Kismet
by WhoNewbie
Summary: This is a story of destiny and  fate. What if Mac hadn't run away from home and  never came to Genoa City? Would she and Billy  still have met at some point?
1. Chapter 1

**Know its been a while since I posted my first Billy and Mac offering but the powers that be on Y&R ran me off with their treatment of this pair. But now that they have offically run them into the ground I figured any remaining loyal Billy and Mac fans could use some reminders of their once beautiful story. So here is another one of the stories I wrote about them a while back. Please forgive any grammatical errors and also the format but its an old piece that I haven't read in a while. Be cause of its length I have broken it into parts. I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Charatcers are the property of CBS, Sony and Y&R. Any lyrics are also property of that artist.**

Prelude . . .

This is a story of destiny and

fate. What if Mac hadn't run away from home and

never came to Genoa City? Would she and Billy

still have met at some point?

Mac and her mother, Amanda, had always

been close and Mac's life was pretty normal in St.

Louis. They pair lived on a small ranch outside of

the city and raised some animals. There were

boyfriends for Amanda but none was ever more

important then her daughter. Mac was pretty quiet

and kept to herself until she went off to college

in New York City. There she discovered a whole new

side of herself and also that fate was about to

began to work it's magic . . .

Billy's history, on the other hand,

was pretty much the same. He had lived with his

dad most of his life, first in Genoa City as a

baby, then in New York, before they came back to

G.C. when he was sixteen. At first, Billy was

less then pleased with coming back but he,

eventually, made friends and fell into line,

somewhat. He soon, though, began messing with the

'in crowd' and getting into all kind of trouble.

His father, and mother, who reentered his life to

his disdain, tried everything they could to steer

him right and managed to see him through high

school.

They then decided it was best, after

some final fallout, for him to go away to college.

He happily headed back to New York to start to

find himself, and as it turned out, find his

destiny, as well . . .

Chapter 1 . . .

"Come on, Mac . . . It's time to

start getting your groove on, Girl," bellowed her

close friend over the loud music in the jamming

club. Mac just shook her head with a sheepish

grin, still not believing she had let her buddy

finally talk her into doing Spring Break in Miami.

Her first couple of years of college, Mac was so

lost in her academics, she didn't bother with

partying and such. However, that all changed when

she and Tanya crossed paths. They met in their

creative writing course and became fast friends.

Next to her mother, Mac considered Tee, as she

called her, her closest friend.

She was actually so unlike Mac, it

made them that much more compatible. While Mac

was not one to back down when challenged, she was

pretty soft spoken until then. Tanya, on the other

hand, was a petite mocha beauty with a very

boisterous outgoing personality and didn't

hesitate to say what was on her mind. Once they

felt each other out, the two ladies began spending

most of their free time together. Slowly, Tanya

brought Mac more and more out of her shell, and

they started hanging at frat parties, going to

concerts and just experiencing all campus life had

to offer. That included dating, to which Mac was a

bit hesitant. She did allow her friend to set her

up a few times but quickly found herself

unimpressed with most college guys. They all

seemed so into themselves and swore they were

players. It annoyed Mac to no end. She, though,

didn't let those experiences damper all the fun

she and Tanya were having and planned to have that

week.

After getting settled into their

hotel, the duo set out to sample the atmosphere.

They got a early dinner before cruising about some

in their fiery red convertible rental car. Then

when darkness fell, they followed the horde of

kids to the 'Hot Spot', a trendy nightclub that

catered to the college masses. They entered to a

booming sound system and people dancing, talking,

drinking, and whatever. The variety of music was

fitting for the mixture of people, rock,r&b and

rap alternated at the exuberant crowd was engrossed

in each tune. The pair found an empty table and

had been sitting there all of ten minutes before

Tanya started in.

Mac didn't consider herself much of a

dancer, which made her weary of her friend's

request. She continued to prod but Mac remained

steadfast, "Tee, you know I'd just embarrass us

both out there . . . you go on and I'll hold our

table." Tanya, though, defiantly shook her head as

she retorted, "Whatever . . . you know you can

move that thang, Girlfriend, and besides, there's

no way I'm leaving you here like a bump on a log.

The whole point of this trip was for us, both, to

let our hair down . . . there's too much partying

and guys to be had. Mac, again, grinned and sighed

lightly at her buddy's persistence. Mac knew,

however, it wouldn't take long for this to turn

into another attempt to hook her up. Tanya told

her she thought a cute, fun loving guy was just

what Mac needed to loosen up more.

Mackenzie didn't see it that way, though.

She wasn't really shy around guys but she never

felt completely comfortable around them. She

didn't have much experience, as her mom had always

tried to keep her from 'complications' she said

came with them. She had gone to an all girl school

until high school and once there she felt so

awkward around boys, she barely hung out with any

and didn't really start dating until college. Mac

had a feeling this went back to her father not

being around. Her mother never divulged much

about him only to say he had a greater calling. It

hurt her to think anything could be more important

then his own flesh and blood. It was from that she

found herself confused about what to expect from

any man and when she brought that confusion to her

mom, she gave her usual, earthy, spiritual advice

. . . when it's right you will know. Well as of

yet, nothing had felt right, so Mac pressed on.

She didn't want to disappoint Tanya, but

the idea of dancing with strange guys just wasn't

doing much for her. So she, again, tried to talk

her friend down, "Trust me, I doubt, highly, I'm

going to find my soul mate out on that crowded

floor." Tanya gave her friend an incredulous

look, "Who said anything about a soul mate . . .

this about us enjoying our youth, Honey. We're

young, intelligent, beautiful women who have our

whole lives to think about that kind of stuff but

for now . . . " She paused briefly and gazed past

Mac, for a long moment, before concluding, "I see

two Mr. Right Now's checking us out from across

the room." Mac followed her gaze and was,

immediately, captured in the most sparkling blue

peepers she had ever seen. For a brief moment, it

was like they were in a vacuum. His bright eyes

only matched by his small but mesmerizing grin.

The blond hair hunk returned her gaze

relentlessly until Mac, attempted to regain

herself and turned back towards her friend.

"How do you even know for sure they're

looking this way?" she asked quietly,

contemplating that notion thoroughly in her mind.

Could a guy that gorgeous really be checking her

out? Tanya stood, this time, and clasped onto her

reluctant friend's arm, pulling her up, as well.

"There's more then one way to find out." Mac's

eyes quickly widened as Tanya began to tug her

across the room towards the two dapper gentlemen .

. .

Chapter 2 . . .

Billy was quietly taking in the chaotic

scene around him, absorbing the energy of the

deafening dance club. The placed was packed with

college students from near and far. All were going

like Energizer bunnies with no signs of slowing

down . . . all except Billy anyway. He wasn't much

into partying anymore. He'd seen the dark side of

it and didn't want to go back. He, though,

promised his buddy, Greg, he'd come out and have

some fun. So as the two friends hung out at the

bar surveying the scene, Billy allowed his mind to

wonder some, finally thinking of just how far he

had come since he'd been away at school.

When he first arrived, he had attempted

to keep up his party guy image that got him into

so much trouble back home but when his grades

suffered and his parents threatened to make him

come back home, Billy settled down quickly. He, at

that time, had no desire to go back to Genoa City.

He loved his family, especially his father and

older brother, Jack, but so much had gone on there

before he left he just wasn't ready to deal with

it all again. The biggest obstacle being his own

mother. While he loved her too, she was always so

meddlesome and controlling when it came to him,

making him not want to be around her at all.

In fact, she was the reason for allot of his

behavioral problems. She had all but bailed on him

when he was a young kid and only made appearances

when it suited her. Billy had still managed to

remain pretty tame though, until she reentered his

life when he was older. By then, he was so

resentful of their lack of a relationship, from

the start, he would constantly do things just

because he knew it would set her off. And back

then and, even some, today, he felt she deserved

the stress.

Then there was the other reason he wanted to

steer clear of GC as much as possible. It was the

place he had his heart utterly destroyed by the

one woman he truly thought cared about and got

him. Those wounds still hurting to this day. So

much pain and strife had come out of that town,

Billy just wanted to be strong enough to face it

when he finally did go back. His thoughts had gone

far away from the club scene and his friend was

doing all he could to bring him back. "Hey, earth

to Billy . . . Did you hear me? " said Greg while

waving a hand in front of his face. Billy,

finally, acknowledged his friend, turning to face

the muscle bound, red head, "I'm sorry . . . what

did you say?" "Where did you just go? You were

completely out of it," was his bewildered

observation. Billy just shook it off, not wanting

to go over the details," Nothing. I was just

thinking . . . anyhow what were you saying?"

Greg quickly let him off the hook as he

turned his focus squarely on a girl that was

eyeing him hard. "I said check out the talent over

there." He pointed towards Tanya and Mac, who had

yet to turn around. Billy smirked at his friend,

knowing he wouldn't stop until he had the lovely

woman's hotel number, "So is she your next mark?"

"Well, my friend, that depends on you," he started

mysteriously. Billy furrowed his brow before

replying, "I know I'm going to hate myself for

asking, but what can I do?" Greg put on a smooth

smile of his own as he slyly replied, "Keep her

friend occupied for me."

Billy quickly shot down that idea, "I don't

think so. I'm only here because you said you just

wanted to hang. I'm not looking to hook up with

anybody." "Come on, Bill. I'm not asking you to

marry the chick just keep her company so I can get

my mack on . . . please. Pretty please," he whined

with a fake pout. Billy sighed heavily at his

friend's antics and was about to shoot him down

again, not even wanting to put himself in position

to possibly be hurt like he had been before, when

the girl's friend turned and locked him in an

almost hypnotic stare. Her soft warm brown eyes

seemed to be peering inside of him. He couldn't

stop himself from smiling, lightly, at the tiny

brown haired beauty.

He held her gaze until she relented

and turned away. His grin never wavered after. He

then faced his friend, once more, and said, "All

right, but how are we going to approach?" Greg was

about to answer when he saw the girls rise and

appear to head towards them. He pointed Billy that

way and confidently said, "Maybe we don't have

to." Both guys then watched as the pair came,

temptingly, close to them only to stop at the edge

of the dance floor and began moving, together, to

a lively tune that was just beginning. Billy and

Greg eyed them for few moments before finally

removing themselves from their perches and heading

towards the two fair ladies . . .

Chapter 3 . . .

'_Girl, I know this might seem_

_strange_

_But let me know if I am out_

_of order_

_For stepping to you this way_

_See I've been watching you_

_for a while_

_And I just gotta let you know_

_I'm really feeling your style_

Tanya had began to dance freely to the

slamming tune, with Mac taking cues from her

buddy. They both were soon allowing the beat to

guide their bodies when Billy and Greg joined the

fray. At first, they casually danced around the

lovely pair, feeling them out. Tanya made sure to

make and maintain eye contact with Greg, sending

silent messages he was picking up loud and clear.

Billy, meanwhile, noticed Mac seemed a bit more

shy and was looking everywhere but at him.

He could sense the interest but didn't

want to push just yet. The floor, though, soon,

got crowded and they were all pressed a little

closer together . . .

_Plus I had to know your name_

_And leave you with my number_

_And hoped that you would call_

_me someday_

_If you want you can give me_

_yours too_

_and if you don't, well I aint_

_mad at you_

_We can still be cool . . . '_

Greg finally made his move, squeezing

between the two friends and dance exclusively with

Tanya. She grinned brightly as he moved closely

behind her, eventually, resting his hand on her

firm stomach that was barely covered by a white

baby doll tee. They proceeded to get to know each

other on the dance floor while Mac and Billy still

worked towards pairing up. She had been bouncing

to the music when she just noticed Tanya grinding

and moving with Greg. All she could do was

chuckle, knowing, her friend was not shy in the

least about stuff like this.

She then turned her focus, finally, to

Billy, who was now dancing before her. Again, the

two locked in a consuming and telling gaze as the

song blazed on . . .

_'I'm not trying to_

_pressure you_

_Just can't stop_

_thinking about you_

_You ain't even really_

_got to be my girlfriend_

_I just want to know_

_your name and maybe_

_Sometime, we can hook_

_up, hang out, just chill . . . '_

Neither could believe the effect they were

having with just a look. It was like they were

peering into each other's souls and both feeling

more comfortable with what they were finding. They

finally shared a small smile, that seemed to break

the ice, before starting to move more as a couple.

Mac, instinctively, brought her hands to his

shoulders and continued to flow while Billy

reciprocated the motion, placing his hands on her

hips.

The pair never lost eye contact as they

simply let the music and the moment overtake their

reservations and reasoning . . .

_'Maybe we could,_

_go see a movie, Girl_

_Or maybe we could_

_hang out, Girl_

_Whatever you_

_wanna do_

_Just let me know_

_it's up to you."_

By the time the song finished playing out,

both Billy and Mac had totally relaxed in each

others hold. They were now dancing like they'd

known each other forever. His hands were traveling

her slender sides from behind now, while Mac moved

more seductively in his embrace. Her hips were

lightly gyrated as her hands ran through her hair,

down her tummy and finally rested upon his.

And when a momentary silence befell the

floor, before the next tune was brought up, Billy

took the opportunity to introduce himself. He

spoke softly near her ear, causing her to shudder,

lightly, "By the way . . . my name is Billy

Abbott." Mac turned, slightly, in his hold and

looked up into his bright beam. She soon joined

him in that glow as she, softly,

replied," Mackenzie Browning."

Song Credit: Just Friends by Musiq

Chapter 4 . . .

Mac, followed by Billy,

casually made their way off the dance floor as

another tune started up. Greg and Tanya continued

to dance on while the other intrigued duo headed

over to the table the girls had occupied earlier.

Though, the club wasn't very conducive to holding

a conversation, the pair attempted to anyhow.

Before a word was spoken, their connection was

revealed with yet another deep gaze that

reverberated through them. Both were confused as

to how someone they had only just met could evoke

such a strong reaction. Just the simple look they

gave each other speaking volumes. The silence was

comfortable but brief until Mac finally broke it

with a pretty blunt question.

"So . . . Billy, do you make it a habit

of picking up strange girls in clubs?" Billy

remained quiet a moment longer, attempting to read

her. He finally figured out how he could proceed

and replied, playfully, "You shouldn't put

yourself down like that . . . I've met much

stranger women." Now had it been anyone else who

said that to her, Mac would have probably took it

as an insult and let them have it. Yet, when he

added that charming smile and a wink to boot, Mac

melted and joined him in the sweet grin.

"Cute, Billy, cute." Billy then took a fake

bow, "Thank you. I try." She laughed this time,

causing his heart to soar with the sweet sound,

and retorted, "You're a cut up, do you know that?

Are you ever serious?" Billy sobered up some with

that question and, again, stared deeply into her

eyes as he replied, "Yeah . . . when it matters

most." The look he was now giving her, though, was

more intense and seemed to be serious. It caused

Mac to shudder, slightly, and had her again,

wondering how this absolute stranger was having

this affect on her. Billy could see his gaze was

getting to her and it made him smile lightly to

know he was having an equally as strong affect on

her.

She was definitely not like the girls he

was used to hanging out with. She was

beautiful, with her deep brown tresses, matching

peepers, cute button nose and sexy full lips, but

she wasn't self promoting about it. No makeup but

still absolutely radiant. He was very interested

to know more about her. Mac, though, finally had

to take a break from his relentless gaze and

turned her attention to the dance floor and her

buddy, who continued to party up.

On occasion, Mac wished she could be

more like Tanya, willing to take risk and be more

outgoing. She, though, just wasn't used to out of

the ordinary things happening to her. Her whole

existence, until moving to New York, was always

pretty routine and comfortable. Things in the Big

Apple were way more fast paced then she was

accustomed to and a time or two, Mac had

considered going back to what she knew and felt

secure in back in St. Louis. However, a

determination she always displayed in tough

situations, prevented her from giving in. Backing

down from any challenge was just not an option,

which brought her thoughts back to Billy.

She now sat across from this gorgeous

young man and quietly wonder if this was an

opportunity for her to take that long over due

chance. Billy was having similar thoughts about

her. He had been hesitant to get involved with any

girl since his last experience in a 'meaningful'

relationship but with Mac, it just felt like a

viable choice now. He finally decided to see how

receptive she really was to him, by first, reaching

across the table and gently stroking her hand.

Mac turned and refocused on his handsome

face as he put on another small glow and

commented, "From the way you're looking out on the

dance floor, I get the feeling you're up for

another round . . . Shall we?" She returned his

beam but respectfully declined, "Honestly, I'm

not much of a dancer. I was only out there because

Tanya dragged me." I can't tell by the way you

were moving out there . . . you've definitely got

skills," he retorted. Mac blushed, brightly, at

his compliment while he kept the conversation

moving towards it's ultimate destination. "So . .

. how long are you in town for, if you don't mind

me asking?"

She quickly returned, "Till the end of

the week." Mac watched as an, obviously, pleased

response covered his sexy mug and Billy then

boldly proceeded with his next question, "In that

case, is there anyway I can see you again?" A bit

floored, not only at the brashness of the inquiry,

but that he was asking like he was unsure she

would agree. Here was this absolutely hot and

charming guy, seemingly, waiting with baited

breath for plain old her to agree to hang out with

him. Mac decided to play down her awe at the

situation and test his resolve, "Well, that

depends on what you mean by 'see' me." Billy gave

her a half smile, reading what she was doing the

second she spoke. He was again, impressed by her

refusal to act over interested in him like so many

girls before, who became giggling buffoons before

his eyes. He could completely understand her

playing her hand close to her chest but he was not

easily turned away.

Billy finally answered her question,

sincerely, "I mean just spending some time

getting to know each other a little better . . .

you know, maybe hangout and see the sights."

Again, Mac thought of how she might have reacted

had any other guy in the place had come to her

like Billy. She knew she would have shut them down

pretty quick but with him everything just seemed

to click. So this time, she easily replied, "I'm

sure that can be arranged." "Great! How about

tomorrow?" Billy came back immediately. Mac

couldn't help but chuckle at his exuberance as she

replied, "Wasting no time, I see." Billy shined

that gorgeous smile again, and responded, "You

know what they say, no time like the present."

She nodded before adding, "I think I

should run this by Tanya first, since we're here

together but if she's cool with it then I'm up for

it." Billy nodded this time and then turned his

gaze, as did Mac, to a curious voice, "Run what by

me?" She looked up into the eyes of her best

friend, momentarily, before glancing back over at

Billy with a bright smile. He reciprocated the

gesture as Tanya observed the exchange along with

something else equally as telling. Billy was

gently stroking Mac's hand on the table and her buddy

wasn't shying away in the least. That vision

quickly got her mind working and thinking this

might be a good chance for her friend to just let

go for a few days.

Yet before she could act on it, Mac

finally answered her question, "Billy mentioned

hanging out tomorrow and checking out the sights

and . . . " Tanya didn't let her finish her

thought, though, as she enthusiastically replied, "I

think that's a great idea. In fact, Greg and I

were just talking about the same thing, right?"

Greg, to busy touching and kissing on her, agreed

without paying much attention, "Yeah . . . uh uh,

what ever you say, Babe." Tanya nodded and grinned

down at the couple seated before her and finished,

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we all check out what

South Beach has to offer."

They all nodded in agreement with Mac and

Billy sharing another deep and telling gaze . . .

Chapter 5 . . .

After deciding to meet at Mac and

Tanya's hotel the following morning, the four new

acquaintances headed off their separate ways.

Tanya, though, grabbed on to Mac's obvious

interest in Billy and pounced on her about it the

second she stepped out of the shower in her night

clothes.

"So . . . you and Billy, was it, . . . you

guys seemed awfully tight earlier," she started

in. Mac cut her friend a little glare as she tried

to cover her true feelings, which were jumbled at

the time, "Whatever. He was being nice and I tried

to return the favor." Tanya rolled her eyes and

continued on, "Girl, please! I saw how he was

touching you on the dance floor and how you two

were vibin' at the table. Looks like you may have

found your Mr. Right after all." This time Mac

picked up one of her pillows on the bed and threw

it at her friend before attempting to laugh off

her assessment.

"Funny, Tee. We barely know each other's

names." Tanya, though, wasn't convinced and

persisted, "Well, the way you two were looking at

each other and touching . . . " "Knock it off, Ms.

Matchmaker. You know that's not how I operate,"

Mac came back even less convincing then before.

Inside, though, she was aware that what her buddy

was getting at was kind of true. When Billy looked

at or touched her, she felt totally overwhelmed .

. . to think someone she just met could have such

power was a bit frightened. Yet, she hadn't even

thought twice when he began to gently caress her

hand at the table. It felt so natural. Mac,

though, was still confused about the strong pull

he seemed to have on her already.

Tanya knew her buddy was in a state of

denial about what she was feeling for this guy, so

she tried to make it easier for to relax and go

with it. "Look, Mac, just have some fun with this,

OK? We have two hot guys ready to spend time with

us while we're here. Don't put so much pressure on

what it could all mean . . . Hell, in a week,

we'll all be going off our separate ways again and

we'll probably never see each other again." Mac

quietly took in her friends words and nodded at

the notion. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I promise

to try and have some fun and not think so much,

all right?" she finally conceded. Tanya was

heading towards the bath when she smiled and

replied, "That's all I ask." Mac returned her grin

before getting ready to settle in for the night.

Once Tanya was gone, Mac laid across

her bed and thought more about her words. It was

crazy, she knew, but the idea of not seeing Billy

anymore was saddening her more then she expected.

Mac wasn't sure how she would react to leaving him

behind after this but she knew, for now, she

needed to find out as much as she could about

Billy Abbott before they did part ways . . .

Chapter 6 . . .

The following morning, Billy and Greg

were in the girl's hotel lobby waiting for them to

join them and talking casually. Greg finally moved

the topic of conversation towards his friend

interest in Mac. Since he and Billy had hooked

back up in college, Greg had noticed how reluctant

his buddy was to get out and party with girls. And

when Billy finally explained about his experience

with his steady girlfriend just before he came to

town, Greg got it and cut him some slack. Not that

he didn't still try to hook his friend up every

chance he could. Billy, though, was nowhere near

as receptive to those beautiful, young things as

he was to a pretty, but not so showy, brunette he

had just met.

Greg eased into the topic, " So you and

this Mac chick seemed to hit it off last night . .

. " Billy cut his friend a knowing gaze. Billy

knew Greg was just dying to know what he really

thought of Mac but he wasn't ready to reveal the

his feelings yet. One, because they were still all

over the place. This alluring beauty had managed

to do something dozens of hot New York chicks had

not . . . get him thinking of hooking up with

someone again. He, though, still couldn't shake

his prior experiences from his thoughts. He had

been burned one time too many by the supposed most

important women in his life. He wasn't gun ho

about setting himself up for that kind of hurt

again. So with a light sigh, Billy finally replied

plainly, "She's a nice girl, and I think it would

be cool to hang out with someone like her. So

let's just leave it at that . . . for now."

Greg knew that tone and quickly backed

off, not wanting to ruin the day before it ever

got started, "Cool." Just as they finished their

little chat, Mac and Tanya came into view. Both

guys caught their breath as the lovely ladies

glided towards them. Tanya was sporting a light

pink velour shorts outfit. The short sleeved

hooded jacket that matched was slightly unzipped

showing off her abundant cleavage in a white crop

top underneath. Meanwhile, Mac went with a more

conservative but equally as attractive outfit. She

dawned a pair of blue jean skorts and a white off

the shoulder ruffled peasant top. Her hair was in

a French braid and her neck adorned a small cross

necklace.

When the duo finally made it over to

them, the guys remained in a quiet state of

appreciation. Tanya, though, quickly changed that

by being her boisterous self, "Hey guys. Cat got

your tongues?" Greg quickly obliged, "Damn, you

look hot." Tanya grinned brighter as she retorted,

"Thanks. I try." He looked her over again while

Billy finally found his voice and commented on

Mac's appearance, with a bit more tact then his

friend. "You look great too, Mac." She smiled

sweetly at him, "Thank you. You look pretty good

yourself." He really did in his blue jean shorts

and crisp white tee shirt, an ensemble that caused

Mac to added, jokingly, " You know, people who

don't know us might think we planned this." She

pointed to his outfit and then her own. Billy

grinned brilliantly as he retorted, "Now who's

cutting up?"

The two then shared a hearty laugh as

their friends watched on. They knew the pair had

connected from the first moment but neither was

ready to take the plunge so they continued to

observe and wait for them to figure it out. "Are

we ready?" chimed in Tanya again, breaking up the

jovial moment between the pair. Mac nodded,

"Whenever you guys are." "Let's do it then,"

replied Greg as he took Tanya by the hand and

began to walk towards the door. Mac and Billy

followed suit, with him guiding her out with his

hand at the small of her back.

Again, the simple action of him touching

her causing her to tremble lightly. They then all

headed out for a street carnival that they heard

about when they arrived.

Chapter 7 . . .

Once the quartet pulled into their

final destination and unloaded from the girl's

convertible, they were immediately engulfed by a

heard of other twenty-something spring breakers.

The crowd flowed like a river towards the many

attractions set up along the street as well as the

nearby beach. The friends sights soon came upon

the carnival festivities and all were pretty

impressed with the set up.

It wasn't some little make shift

affair but an actual fair setting. There were

games, attractions, like free concerts and shows,

and food booths, not to mention a nice variety of

rides, including a large ferries wheel overlooking

the whole scene. Mac, who had only recently gotten

used to the grandeur of New York, was the most

entranced with the energy of the festivities. She

smiled lightly at the beautiful beach back drop to

the activities and the atmosphere it encouraged.

Her thoughts, briefly, floating back to simpler

times when she and her friends would go to the

state fair back home. Billy caught her in her

moment of reflection and her sweet innocent smile

and responded in kind. He, finally, admitting to

himself how much even a simple grin from her

affected him.

The foursome had been standing at the

entrance of the carnival for some time with

people steadily flowing past them when, like

always, Tanya prodded them along. "Well, guys, are

we just going to stand here looking at it or are

we going to get our fun on?" Then without waiting

for a response, she linked her arm with her buddy

and then Greg and started tugging them towards the

action. Mac grinned brightly at her friend as she

allowed her to pull her along. Then instinctively,

before they could get to far ahead, Mac reached

out and snagged Billy's hand, receiving a powerful

but tender jolt from the contact. The two, again,

locked gazes and he squeezed her hand lightly

before following along side the others and into

the hub of the excitement . . .

By the time afternoon finally rolled

around, the gang had been through the whole

carnival, seeing and experiencing just about all

it had to offer from the attractions to some of

the rides and the food. They had goofed off with

some of the games too but as the day began to wind

down, Billy and Greg came across a game both

claimed to be the best at and promptly set out to

prove their point. Mac and Tanya watched in quiet

amusement as the two men went back and forth at

the dart throwing booth, spending ridiculous sums

of money to win a cheesy prize.

In the end, Billy proved to be the

better shot winning a bright blue teddy bear

dressed in a lather jacket and sunglasses, which

he immediately gave to Mac. She and Tanya fussed

over the cute little fuzz ball, causing Greg, who

could only manage to win a dinky pink and white

penguin, to shell out a few more bucks and

purchase Tanya a large purple T rex. Billy, of

course, harassed his friend relentlessly about his

pathetic skills and about having to buy Tee the

stuff animal. Tanya, though, came to Greg's

defense, kissing the dino and then him before

responding, "Don't listen to him, baby, I still

love my prize." "Yeah?" Greg returned. "Yeah . . .

he's a man eater just like me," she shot back

with a blazing grin before planting another

lingering kiss on his lips.

Mac blushed and smiled at her friend's

behavior while Billy quieted down and glanced

Mac's way, momentarily. She was holding on tightly

to the bear he had won for her and that made him

feel good. He really felt like she was something

special and he wanted so much to know more. As

they all strolled down the still crowded area,

their thoughts had turned to heading out and

resting up for the night cap later, but before

they could get all the way out, Mac had one more

thing she wanted to do before. She paused he step

causing everyone else to do the same and put out a

final suggestion.

"I wanted to do on more thing and then we

can go, if that's cool?" "What is it?" asked her

buddy who was wrapped around Greg, who was now

holding her dinosaur. Mac glanced over her

shoulder at the ferries wheel that loomed over the

event. Billy followed her eyes and smiled when he

realized where she wanted to go. He had always

enjoyed that particular ride and was glad to see

she shared his view. "The ferries wheel," he said

softly. She nodded, "I love those and I always

save it for last when I go to fairs and stuff."

They all stared over at the enormous contraption

and then back at Mac who prompted, "So are you

guys up for one more ride?" Billy was the first to

reply, "I'm game. Greg . . . Tanya?" "What the

hell," Greg finally replied and Tanya signed on as

well. "All right, let's get to it," was Mac's

bubbly response as she lead the group over to the

not so busy ride.

They were all soon loaded on, Greg and

Tanya in one of the caged seats and Billy and Mac

in the other. They then started their ascent in

the clear bright sky. Mac and Billy sat in virtual

silence at the beginning of the ride, both content

to just take in the picturesque scene below them.

The beautiful Miami scenery was breathtaking,

especially from so far up and was easy to get lost

in. Billy, though, eventually broke the silence

with a question that was completely out of the

blue but fitting to their situation.

"Do you believe in destiny?" he asked

quietly, bringing Mac's attention from her side of

the ride to him. He thought maybe she'd be put off

by his frank inquiry yet she never flinched as she

retorted, "Actually, I'm not sure what I believe.

My mother is a stark believer in fate and destiny.

She thinks everything and everyone had a path they

must travel that's already set. I'm not sure I can

buy into that, though, the idea is quite

tempting." "I hear you. I was sort of the same way

. . . " Billy started but Mac interrupted. "Was?"

He gave her that killer grin, once more, before

replying, "Yeah but after meeting you here, I have

to wonder . . . don't you think it's odd this

instant repoire we share? It's like we've known

each other for years yet we've only just met." Mac

nodded, cautiously proceeding with the topic at

hand, "Yeah, it is a little strange that we seem

to be drawn to each other just like that."

Billy just nodded to her words this

time as they both, once again, held each other's

gaze. Then just as they had spoke of, the pair

began to gravitate towards each other with little

thought. Mac caught a glimpse of his full sexy

lips and he did likewise with her. They were

inches from making their first physical connection

when the door to their carriage opened and their

friends stood at the door waiting on them. It

took them both a second to regain themselves and

the duo continued to think of what had nearly

happened as they all, eventually, headed back for

the car.

As they cruised back towards the

hotel to rest up and change for the evening, the

ride was pretty quiet with the exception of the

music blaring. Tanya and Mac occupied the front

seats while the guys took up the rear. Mac looked

out the passenger side and let her mind continue

to analyze the previous events with Billy. She

nearly kissed him . . . this guy she had known

little more then a day. Then she thought, why did

it feel like she had known him all her life? He

just seemed to fit. Her mind then flipped again,

but what if this was all her? What if this was

just a spring break fling to him? As sweet as his

words sounded on the ferries wheel, could it have

just been a line? She just wasn't willing to put

her feelings on the line unless she was sure and

right now she was anything but that.

Meanwhile, Billy was having the same

thoughts and, like Mac, he wanted to know if this

was real or just the moment taking control. He

needed more proof before he, too, could let go

completely . . .

Chapter 8A . . .

Mac, as well as Billy, were still

uncertain about what was really going on between

them. Both aware, though, the only way to know for

sure was to spend more time together. Neither was

willing to concede a thing until they were

positive the other was on the same page.

Luckily, it didn't take long for

them to discover just how truly in tune they were

with each other. After having such a great time

the day before, the foursome got together the

following day and, under Greg's suggestion, agreed

to try parasailing. Mac wasn't sure how she, the

least adventurous of them all, allowed herself to

be talked into something so daring. Her gaze then

trailed over to a very handsome Billy sitting at

her side on the speeding boat and knew his

presence was a big reason for her compliance. The

boat, manned by Greg, jetted out to open space and

finally came to a halt in the middle of the ocean.

Billy and his friend then went on

to explain to the girls how everything worked.

They had both done it numerous times and gave

detailed instructions on what the activity

entailed. However, the more they talked about it,

the more edgy Mac became. The thought of floating

in air behind a speeding boat was not an enticing

one for her. The others, though, were stoked and

talking about who would go first when Mac finally

spoke up. Quietly, she stated, "Look, guys, I

don't think I'm up for this . . . " she glanced

over at the chute and harness nervously before

concluding her thought, "this just isn't my sort

of thing." Tanya quickly interceded, chastising her

buddy, lightly, "What happened to going with the

flow and just having some fun, huh?" Mac rolled

her eyes as she dryly returned, "Maybe risking

life and limb is not my idea of fun, Tee."

Tanya sighed heavily as she glanced over

at an interested Billy and Greg. The one thing

that always annoyed her about her good friend was

her inclination to always play things safe. On

more then one occasion she recalled having to

literally force Mac do try something before she'd

get into it, including the dance she initiated

that got Billy and her together. She now had this

hot guy sweating her and it was all because she

took a chance. Tanya was determined not to let her

miss another opportunity being so damn cautious.

So in a firm, almost motherly tone, she went back

at her friend, rationally, "Mackenzie, do you

really think if this was that dangerous we all

would be preparing to do it? It's something lots

of people do everyday . . . it's fun and

different. Don't be a wet blanket." Mac was quiet

this time, contemplating what her friend had just

said. It was very rare when Tanya used her full

name and when she did and used that matter of

fact tone with her, she always made Mac fell like

a stick in the mud.

This time, however, she still wasn't

convinced this was the best idea. Mac's gaze then

trailed from Tee to the other occupants of the

boat. Greg's attention had long since been turned

to Tanya and her maroon two piece thong swimsuit.

Billy though remained interested, his vibrant blue

eyes exposing his sense of curiosity at how this

would all turn out. Mac could almost sense, just

from that look, him urging her on and as strange

as it sounded, she didn't want to disappoint him.

She had known Tanya for years, yet when it was all

said and done, it was the gorgeous stranger she

had only met a few days ago that was causing her

to relent a bit. It was crazy, in her head, to

feel this way but in every other part of her, she

didn't want to do anything to dim those bright

eyes. So finally, she sighed and proceeded to give

in, some.

She soon turned back to Tanya and

compromised, "All right, how about this, I'll see

how everyone else does and if it goes OK, I'll

give it a try. Fair enough?" Knowing she would

give in eventually, Tanya grinned happily as she

reached out and gave her friend a light squeeze

and replied, "Fair enough."

Once the two friends separated, the

were joined by the guys. "OK, now that we have

that settled . . . who's going first?" asked Greg

while now caressing the exposed flesh of Tanya's

back. Billy, who was standing behind Mac, was

about to volunteer when Tanya beat him to it. She

enthusiastically offered to take the plunge first.

"Suit me up." Everyone appreciated her excitement

and Greg lead her over to the harness and chute

and began securing her in the device. While he was

doing that and explaining a few last minute

details to her, Billy continued to quietly study

Mac from behind. He could tell she was still a bit

nervous about this whole thing, so he attempted to

soothe her concerns, some. Gently, he slid his

hands over her curvy, cut off jean clad hips,

causing that familiar jolt of energy to shoot

through them both again. Mac inhaled sharply at

his touch but didn't retreat from his hold, making

Billy more confident in what he did next. He

leaned in closer to her and whispered near her

ear, "It'll be fun . . . trust me." She shuddered

at the intimacy of the moment before slightly

turning in his hold and looking up into his

glowing face. Mac returned the beam, then without

out a thought, she replied, "I do."

That brief exchange pushing them closer

to the answers they sought . . . was this was

just a moment in time or something that was

lasting between them?

Greg soon finished prepping Tanya and

started the boat up again, sending her up into the

clear blue sky. As she contently gazed around and

below herself, Mac watched her friend in quiet,

while sitting at the back of the boat. Again, she

wished she could just be as bold sometimes. Her

thoughts, though, were interrupted by Billy's

sweet husky voice, once more, "Hey . . . " She

turned and gave her attention to him before he

continued, "You know, you really don't have to do

this if you don't want to. It's no biggie." She

gave him another small smile, appreciating his

continuing effort to make her feel comfortable.

Then in a more sure tone of her own, Mac finally

replied, "I know but I don't think it will hurt me

to try . . . after you, of course." Billy's grin

widened at her added levity, "Of course."

The pair then turned their focus back

to Tanya and silently watched her soar for a

while. Finally, though, she was brought back in

and Billy prepared for his turn while Tanya

described the view and feeling of being up there.

Mac knew this was just her way of trying to entice

her further but what Tee didn't know was after

Billy's continued encouragement, she was that much

more determined to give this new experience a try.

Billy took his turn like a pro and shortly after

he returned to the boat, Mac was next up. She took

in a deep breath and went over to let Billy get

her ready. He, though, was a having a few problems

doing just that, as his hands kept grazing the

soft exposed skin of her arms, stomach and legs

as her assisted her in putting on the harness and

chute.

Finally, they got her set up but before

he gave Greg the word, Billy took one of her hands

in his, gave her another killer grin and softly

reiterated, "I promise you'll enjoy it. It's

almost like being on the ferris wheel . . . only

better." Mac, again, reciprocated his glow and

squeezed his hand lightly before anxiously,

concluding, "I guess I'll find out." He gave her a

quick wink and released her as he gave Greg the

signal to go. Slowly, Mac made her ascent with her

eyes closed, at first. But before she could get

too far she heard Tanya's big mouth over even the

boat, "Open your eyes, Chicken! The view is

awesome." Mac smirked as she cautiously began

opening her eyes. By the time she reached the

zenith of her ride she was taking in the entire

scene, much like her friend had earlier. The view

was everything she said it was and more. It was

amazing seeing everything from above, from the

other people to the skyline and the birds in the

sky. Mac was engrossed by and more and more,

happy she decided to do this.

However, that joy would be short lived

and replaced by a moment of terror and then

realization . . .

Chapter 8B . . .

As she floated, comfortably,

through the air, Billy gazed upon her exclusively.

He, too, was having a tough time trying to figure

out how someone he had just met was having such a

profound affect on him. Anything she did and how

she felt touched him like nothing else had. Yet,

before he could delve further into those thoughts,

Tanya joined him and immediately began to sound off

on what she was observing between the pair.

"So . . . you really got it bad for

my girl, huh?" she put out there bluntly. Billy

broke his gaze away from Mac long enough to

respond, "What makes you think that?" "Please

Billy, it's beyond obvious that you are into her

and believe me the feeling is mutual," she

continued forwardly. Billy held her look for a

long moment, knowing she was right about his

feeling for Mac but still not convinced she was

there as well. He finally gave Tanya a sample of

that mind blowing glow as he returned, "She's

great but things are a bit more complicated, from

my point of view. I've had bad experiences, one in

particular, and I'm not sure I'm willing to risk

myself again." Tanya came right back, "Mac isn't

like anyone you've ever been around, though. That

sweet, caring woman you are seeing now is who she

is all the time. There is absolutely no risk in

being a part of her life. Trust me."

Billy nodded at her assessment, not

really needing to be sold on Mac as a person. He

could just feel how real she was. His hesitation

was more about his own past and not wanting to

repeat it, as far as relationship wise. As much as

he felt for her, which was a lot, he just needed

more assurance that this would work out. " I hear

everything you are saying but I still . . . "

Billy never got finish his thought, however, as

Mac caught both his and Tanya's attention with a

chilling screech. The pair looked up just in time

to see, a possible wind gust, whip the chute

holding Mac up around taking a horrified Mac with

it. She was flailing around, franticly, while

Tanya stood petrified watching her buddy freak

out. Panic, quickly set in for Billy, as well, but

he soon recomposed himself and assessed the

situation. He finally managed to get a still

planted Tanya to go tell Greg what was happening

and then Billy turned and began trying to pull Mac

back in. It was really hard with Mac still

struggling and the more he tried to remain calm

outside, was the more scared he was inside. The

thought of something happening to her frightening

him like nothing before.

Greg soon joined his friend, having

Tanya steer the boat while he helped . Together,

he and Billy pulled a terrified Mac to safety. She

had barely touched the deck when Billy immediately

engulfed the teary eyed and trembling beauty in

his arms and held on with everything in him. She

was barely returning the hold, as she was still in

shock. Greg had quickly gone back to relieve Tanya

and stop the boat once Mac was securely on the

board. When he came back to her side, he and Tanya

watched in silence, the continued embrace, Billy

and Mac shared. He was attempting to calm a

distraught and, lightly, sobbing Mac. Her tears

were light but no less heart wrenching to Billy,

who quietly started talking to her, trying to

soothe her more.

"You're Ok. You're Ok . . . I will

never let anything happen to you . . . never," he

whispered while continuing to hold her tightly. He

said those words with such conviction and without

hesitation, that it caused Mac to, for the first

time, return his hold as tenaciously. His words

instantly resonated with her and made her feel

more secure then she had felt with anyone, outside

of her mother. Everything she was feeling about

him at that moment, telling her this thing between

them had just been more defined.

Billy, too, was lost in this instance,

relaxing in her arms, somewhat, and finally

accepting that this was no fluke and that Mac

might just be the exception to what he had

experienced in the past. Both, after what had just

happened, were now open and ready to findout.

Chapter 9A . . .

Over the rest of their stay in Miami,

Billy and Mac used the time to get better

acquainted. Their friends, sensing the growing bond

between them, backed off and gave them space to do

just that. What the couple soon found was that

they had great deal in common. For one, they both

were attending school in New York, Mac at Columbia

and Billy at NYU and after that fact came to

light, the pair realized they also frequented some

of the same haunts in the Big Apple yet had never

crossed paths. Then there were some of the

smaller but still important similarities, like them

enjoying a lot of the same music, both rathering

to hangout with a few friends as opposed to

partying, and each feeling like family, for the

most part, was what was most important.

However, both had an exception to that

last belief. They began to talk on a bit more

personal level about their home lives and

families, a bit. Billy started by talking about

how close he was to his father, who raised him

basically on his own, and his older brother, who was

his closest confident. His face, though, began to

betray just the opposite when he spoke of his

mother. He told of the rocky relationship between

the two that continued even to this day. Though,

he didn't go into great detail, right then, he did

tell of how his mother only seemed to involve

herself in his life when it was convenient to her.

That lack of a stable mother figure in his life

had then set forth a chain reaction that now

affected any relationship he had with women. Mac

was a bit stunned at his revelation about girl

troubles, unable to imagine some one so handsome,

sweet, and charismatic having any problem keeping

a woman's interest. Yet, when he vaguely told of

one girl, in particular, he thought he was falling

for betraying him, it hit her how much of a toll

it had taken on him, his demeanor instantly

tensing up at the mere mention. This caused Mac to

not press further, for now, instead stepping up

and telling some of her own life story.

She started first by explain the tight

relationship she shared with her own mother, a

flower child in her own right. They were more like

best friends then mother and daughter, her mom

having had her when she herself was barely out of

her teens. The two had practically grown up

together solidifying their bond. However, she then

turned her somber thoughts to the other parent she

had never known. Mac couldn't understand why he

left and often wondered if she was the reason. Her

mom had often tried to dispel that notion but

when she refused to really talk of the man Mac

thought she was only trying to spare her feelings.

Billy listened, intently, as she had

done with him, and protectively thought to

himself, how stupid this guy was if that was why

he wasn't around. From what Billy had seen and already

gotten to know of Mac, he couldn't fathom anyone

not wanting such a sweet, loving person in their

life. Yet, the thing that truly caught them both

up and bonded them that much closer during their

talks was Mac's familiar revelation of how one

defective parent had colored her entire view on

the opposite sex. Mac had long since reasoned if

she couldn't depend on and trust the man that gave

her life then how was she to do the same with a

complete stranger.

It was another huge moment of realization

for the duo. Two people, who only just met, shared

so many similarities that it couldn't be a fluke.

That sentiment of fate and destiny they had

discussed in the ferris wheel was resurfacing and

holding more credibility for both now. The

overwhelming feelings they shared upon meeting

added to what Mac's mother had told her before . .

. when it's right, you will just know, and in

that moment of unified awareness, nothing had ever

felt so right for either of them . . .

Chapter 9 . . .

Again, a lot was becoming clearer

for the couple as far as the undeniable draw they

continued to have to each other. Neither, however

was completely convinced that this thing, they

were still weary of labeling, was strong enough to

endure outside of South Beach. Here they had no

distractions and plenty of time to focus in on

each other but back in New York, prior commitments

and pressures awaited to add extra strain to what

they were trying to build.

Billy, however, took it upon himself to

make a move to determine if they both wanted it to

work. He promptly arranged for them to spend their

last night in Florida together sharing a late

dinner and having a candid discussion about what

came next for them or even if there was a them.

Reservations were made at a casual yet quite

elegant beachside restaurant and once they

arrived, Billy knew by the look of complete joy on

Mac's radiant face, he had made the right choice

for setting.

The pair quietly stood at the entry way

of the quaint outdoor bistro and gazed over the

truly majestic scene before them with great

appreciation. As they both continued to survey the

intimate surroundings, both found themselves,

doing things to the other, without a thought.

Billy, blindly, began to caress the silky material

of Mac's stylish knee length peach floral wrap

around dress, while Mac, in return, rested her

head against his taut chest covered in a gorgeous

deep blue Ralph Lauren golf shirt and rested her

arm around his khaki clad waist. Both silently

revealed in the other's embrace and took in all

the sights and sounds of the lovely setting. From

the beautiful, low key set up the small tables for

two, each complete with a candle and small vase of

white lilies in the center, to the natural beauty

that accented the romantic atmosphere. The gentle

whipping of the breeze around them and soft sounds

of music and the lapping waves of the nearby ocean

already making the evening memorable.

As breathtaking as the scene was

and as much as they wouldn't have minded standing

there all night observing it, the waiter finally

came and showed them to their table, which was

right off the lovely little dance area set between

two sections of tables. The soft ballads that

continued to play from an unseen sound system

completed the magnificent evening that had only

just begun for the pair.

Once the waiter took their drink orders

and left them with menus, they soon turned their

focus to each other. Billy gave a glowing Mac a

gentle smile of his own as he dashingly inquired,

"So, do you like?" her eyes brightened at his

husky tone and she playfully retorted, "Beautiful

romantic setting with sweet handsome guy . . .

what do you think?" He grinned brighter and

blushed, a little, at her compliment, which didn't

go unnoticed by Mac. "Well, that has to be a first

for me," she lightly continued. Billy softly

questioned, "What?" "Making a guy blush," she

finished with a luminating grin of her own. Billy

shook his head while still smiling and jovially

replied, "I must be rubbing off on you . . . cut

it out." The two then shared a hearty laugh before

being interrupted by the waiter ready to take

their orders. After he had and left once more, the

pair got quiet again. Billy studied Mac closely as

she did the same. They both knew there was so much

still up in the air that needed to be decided

before they headed back to NY. Yet, neither was

in a rush to get to it as the moment was guiding

them right now.

As if on cue a lovely, tender song

began to roll off the system, prompting both to

react. Billy gave her another killer glow before

slowly rising from his seat across from her and

holding out a hand to her. She never waited for

him to ask her to join him as Mac, too, was

already coming to her feet and taking his

outstretched hand. The couple then glided onto the

dance floor occupied by a few other couples

already and locked in on each other, exclusively,

as the first verse came down . . .

_'Lying alone in my room, don't_

_know what I'm gonna do_

_Trying to figure out if this_

_is it this time_

_Just can't stop thinking_

_about the way you make me feel inside_

_I just can't get you off my_

_mind, no matter how hard I try . . . '_

Billy's hand, again, found their way to

the small of her back and tenderly massaged there

for a while before retresting to her curvy hips

and remaining there. Mac, in the meantime, had

moved her hands slowly up his forearms, over his

shoulders and finally locked them behind his neck.

The pair then simply held each other's unwavering

gaze, allowing their eyes and the words to the song

to communicate everything they knew was inside of

them both . . .

_'Could you be the one for_

_me, could we dance the night away_

_I wanna give you_

_everything, though, I don't have much_

_Could you fall in love_

_with me, could you love me the rest_

_of my life_

_Could you forever be_

_the one for me this time . . . '_

Feeling of never being sure they would find

this with anyone, clouded both their minds.

However, now as they tightened their hold, they

became more intrigued by the possibility of having

discover the one they were meant to be with. Their

embrace was becoming more intimate as Mac cuddled

closer to Billy, resting her head on his chest and

inhaling his clean scent. Billy, meanwhile, was

tracking his hands over her entire frame now as he

also nuzzled into the crock of her neck and let

out a sigh of total realization in their hug. Mac

shuddered at the warmth of his breath there and

then let out a breath of her own, knowing this

felt too perfect to be anything but right . . .

_'I walk around in a daze, the_

_ice is melting from my heart_

_Can I ever know if you feel the_

_same_

_Are you the sunshine begging_

_me, come in from the rain_

_Or have you come into my life_

_To turn around and take your_

_love away . . . '_

As though reading each other's

thoughts, both Billy and Mac soon sought and

reclaimed the other's gaze and shared a simple

grin that spoke volumes. They were obviously in

the same place now and as they gently rested their

foreheads together, they were willing to let that

realization stand on it's own for the moment. The

dance taking precedents over any words they could

utter . . .

_'When I look into your eyes,_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_They tell me that you're_

_mine, but I keep saying to myself_

_Could you be the one for_

_me, could we dance the night away_

_I wanna give yo everything,_

_though, I don't have much_

_Could you fall in love_

_with me_

_Could you love me the rest_

_of my life_

_Could you forever be the_

_one for me this time_

_Could you forever be_

_the one for me_

_This time.'_

Soon after the song ended, they returned to

their table, hand in hand, and remained in a

silent but comfortable state of knowing. Billy

held onto one of her hands and lightly massaged

it, while the pair maintained a telling gaze and

sweet glow, understanding the conversation they

would soon have would change everything for them.

They, however, unanimously decided to hold off on

that talk until they could be completely alone,

instead sharing more light banter until after they

finished their meal. Once they did and paid the

check, Billy suggested a walk on the beach.

Mac agreed and the two were off,

strolling down the shoreline as the sun began it's

descent into the horizon. Mac was contently

carrying her heeled sandals in her hand, allowing

her toes to mingle in the slightly damp sand while

Billy had his arm draped over one of her shoulders

and his focus intently on her as she took in the

gorgeous sunset. He basked in her sweet innocent

radiance which gave him all the resolve he needed

to start this important conversation with her.

As the bright sky began to dim, Billy

paused his progress, causing Mac to do the same.

She glanced over and up at him and gave a

quizzical look that he responded to with another

breath taking smile. He then took both her hands

in his and held her sights as he spoke to her

passionately and sincerely, "Mac . . . I don't

want to lose this." Mac was a bit put off not at

the sentiment but the abruptness of his

proclamation. She shared his view but needed to

know what he thought this was before she replied.

"What do you think this is?" she retorted softly.

Billy relinquished one of her hands and gently

began caressing her cheek with his free hand as he

confidently replied, "I think you know better then

me . . . I have never felt this way about anyone,

especially someone I just met. It seems so unreal

but looking in your eyes and just being with you

tells me it's by far the most real thing I've ever

experienced in my life."

Mac was, again, blown away by his words

and the realization behind them. She was

definitely in the same place. So as his soft

fingertips continued to tenderly rub her face, she

closed her eyes and reacted to his touch as she

replied, "I don't want to lose it either, Billy."

Her eyes then fluttered open again to capture his

relieved and beaming smile. She reciprocated but

also felt the need to add, "But I do need you to

understand, I have never experienced this feeling

with anyone either or been in a true relationship

so I don't know a lot about what it entails." Billy

stopped her right there, not wanting to

overanalyze things right now. "Hey . . . we'll

find our way through together, OK?" he returned

sweetly. Mac nodded, "All right."

The two then turned and continued their

stroll a few steps further before finally taking a

seat in the sand and staring up at the , now,

night time sky. The stars shone brightly in the

pitch black night and both became enraptured in

the simple moment. Mac's head, eventually,

migrated towards Billy's shoulder and rested

there, causing them both to relax more and

continue to take in the flawless beauty around

them.

It wasn't long, though, before Mac had a

thought. Tanya's words about taking chances were

now echoing in her mind for some reason. Mac

decided this time to take her friends advice

without prodding. So in one of her boldest moves

to date, Mac lifted her head from Billy's

shoulder, garnering his attention. She then

reached out and caressed his jaw briefly before

leaning in and engaging him in what started as a

sweet simple kiss. However, the moment their lips

connected both became aware simple would never

describe their exchanges.

Their soft full lips danced intensely,

leaving them wanting nothing more then to stay

like this forever. Finally, though, the pair came

up for air, first sharing a look of amazement at

the feelings the kiss had evoked and then gentle

smiles between them, acknowledging they had found

something truly special in each other.

Song Credit: Could by Brian McKnight

Chapter 10 . . .

"So what do you think?" asked an

anxious Mac. Billy gazed down at the beautiful

creature draped across his chest, as they both lay

in the middle of her dorm room floor, watching a

movie. The question had caught him a little off

guard and quickly had him think back over the

things that happened over the past few months to

get them to this point. After the pair returned to

New York, they immediately grew that much closer

and were beyond happy to be together. The duo

spent as much time together as possible in between

school and other obligations. It took a great

effort, at times, but both found the extra work

only strengthen their bond.

The schedule they managed to forge

was faring well, as the couple took turns

commuting between each other's campuses, though,

mostly only on the weekends and talked on the

phone constantly. It was a refreshing experience

for both and they spent the time they had

together wisely, checking out the culture of New

York, not to mention the occasional hot spot. The

thing that they truly believed made their union

solid, though, was that they were always straight

with each other about everything and taking time

out, at least, once a week to just be together

with no outside distractions.

Which was what they found themselves

in the midst of at the moment. Billy had suggested

they order in and hang around Mac's dorm, since

Tanya was out for the night, and catch a movie.

Mac eagerly agreed, cherishing anytime they spent

alone. Though, their relationship had not yet

reached the physical level, something both felt

could wait until they stabilized their situation a

bit more, the times when it was just them were

always most fulfilling to both. This 'date night'

however was a little different and more somber, as

it was their last before finals. The pair had been

dreading that benchmark for some time, not only

because of the tests but what came after.

Once all the testing was done,

everyone would be packing up and heading home for

the summer, including them. Neither was looking

forward to being apart and had skirted around that

issue as long as possible. It had, though, been on

both their minds a lot. Yet, whereas, Billy had all

but resigned himself to the fact the would have to

play phone tag and email each other because of his

prior engagement in Genoa City, primarily getting

an overall view of his family's business workings,

Mac had been doing some thinking of her own. She

knew of his commitment to his family and, after

her latest chat with her mother, she decided to

run an idea by Billy she hoped he would consider.

"So are you going to answer me?"

she persisted with nerves getting edgy. She knew it

was kind of out of the blue but she thought with a

little tweaking of his itenary, they could swing

it and at least have a little free time together

this summer. It just made sense to her since, if

they were truly to be a couple this had to happen

eventually . . . why not now? Billy still hadn't

replied but did began to rise from the floor,

bringing Mac with him. Once they both ended up in

a sitting position on the fluffily carpeted floor,

he studied her curious face for a brief moment

longer and then finally found his voice and

replied, "You want me to go back to St. Louis with

you and meet your mother?" Mac nodded, glad he was

at least speaking now. "That's a big step, " he

quietly concluded.

Mac, for some reason, couldn't read

this particular look on his face and wonder what

it was all about. He seemed to be intrigued yet

unsure and she immediately wondered, out loud, if

she had pushed too far too soon. She sat up a bit

more, putting some space between them as she

softly, returned, "Look, Billy, I didn't mean to

just spring this on you and if you're not up to

it, I understand. I just thought . . . " She was

really afraid she might have freaked him out with

the whole 'meeting the parent' thing. Billy,

though, quickly laid those concerns to rest,

placing a fingertip over her lips to quiet her and

then tenderly answered, "It's not that I'm not up

to it . . . it's just, you really want me to meet

your mother?"

This time, Mac picked up on his tone that

conveyed, vague disbelief at her request. It was

almost as if he was insecure about her wanting him

to meet her mom. She tried to be as soothing as

possible, when she gently returned, "Yeah . . . of

course I do." She then reached out and cupped his

face in her hands and stared earnestly into his,

now, apprehensive blue pools before continuing,

"My mom has always been the biggest part of my

life and now there's you. I think it's time the

two most important people in my world meet, don't

you?"

Billy's nervous stare was replaced,

slowly, by a soft glow as he reveled in her touch

as well as her words. To not only know but feel

how much she felt for him with just her look ,

touched him like nothing else. She wanted him in

every aspect of her life and, for the first time,

he was almost ready to conceded he felt the same

way. first, though, he needed a little reassurance

from her on this possible trip. He turned his face

and placed a soft kiss in the center of each of

her hands before responding, "Yeah, but as close

as you two are, what if she doesn't like me?" Mac

gave him a sexy smirk of her own, knowing her

mother was just as eager to meet Billy as she was

about it. Then with a straight face but playful

tone she replied, "Then you're history." Billy

immediately broke into that trademark grin and

leaned in for a quick peck before coming back,

"Just like that, huh? I guess I better put my best

foot forward then." She laughed with him before

concluding, with a more serious demeanor, "She'll

adore you because I do . . . so, are we going to

St. Louis after we blow this joint?"

Again, Billy's beam shined bright.

There was no way he would deny her or himself this

opportunity. He'd just let Jack and his dad know

he'd be coming in a week late. "Yeah, you got

yourself a date . . . " He then paused briefly as

she pulled him into a deep hug. A thought of his

own coming to mind, he pulled back, some, and

added, "under one condition." Mac surveyed his

face again and asked for the stipulation, "Which

is?" "That after we go to your place, you come

back with me to mine," he finished happily. She

couldn't hold back her smile, not expecting, but

relishing the invitation, "Seriously?" He nodded,

"I want you to meet my family, too. Honestly, I

have talked you up so much to Jack, he'd kill me

if he didn't get to meet you." Again, with a quip,

Mac retorted, "No pressure there." This time

Billy tickled her until she finally gave him the

answer he wanted, "Yes. Let's do it . . . St.

Louis then Genoa City, here we come!"

Billy gathered her back into his hold,

pulling her up on his lap, and with their faces

barely an inch apart, he sweetly concluded, "It's

going to be great." Mac continued to beam, as

their lips migrated towards each other, and

faintly finished just before they connected,

"Definitely." The two then proceeded to enjoy the

rest of the night just being together, unaware of

all that was about to befall them once they left

New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 11 . . .

Billy was more anxious then he'd ever

recalled being in his life, as he sat silently

next to Mac. They were now in a cab and nearly to

their final destination . . . the ranch home Mac

grew up in. It had been two weeks in the making

and now Billy and Mac were in St. Louis, beginning

the first leg of their trip. He stole a glance of

her as his thoughts trailed back over all she had

told him in that time and on the plane about her

life there and her mother, in particular. The

ranch had been left to her mom by her grandmother

when she died and when she found out she was

pregnant with Mac, she immediately set out to make

it a home for them. She told of some of her

memories, including taking care of the few animals

they kept there, a pig, a couple of chickens, and

two horses, one her mom's and the other Mac's.

It was obvious to Billy, that Mac really

missed home when she wasn't there by how she

talked about it. Unlike him, who hardly went home

unless it was for a special occasion or

something. His mom still unwilling to butt out of

his affairs even as he turned into a man. Though,

he was apprehensive about meeting Mac's mother, he

was also curious to see the kind of relationship

they shared in person. It was an odd concept to

Billy, because of his own experiences, that a

mother and child could be this close. He wanted to

chalk it up to her being a girl and that kind of

bond, but he would soon find out that a warm

motherly heart could love anyone, if they really

wanted to.

The rustic home soon came into view

and Billy's nerves again took over. He wasn't only

nervous about meeting her mother but the impact

she could have on them. If she didn't like him, in

spite of what Mac felt, or if things didn't go

well, would she cause Mac to rethink their

relationship? Though they hadn't been together

long, Billy had come to care so much for Mac it

was a bit frightening. He wasn't sure how or if he

could handle losing her. The ride in had been

pretty quiet on both sides, Billy worrying about

how things would go and Mac reflecting on how much

she wanted this. Billy had become such a big part

of her life in such a short time and, though, she

knew her mother would love him, she wondered how

he would react to her mom. She was a unique

person in her own right, which she tried to convey

to Billy.

Amanda was a true believer in the

sixties movement and lived her life accordingly.

She dressed the part and followed those simple

beliefs of peace, love and happiness implicitly.

When she was younger, Mac wasn't embarrassed by it

, though, after all it was all she knew but as she

got older she realized how much she gained because

of that attitude. Mac was able to see the

inherent good in people and was always willing to

help out anyone with great compassion and drive.

Her hope, for now, was that Billy too would

embrace her differences and they would get to know

each other that much better.

They finally made the turn into the long

driveway and when the cab eventually came to a

stop in front of the quaint single level cottage,

both sat in the car for a moment longer just

taking in the place. While Mac joyfully

anticipated seeing her home again, Billy took in

as much as he could. The house was a nice size

brick one with a large front porch that housed a

swing and lots of potted flowers. It was truly a

country portrait in the making. Mac finally turned

to her beau and noticed that apprehension rising

in him once more and called him on it. With light

glow and a gentle caress of his cheek, she

garnered his attention, and softly inquired,

"Nervous?"

He tried, with little success to return

her beam, as he honestly replied, "A little."

"Don't be. She's going to love you, trust me," she

came back sweetly. Billy took in a deep breath and

let it out before giving her a more convincing

smile and replying, "I do." The two then leaned in

and shared a light peck before paying the cabbie

and unloading from the car. Once they had, they

both stood outside surveying the house some more,

while sharing in a little light hearted banter

before heading in. Little did they know, Amanda

had been spying them from the moment they hit the

drive. She wanted to see them together before she

joined the fray.

As she watched the pair interact with

other, from the gentle stares, to the glowing

smiles and subtle touches, it didn't take her long

to realized these two were made for each other.

They were just totally in tune. She finally

decided to make her presence known, as the couple

began its trek up to the house. She stepped out of

the screen door and immediately garnered both

young people's attention. Mac beamed happily while

Billy studied the slightly older but no less

comely version of Mackenzie. Mac had been right

about her sixties style as she sported brown

corduroy bell bottoms and a maroon tunic top,

along with thonged sandals. Her semi unruly

curly brown mane and Native American beads around

her neck completed the earthy look and actually

made Billy a little more at ease. She appeared to

be quite down to earth and not intimidating at

all, as she displayed a similar grin to Mac.

The two woman finally came together in a

tight embrace, while Billy watched on in contented

silence. He was so happy to see Mac glowing like

this as she and her mother shared greetings. "Hey

sweetheart, it's so good to have you home. How was

your trip in?" Amanda began. Mac slowly started to

retreat from her mother's hold and replied while

glancing back at Billy, briefly, "It was awesome."

This caused her mom to beam brighter as her focus

turned to the handsome blonde haired, blue eyed,

young man stand right behind her daughter. "And I

take it this young man might have something to do

with that," was her frank response. Mac blushed

lightly as she returned to Billy, taking him by

the hand and drawing him up to where they ladies

stood.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Billy

Abbott," Mac announced proudly. Billy instantly

took his cue and held out his hand as he retorted,

"It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am." Amanda

crinkled her nose, sort of like Mac did when she

didn't like something and then retorted, "Ma'am?

What am I sixty? Please call me Amanda." She then

looked down his out stretched hand before moving

around it and instead pulling him into a soft and

inviting hug. Billy was a bit stunned at her

forwardness, at first, but recalled some of the

things Mac said about her personality and he

finally just went along with it, actually finding

the hold quite comfortable.

Mac watched on with great joy, knowing her

mother was only this way with people she truly

liked. Meanwhile, Amanda made a quick observation

before relinquishing the young fella. In a soft

voice, she sweetly commented, "So you're the young

man who stole my girl's heart . . . I can see

why." This time Mac blushed brighter as Billy and

Amanda finally broke apart. "Mom . . . " Mac said,

not wanting to make Billy more uncomfortable then

she already figure he was with that hug and all.

Billy, though, just smile, first at Amanda and

then at Mac. Amanda knew her daughter had it bad

for this one and it was definitely a mutual thing.

She just hoped time would show them just how meant

to be they were because she knew it right off the

bat. She never replied to her child's call,

instead giving Mac and Billy a wink before turning

and heading back towards the house.

"Come on, let's get you two settled,"

were her last words before she went back into the

house. Billy and Mac shared another small grin and

a small sigh, knowing they had past test one . . .

Amanda was definitely a believer. The two then

followed after her, ready to enjoy their time here

before their next stop . . .

Chapter 12 . . .

Once both were setup in their

respective rooms, Billy and Mac, briefly, joined

her mother, who was already starting dinner before

Mac proceeded to give Billy the grand tour. She

took him all over the three acre grounds,

introducing him to the animals and showing him a

lot of places she used to frequent as a child.

Billy happily absorbed it all as Mac vibrantly

told of some capers on the ranch, including

trying to dress the pig up as a baby doll and

ending up in a mud puddle instead. They both

shared a hearty laugh over that and other fond

childhood memories for a good while.

Billy loved seeing her so giddy and

alive. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd

seen and it was all she had done since they got

there. The whole atmosphere was very conducive to

that carefree feeling. Both were really relaxed

now, as they strolled hand and hand, towards what

would be the last leg of their journey. Mac made a

big production about saving the barn for last,

which made Billy curious as to what she was up to.

They finally walked into the hay filled structure

and over to the two occupied stales. There housed

within them were two horses, one was all white and

the other was black with white patches.

Mac went to the one containing the

black and white animal and immediately began

calling to it. "Star! Star, come here, girl." The

horses ears, instantly, perked up and then quickly

she sauntered over to the her mistress and began

nuzzling her. Billy, who had quietly witnessed the

warm exchange, beamed lightly as Mac now began

talking to the animal while tenderly petting her,

"Hello, precious. I missed you so much. Did you

miss me?" Star grunted and kind of nodded her

head, causing Mac to laugh and Billy's heart to

soar. Her laughter was, by far, the most

intoxicating sound he had ever heard. Mac soon

turned her focus back to him and noticed his low

beam. Playfully, she inquired, "What? . . . You

don't have pets you chat with every now and then?"

It was Billy's turn to chuckle lightly as

he came back, "Honestly, no but I if I did, I'm

sure he'd rather talk to you then me any day . . .

Star seems to adore you." "Yeah, well the feeling

is mutual. I've had her since I was sixteen. While

everyone else wanted a car I still wanted my pony,

so my mom went out and found me one," Mac returned

with a more thoughtful grin. Billy nodded while

checking out the large animal closer, "So why did

you name her Star?" Without a word, Mac motioned

for the horse to turn, helping her along, and

pointed to a white star shaped patch on her hind

quarter. She then looked back up into his

brilliant eyes and finished, "It just seemed to

fit just like she did when I got her." "I see . .

. sort of like love at first sight, huh?" Billy

retorted.

That comment brought about a brief

silence between the pair, both thinking along the

same lines. While maintaining a steady gaze, the

idea of love at first sight ran through their

thoughts freely. Neither had ever been a stark

believer in that concept, believing for a long

time, that you had to actually know someone before

you could fall in love with them. Yet, after,

having met they way they did and the feeling that

were almost instant between them as a result, they

now had to believe there was something to it. The

duo, though, was not ready to utter those three

words, fearful that they would only scare the

other off at this point. Instead they chose to

just let things go as they had and live in the

moment . . . wherever it might take them.

With that thought, firmly, in mind, Mac

moved to breech the silence and get them moving

back towards the less heavy atmosphere they had

been enjoying. She continued to pat down her horse

as she finally asked, "So . . . do you ride?"

Billy shook his head and smiled lightly, "Not even

a little bit." The idea of hopping on and steering

a large animal like that was about as appealing to

him as parasailing was to Mac. She, however, had

her own idea and quickly sprang it on him, "That's

OK, you can just ride with me." Billy was all set

to protest when she, seeing his hesitance, first,

reasoned with and then used his own words from

their trip in Miami, against him, "I have one more

place I want to show you and we'll get there

faster this way . . . it'll be fun, trust me."

Billy, knowing he was licked after that,

simply replied with a question, "Where to?" She

gave him a devilishly, sweet smile as she began

opening the stale and quietly replied, "It will be

worth it. You'll see."

Chapter 12B . . .

After saddling up Star and getting

Billy more comfortable with her, Mac mounted her

horse and Billy followed after. She then had them

steadily heading out of the barn and across the

grounds, towards a trail near a heavily wooded

area behind the building. As they galloped down

the barely visible path, Mac felt Billy tighten

his hold on her waist. She glanced back, slightly,

and saw him looking quite serious, as though he

was concentrating on not falling off. She smiled

to herself as she got another idea to, hopefully,

make him a little less nervous. She released one

of the reigns and reached for one of his hands,

that was still snuggly wrapped around her middle.

At first, he fought, some, before finally letting

her take his hand and place it where hers had

just vacated. She then quickly did the same with

the other before he finally got out a few frazzled

words, "What are you doing?"

Mac softly returned over her shoulder,

"Nothing . . . you are now steering Star." Billy

now tightened his hold on the reigns and quietly

came back, "Mac, I can't . . . " She cut him off,

"You are . . . just relax and so will she." She

then heard him let out a deep breath and saw him

hands loosen some on the leather straps, causing

her to smile again. Mac let him solo for a while

before eventually covering his hands with her own

and helping lead the animal towards their eventual

destination. Billy, too, was glowing now, as he

looked over the petite beauty in front of him

shoulder. As her hair occasionally whipped back

towards him, he took in her flowery scent and the

sweetness that was her. No one had ever been so

compassionate and tender to him like this. It was

like she just always knew what he needed and when.

It touched him deeply.

She was also lost in thoughts of this

handsome blue eyed young man who had managed to

get her, to some extent, to shed her cautious

demeanor. Them being this close, sharing her horse

and helping him to steer, all things she would

have never had the nerve to do with any other guy,

she had only just met a short while ago. Billy,

though, was becoming an exception to almost every

rule she had ever had. Mac had given him a real

chance and was being rewarded more then she ever

thought possible.

A while after their trip started, it

ended near another pathway, this one leading

through the trees. Mac explained to Billy how to

dismount and once he had, he carefully helped her

down as well. She then tied Star to a near by tree

and proceeded to lead Billy towards the path. He,

though, held her up, momentarily and sweetly said,

"Thanks for the ride." She gave him a small smile

and a wink as she replied, "You ain't seen nothing

yet." She then took his hand, again, and began

leading him down the path. The walk took a few

more minutes but when they pair finally reached

the clearing at the end of it, it was obvious how

well worth it the trip had been.

Back behind the towering trees sat a

truly inviting scene. There was nothing else

around but a beautiful grassy embankment that

surrounded a placid sitting pond. It was occupied

by a few ducks but other then that it was a

deserted piece of heaven. The sun glistened

gorgeously, off the unusually clear water and made

the area look like a beautiful art picture. Both

had been so caught up in the beauty of the place,

neither had yet to speak. Finally though, Billy

found his voice, and laced with obvious approval

and awe, he commented, "Mac, this is so awesome."

She lightly nodded, "Yeah . . . it is." She then

took a few steps away from her beau and towards

the ponds edge, peering out over it, like she had

never seen it before. Billy soon joined her,

moving right up behind her before quietly asking,

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how much more beautiful this place

gets every time I come here . . . honestly, have

you ever seen anything more beautiful?" she

retorted, never taking her eyes off the view until

she heard his response. In a deep husky voice,

near her ear he answered, "Yeah . . . and she's

standing right here with me." Mac blushed a little

at his sweet compliment before finally, slightly

turning and looking up at him. The sun was

catching his eyes, making them sparkle even more

and causing her to have to catch her breath. He

appeared to be looking right through her and as of

she was all that mattered. Mac could never

recalled being looked at that way by a guy and it

overwhelmed her. She finally regained herself some

and slowly put some space between them. Again,

things were getting intense and she did want that

to happen unless she was sure it was going to last.

Mac eventually went all the way over to

the edge of the pond and lowered herself to the

ground before proceeding to take off her shoes and

dangling her feet over and into the water. Billy

watched her curiously, for a moment, before

finally going to join her once more. Without a

thought, he slid out of his own sandals and then

behind the lovely lady, placing his feet into the,

surprisingly, temperate water. Mac was shocked,

not just that he was doing what she was and

sitting so close she could feel his warm breath on

her bare shoulders but that it felt so perfect for

them to be there that way. She finally relaxed in

the moment and leaned back into his taut chest,

while he let his head rest against hers. They sat

like that for a long moment, just taking in the

picturesque scene in quiet.

Billy gently caressed Mac's arms while

she rested her hands on his legs and gazed out

into the water. Eventually, their serenity was

broken by Billy asking, "So how do you know about

this place, since it's pretty obvious no else

does." She smiled lightly as she began to recall

how she came up her own private Mecca. "I was just

actually out exploring when I got old enough for

my mom to let me go off on my own. I was about

eight and had gone pretty far and I came across

the pathway. Of course, curiosity got the best of

me and I investigated. I have been coming here

every since. Whenever I wanted to get away or just

think."

Billy softly replied, "Cool, your own

private little hideaway." She looked up at him

again and smiled brightly, "Yep and I have never

brought another soul back here, not even my

mother." That revelation caused Billy's eyes to

widened, showing his surprise. He then matter of

factly inquired, "So why me?" This time Mac sat up

a little as she turned and faced him a bit more,

"Because, whenever I came out here to put my feet

in the pond and think, I would always think about

what I wanted out of my life. I wanted to be

something important and someone to make a

difference. Then I wanted to make my mother proud

of me and there was always one more thing. I

always wanted to share all of those things with

someone special . . . " She paused briefly and

studied his handsome face thoroughly. She hadn't

wanted to push things too far too fast but this

moment just seemed too perfect pass up.

So after seeing how receptive he was

being to what she was saying, Mac took in a breath

of her own before concluding her thoughts, "And I

think . . . no I know you are that one, Billy.

Anything, good or bad, that happens to me, from

now on, I want you to be a part of it and I hope

to God that doesn't scare you off because, I don't

know that I could handle losing you now." Billy

remained quiet, briefly, after her admission. So

many thoughts were now swirling through his mind.

However, because his face was betraying nothing at

the moment, Mac thought she may have done exactly

what she didn't want to do. She had never been so

forward before so why did she have to start now.

It wouldn't surprise her one bit if he was gone

tomorrow. But as all those self doubts were

displayed clearly on her face, Billy's thoughts

were becoming a bit more defined.

He searched her deep brown orbs for any

hint of anything but sincerity but found none.

Mac, in the meantime was becoming more antsy and

finally decided the break the quiet herself,

shying away from his gaze some as she spoke,

"Look, Billy, I didn't mean to . . . what I mean

is, I'm sorry for . . ." She, though, was not

given the opportunity to finish her remarks, as

Billy's soft lips came tenderly , crashing down on

her supple ones. Once again, their connection was

one that consumed and pleased both of them. Billy

worked his hands up to cup her face and hold her

there until he was ready to let go, while Mac

weakly gave in to whatever he wanted, her hands

barely hanging on to his forearms for support.

When finally, he relinquished her

mouth, and they stared breathlessly into each

other's eyes, Billy, softly, still holding her

face and gently caressing it with his thumbs,

softly replied to her earlier comments, "Don't

ever apologize to me about how you feel, OK?" She

just nodded which afforded him to added one more

thing. His dazzling smile blazing once more, he

finished, "I think you are truly special, too, Mac

. . . never doubt that." "OK," was her faint

response the two shared another profound exchange.

Once they came up for air this time, Mac found her

eyes wondering from her beau to the sun that was

slowly starting to set and was able to break their

touching interlude, somewhat. Remaining in his

strong hold, she finally announced, "Um . . . I

think we better get back. My mom has few rules but

one is that everyone eat dinner together at a

decent hour." Billy grinned again, "Then we better

not keep her waiting, though, I wonder if she knew

what we were doing if she would cut us some

slack." He waggled his eyebrows, causing Mac to

laugh and gently push him as she began to stand,

"Cut it out, Mister! She's liberal but not that

liberal. Now let's get going."

He quickly stood up to join her and

pulled her close one last time before allowing her

to put her shoes back on. They locked in one more

deep gaze before he charmingly said, "Thanks for

sharing this with me. I only hope I can do the

same for you one day." She smiled brightly, one

last time, before concluding, "You already are . .

. by just being here with me." He gave her

another small peck before releasing her. The two

then quickly got themselves together and head back

for the house.

Chapter 13 . . .

Upon arriving back at the

house, the pair was bombarded by a loud and lively

scene. They entered and, once they got deeper,

witnessed Amanda in her own little world. She was

dancing all around the kitchen to sixties

Motown while finishing up dinner. The current tune

had her moving and lip syncing like a pro. The

picture didn't phase Mac in the least but Billy

was, again, at a bit of a loss. Amanda just truly

appeared so carefree . . . no inhibitions in the

least. He could never imagine his mother letting

lose like this.

Mac and Billy continued to stand in

the doorway, watching the display. While Amanda,

who had been aware she had an audience, bounced on

until the next song came on and she finally

acknowledged the duo. She turned and gave her

daughter a knowing grin. Mac reciprocated almost

immediately as her mother cheerfully questioned, "

Remember this one?" Mac started to inch her way

further into the room, bobbing her head to the

familiar Temptation's song, 'My Girl' began to

play. "Of course I do . . . " She then paused her

progress, momentarily, and turned back to a still,

slightly, stunned Billy and explained, "This was

the song my mom always played for me when I was

down about something . . . just to let me know I

was her girl and would always be the most

important thing to her."

Billy nodded and glowed at the

sentiment as he again reveled in the closeness of

mother and child. Mac had now joined Amanda in

their rendition of the sweet ballad. The pair

danced about together and lip synced, happily, to

each other. He could definitely feel himself

falling for her more and more. Her sweetness,

sincerity, and inner and outer beauty made for one

hell of a package in his eyes and the thought of

being without any part of it was becoming less of

an option with each passing moment with her.

As he maintained his small grin at

their display, he was soon brought out of his

thoughts and away from the doorway by mother and

daughter, who began pulling him into the mix. at

first, Billy was a bit hesitant but when they two

surrounded him and started rocking him

manually, he soon gave in and joined the party

type atmosphere. The three of them kept it up

through the rest of that song and part of another,

before Amanda announced dinner was now ready and

shooed them into the already set up dinning room.

She soon brought in the food, salad, veggie

lasagna, and garlic bread, and they all sat down

to dinner together.

Over dinner, the trio shared light

chat and banter but once they were finished, the

talk turned a bit more personal, first about how

Billy and Mac met and then to Billy's life. He

told about growing up with his father and his

rebellious side some but when Amanda inquired

about his mother, he surprisingly to himself, was

pretty forth coming explaining how little his

relationship with her mirrored her's and Mac's.

The sadness was evident when he spoke of the lack

of a tight bond with his mother which prompted

Amanda to add some word of wisdom for him.

"Billy, you know, sometimes parents do

the best they can with the situations they are

given. Now I don't know your mother but being one

myself, I know that no matter what happens, a

mother's love for her child is deep and

unchanging. When something has been a part of you

and then you bring it into this world . . .

there's nothing like that connection. She may not

show it all the time but, she adores you, of that

I have no question." Billy sighed lightly as he

responded, "It would be nice if she could show ,

at least sometimes." They left the conversation

at that, not wanting to bring down the jovial mood

they had been enjoying. Mac, though, then brought

up a topic that would prove to have severe

ramifications. Gladly changing the subject some,

she started in, "So, speaking of Billy's family,

I'm pretty excited about meeting your dad and

brother." Billy smiled, once again, "So am I. They

are going to love you."

"Of that, I am sure, " replied her

mother with her own gentle beam. "I hope so," Mac

finished. Amanda then took the conversation a step

further, asking, "I take it all your family lives

in the same town?" Billy nodded, " Just about, one

of my sisters stays in New York with her family

but everyone else resides in good old, GC, Genoa

City." Amanda had been sipping on her ice tea when

he said the city's name and nearly choked on the

beverage. Billy and Mac noticed and her child

inquired, "Mom, are you alright?" Amanda quickly

wiped at her mouth and attempted to recompose

herself as she retorted, "Yeah . . . my drink just

went down the wrong way. Um . . . Billy this Genoa

City, what state is that in?" "Wisconsin, do you

know it?" he returned. Mac studied her mom as they

both waited for her reply. She, though, never

responded, instead standing abruptly and quietly

stating, "I need to do something. Can you two

clear the table and I'll clean the dishes later?"

Mac could tell something was bothering

her mother and tried to urge her to share, "Mom,

what's the matter?" Again, Amanda put up a front,

pasting on a small smile and replying, "I'm fine,

Sweetheart, really. I just remembered something I

needed to do." Mac still wasn't convinced but

Amanda had already excused herself, leaving Billy

and a very concerned, Mac alone. As the couple

began to silently gather the dishes, Billy could

sense the worry in Mac rising and tried to be

soothing. He sat down the dishes he had already

stacked and took the plate she was holding from

her. Once he garnered her focus, he softly said,

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she's just nervous

about you meeting my family too." Mac nodded but

knew there was more, "Yeah . . . maybe."

Billy then leaned in a placed a soft

peck on her forehead before going back to his

dishes, "Come on, busting some suds is sure to

cure some of your ills." This time she couldn't

help but laugh lightly and shake her head, "Yeah,

whatever." The two then put aside their concerns

about Mac's mother, for the moment, and headed

back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Amanda found herself alone

in her bedroom rummaging through her sock drawer.

When she found what she was looking for, she

plopped down on the edge of her bed and began

unfolding the bright yellow envelope that housed a

huge part of not only her past but Mackenzie's as

well. She slowly pulled the frail letter from it's

holder and started reading over it like she had so

many times before. She knew this day would come

but had hoped not so soon and not when everything

seemed to be going so right for her daughter.

Amanda, though, knew keeping it from her

any longer was not an option. She couldn't allow

her to be blindsided. "How can I make you

understand, my Sweetheart?" she sighed quietly to

herself.

Chapter 14 . . .

The next couple of days,

Amanda used to observe her daughter. The two of

them had always been so close and could feel and

understand each other better then most. Amanda

could tell her tense mood was affecting her and

knew she had to come clean with her child soon.

Yet she knew the thing she had been carrying since

Mac was conceived, had the capability to severely

damage the bond they have always shared. She

paused her lunch preparation, briefly, and gazed

out the kitchen window at the carefree and

spirited young woman she had raised. As Mac and

Billy hung out near the pen that housed the pig

and rounded up the chickens, she wondered how

different things might have turned out had she not

made the choices she had. She knew Mac would

probably have the same inquiries and though she

had answers, she wasn't sure if Mac would ever

understand them completely. She sighed heavily

before going back to what she was doing. She

prayed she would . . .

Mac, in the meantime, while still a

bit concerned about her mother's sudden

disconnected mood, managed to continue to enjoy

her time with Billy as much as possible. She let a

light thought overtake her, recalling the utter

surprise on his face when she told him they did

not own a TV. He was in complete disbelief until

Mac relayed to him what her mother had told her,

that the great outdoors was it's own

entertainment. It actually took a couple of days

to convince him but after waking up at the crack

of dawn each morning to witness the sunrise over

the country landscape, feeding the animals and

traipsing all over the ranch, Billy finally

relented. He found the leisurely, easygoing nature

of this kind of living somewhat addictive now.

Though, Genoa City was no New York, it could get

hectic and fast paced like it at times, causing

him to almost dread going back in a few days.

Things, though, as of right now couldn't seem more

perfect. Mac and Billy were growing even closer,

learning more and more about each other and they

would soon be heading out to meet his family and

hopefully having a similar experience there.

However, the day before the couple was

set to do just that, Mac was given a bit of news

that would forever change what she had always

believed. That afternoon, she and Billy had just

returned from taking another leisurely stroll

around the grounds and were eager to start packing

for the trip to GC in the morning. Amanda, though,

knew she couldn't let her get on that plane before

she knew what she did. When the serene couple came

into view, Amanda took in a deep breath and

stopped swinging on the porch swing. The two soon

approached the bottom of the stairs and she and

Mac locked in a knowing gaze. Billy noticed the

intensity and instantly got the feeling they

needed to be alone. He leaned in and placed a

small kiss on Mac's cheek before softly saying,

"I'm going to go grab a shower and finish up my

packing, alright?"

Mac turned to look into his blazing blue

peepers but didn't have a chance to respond as her

mother graciously stated, "Billy, you don't have

to go." He shook it off as he deposited Mac at her

mother's side and headed for the door, "It's OK, I

think you two need some time alone. I'll be back

shortly." Both woman gave him a warm smile, which

he returned before vanishing inside. This left the

two Browning women to themselves and Mac curious

as to what was really going on with her mother.

"Mom, are you ready to tell me what's got you so

worried? I can see it in your eyes, what's wrong?"

Mac inquired quietly. Amanda, again, gave a small

grin before lowering herself back to the swing and

slowly beginning, "Mackenzie, you know you are my

world . . . that all ever want is for your

happiness and security, right?" Mac furrowed her

brow a little as she watched her mother fidget, a

little, with her house coat pocket, "I know that

mom but that still doesn't explain . . . "

She cut off her daughter, "I'm getting

there, Love. It's just that I love you so much and

I would hate for anything to shake your love for

me." Mac was really becoming concerned with the

path this conversation was taking. Her mother had

always been pretty forward with her when she

needed to say something but this time it seemed to

be a chore. So Mac slowly lowered herself down in

front of her mother, resting her hands on her lap

before asking again, "Mom, I will love you no

matter what, you know that now just tell me . . .

what is this about?" Amanda closed her eyes,

briefly, feeling tears begin to sting them. She

knew this would be hard for both of them but it

had to be done. She had procrastinated all she

could. So with one quick motion, she reached into

her pocket and pulled out a slightly worn piece of

paper and handed to Mac.

Mac took but without opening it, asked,

"What's this?" "Read it and then I'll try to

explain," was Amanda's breathy reply. After a

moment of studying the paper, she finally did as

her mother asked and opened it. As she glanced

over it first, it appeared to be personal letter

to her mother but Mac soon began to read it in

depth and found herself confused at first and then

in disbelief. She took in the penmanship and then

the text as the words simply but powerfully rolled

off the paper :

Dearest Amanda,

I know you had your reasons

for going, which is why I didn't try to stop you.

We all have our own paths we must follow but I

want you to know how much I still care about and

think about you. What we shared was something I

will never forget and hope you don't either.

Please be happy and don't worry about resentment

coming from me, OK? I could never stay mad at you,

my Love. As for the other reason for this letter,

I just want you to know that if you ever need

anything . . . anything, you can always turn to my

mother, Katherine Chancellor in Genoa City, WI,

for help. Just show her this letter and she will

take care of whatever you need like I would if I

was there. I love you, Amanda and though, I know

it my not be in the cards for us to be together,

know that I will always be thinking of you and

what we shared.

With

Sincere Love,

Brock

Mac was temporarily stunned at the

sweet and gentle words written. The person who

wrote was definitely soft on her mother. It took

her a moment, though, to comprehend why her mother

might show her something this private but when she

looked into Amanda's now tear soaked eyes, she got

an inkling of why. She took a few breaths before

shakily asking her next question, "Who's Brock,

mom?" Amanda could see her girl had picked up on

where this was headed and saw no other way to say

other then just to say it, "Mac, honey, he's your

father."

Totally floored, Mac finally rose

and joined her mother on the swing this time

before speaking again. "My father?" Amanda just

nodded, waiting for Mac's true reaction, which

came almost immediately. She glanced back down at

the letter and then her mother, once more, "The

father I thought didn't give a damn about us? The

father I convinced myself was a jerk because he

didn't even stick around to see me born?" Again,

Amanda nodded but also added, "I'm so sorry,

sweetie, that you had to go through those feelings

but your father is a good man." "Then why wasn't

he here? This 'good man'?" Mac retorted, with her

voice betraying some more of her shock.

Amanda reached for her child's hand

and covered it with her own before delivering more

of the story, "Because, baby, he didn't know. Had

he, he would have been here every step of the

way." Mac now couldn't believe her ears. The one

person she always knew she could trust in and

believe had shaken her whole world. "What do you

mean he didn't know about me? You didn't tell

him?" "It was complicated back then. I don't know

if you'll ever understand, totally," her mother

returned through light sobs. Mac was now shaking

her head not wanting to believe what she was

hearing, "You're right I don't understand . . .

why wouldn't you tell him about me?" Amanda

squeezed her child's hand lightly, before

continuing, "It's like I said it was a tough

situation, Honey."

This time Mac removed her hand from her

mother's, which disheartened Amanda some. She then

watched as Mac stood and paced a little before

reading over the letter one more time and then

staring at her as she coolly spoke, "The person

who wrote this letter . . . the person who helped

create me was kept out of my life and all you're

going to say is it was complicated?" Amanda took

in another breath as she now stood as well, "No,

my darling, I will try to explain everything to

you but . . . " Mac interrupted, though, "No, you

know what? There's no explanation for this. How

could you keep something this important from me

for so long, huh?" Her mother reached for her but

Mac avoided the grasp. "Mac, please understand, I

did what I thought was best for everyone at the

time."

She heard her mother's words but all she

could understand and remember at this point were

all the nights she sat alone wondering what she

had done to push her father away. Her thoughts

then turned to how evasive Amanda had always been

about the topic and her emotions flashed with a

hot bit of anger. She icily gazed at her mother and

replied, "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean

really? I have always defended 'your way' to

people, but about this? You had no right to keep

this from me. No right at all!" "Please . . . "

Amanda pleaded, shivering at the very cold

response she was receiving from her daughter for

the first time ever. Mac, though was unmoved as

she started taking steps towards the stairs. "Just

save it mother! . . . I have to get out of here

before I say something we both regret." Then

before Amanda could say another word, she bolted

from the porch and headed out of sight around the

house.

Amanda immediately broke down,

collapsing onto the swing and sobbing profusely.

She knew Mac would be stunned and upset but the

look of disdain she received from her child was

completely unexpected. She remained in a tearful

state of pain until Billy stepped back onto the

porch looking for Mac. He caught sight of Amanda

huddled up on the swing and could hear her muddled

cries. Slowly, he approached her and touched her

lightly. She glanced up hoping Mac had returned

so she could explain but instead finding a quite

concerned Billy towering over her. He noticed Mac

was no where in sight and quickly wondered, out

loud, if that was the reason for this chaotic

scene.

"Amanda, what's the matter and where's

Mac?" he asked patiently. Amanda attempted to clean

herself up some and do what ever she could to

reach her baby. She had witnessed her and Billy's

bond continue to grow and felt he might be the

link she needed right now. In soft, sullen tone,

she finally answered him, patting the seat next to

her, "Sit down, Billy, there's something I need to

tell you." He cautiously did as she asked and

waited for her to begin . . .

Chapter 15A . . .

Billy now stood in the doorway of the barn staring at a completely disheartened and lost Mackenzie. After talking to her mother and finding out the reason for her dismay and also Mac's absence, he figured where she might have taken off to and went after her. She, though, had only made it as far as Star's stale before, seemingly, breaking down right beside it. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her head resting upon them and her hand still clutching the letter her mother had shown her. While Billy didn't know the particulars of what was in the letter, Amanda did enlighten him about the revelation of Mac's father. He knew this news would be tough on Mac, having been privy to a lot of her insecurities and concerns about him not being there. Now she had discovered he never even knew about her and that had he, he mostly likely would have been around.

He slowly started towards her and wonder to himself what he could really do to help ease her pain and confusion some. Mac still hadn't made a move, though, Billy's feet rustling in the hay was making more than enough noise. When he finally made it to her, he cautiously, gazed down at her sullen frame for a long moment trying to think of the perfect thing to say or do but drawing a blank until Star nudged him in the arm. He turned, momentarily, and studied the gentle animal. It was as though she was feeling Mac's pain and wanted to help. That's when Billy got his idea and placed his focus, briefly, completely on the horse. He started by opening the stale, and guiding the midnight colored beast out of her housing. He then stepped inside to retrieve her saddle and proceeded to prepare her for a ride. Mac, had finally looked up, watching through half open eyes as Billy tenderly handle her baby and had her ready to go in no time. However, when he finally placed his attention back on her she closed her eyes once more and returned to her somber solitude. She definitely in no mood for a ride and would tell him so if he mentioned it.

Yet much to her surprise, he never said a word as he leaned down next to her and slowly began to lift her from her perch nearby. He now cradled a stunned but still unresponsive Mac in his arms and went on to place her upon her horse, side saddle, before joining her. Then remembering the things she had been teaching him about riding over their time together, he began to steer Star out the barn and towards a familiar trail. The ride was pretty quiet, at first, but as they got closer and closer to their final destination, Mac managed to utter his name lightly, which garnered a response that put her at some ease.

"I'm taking you where you can think," was his gentle reply near her ear. She gave him a small smile before leaning against his chest and sighing quietly. Their bond had grown so much in their, relatively, short time together, to the point they both could just feel what the other was going through and almost instinctively knew what they needed. Both were often amazed but also very grateful for such a gift and reveled in it. They finally came to a stop at the pathway that lead to her haven and Billy dismounted and helped Mac to do the same before going to tie up the horse. While he did that, Mac began her trek down the path alone. By the time Billy caught up with her, she was already seated as she had been before in the barn, this time though, gazing out on the pond.

Billy, again, stood watching her and feeling his heart break right along with hers. Though, his family life had been anything but perfect and his relationship with his mother was shaky at best, he still couldn't imagine not ever knowing her or thinking she had totally abandoned him. It would have tortured him much like it was now doing to Mac. He still, though, didn't know he could help her through this. He thought bringing her here was a start but wasn't sure how much good it would do. Eventually, he went to her and settled in behind her like was now always the case when they came back there. Mac, as usual, leaned back into him and they pair just sat in silence for a long while. Billy held her securely in her arms while Mac continued grasping onto the note and staring off into space. Soon the quiet began to take it's toll, as Billy, while feeling her pain, couldn't help but wonder what else was going on inside her right now. She had just been handed a big shock yet hadn't said a word or even shed a tear, from what he could see, and it worried him. He needed to get her to open up and finally asked the first question that came to his mind.

In soft, boarding on emotional tone, he inquired, "Mac . . . what can I do?" She slowly turned in his hold this time and looked him directly in the eyes for the first time since this started. There she saw all the concern he had for her and her plight etched in his bright blue peepers and it pushed her over the edge she'd been dangling on since her mother drop her bomb. Her eyes began stinging then glistening with tears and still without a words being spoken, she simply reached out and wrapped her arms around him. When she did this, Billy immediately felt her let go and begin to break completely down. He tightened his own hold on the distraught beauty as her sobs increased and her embrace became more desperate. Each body racking sob shot through Billy as well as Mac. He knew, at the moment, the thing he hated most in the world was to see her so upset. The only thing that kept him from joining her was the knowledge that when she got out all her emotions, she would need him . . . and he intended to be the strength she needed to get through this when she was ready . . .

It was nearing sunset before Mac had finally calmed down enough to loosen her hold on Billy. Her crying had subsided while Billy stroked her hair lightly and rocked her gently in his arms and the couple now sat in another penetrating silence. This one would be short lived, however, as Mac was now ready to try and make sense out of this. Her voice was shaky and child like as she finally let the first words, in a long while, slip from her lips. "How could she keep this from me . . . how?" Billy closed his eyes, briefly and tried to avoid reacting to the small crack that was in her voice as she questioned. Billy wasn't sure how to respond either. Again, Amanda, hadn't told him everything but did give a few reasons for her decision not to included Mac's father in her life. Billy, though, wasn't sure it was his place to point out these reason, so he instead, attempted to guide her towards the person who could explain to her why things happened as they did.

After placing a soft peck on her forehead, he spoke in a calming voice and replied, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this and I wish to God I could answer that question for you but I think we both know there's only one person who can truly do that." Mac pulled away from him slightly, and studied his handsome face for a short moment before dropping her eyes and faintly retorting, "My mother." Billy lifted her face back up and nodded, "I know you're upset with her and I don't blame you at all but don't you think you deserve to know why you were denied your father?" The way he worded that last phrase got to Mac immensely. Where as anyone else probably would have said doesn't your mother deserve the right to explain herself, Billy made it clear that it was about what she was entitled to that was relevant and important. She was again moved by just how much what she was feeling meant to him.

Mac, though, was not sure how she would fair in a conversation with her mother at this point and relayed that to him. "Yes, I want to know why but I'm not sure I can do this . . . if I'm ready to hear the answer," she returned emotionally. Billy took her face into his strong but gentle hands as he confidently responded, "I know you can, Mac. The only way you can deal with this is to know everything behind it and like I always say, there's no time like the present, right?" She gave him a half smile, "Yeah I guess . . . " "Then what do you say we get you back so you can get your answers?" he cut in, hoping to prevent a but from slipping in. Mac didn't reply right away, instead, watching him slowly begin to rise. It constantly blew her mind to think someone so handsome, sweet and caring had taken an interest in her but having him here with her now, she felt so blessed that he did genuinely care about her. She finally rose to join him but before he could start back towards the trail she stopped him by reaching up and taking his face into both her hands now.

The two then maintained deep eye contact as she quietly finished, "Thank you . . . for just being here for me and showing me just how much you care." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers as he softly replied, "I do care about you . . . so much. We will get through this together." "Promise?" Mac questioned, quietly. Billy gave her a blazing version of that killer smile while concluding, with gesture and all, "Cross my heart." That garnered the first genuine smile out of Mac in a while before the duo shared in a tender peck and lingering hug. They then went off to face her past and, as it would turn out, a part of Billy's present . . .

Chapter 15B . . .

The pair, eventually, arrived back at the house after sunset and stood on the porch, momentarily, while Mac composed herself some more. Once she prepared to move forward, Billy held her up briefly and reassured said, "You'll be fine. Just listen and hear each other out, OK?" "OK," was her simple response. He nodded and gave her one more grin before finishing, "I'm going to go make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow while you and your mom talk." That statement caused Mac to react instantly and some what out of character. She emotional replied to his words, "No! I want you there. I can't do this alone . . . please say you'll stay with me." Billy wasn't expecting that kind of reaction anymore then Mac. She was always so calm cool and collected. Mac, though, wasn't sure she could contain herself without having him near. So Billy took it in stride and without a thought, pulled her into another tight embrace and quietly stated, "Of course, I'll stay. Whatever you need . . . I'm here." She shook her head in his hold before slowly retreating from it, "Thank you." He kissed her hand that was now holding on to his and allowed her to lead him into the house.

They quickly found Amanda sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. She immediately sucked in her breath when she saw her child enter the room, followed by her beau. The look of pure contempt had vanished, but left was appearances of deep seated hurt and confusion. Mac and Billy soon joined her at the table both sitting across from the troubled mother. She knew once she explained everything to Mac, no matter how sensible she had always been, her daughter would probably have trouble understanding all of her reasoning. Mac finally broke the unwavering silence with the question simple enough to open the floodgates, "Why?"

Amanda looked from her child to Billy, who had listened to her and conceded there were some valid reasons she had done what she done, though, still clearly on Mac's side, and then back to the penetrating chocolate gaze of Mac, praying she, too, would be able to see that, as well. Amanda began in softly, "Mackenzie, sweetheart, I'm sorry for this . . . for causing you this kind of pain. I never meant to . . . " Mac cut off her apology, though, and went back to her question, "Then why . . . why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me about him or him about me? Why would you keep me away from the one thing I have been craving my whole life . . . a father? I don't understand that, not at all." Her mother closed her eyes, briefly, trying to keep her emotions in check before continuing on, "You have to understand, darling, that when I got pregnant with you, I was so young. I had no idea what my life was going to be about back then. I was basically going through the motions when I met your father." She paused and smiled lightly as she went on to explain more, "He was such a sweet, gentle man, which at first I thought came with what he did, missionary work, but I soon found out he was just that kind of person at heart . . . you have allot of him in you, baby. That compassion and willingness to do for others is all him."

Mac broke in again, as she lightly commented, "He's a missionary?" Amanda nodded, "Yeah, he traveled all over the world helping those less fortunate. He was truly a great man." Her admissions were only serving to add to Mac's confusion, "So why did you leave him and why didn't you tell him about me?" "Because, I was still a kid when I became involved with him, barely eighteen. I knew he would want a commitment and to take care of me if he found out about you and I just wasn't ready back then for that. I still wasn't sure what I wanted and I didn't think it was fair to pull him into my uncertainty. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time . . . I left. I told him I needed some space and I left," Amanda returned, with emotion obviously seeping into her words.

Billy remained a quiet observer to the exchange and could see how much this topic was getting to both women. This man she spoke of seemed to be a find by anyone's standards yet Amanda chose to leave him behind and keep him and Mac apart. Like he told her, he could understand her not being ready to settled down, but he still understood Mac's hurt more. She was denied a relationship with her father her whole life. Why couldn't she have let him in when Mac was old enough to understand? That turned out to be the next question from Mac herself.

"But that doesn't explain why you never told me all of this before now. Why was I kept in the dark, even after I asked you about him?" Amanda let out a small breath as she continued, "I worked so hard to make you life carefree and uncomplicated , Honey, and I just didn't think introducing him in your life would have served any purpose but to upset that and besides that I didn't really know where he was once you started asking about him. He was always on the move and I had no clue how to find him, so I just decided to let it lay." Mac shook her head at her mother's logic as she coolly chimed in, "What gave you the right to make a decision that affected me so deeply without letting me have a say. You knew how desperate I was to have him in my life but you stayed quiet . . . Let me ask you this, had Billy never mentioned Genoa City, would you have ever told me?" Amanda immediately dropped her head, giving Mac the answer she suspected. She was now racking her brain, trying to figure out how to deal with all of this.

Her attention soon turned back to the letter she had been carrying since she read it, prompting her to then asked yet another poignant question, "You said you had no idea where he was, did you ever even attempt to contact his mother . . . my grandmother to find out?" Her mother's eyes darted to the letter Mac held and then sadly came back, "No. I didn't know what I would say to her. We had never met. I wasn't sure she even knew about me. What was I suppose to do, call her up one day and say is you son around I'm the mother of his child, your grandchild that you didn't know existed? I just thought it best to not interrupt everyone's lives. We were doing fine and I'm sure wherever he was he was, as well."

"This is unbelievable . . . all this time, I could have known, maybe even had some contact with him but you kept that from happening. How am I suppose to deal with that, huh?" Amanda again, shied away from her child's less then hospitable gaze and quietly added, "I'm so sorry, baby but I only did what I thought was best at the time. You have to believe that." Mac, this time, just rolled her eyes, and didn't reply, instead reading over the note once more before quietly uttering her grandmother's name, "Katherine Chancellor . . . I wonder if she's still even there?" The moment he heard that name, Billy silence was ended. He glanced over at his beau and repeated the name himself, "Katherine Chancellor?"

Mac looked up and noticed the surprise on his face, "Yeah . . . " She then paused briefly and let the look click in her head before finally inquiring, "Do you know her?" Amanda was once again focused in on the pair and waited, along with Mac, for his response. " Yes, she's actually a close friend of my family." Mac's eyes brightened at his admission, while Amanda questioned, "Are you sure it's the same person, Billy?" "To my knowledge, there's only one Katherine Chancellor in Genoa City and I've know her since I was a child." A new air quickly overtook the room as Mac's excitement was quiet evident. She gave Billy her full attention now as she began to bombard him with questions, "I can't believe this! You know her. Tell me what is she like? Is she smart, fun . . . ? Have you ever met my father?" Neither Billy or Amanda had seen her this hyped in a long while and he quickly tried to answer some of her inquires. "Well, let's just say Mrs. Chancellor has, since I can remember, always danced to her own drummer but she's really a nice lady. She has always been good to me and my family. She's really intelligent and has a offbeat sense of humor. She's always very real and straight forward with people and while I know she has a son, I have never met him personally."

That heavenly glow had returned to Mac's face and made Billy extremely happy that he could help bring it there. Amanda, though, knowing her daughter, became quite weary. She was pretty sure where this was headed and she wasn't sure Mac could handle that right now. So she again spoke up, cutting into her daughter's exuberance, "Honey, I know this is exciting for you but please tell me you you're not thinking of taking this any further?" Mac looked over at her mom and furrowed her brow, "Meaning?" "Meaning, while you're there with Billy, that you're not going to seek this woman out . . . spring yourself on her because I have to tell you, I don't think that would be such a good idea," she returned. Mac was in no mood to hide her irritation with her mother at the moment and let her words relay as much, "And why is that, mother? Because she might actually want to get to know me? That she might know where my father is? Why would you have a problem in me meeting the rest of my family, now?"

Amanda could see Mac was taking this all wrong and moved to try and soothe the tension some. She reached across the table and cover her child's hand, which, much to her relief, Mac didn't rebut, and softly explained her point, "It's not that, Sweetheart, it's just that you don't know how you'll be accepted there and I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are. What if you do this and she's not as accepting of who you are? Can you honestly say that wouldn't devastate you all over again?" Mac remained quiet this time mulling over her mother's logic. With this, she knew Amanda might be right. After all the only thing she had as proof was her mother's story and an old letter from her father. What if that wasn't enough? Billy thought of sounding off but he wasn't really sure how Mrs. C would react to this type of news. She was quite eccentric and might think Mac was out for something other than finding her family. He definitely didn't want Mac walking into a situation like that either.

Mac, though, had come to her own conclusion and felt it was the best way to address the whole situation, "What if I just want to see her . . . in person and know what she's like? I don't even have to tell her who I am. I think that's fair to her and to me." Amanda knew how stubborn her daughter could be when she set her mind to something so she relented, feeling how much she really needed this right now, "All right, I won't interfere if this is what you really want." "It is," Mac broke in firmly. "Ok, but just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again." Mac felt the genuine sentiment behind those words but was still a bit upset with her mother, though not as much as before, so she lightly pulled her hand away from her and replied, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Her mother closed her eyes, once more, and prayed she was right. Mac then turned to Billy and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before softly saying, "Thank you for coming into my life and also giving me this opportunity." He gave her a small smile as he playfully replied, "It's destiny, right?" She returned his grin before slowly rising and announcing, "I'm going to head to my room and finish packing for tomorrow."

She then vanished leaving Billy alone with Amanda. There was then a long silence that Billy finally broke by deciding make sure he was ready, as well. He made it as far as the door before Amanda stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned in looked into the mature version of those warm mocha orbs and waited for her to say what was on her mind. Then with all the conviction she could muster, she obliged, "Billy, can you please do something for me?" "If I can." "Please take care of my girl," she concluded. Billy searched her face, briefly, and could see all the worry etched there, so he gave her that trademark grin and shook his head gently as he responded, "You never have to ask me to do that." She reciprocated his warm glow, then tenderly caressed his handsome face before both parted for their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 16 . . .

Mac's anger at her mother had waned some with the morning. The two women, along with Billy, shared a pleasant breakfast and light talk about the trip to come. Then when the time came for she and Billy to leave, Mac initiated a small embrace with her mother and listened as she reiterated her plea that she be cautious about approaching her grandmother. Mac promised she would and then departed with Billy for the airport. The pair rode in the cab in virtual silence and remained that way through check in and boarding. Billy knew Mac was quiet because she was anxious and once they found their seats on the plane, he decided to try and calm her some.

He watched for a moment as she nervously wrung her hands together while staring out the plane window. Finally, Billy reached over and took one of her hands in his, bringing her attention and an apprehensive smile his way. He gave her a more confident glow of his own before speaking up, gently, "Hey, don't worry, OK? Everything will turn out fine." Mac nodded lightly, "I hope so. I'm just so nervous, about meeting your family and . . . maybe even some more of mine, you know?" Billy tenderly stroked her hand now as he softly returned, "I know it's a lot to deal with but I'm here to help you through it. My family is going to love you, I know it." Her smile brightened a bit more, "You think? I really want to make a good impression on them." "Just be you and you will and as far as Mrs. Chancellor is concerned, no matter what you decided to do, know you have my full support, all right?" Mac tightened her hold on his hand as she quietly replied, "I'm so grateful for that, Billy. I don't think I could do this without you." He brought their clasped hands to his lips and placed a small, lingering kiss on hers before concluding, "You don't give yourself enough credit, sometimes, but I'm glad to be a part of something so significant in your life." She reciprocated his gesture and placed his hand on her cheek while closing her eyes and finishing, "So am I. So am I."

The two then spent the remainder of the trip talking some more about his family and what they wanted to do once they got in town. By the time they had touched down in Genoa City, a couple of hours later, Mac's nerves had subsided a bit. The ride over to his family's home had been OK too but the second they stepped onto the porch of, possibly, on of the biggest houses she had ever seen, all those feelings of apprehension flooded back to the fore. Billy, who had his arm around her waist, while carrying her bag on his other shoulder and his in hand, felt her tense up at that exact moment. He carefully sat the bags down and then moved to stand between the anxious beauty and the front door for a moment. Then in a soothing tone he repeated his words from the plane, "Mac, just be yourself and they will have no choice but to adore you, just like I do." She, again, smiled at his comforting refrain, "I'll try." He nodded, "So are we ready to do this now?" "As ready as I'll ever be," was her candid reply before Billy stole a soft peck and then went to unlock the door.

Upon entering the palatial home, Mac had to again take a moment to compose herself. The inside was even more exquisite then out. She had never been in such a lovely and awe inspiring home before. It made her feel really out of place and got her to thinking about their prior accommodations. Not that she was ashamed of what she and her mother had but seeing what Billy was used to did humble her some. She could only imagine how much of a rube she appeared to be to him after that experience. On the farm living compared to this had to be a huge shock to his system and now her thoughts were over run with how he really felt about his visit to her home. Billy, though, noticed the quiet awe in her eyes and instinctively picked up her slight intimidation at the grand Abbott Estate. He quickly moved, to once more, try to relax her, letting a partially playful but partial true statement softly ring out, "Hey, it used to freak me out too . . . how big this place is and I lived here for a good while." Mac looked over and could see he had a hint of seriousness behind his joking tone. It was, again, as though he knew what she needed and he provided it. She gave him her first truly relaxed grin since they started this trip, which caused him to do the same and add, "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Mac wasn't sure about that but she was happy that he appeared unparsed by this lifestyle and was still the sweet young man she had met only a few short months ago. They both stood in brief but comfortable silence before finally being interrupted by a bright voice coming from behind Mac. She turned just in time to see an older but equally as handsome version of Billy step through a doorway and into the sitting room with them. "Hey, Son, I thought I heard voices out here." Billy moved around his beau and went to meet his father in the middle of the room where they embraced, happily. "Hi Dad, long time no see, huh?" Billy finally retorted. "I'll say. It's so good to have you home," John sincerely returned. Billy nodded," It's good to be home." The two then slowly relinquished each other before John went on, "Well, I'm glad to hear you say that because you have definitely been missed."

Billy gave his dad a light smirk, knowing his mother was sure to be brought up in this conversation. So not wanting to deal with that just yet, he quickly turned the focus to Mac. John had already caught sight of the beautiful but low key young lady. Billy moved back over to her, standing behind her and planting his hands on her hips before introducing her, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Mackenzie Browning and Mac this is my father John Abbott." Mac held out her hand to the senior Abbott and put on a dazzling smile as she finally spoke up, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Abbott. Billy has told me so much about you." John took her hand and returned her genuine warm glow before retorting, "Same here, Mackenzie. Billy has talked about you a lot lately and it seems he still didn't come close to giving a true measure of you." His appreciative gaze and words caused Mac to blush lightly. She could now definitely see where Billy got his charming ways from. "Thank you," was eventually her coy response.

Billy could see, like her figured, his dad was already smitten with Mac. It was evident by his look of approval and the fact that he had yet to let go of Mac's hand. He was never this warm and forward with his other girlfriends. The instant affinity was greatly appreciated by him but he decided to pull his dad's leg some about it. He smiled lightly as he playfully said over Mac's shoulder, "Hey, Dad . . . I'm glad you two have hit it off but she's mine." He then glanced down at their adjoined hands and it was John's turn to blush a little as he slowly with drew his hand from Mac's. Then in light tone of his own, he replied, "Cut it out, William." Billy cringed when he called him his full name. He really didn't like anyone using it and his dad knew it as he chuckled at the face Billy was making. "Dad . . . " Billy jokingly whined. "I thought, that might quiet you down," was John's response before he turned his attention back to Mac. She was thoroughly enjoying the banter between father and son, seeing the similarities between their relationship and hers and her mother's, for the most part.

"I guess you figured out how much of a cut up my boy can be, yet you stayed . . . Brave girl." They all three shared a chuckle to that before John added one more thing, "I just want you to know he gets that from his brother not me." Mac's smile continued to blaze as she laughed, "I see." "Speaking of Jack . . . where is my big bro?" John pointed towards the doorway he just entered from, "Guess?" The two men shared a knowing grin before Billy took Mac by the hand and started to lead her that way. The trio soon made their way through a dining room and into the opening of the kitchen. As they stepped through, Billy loudly announced his presence, in true humorous fashion, "Why am I not surprised this would be where you were?" He then stepped into full view, followed by Mac and his father. Jack turned from the refrigerator with an apple hanging out of his mouth and a carton of milk in his hand. Billy continued to tease him while he finished chewing his food with a smirk on his face, "That's my brother, he's either running his mouth or stuffing it."

Jack quickly swallowed his food before coming back had his kid brother, "Please . . . if we were having a contest you eat me into shame." The thought of retorting in his defense crossed Billy's mind briefly, before he instead decided embrace the notion, "This is true. This is true." The oldest Abbott sibling, another gorgeous, blue eyed, blonde hair specimen, then came over and hug his brother snuggly as they shared warmer greetings now. Once they separated, though, all eyes were again on Mac. She wasn't used to having the attention of three handsome men at once so she shied away from their gazes briefly. Jack, though, brought her back to the fray when he started talking to Billy about her.

"So this must be the infamous Mackenzie. The, let me make sure I quote you right, Little Brother, the most beautiful, sweet, intelligent girl you've ever met, does that about do it?" Billy nudged him, as Mac looked up at Billy then Jack with a small smile glowing on her face. "Well, that is what you said, right? It's the truth isn't it?" Jack continued on, trying to get a rise out of his, now slightly, embarrassed younger sibling. Billy had said those things and meant them but he didn't want to seem like he was pressing to hard with Mac right now. Things were still too new with them, he thought. Mac, however, took it in stride, happy he thought of her so highly and shared it with his family. She decided to join in, what appeared, to be the theme of the day . . . keep it light. So while, Billy continued to watch her for a reaction and Jack and John continued to beam, she finally answered Jack's question on her own. With more confidence then she truly had at the moment, she replied, "Yep, that's me . . . Guilty as charged."

His father's grin widened and Billy's switched on when he noticed how relaxed she was becoming. Jack couldn't help but join in after her comment and sincerely say, "Oh, I like her already." This caused Mac to shed her stoic demeanor and donned a brilliant smile of her own, while Billy reached over, placed a small kiss on her head and caressed her back gently, as he replied happily, "I knew you would."

Chapter 17 . . .

Billy and Mac spent a good portion of the afternoon getting settled at the Abbott house. Mac would be staying in his sister, Ashley's old room, while Billy reoccupied his old room. Both were right down the hall from the other and soon came back down to join his father and brother in more in depth conversation. They talked about Billy's stay in St. Louis, how the two met, and about Mackenzie in general. By the end of their talk, it was quite obvious to Billy that mission number one had been accomplished. His father and Jack were totally enamored with Mac. No girl he had brought home even came close to grabbing and maintaining either of the senior Abbott's interest, not even the one he thought could be the one at one point. While things on this front appeared to be in order, Billy soon turned his focus to a possible hindrance . . . his mother.

He had always tried to be straight with Mac about her and their relationship but he wasn't sure she bought everything she was told about one Jill Foster Abbott. He knew it was her good heart that wouldn't let her comprehend what he was telling her. He and his mother had severe issues and most circled around how she liked to control his life. No matter what he tried to do, she had to have a say in it and it got old from the beginning. His resentment for her absentee parenting when he was a child only grew when she attempted to become a more involved parent when he was older. Anything from his studies to his love life, she had an opinion on and tried to interject herself into it. He didn't think it could possibly get any worse until the day he and Brittany broke up.

Even after he told his mother what had happened she insisted that he and Brit belonged together . . . that they made a good couple because they came from the same kind of back ground, like that ever matter to him. He had really thought he was in love with her at one time but after they broke up he realized love was the furtherest thing from either of their minds. Jill, though, kept trying to push him back towards her until finally Billy lost it on her and made it clear, once he got accepted to NYU, he wouldn't be back until she accepted that he, not her, was in control of his life. Though, she had made strides since then to bridge the gap, Billy still got the sense she wasn't letting go of her assumption she knew what was best for his life. So he had rarely been back home and when he did come through, he stayed with his father and had as little contact with her as possible. This time around, though, that would be virtually impossible, since he was to begin learning more about the family business this summer.

So as he let his thoughts drift back towards the inevitable reunion between them and the meeting of she and Mac, Billy figured it was best to give Mac the heads up, once more, before they made the trip to his mother's office. After the couple freshened up, Billy took Mac and headed to an old haunt of his when he was younger, Crimson Lights. The popular little coffee shop had changed very little since he was a youngster and he was grateful for that, needing something comfortable and relaxing before facing his mother. Mac took in the quaint place and smiled at the intimate nature of it. Nothing like the hustle and bustle of the New York coffee houses. There were honest to goodness kids in this one not fake preppy wannabes. They were just stylishly and contently lost in their own little worlds. Billy finally lead them further into the building but was soon stopped by a friendly, familiar face at the bar.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" said Cody from behind the counter. He walked over and the two men exchanged handshakes as Billy's grin blazed, "Nothing much, Man, just in town for the summer and thought I check out some of the old stomping grounds." "Yeah, well things haven't been the same without you and it's good to see you back," Cody finished before turning his attention towards the cute little brunette that stood quietly beside Billy. In her faded blue jeans, blue button up collared shirt and hair pulled back in a tight neat ponytail, she could have almost passed for one of his high school patrons but the way Billy was holding onto her hand, he knew better. Billy caught his friend's gaze and smiled brighter as he brought Mac right next to him and proudly introduced her, "This is Mackenzie . . . my girl." Mac smiled brightly at his assessment as she held out her hand and Cody, dashingly, took it, "A pleasure and I'm Cody. Billy and I go back a ways." "It's nice to meet you too, Cody," was Mac's simple reply. Billy then turned his attention to the rest of the shop, scoping out the action when his eyes fell upon someone else that brought a grin to his face.

"Look, we'll catch you later, Cody. There's someone else I want Mac to meet here," Billy finally said. "Cool, later," was Cody's response before watching Billy lead Mac towards the back of the shop near the juke box. The two were headed towards another couple occupying a booth near the patio door. Mac could only make out that the girl was a curly redhead and the guy had short dark hair as they both had their backs to them. And when Billy came to a stop just behind the pair and cheerfully begin to speak, Mac wasn't sure how he knew who it was but they reacted the second they heard his voice. "Still connected at the hip I see, after all this time," was Billy playful remark. Instantly, both turned their heads and ecstatic smiles adorned their faces. The guy, a short, dark but very handsome young man stood first followed by the curvy redhead with milky white skin and a model's figure before they proceed to respond to their friend.

"Billy, what's happening, dude? How long has it been?" said the guy as he and Billy shared a special handshake. The redhead chimed in before he could reply, while reaching out and now pulling him into a tight hug, "Too long. E-mail just doesn't cut it, buddy." Once she pulled away Billy grinned gleefully at his friends as he got in a word again, "I know, I've missed you guys too but everything's still good with you two obviously, right?" The girl held up her finger, reveling a bright, nice sized diamond ring, as she happily replied, "Yep, we're still engaged and looking forward to a New Year's wedding." "Cool . . . all I can say is it's about time," Billy retorted. Raul, without even thinking, came back, "Yeah, well it's you fault you know, once you showed her your engagement ring on graduation day, she'd been pestering me ever since." Unfortunately, while his two friends could laugh about the memory, Billy could not. Not only because of the hurt of it still but the fact that Mac didn't know anything about . . . until now. He glanced over at his new beau, who was betraying nothing at that point. He knew it was too much to hope she didn't hear that so he attempted to move to the intros and away from that topic for now.

He planted on another smile directed at her and then back at his friends before speaking up once more, "Raul Gutierrez(sp) and Rhiana Miner, I'd like you to meet, Mackenzie Browning." Both sobered up quickly, realizing this was the girl Billy had been e mailing them about. They instantly joined Billy in trying to cover up their bobble, putting on light glows of their own and focusing on her. Rhiana spoke first, holding out the hand donning the gorgeous ring, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mackenzie. Billy has spoken of you so highly." "Thank you, the same here," was her quiet response. Then Raul stepped up next, "So you're the one that's got my buddy tripping." Rhiana jabbed him in the chest with her elbow. She knew they had already made her uncomfortable talking about Billy's near engagement and didn't want to agitated the situation further. "Hey, why don't you guys join us? We were just about to order," Rhi quickly offered .

Billy again stole a look over at Mac. She still seemed unphased so he answered for them, "Sure but we can't stay long. We're on our way to see my mother." As they all took a seat, Raul studied his friends tensing demeanor. He knew the whole history with him and his mom and how they rarely saw eye to eye on much. He could tell this was something he wasn't really looking forward to. "There's worse things, you know," Raul added. Billy simply smirked, "Not many."

The friends then went on to talk about more pleasant things, what they'd been up to and such. Rhiana was working towards a design degree in town, while Raul was getting on the job training at Jabot as the assistant web master, while also going to school in town. They then turned their focus to Mac, who had been pretty quiet since they joined Raul and Rhiana. She couldn't keep from thinking about the idea that Billy was engaged. He had vaguely mentioned a girl he was really serious about but Mac wasn't prepared for how serious. It means he went out and bought a ring for her and probably had a special moment when he asked her to be his wife. She couldn't help but wonder why the wedding never took place now .If he ever had second thoughts? However, she knew it wasn't her place to question him about it. Their relationship was still in the development stages and when he wanted her to know he would tell her . . . she hoped.

She was finally brought from her thoughts by a direct question from Rhiana. "So, Mac, what about you? What are you majoring in?" Mac put on a light smile as she focused in on the conversation at hand now, "Psychology. I've always been fascinated by how the mind works and why people sometimes do the things they do." Raul and Rhiana nodded respectfully at the, obviously, intelligent beauty that had stolen their good friends heart. They were both impressed with how she carried herself and had not even brought up or mentioned their slip about Billy's past. They knew Brittany would have never let some thing like that go without making a big deal out of it first. "That's cool . . . maybe I can send Raul to you when you get your degree. Heaven knows he could use all the help he could get at times," Rhi added playfully. The whole table shared a boisterous laugh to that comment, including Raul, after feigning hurt, briefly. Billy then looked down at his watch and realized time was getting late. He gave his buddies one last glow before starting in, "Look, I really hate to cut this short but, I want to catch my mother before she leaves the office. So we'll catch you lovely people later?"

He stood followed by Mac, then his friends. Raul, finally answered, "Definitely . . . how long are you in town for, Mac?" "A few days." He nodded before finishing, "Then I hope we can all get together again before you leave, maybe have dinner or something?" "I'd really love that, " she concluded as Rhiana and Billy nodded their approval, as well. "We'll set it up, then straighten out the details soon, all right?" Billy returned. Everyone nodded before heading towards the door. They all said good bye at their cars and then left out, Rhi and Raul for home and Mac and Billy towards Jabot and the meeting Billy couldn't wait to be over with . . .

Chapter 18A . . .

Billy still wasn't sure what Mac was thinking after their visit with Raul and Rhiana and that little revelation about his near engagement. She had been relatively quiet since they left the coffee shop but didn't appear upset or even very interested in hearing more. He glanced over at the lovely creature, who had, for sure, stolen his heart and wondered how he could begin to explain to her the complexities that were his life, then and now. As they continued towards the office, Billy finally decided to bite the bullet and attempt to get a feel for where her head was at the moment.

"Mac," he softly called, bringing her attention from her gaze out the window. She turned to him and gave a sweet smile as she replied, "Uh huh?" "What are you thinking about?" She was pretty sure about what he was asking but she wasn't about to pressure him into a conversation about his past, especially when it was already obvious he had enough on his plate with dealing with his mother. There would be time for the talk of his past later. For now, she felt it best to focus on the task at hand. She then attempted to lighten the heaviness of the topic with a play on the discussion that they had when deciding to take this trip to 'meet the folks'.

With a serious mug but light tone she finally answered, "About what happens if you mother doesn't like me." Billy picked up on her tone. He knew right then she wasn't interested in a deep talk about what Raul had said right now and he appreciated it. This thing with his mother already consuming most of his thoughts, anyway. He did, though, recall asking her the same question about her mother and the response she gave. He decided to return the wit with a matter of fact tone of his own, "Then she's history." Mac raised a brow and then busted into laughter. She had expected his reply to be light but to say he'd get rid of his mother . . . she couldn't help but chuckle. Billy's heart soared, as always, at the delicate sound. Her fits of giggles were truly intoxicating to him. He soon joined her in the joviality but inside knew what he said was true . . . if Jill tried anything to get between them he'd cut her out of his life for good. Mac was, possibly, the best thing that had ever happened to him and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take her away. With that resolve now firmly in place, they pair spent the rest of the ride in a much lighter air.

Once the duo arrived at Jabot and made it up to the office floor, though, the tension seeped back into Billy's demeanor. He knew this would be awkward and possibly stressful, since he had spoken to his mother very little in the past year. He didn't want to put Mac in the middle cold turkey so he made the choice to have her wait out with the secretary while he went in to feel out Jill first. "Billy, are sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Mac asked as they both stood before the secretary's desk. He took both her hands and placed kisses on them before putting on a small smile at her visible concern for him, "I just think we should talk alone first, then I'll be back for you, OK?" Mac easily relented, again, not wanting to make this any harder than it all ready was, "All right, I'll be here." Billy's grin blazed a bit more as this time, he leaned closer and the pair shared a soft, lingering kiss. He then rubbed his nose against hers before releasing her and heading for the door to his mother's office. She watched him hesitate, briefly, then turn the knob and go in. The secretary that had witnessed their whole exchange and was well aware of the kind of bitch Jill could be, could sense, the young pair was almost expecting the worst. The kindly, older lady tried to be soothing to the pretty young woman who remained with her. Softly she commented, "It's obvious you two care about each other allot and if she can't see that then she's just a jealous fool." Mac gave the nice lady a small smile and nodded, taking some solace that other's were really seeing their bond. She prayed his mother was not the exception.

The moment Billy stepped through the door he was greeted by the back of his mother's head and that familiar, riled up voice, "Patty, I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed. I have tons of paper work I need to get done." Billy took in one more deep breath before finally replying to her harsh tone, "Well, I guess she figured you'd make an exception for your only child." Jill instantly whipped around after hearing his voice and a smile quickly clutched her face as she began to stand.

"Billy . . . you're home!" He planted a forced smile on his face and nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was about time." In moments, she was around her desk and over to him, pulling him into a deep hug that Billy barely returned. Once she pulled away, he noticed tears glassing over eyes as she touched his face and hands, as though making sure he as really there. "I can't believe you're here. After all this time . . . it's so good to have you home." Billy continued to hold his smile as he finally moved to put some distance between them. He walked over towards her desk while he spoke, "Yeah, I was telling Jack and Dad how happy I was to be back." Jill's joy was tempered by that statement. Though she knew shouldn't have expected him to come see her first, especially after all they had been through, it still hurt that she still wasn't a top priority in his life. She promptly shook it off, though, not wanting to lose sight of the fact that he was here with her now. His last few visits to town, he hadn't even made an effort to seek her out. He was still convinced she wanted to run his life and wanted no part of that. She had been working on that, however, learning not to be so overt with her desires for him. They still had a ways to go but Jill believed they would come together at some point soon, especially with him working at Jabot over the summer. He couldn't avoid her as much and she could show him that she was trying harder.

She smiled to herself at that thought before walking over and joining a now seated Billy. She leaned against the edge of her desk and smiled down at he son. "So , how has school been? NYU, everything you thought it would be?" Billy nodded, "Yeah, it's great." Jill pushed forward, "And what about outside of school? How are things in your social life?" Billy cut her a look. He knew he'd have to get into Mac soon but before he did, he wanted to get a few things straight with his mom. There was a strained silence, momentarily, and Jill thought maybe he was about to take sincere curiosity as something more. She was about to defend herself when Billy finally spoke up again. In a calm, collected tone, he started very diplomatically, "Look, mom, I know you and I have seen eye to eye on very little in a real long time but I want you to understand why I handled things the way I did." He paused, briefly, to see if she would interject but she did not, so he continued, "I needed space to find my own way and at the time I didn't think you were going to give me that. Now, though, that I've had this time away, I feel like I have grown and I want us to try to build a better kind of relationship."

Jill was absolutely on cloud nine. She's been hoping and praying for this day and now it was here. Her face betrayed everything she was feeling as she began to gush, "Oh, Billy, that's all I've ever wanted was a second chance, Sweetie. I promise you, I will make this work." Billy quickly cut in, knowing his offer would cause this kind of reaction, "I really hope so, Mother, but that being said, it means you have to be able to accept my life and the choices I make in it, understand?" Jill nodded, not going to rock the boat after just receiving what she so desperately wanted. "OK, then I don't know if dad told you about, what has been going on with me the past few months . . . " Jill broke in, "Bits and pieces, he did mention you went to St. Louis before coming here to stay with a friend." Billy's face brightened at the thought of Mac and their time on the ranch, "She's actually more then a friend." Jill raised a brow as she retorted, "She?" He nodded, "Yes, she. Her name is Mackenzie and we met during spring break." Jill quietly processed the information with Billy studying her closely.

He then continued on, "We've gotten really close over the past few months and she means a lot to me." She could see where this was building to and decided, for the time being, to embrace it, "So when do I get to meet this Mackenzie?" "She's out with Patty but, I'm not bringing her in until we get some things straight. One, I won't tolerate you upsetting her in any way. Two, she's already really nervous about this, don't make matters worse by questioning her a whole lot and last, she is going to be a part of my life, hopefully, for a long time to come and if you don't get along with her then . . . " Jill, again, nodded as she went back around behind her desk and took a seat, "I get it. Best behavior, I promise." "Thank you. Now I'll go get her." He then rose and headed over to the door. Jill was now observing her child. She wonder who this girl was and how she had managed to completely take over her son's mind in such a short time. She was expecting some model chick but instead was greeted by the exact opposite.

Billy peeped his head out the door and motioned Mac over. He stepped out, briefly and gave her another killer smile before softly asking, "You ready?" Mac straightened her ponytail some as well as her clothes before finally looking back into his determined blues eyes and replying, "Yeah, let's do this." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her in to meet his mom . . .

Chapter 18B . . .

As the couple made their way into the spacious office, Jill instantly began sizing up the newest object of Billy's affection. This Mackenzie was nothing spectacular in her eyes. Her look was very plain and she seemed to be quite timid, as she had yet to make eye contact with her. Jill favored women more like her, powerful, knowing what they wanted and doing whatever it took to get it. She, though, had promised her son to give her a chance and she would keep her word. She stood as the pair made it over to her and finally Mac caught the watchful eye of Billy's mother. She put on a nervous smile and Billy offered her a seat before taking one himself.

He then focused in on his mom and then Mac before beginning the introductions. "Mom, I'd like you to meet, Mackenzie Browning and, Mac, this is my mother, Jill Abbott." Jill reached across her desk and held out her hand. Mac scooted forward and took it as the two women shared a pair of strained smiles. "Nice to me you, Mackenzie." "You too, Mrs. Abbott. Billy has told me so much about you." "All good, I hope," Jill added. Mac only continued to smile as she settled back into her seat. Billy smirked at the comment, knowing none of it had been good. The trio then sat in an uneasy silence for a few moments, before Jill attempted to move the conversation forward. In a casual tone she began, "Well, Mackenzie, honestly I don't know much about you, so anything you want to tell me would be enlightening." Mac glanced over at Billy, who was focused in on his mother. He appeared to be keeping tabs on her, which caused Mac to relax some as she went on to answer her. She told of her growing up in St. Louis and going to Columbia to study Psychology, and about her and Billy's meeting in Miami. Jill quietly absorbed all the information, and had to admit some things about the girl, her choice of school, in particular, impressed her but, again, what she didn't possess outweighed that. She just seemed too simple for her son. Jill had always felt Billy needed someone on the fast track and Mac seemed contented to just be.

Jill then turned her attention to her boy, who was obviously smitten with her simplicity, for now. The way he was gazing at her and holding her hand as they talked and smiled at one another, making it clear where things stood, at the moment. She knew she wouldn't have a leg to stand on if she tried to add her opinion now, so she decided to just hang back and see how things unfolded. Mac was only suppose to be around for a few days anyway. As the two eventually took their leave, Jill, after saying her goodbyes, sat back and thought about the situation, some more. She figured this was Billy's way of exercising the freedom he spoke of, dating someone totally unlike who had dated in the past. She chalked it up to a fling, at best . . . after all they met at spring break for goodness sake. Believing once the novelty wore off, he would began to look else where, possibly back to the person, she always felt was right for him in the first place.

Brittany had made a mistake when she hurt him before but Jill felt she had learned her lesson and that in the end, she and Billy would make a great couple and be a force to be reckoned with together. Jill then reached for her phone and began dialing in a familiar number. Maybe a little nudge in that direction, discreetly of course, would help things along . . .

Once Billy and Mac made it down to his car, Billy pulled her into a tight hug and let out a deep breathe, causing Mac to comment, "See it wasn't that bad. You mother seemed pretty cool with everything, even." Billy pulled back from her and made eye contact before retorting, "Trust me, Mac, with my mother things are rarely the way they seem." Mac, again, raised a brow at his continued pessimism before deciding to try to focus on the positive. "Hey, at least now it's over and we can just focus on relaxing and having some fun, right?" Billy finally smiled at that notion and pulled her closer again as he replied, "Yeah . . . definitely." The duet then shared a deeper exchange in the parking lot before finally heading back to Billy's house to begin enjoying the rest of their stay in Genoa City.

Chapter 19 . . .

_' Don't even like to think about it_

_I don't know what I do without it_

_I only know I live and I breathe for your love. . . '_

Billy and Mac were sharing an intense gaze and moving intimately to the lovely ballad that was now surrounding the couple. After having enjoyed their first full day together in G.C., they were wrapping it up with dinner and dancing at a favorite restaurant of Billy's, Gina's, along with Raul and Rhiana. The contented pair gracefully glided across the dance floor, absorbing each other's hold and thinking back on the activities of earlier that day. While cherishing all the time they spent together, both held one moment above the others. Mac soon snuggled deeper into Billy as he smiled gently and recalled it . . .

_'It's because of you I was able to_

_Give my heart again, you gave me_

_Someone to love, oh, someone to touch_

_Someone to hold, someone to know, ooh . . . '_

Early that morning, Billy stealthy made his way over to Mac's room and knocked on her door. Like he suspected, she was already up around five, sitting by the window, reading a book and waiting for the sun to rise. She was obviously a bit stunned he was up, figuring once they left the ranch he'd revert. Billy, though, had his own idea about how to start the day. He first instructed her to get dressed and meet him downstairs.

Mac, of course, questioned him about what he had in mind but Billy remained secretive, only promising it would be something he was sure she would appreciate. She finally relented, as her curiosity was now getting the best of her while witnessing a gleeful glint in his eyes at whatever he had planned. So ten minutes later, she was decked out in navy sweat suit and a matching headband holding her free falling hair back out of her face. Billy gave her an appreciative glow as she made her descent down the stairs and once she joined him at the door, he pulled out his first surprise . . . a blindfold.

She looked from it to him and thought, briefly, about challenging the notion of wearing it but seeing how truly excited he was about what he was doing, Mac could bring herself to do nothing but go along with it. She turned and allowed him to cover her eyes, then proceeded to let him guide her to his car and they soon after began their trek. A lengthy ride was followed by a steep climb, that Billy navigated her through, masterfully. Then once they reached their destination, Billy had her wait, still blindfolded, while he waited for the perfect moment to unveil his true surprise. It came shortly after they arrived and while standing behind her, he removed her eye covering. The look on her face after she focused in was priceless, in Billy's mind. That wide eyed glow making the trip up, that much more worth while . . .

_' I thought I'd never love again, I thought my life was over and_

_I didn't want to face or even see another day_

_Suddenly, from nowhere, Baby, you appeared_

_You dried my tears, you cared for me_

_Baby, your love for me, truly rescued me_

_It's because of you, I was able to_

_Give my heart again, you gave me . . . '_

With Billy now securely wrapped around her middle and Mac resting her hands on top of his, the pair stood atop a cliff that overlooked an absolutely serene picture of nature. From the thick foliage and lush greens all around to the placid lake that glistened below them, it was a quite tranquil scene. As the sun deliberately made it's way up in front of them, Billy took a moment to think back over all the times he had come to this place as a kid and later on. He and Raul used to always camp up here, enjoying the idea of being 'on their own' for a night. Back then it was just fun but as he got older and made the trip up alone, Billy began to see this place as more of a haven, much like Mac's secret pond. He'd come up when things weren't going right at school or home. However, unlike Mac, who had not shared her quiet place with anyone until him, he tried to bring the girl he believed for so long was his destiny with him. She though wasn't much into it when she did come, not liking the idea of hanging out in the 'forest' as she called it.

In hindsight, Billy realized that was probably his first real clue they never really had a chance. She was too into the material while he was searching for something deeper. Now he was back with someone, he knew would get it. He wanted to introduce her to his world and show her it wasn't that much different from hers. And from the moment, he observed her transfixed stare and glow at the brilliant sunrise unfolding before them, he knew he had done the right thing. Once the sun reached it's resting point in the now bright sky, Mac leaned back into her beau and sighed lightly, causing Billy to smile and lean in close to her ear. She then shuddered a little as he huskily whispered, "Just thought I'd give you a proper welcome to Genoa City."

Mac finally moved her sights to the handsome young man who had shown her so much in such a short time, with this example of sentiment vaulting to the top. She slightly turned in his hold, looked back into his sparkling blue eyes and gave him an appreciative beam as she quietly returned, "Thank you." Billy returned her glow but held his reply while studying every precious feature of her sweet, beautiful face. He adored her more then he ever thought he would another, always just wanting to be like this with her. His look soon became more intense and needy. Mac could see the subtle change in his demeanor and complied with his steady motion that was inching him closer to her. The space between their lips was minute and Mac's eyes were already partially closed, as she awaited contact from his soft lips. Just before the gap was completely closed, Billy gave her another trademark grin and finally retorted, sincerely, "My pleasure."

The two then finally made that, as always, powerful and unshakable connection. Their lips danced torridly but lovingly with each other and both easily allowed themselves to be swept up by it. Mac gently stroked his face with one hand while Billy held her like he never intended to let go. The exchange doing nothing but solidifying for them that they were, indeed, exactly where they wanted to be . . .

_'For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside_

_But I swallowed my pride, the day you arrived_

_And now with you by my side, everything is all right_

_It's because of you, I was able to_

_Give my heart again . . . '_

Song Credit: Someone to Love By Jon B. featuring Babyface

Chapter 19B . . .

Mac had observed the diminutive but no less radiant grin that had planted itself on Billy's face during their dance. She was pretty sure, too, of where it was coming from. They had spent such an amazing day together, cruising around, checking out some of his old childhood haunts and just enjoying themselves. However, that sunrise and subsequent picnic breakfast they shared on that ridge was truly the highlight of it all. That he thought of it was beyond anything Mac expected or hoped for but the sentiment and planning he put into it spoke volumes to her. The more they got to know of each other, it seemed, the more in tune they became. It was uncanny, a times, that two complete strangers, just a few short months ago, now were more together then a lot of people who had been together for years. She, though, finally had to admit to herself that nothing had ever felt to right to her before.

Finally, she moved to bring him back from his thoughts, reaching up and placing her hands tenderly upon his face. Billy, instantly, responded with a brighter glow and his full focus now on her. Warm, inviting mocha peepers, mingled, once more, with cheerful blue ones as Mac gently returned the beam and softly spoke up, "Did I thank you again for such a great day?" "I told you . . . it was my pleasure. You don't have to . . . that beautiful smile on you face is thanks enough." Mac's smile only brightened at his continued sweetness. It was still beyond her how she had gotten so lucky to find someone like him but she intended to make sure he knew, before all was said and done, how fortunate she truly felt. As a start, she lightly began stroking his jaw line and moved a bit closer to him as she sweetly retorted, "Are you sure . . . there's no other way I can thank you? Not even like this . . . "

She then quickly captured his mouth, coaxing him into a slow but fervor kiss. Both were a bit stunned at her forwardness but again, with Billy, Mac just felt more free and willing to take risk she had avoided in the past and neither was complaining at this point. In fact, the duo had, briefly, lost sight of the fact they were out on the dance floor at a very public restaurant. They were, once again, lost in one of their passionate interludes. Mac, however, slowly began to pull back and regain eye contact with her, now winded, mate. She gave him another tiny smile as he attempted to compose himself, once more. Once he did, he softly and playfully retorted, "Now when you put it that way . . . " He let his thought trail off as he moved to reconnect with her waiting lips, however, the moment was cut short by a cheerful voice ringing out from beside them.

"Soup's on." The couple turned to view Raul, wrapped around Rhiana, and with a mirthful smile on his face. He and Rhi had just witness the whole loving scene between the pair and were so happy for their friend. They hadn't seen him this happy in such a long time. He had all but cut himself off emotionally since the night after their high school graduation, as he had been hurt in the worst way by someone he truly cared for. Though, Raul had always had his doubts about that situation, he was happy as long as his friend was. This time, though, he could feel and see the difference. Billy appeared genuinely at peace and overjoyed to be with the petite, brown haired beauty he was now embracing. The alluring young woman had managed to do what no one else to that point had . . . pry open his friend's heart, once more.

Billy and Mac returned the beam before the foursome, then, made their way back to the table as the waiter was setting up. Once he departed, the group commenced to sharing carefree conversation while enjoying their meal. All was going well. Mac was fitting in, nicely, with Billy's good friends and they, in turn, regaled her with some stories of Billy's capers as a youngster, much to his embarrassment. Mac, though, was absorbing it all and relished the fact they felt comfortable enough with her to share these private memories. It seemed to be a picture perfect ending to a awesome day. Unfortunately, it wasn't destined to stay that way.

They group was half way through their meal when Rhiana, placed a question to Mac. "So what do you two have planned for tomorrow?" Mac smiled lightly as she looked from the fiery redhead to Billy and hunched her shoulders, "I'm not sure but I don't think anything can top today." Billy blazed his grin at her assessment, loving that she was so relaxed and happy. He finally retorted, "Oh . . . I'm sure I can come up with something". Mac raised a brow while smiling back, " What are you up to now?" "Me? Up to something?" Billy returned jokingly.

Raul and Rhi, again, glowed at the return of their contented buddy. It was obvious he was smitten and they were glad it was to someone so sweet and sincere, who reciprocated fully. However, their glows of happiness soon turned to looks of disdain, as another familiar, but totally unwelcome face joined the fray. "Raul? Rhiana? Is that you?" came an agitating and perky voice from behind Mac and Billy. Mac noticed, immediately, how everyone at the table tense up, especially Billy, who didn't even turn, at first. Gone was his charming glow, replaced by a tenuous demeanor shared by his two friends who were focused in on the owner of the voice. Mac finally turned and caught sight of what had garner Raul and Rhi's attention and had caused Billy to almost freeze completely in his seat.

She focused in a comely blonde, who looked as though she'd walked off the cover of a fashion magazine. From her high end tailored dress suit to her professionally made up face, this girl exuded beauty and confidence and had garnered the attention of every patron, male or other wise, with her entrance. Their table, though, remained silent as the woman now stood right before them. She planted a bright smile on her face as she continued her 'conversation' with Raul and Rhiana. "How are you two? Still happy as ever?" Rhiana rolled her eyes while Raul, bluntly responded, "Yeah . . . up until a couple of minutes ago." The young woman seemingly, ignored the harsh comment and slowly let her sights travel past Mac and over to her companion. A more reserved but pleasurable smile instantly covered her face. Mac observed the obvious, strained reactions of her tablemates and wondered who this mystery woman was and why she had this affect. She didn't have long to wait, though, as she was soon faced with a blast from Billy's past head on. The woman softly acknowledged Billy next, "Billy . . . it's been a long time." He finally looked up and over at the blonde temptress. It was clear there was some sort of connection but Billy did his best to down play it as he responded quietly, " Yeah, it has."

Her smile brightened as she noticed, little anger in his tone, making her hopeful, he had finally began to let go of the past. She then finally turned her focus to the last member of the little contingent. She eyed Mac for a long moment before turning back to Billy and inquiring, " So . . . are you going to introduce me?" Billy looked wearily from the girl to Mac, who had been a silent observer to this point. He knew this was going to open up a part of his life, he still hadn't faced completely. He wasn't sure how he could make Mac understand it if he still couldn't. Finally, though, he relented, knowing he had no choice but to make the two ladies aware of each other. Raul and Rhi watched the scene and cringed at watching their friend, possibly, being pulled back into this chaos.

Billy sighed lightly before he gave Mac another small smile and slowly began, "Mackenzie Browning, this is Brittany Hodges." Mac's face instantly showed recognition. Though, he had never mentioned the girl's name, his reaction to her, told Mac this had to be the one . . . the woman Billy had been so gone over. And the next thought that entered Mac's mind as she sized up the chick was, what the hell was Billy doing with her when he had someone like her in his life?

Chapter 20 . . .

There she stood in all her grandeur . . . the girl Billy had mention on more then a few occasions as the one he thought was a keeper. Mac couldn't help but be a little intimidated, especially after seeing her. She just seemed to be everything any guy would want and made Mac, again, wonder what could have made him change his mind about her. Brittany, too, was sizing up the 'competition' and wasn't very impressed by what she saw or had heard. Jill had called her the night before and brought her up to date on Billy returning home and the little guest he had brought with him. As she continued to give Mac the once over, Brit smirked, inwardly, considering her vanilla, at best, while knowing Billy, from intimate experience, enjoyed more exotic flavors.

She soon plastered a fake smile on her face and directed it at her 'obstacle' as she finally spoke up, "So, Mackenzie, is it . . . how nice to meet you." Mac returned the forced grin with one of her own, taking note of her of obvious phony tone. "Same here . . . Brittany, right?" Again the tension expanded, the two women now eyeing each other fiercely. Billy looked on, briefly, like a deer caught in the headlights, while his two friends sat across from him, wanting desperately to help alleviate this, possibly, explosive situation. Neither, though, wanted things to get confrontational, knowing Brittany would use it to cause a scene in a heartbeat. They didn't want to subject Mac, who wasn't privy to this whole mess, to that and risk freaking her out. Rhi, instead, sucked up her own animosity at her one time close friend and tried to distract her by breeching her favorite topic . . . herself.

"Brit, what are you doing in town? I thought you were still jetting around the world trying to find yourself." "Well, I thought it might be about time I settled down. My father wants me to come be part of his firm here and I'm really considering taking him up on it . . . especially now," she retorted while allowing her gaze to roam back towards Billy. She had to admit she was more then a little excited when Jill called her back earlier that day and told of Billy's plan for that evening. After she questioned why he couldn't have dinner with her, he told his mother he already had plans with Mac, Raul and Rhiana for dinner. She and Brittany agreed this would be the perfect time to see Billy and check out his new love interest. It was, also, obvious to everyone at the table what she was getting at, including Mac. She, though, remained composed as Billy seemed unmoved by her insinuation, still barely looking at her. Raul, who never cared much for Brittany anyway, had no problem, though, voicing his displeasure and tried to get rid of her.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you need all the time you can to mull over that decision . . . don't let us keep you." Brittany, again, ignored his obvious rudeness and replied, confidently, " Actually, I have a few minutes while my order is being prepared . . . OK if I join you?" But before anyone could reply, she was moving an empty chair from another table and placing it on the other side of Billy. Once she was seated, she returned her attention to her former classmates and brightly asked, "So, how are things with everyone?" There was a collective sigh at the table as they realized she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Mac just continued to watch the text book beauty in action, noting that some of that initial luster was wearing off after witnessing some of her attitude. Her great grandma, who left her and her mother the ranch, had always said beauty was more then skin deep and it appeared Brittany Hodges might be a prime example of that rule. Her personality seemed to have a negative affect on everyone around her, causing her outward looks to be altered somewhat. Raul and Rhi hadn't cracked a smile since she arrived and Billy had been unusually quite, as well.

After Rhi gave in and shared some light small talk, Brit's attention, again, soon floated back to her ex and a tiny smile played across her lips as a sweet and very meaningful song began to flow from the restaurant sound system.

_'Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be_

_And I dedicate my life to you for always_

_The love like yours is grand_

_It must have been sent from up above_

_And I know you'll stay this way for always . . . '_

Softly, she cooed at Billy, "Do you remember this?" Billy tightened up again as he recalled the song he had picked out as 'their song' when they were together. If only he would have known it was the furthest thing from the truth back then, maybe he could have been spared the grief he had endured because of her. He slightly nodded at her question, though, and replied plainly, "How could I forget?" The indifference in his tone was obvious to all but Brittany wasn't about to let it deter her from what she had in mind. Slowly she rose from her seat and held out a hand to Billy, " For old times sake?" Raul, as well as Rhiana, were very unhappy with Brit's total disregard for Mac or the position she was putting Billy in. Billy's buddy was about to call her on it, when the man himself finally spoke up, "I don't think so, Brittany."

She, though, wouldn't back down as she stole a glance at Mac, who was watching on interestedly, "Come on, Billy . . . Mackenzie, you don't mind do you?" Mac's eyes widened at little at being pulled into this conversation. Inside she wanted to yell out hell yes I mind, but outwardly, she didn't want to let Brittany or the others know how much affect she was having. Also she wanted to see the dynamic of the pair . . . what she was up against. So in the most composed and cavalier tone she could muster, under the circumstances, she eventually answered, "No . . . that's Billy's call." Raul, Rhi and Billy were kind of surprised at her reply. Billy the most, as he hoped she might, at least show some hesitation about it, but as he glanced from her to the Brit, standing by his side, he knew this was something he had to deal with. So after convincing himself he was only doing it to get rid of her quicker, he slowly rose and joined his one time love. He looked back, momentarily, at his disappointed friends and then over at a stoic Mac and quietly stated, "I'll be right back." She just nodded, maintaining her poise outside but, her heart sank a little at how he had so easily given in.

Mac, though, shook most of it off, understanding he had a life before she came along and that this girl happened to be apart of that . . . apparently a big part. She just had to believe, that after all she and Billy had shared over the past few months, what he and Brittany had was in the past. All eyes soon followed the pair as they found a spot on the dance floor and came together in a tentative hold, at first. Brittany had her hands on Billy's shoulders, while his rested at her waist with plenty of space between them. However, as the words started to get more powerful and closer to how they once felt for each other, the air in the middle of them closed quicker and quicker . . .

_Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family_

_And they will bring us joy for always_

_Oh, boy, I love your soul_

_I can't find enough ways to let you know_

_But you can be sure of course for always . . . '_

Now Brittany had inched her arms all the way around his neck, pulling him into a snug embrace and Billy did not resist, tightening his hold as well. It had been so long for both of them and feeling and sense of familiarity had taken over Billy, for a few moments. He remembered the time when he thought the sentiment this song expressed would ring true from them. She was the first girl he ever thought of that way and never entertained the notion of not having her with him back then. Those memories were guiding them both as Brit's hands now stroked the hair on the back of his neck lightly, something she knew always got to him. And forgetting briefly where he was and with, Billy responded to the action pulling her closer and tenderly stroking her back, while nuzzling his cheek closer to hers. Brittany smiled and knowing she still affected him even after all this time made her feel that much more confident she could and would get him back.

His mom told her Mac was only there for a few days and both agreed once she was out of sight, Brittany could proceeded with mending fences with Billy. Everything was falling into place and she couldn't be more happy about it . . .

' _And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever, it will be you and me_

_Ooh your life is sun, chasing all of the rain away_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one, for me and forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so, for always . . . '_

Mac, who sat by witnessing the moment along with Raul and Rhiana, however, was anything but. It was obvious there was still something there for both of them. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, hearing her mother saying on countless occasions how deep first love and true love ran. He had, at one time, believed this girl was both those things and more. As she watched them glide around to the last verse of the poignant ballad, Mac had to wonder how and if she could compete with that?

As though reading her mind, she was brought out of her transfixed gaze and thoughts, by a soft hand covering hers on the table. She turned and looked down at the hand and then over at who it belonged to. Rhi looked back at her with a soft smile and quietly offered, "Trust me, Mac, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to her. Brit burned her bridges a long time ago." Mac returned the smile, though, without much confidence behind it. She then returned her focus to the pair as the song continued to wind down and sigh quietly to herself.

_'You're the perfect one, for me and forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so, for always_

_I will love you so . . . for always.'_

Brittany mouthed the last few words near his ear before Billy snapped back to reality and caught a quick glimpse of Mac and his friends watching the dance. He instantly recalled all the reasons why he and Brittany were over and more importantly why he was even here . . . Mac. She had helped him see there was life after a broken heart. He felt so secure with her and confident in what she felt for him, something he honestly never had with Brittany. Mac brought out feelings in him he didn't even know existed until her and as good as some of his memories with Brit were, he knew what they had shared was gone. She could never do for him now what Mac did and with those revelations he stepped back from her. Brittany gave him a soft but suggestive smile which Billy responded to in a plain tone, "Thanks for the dance." Brittany to note of the words more then the tone as she sweetly replied, while tapping his chin, "My pleasure."

Then without another word, Billy turned and headed back towards his table with her close behind. The moment they returned, Brittany was all set to smirk at Mac, sure she had gotten an eyeful but Billy interceded by now holding out his hand to her. Mac looked at it but didn't budge, still feeling the interlude she'd just witnessed. Billy didn't know where her head was entirely but knew he needed to hold her right now and show her and himself just how much she meant to him. So, he playfully stuck out his bottom lip, some, and quietly implored her, "Please." She could never resist that look and soon took his hand and joined him. Raul sighed a breath of relief that his friend hadn't completely lost his senses, while Rhiana was conscious the damage might have already been done where Mac was concerned, knowing it would kill her to ever see Raul that close to another girl. As the couple made it back to the dance floor and began moving to the next song, Rhi just hoped she was wrong. Brittany, though, watched the pair curiously and wondered what it meant. She knew she had gotten to Billy on the floor but he seemed to covering well.

She was about to turn and ask Raul and Rhiana something when the waiter arrived toting her carryout. She thanked the young man and then did place her attention on the couple at the table. "So, it looks like I'm set, though, I think I should hang around to say good bye to Billy . . . oh, and Mackenzie," she added with less enthusiasm towards the end. Raul smirked at her while Rhiana, not willing to take much more of her either, quip promptly, "We'll let them know you said it . . . looks like they might be out there a while." Brit gave them another quick glance and noticed how tight Billy was holding Mac. Her self centeredness only allowed her to chalk it up to a bit of denial left in him, something she intended to clear up soon. One last time, she turned to the other pair and said, "All right, I'm outta here then. It was nice seeing you all again." Both said nothing, only nodding and with that Brittany was off. The second she was gone, Raul started in with all his pinned up frustration, "God! Can you believe her? She just won't quit." Rhi caressed her beau's hand as she attempted to console him and matter of factly respond, "Classic Brittany . . . I just hope she didn't cause too much damage." Raul furrowed his brow at her comment not seeing what Rhiana had in Mac's eyes.

She gave him a soft peck and a squeeze, cherishing the contact and bond they shared and praying Mac's and Billy's was as strong, especially now with Brit lurking about. The two then placed their focus back on their friends as they continued to dance, seemingly, carefree. However, upon closer inspection it was obvious, Mac was anything but. As the lingering scent of Brittany's overpowering perfume clung to Billy like she had earlier, the thing with her father, having supposedly abandon her, was still messing with Mac's mind some. She knew that wasn't the case now but it still made her think of loss and possibly losing Billy. After all, she'd only be around a few more days and then she went back home while Billy stayed here with Brittany probably flaunting herself around him at every opportunity. Could their long distance relationship stand up to such a thing? Should she expect him to not react to this woman who had been such an important part of his life for much longer then she had?

As much as she hated feeling this way, Mac couldn't help but feel a little fearful. Something she hadn't felt with Billy since he pulled her into his strong embrace after that parasailing incident. But now . . . as he held her close, once more, she had to wonder if out of sight, out of mind would hold any truth once they parted.

Song Credit: Always by Atlantic Starr

Chapter 21 . . .

The next morning, Mac, Billy, Mr. Abbott and Jack sat around the breakfast table. Jack's wife was away on business so Mac was the only lady present. As the two elder Abbots discussed Jabot, Billy and Mac sat by quietly eyeing each other from across the table. The rest of their previous evening had been spent much like this. After they returned home from dinner, the pair watched a movie in silence. Neither seemed willing or able to talk about what had transpired at Gina's. Mac was beyond curious about this girl who seemed so unlike Billy and how they came to be and what caused it to end but didn't want to pressure Billy into talking about something he didn't appear to want to be forth coming about. She didn't feel it was her place to breech the topic and force the issue.

Billy, on the other hand, was just unsure how to explain the entire situation to her. It was still quite painful and somewhat embarrassing to him. The way things went down were a total shock to him and was nearly the end of him back then, as he thought he'd never recover. Now though, he had a new lease on life and really didn't want to dredge up the past. As far as he was concerned, he and Brittany were way past over and anything having to do with her was a non issue. Understanding natural human curiosity, Billy was very appreciative that Mac hadn't pressed him much about that part of his life. He didn't want to revisit it anytime soon and hoped she would remain as understanding for now.

The duo had managed to block out most of the conversation going on around them until Billy's father spoke directly to his youngest child. "Billy, we are going to be having an important dinner guest the day after tomorrow. It's good friend of mine that I hope to make a business associate as well and since you are going to start learning about the inner workings of Jabot, I want you to be here," John started. Billy nodded obediently, while John then turned his attention to Mac, who was also listening intently and finished, "And of course, you presence is requested too, Mackenzie." She gave the distinguished man a small smile before replying, "I appreciate that, Mr. Abbott, but don't want to intrude. I can just stay up in my room and read a book or something." Billy was about to protest when John beat him to it, "Nonsense, you are also our guest and wouldn't be intruding. I insist that you come and only ask that you and my son are prompt, dress nice and be respectful. This is a very savvy business woman and a great friend of mine. A good impression is key."

This time she also just nodded. This brought smile to his face as well as Jack and Billy's. "Great, now that that's settled, Billy, I was thinking you could come into the office for a couple of hours . . . just so you can get your feet wet a little," commented Jack. Billy's eyes immediately fell on Mac before trailing back over to his brother. Mac knew he was about to use her presence as an excuse not to go and she, again, didn't want to interfere with what was happening and answered for him. "That sounds like a great idea. I will just hang around here and explore a little, maybe take a swim later, if that's OK?" John, once again, spoke up brightly, "Of course, make yourself at home Mackenzie." "Yeah, and I promise not to keep my little brother too long," Jack finished. Mac smiled at the two men once more before replying, "Take all the time you need. I'll be here." She and Billy then locked in another brief gaze before she rose, placing her napkin on her plate and starting to depart the table.

"I'm going to go freshen up a bit and look around. I'll see you all later," was her humble response. "Later, Mac," was Jack's return as she walked by his brother and glanced a hand across his cheek on the way out. Billy grin sparkled as his father and brother couldn't help but join in. John then stated the obvious, "You've found a good one there, Bill." Jack nodded in agreement while Billy proudly retorted, "The best."

Later that afternoon, Mac had finally made her way around the whole grounds and was now lounging around the pool. She soon slid out of her cut off jeans and exposed a sexy little maroon two piece swimsuit, with a strapless tube like top and bikini cut bottoms. She adjusted it some before stepping to the edge of the inviting blue water and diving in. As she floated around, she let her mind drift to all the things that had happened, not just recently, but since she and Billy had come together. It was all too unreal at times, the way the met, the instant connection, the absolute sense of belonging . . . it couldn't all have been a fluke.

Then her thoughts traveled back to the night before and the vision of Billy with his arms around Brittany. It was obvious there was still something there, as he reacted almost immediately to having her near. As much as she didn't want to be concerned, she couldn't help but worry that once she was back home, that Billy would slowly drift back towards Brittany and forget about her. Though, he had never given her any indication that she wasn't the most important thing going on in his life, circumstances often change and these had. Brittany was there before her and once Mac was gone, she'd be the only one Billy would have constant contact with. Could he resist the pull of what they once shared? Would he want to?

Mac was skimming across the water on her back and finally dipped down under the temperate liquid, coming up and pushing her hair back out of her face. What she didn't know was that Billy had been watching her from right out side the gate that surrounded the pool area as she glided around. And when she emerged from her dip, he had to catch his breath and then smile at how beautiful and radiant she appeared while doing this. He felt so blessed to have found such an gorgeous, intelligent, and compassionate woman, who he cared about more then he ever knew possible. He wanted to, one day soon, find the perfect way to show and tell her just how much.

He finally regained himself and slowly made his way towards the pool as well. He had changed into a pair of navy swim trunks before coming down, after not finding Mac inside and remembering she had mentioned going swimming. She was now busy doing laps and hadn't noticed him make his way over and gently slide into the water to join her. She floated around him unaware, until she rose to her feet again and was wiping away the water in his eyes and felt his hands first slide around her waist then completely engulf her middle. Mac was slightly startled but soon recovered and relaxed in his hold as he dashingly whispered near her ear, "Hey Beautiful . . . miss me?" Mac beamed instantly at his warmth and him calling her beautiful. She wrapped her arms around his now as she softly replied, "What do you think?"

She then turned in his hold and brought loving brown eyes to meet blazing blue ones. Billy's hand tenderly trailed over the moist exposed skin of her back, while Mac locked hers behind his neck. The two stayed like that for a long moment, studying each other and conveying what the other was feeling without saying a word. Then slowly, Billy leaned into the alluring beauty in his arms and first rubbed his nose against hers. They shared a sweet gentle smile of recognition before finally making that heavenly connection, once more. His full, soft lips danced freely with her supple, willing ones. The pair aggressively deepen their embrace, Billy's hands dipping below the water line and to her hips, drawing her closer to him, while Mac lightly traced his lips with her tongue, requesting and receiving access to the warmth of his mouth.

Both had a sense of urgency . . . a need to be sure that what they had been feeling all this time was still there. The kiss lingered and the duo drifted back towards the edge of the pool. Once there, Billy gently began lifting Mac up and onto the side of pool, eventually breaking their extended exchange. As he stood between her legs, which were still dangling in the water, he let his hands caress their way from her small waist down to her soft thighs before resting them there and sweetly looking back up into her eyes. Mac traveled her hands over the wet flesh of his arms ending with them cupping his handsome face. There was another brief silence, before Billy finally found his voice, though barely, and started to speak humbly, " Mac, I'm sorry about . . . about . . . "

Mac knew where he was headed and, though, she did want to know everything, after the interlude they just shared, she felt more confident that he truly was with her now. She didn't want him to feel it was his obligation to reveal what he was before they met. Quickly, she interrupted, moving one of her thumbs over his lips to quiet him and then quietly responding to his attempt, "Hey, don't . . . I knew you had a life before I came along. What's important now is that we found each other and are happy with that, right?" Billy gave her that sexy grin, while marveling at her ability to, time and again, put him at ease and make him feel even more secure in them, "Yeah . . . definitely." She then leaned in and they shared another small peck before he wrapped himself around her again and rested his head at her chest. Mac smiled lightly at the gesture as she ran her fingers through damp locks.

Both had a feeling of true contentment once more and wanted nothing more then to remain that way. Unfortunately, circumstances were about to become that much more complicated and test the strength of their bond to it's limit . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadhappygirl, thanks for your interest and comments. I hope you and others continue to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics are the property of their respective owners (CSB, Sony, the various artist).**

Chapter 22 . . .

After spending the previous day happily touring Jabot and sharing a stroll and picnic in the park, Mac was now nervously awaiting an unexpected but much anticipated meeting. The family dinner that was just suppose to be about business just got extremely personal for her. Billy had informed her that evening after they returned to his home, who their dinner guest would be . . . Katherine Chancellor in the flesh. Jack had filled him in on it the day before when they were at the office but Billy held off on telling her because he didn't want her to work herself up over the next couple of days. Mac accepted his logic because as it turned out, every since she found out that's all she had been.

Though, part of her goal when she got to Genoa City was to see her grandmother, she was thinking more from a distance then sharing dinner with her. How would she react? How would her grandmother? True she didn't even know about Mac but she wasn't sure if she would be able to remain composed having her so close. This was by far one of the most frightening experiences in her life. Mac now stood looking herself over in a floor length mirror on the outside of the bathroom door for the third time already. Tonight was the first time she would ever lay eyes on the mother of her father and vice versa. She wanted more then anything to make a good impression, just in case it was the only time they were ever in each other's presence. Her semi formal black gown with spaghetti straps, looked to hug her body nicely, without being tasteless, once she could manage to zip it up. Mac's hands were shaking a little and a, usually, simple task was becoming an Olympic event. She was twisting and trying her best to reach it with little success.

This is how Billy found her as he was already dressed, quite dapper, in deep blue, long sleeve Polo shirt and crisply ironed khaki pants. He knocked a couple of times before turning the knob and finding it unlock. As he cautiously opened the door, he couldn't help but smile, first at her predicament, and then at her sheer beauty, once more. The knee length, silk material that found itself wrapped around her petite but curvy frame, melded perfectly with her and caused his appreciation to be expressed with a deeper smile and finally a few soft words for his beau, "Is it possible you got more beautiful in the last hour." Mac's head immediately turned and her face flashed red at his words and the dilemma she found herself in. Billy, smile never wavered as he moved in closer to the, slightly, embarrassed lass. "Need some help?" he finally offered as he joined her in front of the mirror. She gave him a light smile of her own this time as she soon spoke, "Please." He then proceeded to zip up her dress before allowing his strong arms to enfold her body.

He could feel her tremble some and knew it was about more then his touch. The nerves were written all over her lightly made up face. Though he knew that was a tall order considering the circumstances, Billy tried to do what he could to soothe her. First, he placed a small kiss on the side of her bare neck, as she had all her hair piled up on her head with a few curls dangling. Then he spoke in his most gentle and compassionate tone, "Don't worry, huh? Everything will work out fine. You'll get to not only see her but talk to her and she doesn't have to know who you are, OK?" Mac nodded at his words but Billy could see she still wasn't relaxed so he tried again, "Just be you and she'll have no choice but to adore you. Trust me." This time she cracked a less strained smile while eying him in the mirror, "I'm so glad you're here with me for this." He returned her beam, "Me too, and I'll be right by your side, Mac . . . whatever you need, all right?"

This time she turned in his arms and looked up at him directly before sweetly answering, "Everything I need is right here." The two then shared another light glow and a short kiss before Billy made one last inquiry, "Are you ready?" Mac took in one more anxious, shaky breath and straightened her dress some before putting on a high wattage smile, this time, and responding,  
"Lead the way." He held out his arm and Mac looped hers through his before they were off to the dining room . . .

Chapter 22B

As the handsome pair, finally descended the stairs, they were first greeted by Billy's father who beamed at them both proudly. John loved, not only the person Mac was, but the calming affect she seemed to continually have on his son. Billy hadn't been this content in years and his father couldn't be happier for both of them. He was soon holding his hand out to the lovely dark beauty and placing a small kiss on the one she placed in his before dashingly saying to her, " It's an honor to be graced with such loveliness." Mac again blushed until Billy broke in, jokingly, "Why thanks, Dad, you clean up real nice too." " Cute, Bill. Cute." The trio then shared a light laugh, before their attention was gathered by Jack and their dinner guest.

Billy tightened his hold on Mac a bit more as he felt her sway a little in his hold. She swallowed hard and had to remind herself to breath as she laid eyes on the very stately grand dame herself. Her gentle blonde locks, her character etched face, and expressive blue peepers all overwhelmed Mackenzie at once. John, nor Jack noticing her reaction, soon brought the group together and John did the introductions. "Katherine, you remember my youngest, Billy, don't you?" The distinguished older lady gave Billy a sweet smile while holding out her hand to him, "Of course, though you were still a tyke when I last saw you . . . Hello, Billy." "Hi, Mrs. Chancellor, it's so good to see you again." Billy returned, humbly while taking and shaking her hand. Kay responded, lightly, "You too, darling. You've grown into quite a handsome young man." Billy gave a low beam as he coyly replied, "Thanks." All eyes then turned to a very quiet Mac.

Her nerves were back in full force and she was afraid she'd blurt out who she was any moment, Billy's father, however, interceded once more making the intro for them. He gave another one of those breath taking Abbott grins before turning to her friend and announcing, "And this is Billy's good friend, Mackenzie Browning . . . Mac my good friend, Katherine Chancellor." Mac finally got herself together enough to reach out a hand to the demure woman while keeping her eyes planted squarely on her face. Katherine, too, was focused on the comely young lady at Billy's side. As the pair's eyes met, both were immediately overtaken by a strange since of knowing. Mac realizing, completely, that she was standing in the presence of her paternal grandmother . . . a part of her father, a part of her life she thought she'd never come face to face with. It was too great to put into words. Then there was Kay, as her hold lingered on the youngsters hand and they continued to study each other, getting a feeling of recognition . . . like she knew this child from some where. It was in her eyes she saw it most. There was a deep determination coupled with great compassion that was very familiar to her.

Billy, the only other person aware of the bonding that was already occurring between the ladies, was observing with caution. Mac had promised her mother she wouldn't put herself out there when she came up and he wasn't sure if he should intervene before she forgot that. Fortunately, he was saved by Mrs. Martinez announcing dinner was ready. Kay and Mac's interlude was interrupted and everyone slowly began making their way towards the dinning room. Billy and Mac brought up the rear as Mac didn't move at first, just watching the doorway Katherine had just gone through. Billy placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly before asking, "Are you OK?" Mac got out a faint, " Yeah." "Are you sure?" he persisted, still not convinced. Mac though gave him a small smile and nodded, "Let's go join the others. It's fine." Billy finally relented and allowed her to lead him into the dinning room by the hand.

Dinner went along pretty well with John and Jack making up most of the conversation about their possible business venture and then catching up with Kay and vice versa. While Kay got most of the talk, she couldn't help but continue to be distracted by Billy's guest. Something about her . . . it made her so curious. She finally curbed the conversation her way, hoping to find out more about the gentle stranger. She took a sip of her coffee before putting out a question to Mac, "So Mackenzie, tell me something about yourself. Where are you from? Where do you go to school?" Mac had been much of a bystander, save the repeated glances at the older woman, in the discussions until now. She was briefly caught off guard but soon replied, "Um . . . I'm from St. Louis and I go to Columbia University."

Kay let her approval at her answer show on her face while Billy kept an eye on Mac. He hoped Katherine didn't question her much more, fearing Mac might crack, and much like her mom, Billy didn't want to see Mac hurt by Kay's possible disbelief of the truth. Though the questions stopped, the next words out of Katherine's mouth set off a chain reaction that was inevitable, as it turned out. " Columbia University . . . your parents must be so proud," Kay retorted. Mac felt herself start to shake a little again and a quiver came into her voice when she finally responded, "Yeah, my mom is but my father . . . " She never finished her sentence, as again reality was striking her . . . Kay probably knew where he father was and more about him then she ever could. Mac quickly got up and hurriedly said, "Please excuse me." She then vanished, with Billy promptly rising and ready to follow. However, before Billy could leave the table, Kay stopped him and rose herself, "Billy, allow me . . . she might need a woman's touch." Jack and John were completely lost about this turn of events and Billy still had reservations but decided to let nature take it's course after seeing the look of absolute concern in Kay's eyes as she looked towards the door Mac had just exited. He knew then, Mac would only be hurt if she was denied something she had wanted for so long.

He retook his seat and received a smile from the grand dame before she left out after Mac. His father and brother looked at him questioningly but Billy only answered with a shrug, not willing to reveal anything until he knew how things went down between the women.

Katherine came into the living room to find Mac, facing the fireplace and looking at herself in the mirror that hung over it. She could see the girl was quite distraught and wanted so much to take it away, though still not really sure why. Mac noticed her reflection in the mirror immediately and turned to face her. Both remained in a quiet gaze for a few moments before Mac, finally spoke softly, "Mrs. Chancellor, I apologize for my behavior. I hope this doesn't reflect badly on the Abbott's." Katherine said nothing at first, making Mac that much more edgy. It was, as though, she was reading her like a book, knowing there was something more going on. Mac soon shied away from the unrelenting blue gaze and moved around her and over to a mantle that held family pictures. Mac gazed at one of Billy, all his siblings and his father while trying to imagine what it would have been like to have her father around her as well . . . him and her grandma. Kay finally broke her silence with a few words that were nearly Mac's undoing, "Mackenzie, what is it? What's troubling you so?"

Mac felt herself beginning to unravel. Kay's soft, caring tone enveloped her. She wanted so much to reach out to this woman . . . this part of her life, but the fear of rejection still lingered and gave her enough strength to suck up any tears and plaster on a smile as she turned back to the concerned mature lady and said, "I'm fine, really . . . I think we should go back and join the guys. I just needed to catch my breath . . . what they must be thinking." She then went to try and pass Kay but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she motioned for Mac to take a seat and like an obedient grandchild she did not resist. Once she was seated, Katherine joined her and like the most natural thing in the world, she began to gentle stroke Mac's cheek. Then in a soft, motherly tone, she went on, "I can see that there's something weighing on you, something you want to share but are reluctant to . . . possibly something to do with me." Mac closed her eyes at those words, feeling them sting with tears instantly. She knew the moment that had been twenty years in the making was upon her. How she handled it would, most likely, color the next two decades of her life.

Knowing she had hit a nerve, Kay pressed on, becoming a bit more firm as she instructed, "Open your eyes and look at me, please." Again, Mac did as she was asked, and when their eyes locked, once more, both knew things would never be the same after this. A single tear escaped Mac's eye as Kay battled back water of her own and proceeded, "I'm right, aren't I? You feel it to, don't you? This sense of knowing . . . do I know you, Mackenzie?" Mac eventually found he voice enough to respond. In a faint, tentative voice, she answered back, "Yes . . . and no." Katherine furrowed her brow lightly at the riddle and inquired immediately about it's meaning, "What do you mean yes and no?" Mac, once again, went silent weighing her options for the last time. She knew whatever she did from this point on, she'd have to accept the consequences. She could either say nothing and always wonder what might have been or tell everything and pray that this imposing but, seemingly, compassionate matron would welcome her into her life and possibly her father's.

She gave Kay one last hard look before rising, turning and quickly vanishing up the stairs. Katherine was left stunned at her abrupt exit and befuddled by her last words . . .

Chapter 22C

Kay remained seated on the sofa, pondering what had just happened. She knew there was more going on with Mackenzie and wanted so much to find out what. The thought to follow her up briefly crossed her mind but was thwarted by Billy making his appearance. It had been over ten minutes and he became anxious, knowing Mac was already walking a fine line. He needed to make sure she was OK. As he stood in the doorway, after also excusing himself from dinner, he found, however, no sign of Mac. Only a befuddled Mrs. Chancellor. He quickly came to her and lightly questioned, "Mrs. Chancellor, how is Mac and where is she?" Katherine retreated from her deep thought and slowly turned towards the obviously concerned young man before quietly responding, "I . . . I don't know. We were talking and suddenly she just stopped and left, heading up stairs.

Billy was immediately more wary, wondering if Mac had initiated the burning topic with her grandmother. He cautiously inquired about just that, "Talking about what exactly?" "Just this weird feeling I got . . . like I knew her and I asked if she felt it too. That's when she left . . . I really hope I didn't upset her. I was just . . . " Billy had already figured Mac had gotten cold feet and decided he should go after her and see where her head was now. He interrupted Kay and began heading towards the stairs, "I need to go check on her." Kay simply nodded but made no move to leave, as Billy turned and went upstairs as well.

Moments later, Billy was at her door, which was slightly ajar, and watching her sit on the edge of her bed, holding a piece of paper. He was pretty sure it was the letter from her father and she appeared to be reading over it once more. He finally stepped into the room but didn't garner her attention until he softly said, "Hey." She finally glanced up from the worn paper and gave him a weak smile before retorting in kind. Billy then joined her on the bed and Mac started in while gently shaking the letter, "If I do this . . . it will change everything and the results will either be very good, as in me having a relationship with my grandma and maybe even my dad one day, or I could just be setting myself up for a huge let down . . . " She paused and gazed over into Billy's concerned blue eyes and concluded, "How do I know what to do, huh?" Billy sighed lightly, seeing all the confusion and apprehension she had etched in her deep mocha peepers. He, himself, wasn't sure what she should do but gently tried to offer up what advice he could.

"Mac, if you're having these kinds of doubts, maybe you should think it over a little more . . . you know, maybe even call your mom and get her take on this." Mac cut him off right there with absolute fervor, "No! She'll just get worried and try to talk me out of it entirely." He listened to her words and saw a twinge of something other than fear or nerves, it was that desire he had always witnessed when she spoke of her father to him. The desire to know him and, in turn, learn more about herself. Billy let a hint of his own smile take over then and tenderly commented, "Well, Honey, I think, deep inside, you really already know what you want to do. You're always taking a chance when you put yourself out there but if what you're after is really worth that risk, I have learned, you should at least try."

Mac took in a deep breath and gained some strength from his words. She knew there was the possibility this wouldn't turn out how she wanted but if she didn't go for it now she might always wonder and regret it. With a bit more resolve, she slowly rose from her perch, with Billy following suit, and turned to face her loving mate once more. Then in a quiet whisper, she timidly asked, "Will you go with me . . . just in case?" He moved a hand to her face and caressed the soft skin there before softly retorting, "Of course . . . I told you anything you need from me." She nodded as she reached out and pulled him into a gentle hug. She closed her eyes, briefly, and allowed herself to relax in his hold for a few moments before eventually moving from his grasp and placing a small kiss on his lips and sweetly saying, "Thank you." Billy just gave her a easygoing smile before ushering her towards the door and her destiny . . .

Chapter 22D

The twosome, again, came down the stairs, Mac toting her letter and Billy holding onto her other hand snuggly. Katherine was still in the sitting room, only now she was staring in the mirror she found Mac at beforehand. Once Billy and Mac made it, fully, into the room, She noticed their reflections and turned to face the lovely couple. They all stood in quiet reflection for a few moments before, Mac released Billy's hand and went to sit on the sofa. Kay took the cue and joined the young woman there, while Billy sat in a chair right near Mac. She then fidgeted with the paper she as holding a little before finally looking Kay right in the eyes. It was then she saw the concern and curiosity in her brilliant blue eyes and made Mac a bit more comfortable in saying what she was about to.

Slowly and quietly she began, "Um . . . I don't really know how to say this to you. I mean, you might think it's completely crazy or think I'm not being straight with you and you have every right to feel that way but . . . " Kay could see she was having great trouble getting whatever it was she needed to say out and attempted to put her more at ease. "You'd be surprised I what I'd believe, Dear. Now just say what's on your mind. I promise not to judge," she urged gently. Mac gave the matronly woman a small smile and then glanced back at Billy, who also prodded her on with his eyes. So turning back to Kay, Mac decided to just bite the bullet and put her news out there and go on after that.

"Mrs. Chancellor, I just want you to know before I tell you this, that the only reason I am is because I needed to know. For years, a piece of me has been missing and all I ever wanted was to find that and just know it . . . now I have that chance and I thought I better go for it while I did. I don't want or expect anything from you. I just wanted to be in your presence and maybe find out more about you . . . and your son." Kay was still not putting everything together and inquired when she brought up Brock, "Why me or my son?" "Brock Reynolds. Missionary with a loving kind heart . . . " Mac started with Katherine nodding in response. Trying and failing to keep the emotion out of her voice now, Mac let out light chuckle as she continued, "I know this is going to be hard to believe but he's . . . he's my father." Kay was not as stunned as Mac thought she'd be. Kay, though, having felt an instant connection to the girl she couldn't explain until just then now got it. The surprise that was present had quickly moved Mac to back up her claim, handing Mrs. Chancellor the letter and allowing her to read it over.

Billy, who had been observing the whole scene, quietly, reached over and fondled Mac's arm lightly. She turned and gave him a nervous look, which he responded to with a light smile while mouthing the words, it'll be OK. She nodded before turning back to face her grandmother, with them both now knowing that was the case. Kay read over the note a couple of times and but she looked up again, Mac wasn't sure if she believed any of her story. She couldn't blame her if she didn't inside, though, she prayed she did. Deciding to make sure that was the case, Mac gave her a few more details she thought might help. In hushed manner, she added, "He and my mother apparently met on one of his missions and they fell for each other. Then one thing lead to another and I was the product of that. My mom, though, never told him, not wanting to take him away from his life's work. And I didn't find out about any of this until just last week." Kay was still quiet but steadily studying her, as if searching for something.

Mac was becoming a bit edgy and tried to fill the quiet, "I know this is a lot to digest and I would understand if you don't believe me but . . . " This time, Kay broke in, softly stating, "I guess I do know you then . . . God, you have his eyes. Those compassionate, loving eyes, that's how I knew you." Mac swallowed hard as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes at the first bit of acceptance from her grandma, "Yeah?" Katherine reached out to the child and cupped her innocent face in her hands as her own tears threatened to spill, "Yes . . . I would know them anywhere." Finally a few tears did spring from Mac's eyes and Kay quickly wiped them away and gave her grandchild a sparkling, low beam. "My Baby . . . my beautiful grandbaby. Welcome home."

That was both ladies undoing, as each broke into sobs and smiles before Katherine pulled her only grandchild into a long over due embrace. The instant warmth that the two were projecting put them both at ease and told them they had both finally found something they'd been missing. Again, Billy watched in silence but glowed happily at the joyous reunion of the pair. To know Mac was finally getting something she had wanted for so long made him feel just as ecstatic as she was. Kay looked over Mac's shoulder, as the two continued to hold each other, and noticed Billy, who brightened his grin towards her. She sweetly reciprocated before indulging further in her new found kin's hold.

This was the scene, a curious, Jack and John finally walked in on. They saw Mac and Katherine hugging each other and then Billy overseeing. He caught his brother and father's looks of confusion and simply gave them that trade mark smile and a wink. Something significant had just taken place before their eyes and now was the beginning of new understand for all of them.

Chapter 23 . . .

The events of the previous night were still fresh in Mac's mind as she awoke and made her way towards the Abbott's kitchen. She was greeted there by Mrs. Martinez and a hot cup of coffee that she eagerly accepted. Mac then escaped to the quiet of the sitting room to make a call she was more then a little anxious about. After talking with Kay more and realizing how much this affected not just them but also everyone around them, they both agreed telling her mother about their meeting as soon as possible was necessary. Her mother had always been very supportive of just about anything she did but this was something she had reservations about since Mac was conceived. She was sure Amanda would have some doubts at first but knew in the end she would understand she did what was best for her in this situation.

Mac eventually picked up the phone and began dialing the familiar number. After a couple of rings, her mother picked up cheerfully answered, "Hello." "Hey, mom," Mac came back quietly. Amanda's disposition only brightened as she now spoke to her only child, " Hi, sweetheart. How are you? Are you having fun there with Billy?" Mac smiled, lightly, her mother's inquisitive words before slowly starting to reply, "I'm great . . . actually better then great. Billy's family is great and getting know more about him has been awesome." "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but I have to be honest, I miss you a lot and wish the weekend would hurry up already so you'd be on your way home." That was Mac's opening and she quickly took it, preparing for her mom to put up a fight, "What if I told you I was planning to stay a bit longer?" There was a brief pause on Amanda's side of the phone before she finally returned, "Really? For how long?" Mac took another deep breath and then decided to ease into it, "Um . . . I was thinking for the rest of the summer."

A stunned Amanda, immediately questioned her, "What! Mackenzie, what is this about? I thought this was just going to be few days." "Mom, please let me explain . . . the main purpose for me coming up here was to be with Billy and meet his family but there was also another reason, remember?" She heard her mom sigh deeply and then flatly came back, "Sweetie, I thought maybe you would have let go of that notion by now. Opening that door with you father after all this time . . . I just don't think that's in your best interest. He's probably got a whole other life now." Mac returned her mother's exasperated tone, "Well, I think you're wrong. I think having my father or any part of him in my life is just what I need and I now have the beginning of that." "Meaning?" Amanda retorted. "Meaning, I met my grandmother last night and we hit it off immediately," Mac returned.

Again, Amanda's side of the phone went quiet. She knew this would probably happen but had hoped against hope that it didn't. She knew how much Mac longed for her father but she was afraid. As selfish as it sounded, she was afraid that if Mac found out the kind of person her father was, she'd lose her. Brock was such a gentle, loving and kind soul and Amanda knew that would draw her daughter in and possibly away from her. She had been Mac's primary parent for her whole life and the thought of sharing that now was frightening to her. So again she tried to deter her child from this road.

"I see . . . I thought we agreed you weren't going to contact her, just observe," she finally replied. Mac could instantly sense the displeasure in her mother's tone but refused to be dissuaded, "It wasn't by design, mother. She was a guest at the Abbott's for dinner. What was I suppose to do, tell them I couldn't have dinner with the woman because she was my grandma, that I didn't even know existed until two weeks ago." Though, it hadn't been her intent to make her mother feel guilty about not telling her, she couldn't help but still have a little residual resentment about that. Something, Kay, too, displayed during their talk. She wanted to know exactly why Amanda hadn't enlightened any of them about this situation until now. When Mac explained what her mother had told her, Katherine was less then moved and let her anger at being kept in the dark bubble up some. Mac, who had since realized, at the time, her mother felt she was doing the right thing, conveyed that notion to her grandma and calmed her some. Her next request, though, after her mild tirade was one Mac was dreading bringing up, knowing her mother would probably not go along with it. Mac, however, promised Kay she would extend the offer just to be sure.

Amanda finally responded to her child's obvious left over hurt, "You're right. You were in a tough position. I just don't want you to get too caught up and get hurt." "I won't. She's really a great lady and she kind of sensed who I was before I ever said a word . . . it was pretty surreal." Amanda couldn't help but smile lightly at Mac's apparent enthusiasm over the turn of events. She sounded very hopeful and Amanda knew after everything, she had no right to try and take that from her. So in a more gentle tone, she inquired once more, "So you're going to spend the rest of the summer up there with her?" Mac softly replied,"Yeah, that's the plan. She told me she wanted to make up for lost time." "I guess it's settled then . . . I wont be seeing you again for a while," Amanda came back sadly. Mac immediately went to the other part of her news after hearing her mother's sobering tone, "Actually, she would like to meet you as well."

"Meet me? Why?" asked a now nervous Amanda. Mac gently retorted, "She just had some questions about your relationship with my father and about me growing up. No big deal." Amanda however, knew this was a very big deal. To meet the mother of the man that fathered her child after all this time and after keeping the baby from them both for this long, the thought alone was too overwhelming. She finally found her voice again and spoke quietly, "I don't think that's such a good idea. This situation is too new." Mac furrowed her brow and immediately questioned her mother about her hesitancy, "What's the real reason mother, huh? Why don't you want to meet my grandmother?" Amanda sighed again, knowing she could keep very little from her intuitive daughter and slowly began to reply, "It's just after everything that has happened, I don't think I'd be very well accepted and I don't want to take away from your time with your grandma. "You wouldn't be . . . she wants you here and not to belittle or judge you but because you are my mother and the person her son fell for. Please . . . for me can you come up for a couple of days?"

Again, she was silently pondering the situation back in St. Louis. She had been keeping this to herself for so long and, in effect, hiding from it but now here it was ready to stare her back in the face. It was now time for her to face it head on. Mac rarely asked her for much and Amanda was not prone to denying her anything, so when she gently pleaded with her to accept the offer, Amanda knew she wouldn't refuse. Finally, she relented, "All right. I'll come up for the weekend." Mac's exuberance returned, "Really?" "Really. I look forward to meeting her but mostly to seeing my girl again," her mother concluded. Mac put on a small glow and answered back, "I can't wait to see you either, mom, and don't worry, OK. Everything will work out just fine, trust me." "OK, I guess I'll see you then." "Billy and I will pick you up at the airport. Just get back to me with your flight information." The two women then finished suring up the arrangements before saying their I love you's and good byes. The moment she hung up on her side, Amanda hoped this visit wasn't a complete disaster as she soon moved to pack a few more of Mac's belongings to take and few other things she thought might make this trip go more smoothly for all of them.

Meanwhile back in GC, Mac was now silently gazing out the window of the Abbott dinning room while nursing her second cup of coffee. She was so lost in thought, in fact, she never noticed Billy creep up behind her until he was already wrapped around her and placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulders. After the initial shock wore off, she gave him light smile and relaxed in his hold as he softly began, "Morning, Beautiful." Her glow brightened as she returned, "Morning." He then jumped right into the call he knew she would be making first thing that morning. His hands gently glided over the comfortable cotton material of her floral print, strapless sundress, finally resting at her hips before he continued, "So, how did the talk with your mother go?" Mac let out a little breath and then replied, "Actually pretty well." "Really?" Mac slowly turned in his hold and placed her coffee mug on the near by table before giving him her full attention.

Mocha orbs danced with brilliant blue ones as she lightly retorted, "Yeah, I just made her see how important this was to me and she even agreed to come up like Kay . . . I mean my grandmother wanted." Billy grinned down at his beauty while drawing her a bit closer and faintly responding, "Takes a little getting used to, huh?" Mac chuckled, a little, in spite of herself, "Yeah but I'm sure I'll get over that soon." "Me too," was his whispered come back before he leaned in and she joined him in a light show of affection. When they pulled back, Billy continued to beam while Mac softly inquired, "What was that for?" "For being the great, beautiful person you are. You got a problem with that?" he playfully shot back.

Suddenly, though, Mac's face took a slightly more serious tone as she went on, "Speaking of being great, are you sure you're OK with all of this?" Billy was puzzled at her question, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Mac inched her hands up to his face and tenderly stroked both his cheeks, "It's just that the primary reason I came here was to be with you and meet your family but now there's all this other stuff going on and I guess I'm just wondering how you really feel about that." Billy was again blown away by the great amount of compassion and sense of duty this woman had. Here she was experiencing something she had wanted, basically, all her life and she was more concerned with how it affected him. He had never been around someone who thought so much of everyone else first. It was just another reason he was glad he had been blessed with her in his life.

Sweetly, he leaned into her again, only this time, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose before then resting his forehead against her and speaking to what she had just said in hushed tone. "Anything that brings that gorgeous smile to your beautiful face is OK with me. I told you from the beginning, Mac, I'm here to support you anyway I can and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Mac's gentle beam returned as her hands were now resting at the nape of his neck, lightly playing in the hairs there. She, too, was so glad to have someone like him in her life. He was so willing to make her happy and that was something she wasn't sure she'd ever find. Now here it was staring her in the face. Mac finally replied in a soft utter of her own, "You make me happy, Billy Abbott . . . never forget that." He returned her beam once more before allowing his lips to tenderly brush hers as he barely concluded his thought, "I won't."

The couple then proceeded to share yet another deep and electric lip lock and a sense of peace that both reveled in.

Chapter 24 . . .

Mac anxiously paced the boarding area at the airport while Billy watched on silently. He knew how apprehensive she was about this meeting between her mother and Mrs. Chancellor, very aware there would be some tension there at first. He, though, tried to reassure her that in the end both women had one common goal, her happiness. She seemed confident in that idea before they left the house but now as the plane began unloading, Billy could see her tensing up once again. He understood nothing he said at this point was going to take away her nervousness but he wanted to at least let her know she wasn't alone in this. So finally, he moved closer to his beau, stopping her mid stride and gaining her attention with his luminating smile and a light tap on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, it's going to be Ok. Remember, they both want what's in your best interest." Mac nodded and gave him a slight smile but didn't reply. Seeing she was still not really convinced, he added softly, "Just have a little faith, huh?" Her smile brightened a bit more at his continued attempt to calm her. It just made her love him that much more but she just wasn't sure how this entire situation would play out and it made her extremely anxious. "I'm trying but it's just so . . . " Mac never finished her thought as her attention was grabbed by a glimpse of that familiar, unruly mane over his shoulder. Billy soon followed her now distracted gaze and saw Mac's mom exiting the gate. Mac gave Billy one more ginger smile before sliding around him and going to greet her mom. She called out to Amanda as she began scanning the terminal, "Hey, Mom. Over here!"

Her mother's face immediately brightened at the sight of her only child and she quickly made her way over to her dressed in a genuine Native American dress complete with moccasins. Mac promptly shed her pensive demeanor of just moments before and happily embraced the unique being. "Hello, honey, I've missed you," was Amanda's first comment. Mac giggled a little as she replied, "It's only been a few days . . . but I missed you too." Billy quietly observed the touching reunion and beamed at Mac's spontaneous less stressed attitude. He could only hope it lasted. Amanda soon broke free of her daughter and put her focus on the young man who had brought so much to Mac since he came into her life. Having seen Mac always being more to herself and cautious, she enjoyed now seeing her more willing to branch out and experience more and a lot of that, she knew, was due to Billy. She gave him a deep smile before also engaging him in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, Billy. Thanks for taking care of my girl." Billy slowly withdrew and then replied with another dynamite glow, "It was truly my pleasure." The trio then shared another light beam before Amanda jumped in about the situation at hand, starting with accommodations. "Now, Mac I know you said I didn't need to make hotel reservations but I feel really bad imposing on Billy and his family." Mac sucked in a breath, knowing this part was probably going to be cause for debate. She glanced up at Billy before slowly beginning in, "Actually, Mom . . . you don't need to worry about that . . . " "Meaning what?" Billy urged her on with a light nudge and Mac finally proceeded, "That we aren't staying with the Abbott's after all . . . we're staying with my grandmother." Amanda's smile faded and she looked at her child as she sternly retorted, "What do you mean we're staying with Mrs. Chancellor?" "Mom, please, just hear me out. Mrs. . . . grandma thought things would go smoother, and I agreed, if we stayed at her place. We could all be together and get to know each other better," Mac retorted.

Amanda was really not feeling this set up and made it clear, "I don't know that, that is such a good idea. We barely know this woman and what now you're just going to move into her home? Mackenzie, you know I don't refuse you much but I don't know how comfortable I am with this." Mac studied her mother's disposition for a long moment and tried to understand her point of view but in the end, all she knew was when her grandma suggested she come stay at her home, she instantly embraced the thought. She wanted to know all she could about her and her father and felt this was the best way for that to happen. They had already started to talk over some of both of their lives in the last couple of days and Mac had never felt more at peace then being there with Kay and talking. Her mother, she decided, would just have to deal. "Well, mom, this isn't about you being comfortable. Let's not forget, I was the one denied the chance to get to know her or my dad. This is my opportunity and, as much as I love you, I won't let that or you stop me from going for it."

There was another silence between them all as Mac's words sank in. Amanda, as well as Billy, knew of her resolve and knew she was willing to stick this out against all odds. As much as she would have loved for this to have happen at a slower, much slower, pace, Amanda was aware it was well within her daughter's right to pursue this. So sighing heavily and conceding that point, she softly responded, "Fine, if this is what you really want . . . " "It is," was Mac's definite reply. "Then we'll give it a try." Mac let out a breath of relief, followed by a brilliant grin, "Thanks, Mom." "You're welcome, Love," was her mother's sweet return before pulling her into another hug.

The trio soon arrived back at the Chancellor Estate and Amanda, like Mac in the beginning, was in complete awe of the lavish home. The grounds were massive and the house itself seemed larger then life. Mac and Billy watched, from behind, as her mother attempted to take it all in before she finally turned to the pair and faintly said, "My goodness . . . what a place." Mac nodded as she moved closer to her mother, now, "Yeah, but the inside is really homey. Trust me, you'll love it." Her mom just nodded as they now all made their way to the door and Mac let them in.

Upon entering and going further into the sitting room, they found Kay seated on her sofa looking over some papers. Mac excitedly called to her, "Grandma, we're back." Kay turned with a grin on her face, loving the way it sounded to be called that. Her smile, however, tempered some when her gaze fell upon the older version of her grandchild. She slowly came to the group and pleasantly greeted Mac and Billy before turning a stern gaze to Amanda. "Amanda, I presume." "Yes, and you're Mrs. Chancellor," Amanda came back timidly. The tension was immediate and both Billy and Mac thought they would have to play referee for sure. However, Kay surprised not only them but herself when she slowly soften her demeanor and replied, "Please, call me Kay."

The whole room took a breath after that and proceeded to get settled. Once Amanda was comfortable in her room, right next to Mac's, Ester called them all into a special meal Katherine had her prepare. Things were going great, as they were all sharing great small talk and keeping the situation light for the time being. However, an unexpected and, to most, unwanted guest appeared midway through the meal. Jill came in from a meeting and heard the commotion in the dinning room. She quickly went in to investigate and came upon a, in her eyes, truly disgusting sight. Her son was having lunch with her nemesis, Katherine and her newly found granddaughter and another lady who could be her twin.

Jill vividly recalled her first thought when John told her about the Katherine/Mackenzie connection. She knew there was a reason she had an aversion for that girl and now that she knew she was the off spring of that old toad, there was no way she would allow her relationship with her son to stand. For now, though, she knew she must play it cool, and so she plastered on a smile and made her presence known to the group.

"Hi, all . . . what's this?" she asked pleasantly. Kay immediately rolled her eyes while Billy eyed his mother suspiciously. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm having lunch with my granddaughter, her mother, and I think you know your son," Kay curtly retorted. Jill scowled at her before turning back to the rest of the group and addressing Amanda first, "So you're Mackenzie's mother? Do you have a name?" Billy's jaw tensed as he could tell that uppity tone in his mother's voice. He hated it when she pulled this but before he could call her on it, Amanda, assuredly replied, "It's Amanda Browning. Nice to meet you . . . " "Jill. Jill Abbott."

"Well it's nice to meet the mother of such a fine young man. You must be very proud," Amanda continued, sensing the tension. Jill gave Billy a more genuine smile, which he didn't return, as she replied, "Yes. Very . . . well, I don't want to disturb you so I'll head up to my room." "Would you?" Kay shot back sarcastically." Mac watched the exchange and couldn't understand how two people, who obviously couldn't stand each other, would put themselves through living together. Her grandma did give her the gist of the story but it still boggled Mac's mind that anyone would go though all of this for a house. Again, the two enemies stared each other down before Mac, thinking she could help bring a little peace, intervened sweetly. "Mrs. Abbott, you're more then welcome to join us. There's plenty left to eat." Neither Katherine or Billy was too pleased with her offer but Jill least of all. The thought of sitting at a table with Katherine, of all people, and her brood was something she never intended to partake of . She barely covered her disdain at the very notion as she spoke through tightened lips, "No. No, I'm fine. I actually have a phone call I need to make before heading back out . . . but thanks."

Mac nodded and everyone else breathed easier when Jill turned and left. They soon went back to their conversation and let the incident fade. Jill, though, had no intention of letting this go. She knew that girl would cause her son nothing but grief in the long run, much like her grandma had her. So with that resolve, she went to her room and called up her accomplice in her goal . . . to bring this union crashing down around Billy and Mac . . .

Chapter 25 . . .

"Brittany, this is Jill." Brittany was in the middle of lunch with her father when her cell began ringing. She quickly excused herself when she recognized the number and went off to a quiet corner to take it. "Jill, what's up? I'm kind of in the middle of something here," Brit uttered quietly. Jill was in no mood to beat around the bush so in a strained, hushed tone, "Is it more important then getting my son back!" Brittany quickly perked up to that notion, "What? Has something changed?" "Just everything. That little Plain Jane is staying in town for the rest of the summer and I know she'll sink her claws further into him if we don't act soon," Jill came back bitterly. Brit replied immediately, "What did you have in mind?" "I think a lesson in history is necessary to begin to undo this apparent bond." Brittany continued to listen intently as Jill went over the plan she had been devising since she found out who Mac really was.

Once she had finished, both women came away with a sense that this would work out just how they envisioned and send Mac on the first bus back to St. Louis, leaving Brittany to heal Billy's 'broken heart.' Brit couldn't help but feel a bit more hopeful about the situation, knowing too well, that when Jill Abbott set her mind to something, she very rarely was denied. They had become pretty tight, mostly because of her family ties, and no matter what happened between her and Billy, Jill had always pulled for them. She even stuck up for her after that unfortunate evening that turned out to be the end for them but now . . . the second chance she had been dreaming of seemed within reach. With a giddy grin, she headed back to her father ready to take back what she always felt was rightfully hers anyway.

Back in the Estate, Billy and Mac decided to take a stroll down to the stables while Kay and Amanda had a heart to heart. Once the kids were gone, The two ladies retired, again, to the sitting room and Kay, candidly, began to talk, " Look, Amanda, I didn't ask you here to jump down your throat. I wanted to meet you to see the mother of my grandchild and the woman my son cared for so deeply and also to understand why we were kept in the dark about this." Amanda nodded, solemnly, before responding, "You have a right to be upset, Kay as does Mackenzie, I know I kept this to myself way too long but at the time I decided to do it, I truly believed it was for the best . . . for everyone. Brock was so into his work and I just didn't feel it was right for me to take him away from that plus I was so young. I had no clue what I wanted out of life then."

"I can understand that, Amanda, but still once Mac was older. She told me how she asked you about her father but you remained quiet . . . why?" Kay implored passionately. Amanda took a deep breath before honestly answering, "I was afraid." Kay furrowed her brow and repeated the sentiment, "Afraid? Afraid of what?" "Of how Brock would react to finding out something like this now. That maybe he had a new life and this would only be a hassle. That I would put Mackenzie in a situation to be hurt. All those thoughts kept me quiet . . . I love her with all my heart. She's all I have in this world worth anything. I just wanted to protect her," she returned equally as passionate. Kay could tell she had grappled with this over the years and coming down on her now would serve no purpose, not being able to recapture the time lost. She, instead, decided to look forward to what they all could gain from this now, a chance to be a real family. So with a more gentle approach, Kay reached out and took one of the nervous woman's hands.

Then in a light, motherly tone, she continued, "You don't have to protect her from me or her father. She's a part of both of us and no matter what the circumstance she will always be loved by us too." "I see that now and I just hope one day you and Brock can forgive me for keeping this from you for so long . . . speaking of him, have you told him?" asked a tearful Amanda. Kay shook her head, "First of all, knowing my son as you apparently did, you know forgiveness is etched in his heart and as for me, having that beautiful, intelligent woman in my life at any point, is more then enough to help me let go of any animosity. She is truly a miracle . . ." Kay then paused, momentarily with a small sigh as she concluded, "Unfortunately , I'm not sure where her father is right now but I am actively searching for him in light of everything."

Both now sat with a sense of renewed purpose. With the goal of making this a great experience for Mac, the two woman sat in a brief quiet until Amanda reached for a knapsack she had kept with her throughout the afternoon. Katherine watched as she pulled out two album books and then turned back to her. Then a soft shaky voice, she offered, "I know this won't make up for what you have missed but I thought it could at least give you a glimpse of Mackenzie's life up until now." She then passed, what turned out to be, to completely filled picture albums dated back to when Mac was first born." This time Katherine was too overjoyed not to shed a few tears as she began to thumb through the carefully put together books. Amanda smiled proudly as she watched the stately woman gaze at the pictures like they were the most precious thing in the world. A sentiment they both shared.

Billy and Mac eventually made it back to the house to find Kay and Amanda still going over the pictures in the book. Deciding not to disturb the moment, both just stood in the foyer watching silently until Billy broke the quiet, whispering softly by her ear, "See . . . I told you everything would work out . . . it's destiny, right?" Mac smiled while snuggling closer to him, "Kismet . . . everything happening how it's suppose to. I guess my mom was right too." They then quietly held each other there and watched her family begin to bond.

Chapter 26 . . .

"Why hello, Mackenzie. Here alone?" asked Jill as she slithered her way into the sitting room of the Estate. Mac gave her a light grin as she looked up from a book she was reading and sweetly replied, "Yeah, everyone ditched me for the day. Actually Billy and my grandma had to work and my mother's in town with Ester checking out some shops." Jill gave her a strained grin of her own. The truth was she knew that everyone was predisposed, checking ahead of time to make sure Billy would be unavailable and Kay had to work before she planted some ads to one of those health nut places Ester often frequented. That Mac's mom tagged along was unexpected but much embraced extra. Jill knew pulling off her part of her and Brittany's collaboration hinged on having Mac's full attention. She needed to sell everything she was about to say without interference.

"Well that's too bad, no one to keep you company," Jill continued on slyly. Mac, being the trusting person she was, took the conversation as genuine and played right along as Jill hoped, "No biggie. Time alone can be healthy." Jill nodded as she moved further into the room and past a still seated Mac, "I suppose . . . well don't let me disturb you. I just need to find some papers and I'll be on my way." "No rush," was Mac's pleasant reply before she went back to her book. Jill then went to work rustling around in a desk near the sofa just loud enough to keep Mac's attention partially. Then on 'accident' she came across something she had been looking for ages. She pulled a binded black book from the desk and began thumbing through it, making sure to keep a slightly curious Mac in her peripheral vision. She could see she was ready to take the bait and Jill laid it out there in her most sincere tone.

"I can't believe, this is where this was all the time . . . my copy of Billy's old high school yearbook." Mac's eyes now definitely left her book and focused in on the leather covering of the book and the woman who held it. Jill proceeded to make a big deal out of it, talking loud enough to pull Mac further in, "His senior year, such a great time in any young person's life. It's a definite time of discovery." She thumbed through the book while feigning talking to herself. Mac finally took it upon herself to reply to her, interestedly, asking, "That's Billy's old yearbook?" Jill smirked lightly before she turned to face her prey. With a softer grin now glowing, she innocently inquired, "Would you like to see?" Mac sat down her book on the table and nodded excitedly, "Yes, I'd love to see what Billy was like in high school." Jill thought to herself devilishly,_ and so you shall._

She then proceeded to join Mac on the sofa and hand her the pristine album. Mac, again, smiled gently at Jill as she began to leaf through the vivid pictures inside. She found Billy's picture almost immediately and marvel, once more, at how handsome he was. Those sparkling blue eyes and blazing grin setting him apart from everyone else on the page in her eyes. Jill just silently observed her while she looked through the other senior class photos but held her up when the action photos came up. They showed the kids doing various activates around school, from making floats for homecoming to final decorating for their prom. Mac couldn't help but glow as she recalled her own high school days. Then Jill brought out the big guns . . . what she hoped would start to seep doubt into Mac's little fairy tale she had created with Billy.

"And here is the seniors portion of the book. It focuses in on all the accomplishments and goals of Billy's class," started Jill before turning the page to the first very telling picture. Right there, big as life was Billy and underneath read his senior accomplishments. He'd come a long way from his rough start and ended up as head of the yearbook committee, not to mention student council president and star in a couple of school plays. Again, Mac was so proud to know and have someone like him in his life. However, another reality was awaiting her on the next page. As Jill flipped it, there was Billy again, only this time he wasn't alone. Brittany was wrapped in his hold and they were both smiling brightly as the caption below them read something to the effect, Billy and Brit, the most popular and in love couple in Walnut Grove. It was then followed by the other titles they were awarded by their classmates, from most likely to succeed to mostly likely to end up together.

Mac's smile faded some at that last quote. In the picture they both appeared truly that, meant to be. Billy was nuzzled into her cheek, glowing, while Brittany also beamed and held her hand to his face. It was truly a beautiful sight to anyone looking on the outside in. Jill watched as the photo was having the desired affect, making Mac see what Billy had before her. Now she moved to drive her point further home with a few more pictures, all of Billy and Brittany goofing around either with friends or on their own, and finally her thoughts on their situation. She closed and took the book from Mac before garnering her attention with her words, "When I think of all Billy gained when he came back here, it makes me so happy for him. He got a great education, a chance to grow up around his family and also the chance to met a girl who made him so happy during a tough time in his life." She held Mac's gaze as Mac softly uttered, "Brittany." Jill nodded, "Yeah, even back then we, meaning both their family's, thought they might end up together but alas misunderstandings and circumstances caused a break in that idea."

"Misunderstandings?" inquired a intrigued Mac. "Unfortunate events, actually, that tainted an otherwise happy time in Billy's life . . . but I'm sure he's told you all of this already," Jill replied while carefully studying Mac's reaction. Mac's face fell a little more, as she now was trying to think of what could have caused Billy to turn his back on something that appeared so solid, with, it seemed, much of an attempt at saving it. By her lack of response, Jill knew Billy hadn't divulged his tell to his 'supposed' new love. An action that spoke volumes to her and, inside, to Mac. The fact that he didn't seemed interested in telling her what happened making Mac believe he was probably still affected by whatever it was which also meant he was still affected by Brittany. Jill could sense that phase one had went off without a hitch decided to leave her with a few more tidbits to mull over.

"They say things happen for a reason, right? Maybe they weren't meant to be as we thought, or maybe time apart, a chance to experience things neither had before, was needed to find out where they truly belonged. That old adage, Love conquers all . . . time, space and all other obstacles. Then again, Billy has you now." She let that flat statement hang there as she now glanced at her watch and stood suddenly, "Look at the time. I really need to go. It was so nice talking with you, Mackenzie." Mac's, once tranquil mood, had all but evaporated after their little chat but she managed to muster up a vague reply, "You to, Mrs. Abbott." Jill could feel all the air being let out of her sail and reveled in it. It was like taking candy from a baby and she knew if Brittany played her end as well, Mac could be out of all their lives a whole lot sooner then later.

Once she made it out onto the porch, Jill immediately reached for her cell, dialed and almost instantly was answered. "Hi . . . Yeah, perfectly . . . Now the balls in your court." And with that she hung up and let a cold blooded grin plant itself on her face as she now headed for her car.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Mac was again pursuing through the book and fixed her gaze on the first picture of Billy and Brittany together. Why? she wondered to herself, Why did something that seemed so perfect go so wrong? And a better question, how did she know the same thing wouldn't happen between she and Billy? This talk with his mother, leaving her with a whole lot of questions and more importantly, uncertainty where there hadn't been any. Though Billy had never given her a reason to doubt where his loyalty lay, with the way he always made her feel and was always so supportive, Mac's mind couldn't help but wonder back briefly to that night at dinner when he and Brittany danced. It wasn't just her imagination. There was still something very real there between them and the thing that worried her most was not knowing exactly what or how strong that thing was . . .

Chapter 27 . . .

Mac now sat across from Billy at Gina's, staring just past him. It was obvious she was lost in deep thought, the problem was Billy wasn't sure what about. Her chat with Jill a few days ago was still heavy on her mind and not allowing her to completely enjoy the impromptu evening Billy had arranged. She couldn't help but replay the conversation over and over in her mind and wonder if it could be true that Billy still wasn't completely over this woman. After all, to hear tell of it, she had been a big part of his life for a while. Brittany was beautiful, obviously intelligent, by her list of accomplishments, and, apparently, well liked by Billy's family. Mac couldn't understand what could make such a seemingly perfect pair fall apart. She had thought to question him about it right after she spoke with his mother but talked herself out of it with what appeared, to her, as sound logic.

She didn't want to seem as though she was accusing him of something. He hadn't really given her any indication Brit was even in the equation. She just didn't feel she had grounds to interrogate him on his past if he didn't want to breech the topic. It would simply have to be, for now, a small blip in the back of her mind, only serving to make her more vigilant and aware as their relationship progressed.

The distracted beauty was starting to unnerve Billy, some. She hadn't said much since he sprung this idea on her. He thought a night out was what they both needed after all that had been going on in both their lives. He was becoming more engrossed in Jabot and loved learning about the inner workings of the company while Mac was getting more and more comfortable with Kay in her life and also preparing for her mother to leave in a few more days. They had precious few moments just to themselves and he felt this would be a good way to reconnect . . . a nice intimate dinner out alone. Mac's disinterested behavior, however, started him questioning if she wasn't feeling it. He knew she was dealing with a lot more lately and didn't want to come off as insensitive but he finally ended up playfully chastising her as he moved to snap her back to reality.

"It's not that bad is it . . . I mean we could have gone somewhere else," he said with a light glow. Mac flashed back to her dinner date the moment she heard his voice and faintly returned his smile, though, she had only heard the end of what he said. "No . . . this is great. . . I'm sorry, I was just thinking," was her quiet response. Billy quickly came back, "About?" "Nothing. It's not important." Anything but convinced, Billy pressed on, "It didn't look like nothing . . . Come on, Mac. I'd like to think I know you pretty well by now. You've been pretty quiet all night and it's obvious something heavy is on your mind . . . Talk to me."

Again, Mac became quiet, only this time contemplating whether or not to let him in on what she was thinking. On the one hand, her curiosity and imagination were begging her to push forward. However, her other, more reserved side, was telling her not to push too hard, possibly making him feel like she didn't trust him when he had done nothing, overtly, to warrant that. Though the one thing they had always been was communicative, this issue, Mac felt, was not worth the risk of delving into right now. She would, again, just have to observe the situation clearly and see what had merit and what didn't. Still, she didn't want to leave him with nothing, knowing he would only pressed harder, so instead Mac took a skirted path around his question. In a vague, general manner, she softly began to reply, "It's just . . . you know, I have all this new, great stuff happening in my life right now. I guess I feel a bit overwhelmed and afraid . . . like if I'm not careful, I might lose some of it." Billy saw the legitimacy of her concerns, considering the state of her life at the moment, and without even thinking of another reason for her distraction, he promptly took to trying to reassure her, like always.

He reached across the table and captured one of her dainty hands in his before sincerely, conveying his compassion and affection for her with his eyes and words, "Mac, everything you have now is because you chose to go after it. You're a strong, compassionate woman who trusted in what you wanted and believed it was right. Now you have your grandma in your life, a mother who adores you even more because of you convictions and, not to sound conceited, but you have me . . . a guy who would do anything to make sure you're happy . . . anything. Trust me, you will never lose any of that." He concluded with low husky whisper that sent a chill up Mac's spine. Everything about him made her want to and really have no choice but to trust him. His inviting warmth and pure charisma were enough to cause Mac to let go of any of her lingering doubts, at least for that night. She finally gave him a genuine and gentle smile, touched and appreciative of his kind words.

Billy reciprocated with a brighter glow of his own before taking the hand he had been gently holding and caressing all through their talk and bringing it to his soft luscious lips for a light but lingering kiss. Then without another word, he slowly began to rise from his seat. Mac watched him with a confused eye but he soon spoke to her confusion, momentarily excusing himself, "I'll be right back, OK?" Mac didn't have a chance to reply, though, as he was already gone and out of sight after he spoke. All she could do was sit back in her seat and wonder what his abrupt departure was all about. Billy, in the meanwhile was off arranging something he had been thinking about for a while. He loved how his and Mac's relationship was progressing and wanted that to continue. One way, he felt, to assure this, was by moving things to another, more personal, level. He needed to show her that he knew what they shared was something special and that should be held onto. After quickly finishing his task, Billy was headed back towards his petite lady. His glow was luminous. Having gotten a pretty good bead on him, as well, Mac realized by that look he was up to something. She, however, never got the chance to call him on it, as the moment he reached her side he dashingly retook her hand and gently tugged her to her feet.

Her eyes, he could see, were filled with a million questions and with a simple reply, he prepared to answer them, "Trust me." It was as though, without knowing, he was speaking to her whole dilemma at the moment . . . trust. She let that sentiment linger briefly while she stared into his piercing blue peepers. The truth was she did trust him, almost blindly, since they met. It scared yet excited her to feel that instant repoire with him. Though, they hadn't know each other an extended period of time, his sincerity and charm had never once made her believe anything except he was there with her because he wanted to be . . . and for now, that was fine with Mac.

So with a brilliant smile of her own, she followed his lead without saying another word. Billy brought her to the middle of the dance floor and tenderly began to pull her into a snug embrace. Their eyes locked in their special way that help them tune everything else out when they wanted and they shared another light smile between them. He then let his strong hands travel around her tiny waist and then up to the small of her back, making Mac tingle once more. She quickly melted at the feel of his fingertips tenderly massaging the sensitive area. Their focus remain, clearly, on each other as Mac soon joined in the sensual hand games, sliding hers up his arms, over his shoulders before resting at the back of his neck. Finally, smoothly, Billy broke eye contact, only to allow his attention to wander, first to the flaw softness of her cheek. There his lips brushed lightly, back and forth, for a few moments before he journeyed further, coming to rest near her ear. Then in a sultry, intoxicating whisper, he instructed lightly, "Listen." He then tightened his hold on her as she responded in kind. Then as if on cue, a soulful tune began to surround the contented couple . . .

Chapter 27B

_'It undeniable that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know and if you don't know just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal . . ._

Billy slowly pulled back from her and made eye contact once more as the song revved up. Though no words were ever spoken during the dance, it was obvious what the sentiment was suppose to be about. Billy wanted to express his deep feelings for her without actually putting real pressure on her right now to reply. Knowing this was her first real experience with love and his track record in that department, he just wanted a subtle way to let her know she was his focus, more so then anything, and hoped she felt the same. Mac picked up on that almost as instantly as she had fallen for this handsome young man. Everything she ever wanted or needed to know from him was in his eyes and right now all she saw was a desire to please her. She cracked him a gentle smile, which he returned, before she gently lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. She then sighed lightly before honoring his request and continuing to listen to the poetic melody . . .

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, Girl, it's plain to see_

_that you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start back at one_

_It's so incredible the way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional once you know what it's all about_

_And undesirable for us to be apart_

_I never would have made it very far_

_Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart . . ._

The chorus played again and both Billy and Mac were now securely lost in each other's hold and their own thoughts. Billy was still trying to figure out how one person had touched him so in such a short time. After he and Brit split, he had convinced himself he would never let another girl be that close to him and for a long three years he kept his word. Then entered Mac . . . this beautiful, intelligent, sweet and compassionate woman had done nothing more then look at him and captured his heart easily. He wasn't sure if it was her simple way and manner or that not once had he felt anything with her but secure, something he never truly experienced with Brittany because of both their reps at the time. Whatever it was, though, now Billy knew he had to hold onto and cherish it and not let anything destroy it.

Mac was also thinking on the same level. She never thought she would fall so hard for someone she had just met but that night that they took that ride on the Ferris wheel in Miami and shared that in depth talk about fate, she knew for sure in her heart, if not her mind, that he was something special and something she didn't want to be without. Her issues with her father abandoning her had always been her crutch to help her push any guy aside but with Billy it became a non issue. He just made it so easy for her to follow her heart and let him in. His charm and sincerity, from the beginning, going a long way towards breaking down her walls. She knew that nothing was promised to them but felt more and more that if they were both truly in the same place, nothing and no one could stop what was happening between them . . .

_'Say farewell to the dark night, I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time_

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wannabe with you_

_Three, Girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one.'_

The moment the last chords played out, the pair again made eye contact and stood in silent homage to this instant. Both had completely relaxed while being in each other's arms and had put aside all other concerns as they listened and felt every word sung. Their usual penetrating gaze was again, saying more then either could ever put into words. The doubts and fears of a while ago were gone for Mac. Billy's attention was clearly on her and them and their future, whatever that might be. Billy, though, had wanted to make sure she understood just how important a part of his life she had become, which was why he soon broke their silent interlude with a purposeful question.

"So . . . what did you think of that song?" he inquired softly. Mac tenderly searched the handsome feature of his face before quietly replying, "It was absolutely beautiful . . . a perfect fit." Billy's gentle glow soon grew wider at her admission. That was the reason he had chose it. It now made him think of her anytime he heard it. Which was why next question was biggie and he hoped she was receptive to his suggestion. He gently bowed his head down to connect with hers and ten sweetly asked, "Then why don't we make it ours."

Mac raised a surprised but joyful brow. She knew this had been set up by him but had no idea this was where it was heading. The mere thought behind it touched her immensely. He had managed to show her, once more, how powerful the connection between them was. Just when she was doubting them the most, he instinctively does something to show her she and their relationship are what's paramount to him. The lyrics to the song he had chose fit them in everyway and she could see no reason not to honor his request, that only appeared to solidify their union that much more.

So in a faint, slightly, emotional voice, Mac finally spoke directly to Billy, "I think . . . I like the sound of that." She then flashed him a light but no less gorgeous smile which he returned while replying, "I was hoping you would." They both then shared a brighter grin before completing the transaction with a tender kiss that, like always, evolved into something deeper. After their passionate exchange, leisurely, ended, the pair again stared into each others eyes and more emotional Billy concluded lightly, "Thank you for giving me my faith back." Mac fought back tears behind her gentle smile, as he pulled her into a secure hug. She then relaxed completely in his hold and made a quiet vow after his touching gesture and words . . . to show the same faith in him.

Song Credit: Back At One by Brian McKnight

Chapter 27C . . .

Unfortunately for Mac, Jill and Brittany were bound and determined to test that vow. Another couple of days passed and she and Billy were set to spend another casual evening together. Mac was meeting him at the coffee shop after he got off work and from there they were going for a movie and a bite to eat. Jill, however, overheard her plans at the Estate and made sure Brittany was there to greet little miss Mackenzie. Mac, after her grandma insisted her driver drop her off, was sitting at a booth near the door contently sipping on a cup of coffee and thinking about the evening she was about to spend with Billy. That's when Brittany made her appearance, knowing she had to do a real good number on Mac in short amount of time. Jill promised to try to hold Billy up some at the office but made no promises.

She quickly caught sight of her rival and took a moment to collect herself before putting on her trademark fake smile and heading over to her. Mac didn't notice her until she was right beside her. She looked up at the comely young woman and forced a smile of her own as Brit spoke, "Mackenzie, right? How good to see you again." "Hello, Brittany," Mac returned softly. Brit glanced around half heartedly and then turned back to Mac and asked, innocently, "Here alone?" Mac let out a little sigh before replying, "Actually, I'm meeting Billy here shortly." "Really? Big night out?" Mac hunched her shoulders, " Yeah, were are going out." Brit put on a lighter smile before engaging her further, "We used to do that all the time, hang out and just spend time together. It's pretty great, huh?" "Yep . . . he's pretty special, "Mac concluded with a less guarded demeanor. Brittany nodded in agreement before moving along with her part in this scheme, "Yeah, that he is. I can remember when we were together and that was all that mattered . . . to both of us. We could have fun in a crowded room or with just us all alone."

Mac quietly watched the expressions on Brit's face change as she appeared to be reminiscing and it made her nervous. It was obvious she still had great memories of their time together and Mac couldn't help but be a bit curious, "So you two were pretty tight?" Brittany gave her a bigger smirk, knowing she now had her on the hook, "You could say that . . . we were each others first everything, basically. He was my first steady boyfriend, my first love and the first guy I ever made love to." Mac slightly recoiled at her frankness on that matter. Though, she knew that was probably the case hearing it was more then she had bargained for. Brittany could see she was getting to her, as well, and continued to press. "Yeah, I think everybody in town thought we'd end up together, you know, married, two point five kids, the house with the white picket fence, etc." "Then why didn't you, if you don't mind me asking?" Mac pressed on hoping to get some answers. Brittany had no intention of telling Mac the story, knowing she came out looking bad in it, but decided to instead make a logical case for the break up.

"I guess we were just still too young to hang onto something of that magnitude. The way we felt together was unreal and I think we both were too scared, at the time, to embrace it completely. But then you know what they say, if you really love something, sometimes you have to let it go." Mac, knowing the rest of that saying all to well, defensively rebutted, "Meaning?" Brittany, unphased by her more curt tone, just gave a light smile as she concluded, "That sometimes people have to step back from a situation and try new things to fully appreciate what they had." Mac furrowed her brow, this time, at her insinuation but before she could get Brittany to elaborate further, her pager went off. She glanced at the ID and recognized Jill's number, which was her cue to take her leave. She quickly shut off the device and began to stand. "Well, I hate to cut this short but I need to take this . . . again, it was nice speaking with you Mackenzie." "Bye, Brittany," was Mac short reply, as she now had that much more to chew in with regards to Billy and his past. She always recalled her mother's adamant belief that first love was one that could never truly be broken. Now hearing Billy's mother and then Brit talk about her relationship with Billy, Mac had to wonder if Billy was really the exception to the rule or if she was setting herself up for a major let down.

She watched as Brit leaned over the counter and appeared to use the shop phone. Mac had never had a real dislike for anyone, but with Brittany it was becoming quite apparent. She, though, wasn't sure if it was genuine or just because she saw Brit as competition. Whatever it was, though, she was obviously very capable of pushing Mac's button's and she didn't like that feeling. Her gaze remained on the enigmatic blonde as Billy finally came strolling through the door. Brittany, almost, immediately lit up and strolled over to meet him before he could ever spot Mac. She beamed brightly at him and Billy gave her a warm glow as well. They obviously were talking about something light, as both chuckled lightly. Then Brit moved in a bit closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and then moving it gently up to his chin and sweetly tapping it before heading out. Their interaction was seemed very cordial and quite intimate which rattled Mac further. The kicker, though, was Billy following her with his eyes as she left. When he turned back to were Mac could see, he still wore his gentle smile.

Mac didn't want to make more out of it then what it was but after her two recent conversations she had a whole lot more questions in regards to what really went down between those two. Billy finally located her and put on a brighter smile as he came closer. She returned it lightly and once he was at her side he said sweetly, "Sorry I'm late, my mother had something she needed me to do . . . so are you ready?" Mac nodded as she rose from her seat, "Yeah . . . let's go." He helped her on with her coat and then lead her towards the door, with Mac figuring out how she was going to bring up the topic of Brittany.

Chapter 29 . . .

The movie, as well as dinner, went OK. Billy caught Mac up on his day and vice versa but as their evening began to wind down, Mac's thoughts, soon traveled back to her earlier worries. She still wasn't really sure how to get into this but knew if she didn't try it would just consume her. So as the pair drove towards her grandma's house, Mac decided to make an attempt at that conversation. They paused at a traffic light and she lightly began in, "Billy . . . can I ask you something?" He looked her way briefly, and smiled gently, "Of course you can. What's up?" Mac took in a deep breath before slowly starting, " I was just wondering about you . . . and your relationship with Brittany." Billy raised a brow and gave her another long glance just before the light changed, "Where is that coming from?" "I'm just curious I guess. I mean you two were really close at one time . . . you were even going to marry her, right?"

Billy let out an uneasy breath of his own, really caught off guard by her line of questioning. He was no where near prepared to answer her and tried to circumvent the topic, "Mac, that was a long time ago. It's in the past . . . all of it." "Is it?" Mac came back before she could stop herself. This time Billy's tone became at bit more indignant as he came back, "What does that mean? Do you think I'm not being straight with you?" She remained quiet for a long moment. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She didn't want to make it seem like she was accusing him of something but she needed some assurance about this situation. "It's just that you have said very little about it and it makes me wonder why," Mac returned in a softer voice. Billy realized his defensive mode and tried to tone it down, as well, " It's just a part of my life I'd rather not relive. Things happened, situations changed and I moved on. End of story."

There was then a long silence between the couple, as Mac wasn't sure how or if she should continue. She knew she couldn't make him tell her and as much as she wanted to know, for her peace of mind, he had a right to not discuss his past with her if he chose. Billy, too, was thinking of the brief conversation and wondering how he could make her understand it all when he still didn't completely. Everything that went down between him and Brittany to cause the breakup was still so confusing, not to mention embarrassing to him. If he would have just opened his eyes things would have never gotten so far as him buying her that ring, which he never even gave to her. He knew Mac would be curious, though, about that part of his life and at some point he would share that with her but right now, he just wasn't comfortable with that notion.

The quiet managed to last until they pulled into the Estate driveway. Billy then took it upon himself to try and put her at some ease about this subject and them, in general. Mac was ready to reach for the door and get away from the awkward air in the car but Billy held her up, grasping on to her hand. She turned and looked over at him as he softly spoke, " Hey . . . believe me when I say what happened back then has no bearing on now, OK? It can't touch what we're building." He then gave her that glowing beam that usually caused her to light up, also. This time, though, all she could manage was a diminutive smile as she returned, "OK." The two then shared a quick, gentle kiss before Mac finally made her way out of the vehicle and up to her house. Billy watched her until she vanished inside. He had never felt that uncomfortable with Mac and hated it. He knew she wasn't satisfied with his end of the conversation but he just wasn't ready to talk about one of the most painful moments of his young life. So with a quiet sigh, he slowly began to back out of the drive.

Chapter 30 . . .

Mac, as Billy thought, was anything but convinced after their talk. It just seemed to her, if things were in the past, as he claimed, he would be able to tell her something about it. He, though, seemed determined to keep her in the dark. Whether she could handle that fact was what would decided where things went from here. Mac was so lost in thought, in fact, she didn't even notice her grandma sitting in the living room until she called to her distracted grandchild. "Mackenzie, dear." Mac quickly snapped out of her trance and joined her grandmother. Once the two women got settled on the sofa, Kay started in, "So, how was your evening, Sweetheart?" Mac put on a strained smile as she replied, "It was fine."

Though they hadn't been in each other's lives long, Kay was pretty in tune with her granddaughter already and could tell when something wasn't right with her. It was obvious this was one of those moment and she didn't hesitate to call her on it. "I don't know if you know this, but grandparents have an awesome ability to tell when something is troubling their grandkids and I sense that's the case with you. So come on and bend your grandma's ear." Mac gave her a more sincere smile and thought. She usually talked to her mother about these sort of things. However, knowing her mother had probably turned in for the night, coupled with the knowledge her advice usually consisted mostly of fate and destiny, Mac gave Kay's request serious consideration. Finally, longing for a more down to earth point of view on this particular theme, she resolved to let Kay in on her dilemma.

"All right, it's like this, everything between Billy and me has been going great. I care about him so much, Grandma, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same," Mac started. Kay instantly picked up on her uncertainness and inquired, "You're pretty sure?" Mac sighed before continuing on, " It's just there's this one part of him, I feel that he won't let me in on . . . a very important part and it concerns me." Kay nodded, assessing Mac's anxious demeanor, " Have you talked to him about it?" "I've tried but that's just it, he won't open up and I have to wonder if it's because he's not over it. And if that's the case, I don't know what I'm going to do," she returned with a more distraught tone. "Mac, Baby, what is it you thinking he's keeping from you?" Mac rose from her perch and began to pace a little as she replied, "There's this old girlfriend and, though, I know Billy's with me because he chose to be, I have to wonder if maybe, he wishes things could have been different before we met." Kay slowly joined her grandchild, standing before her and gently raising her face to meet hers, asked, "You think he still has feeling for this girl?"

"Yes . . . no, I don't know, Grandma. I mean up until recently I haven't given it much thought but . . ." Katherine quickly jumped in, " But now you have reason to believe that he does?" Mac sighed heavily before plopping back down on the sofa and answering, "Not really . . . it's just more of a feeling I guess. The girl is smart, beautiful, and around . . . maybe, I'm just overreacting." Kay soon rejoined her on the couch and made sure they had eye contact as she began to respond, "Sweetheart, one thing I have learned over the years is to never discount your feelings," Mac interrupted, "Even if they haven't been substantiated?" "Feelings have a strange way of picking up on things before the eye ever does. That being said, until you know for sure something is going on, you need to remember that trust is key in any relationship. If he has done nothing to make you think he's having second thoughts then you have to believe in that. I'm not saying not to be aware, just don't let something that may not amount to much come between you two. Jealousy and mistrust or the two biggest destroyers of a love. I know from experience."

Mac remained quiet this time, taking in what her grandma had just told her. It made complete sense to her and also made her feel a lot better. It let her know it was OK to be concerned but not to let that concern snowball without just cause. She finally gave her grandma a light smile as she replied, "You're right, Grandma. Billy has been so good to me and for me. I know he would never do something to hurt me intentionally. I guess I just got a little freaked when coming face to face with some of his past." "Just remember, my Darling, that's exactly what it is . . . his past. You are his present and, from the looks of things, future," Kay concluded with a bright glow of her own. She saw the way Billy looked at Mac when she wasn't looking and could feel how much her grandchild meant to him. She had quickly let go of the conflict that he was Jill's offspring, convinced he was nothing like his mother for the simple fact, John had been the one to raise him. Mac nodded sweetly as she began to rise once more, "I'll try to." Kay then stood and pulled her granddaughter into a deep hug as she added, " Just have faith in him and your love for him."

She nodded again in her grandma's hold but didn't speak as she felt herself becoming emotional. She did care about him so much and thought of losing that or him was too scary for words. Mac quickly got a hold of herself, though, and began to withdraw from her grandma, who had managed to put her mind at ease, once more. The two ladies shared a long gaze before Mac softly said, "Thank you, Grandma." "Anytime, Love, anytime," was he equally gently reply. Kay then brought one of Mac's hands to her lip and placed a kiss on it before announcing, "I think I'm going to turn in now, if you're OK?" "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks again and I'll see you in the morning," Mac returned. "Good night, Sweetheart." The elder woman then headed for and up the stairs, leaving Mac to herself. Though, all her concerns had not dissipated, she did feel better knowing that what she was feeling was not unusual. She would simply remain cautious when it came to Brittany Hodges, but not let her interfere in her and Billy's relationship.

Mac headed up to bed soon after her grandma, feeling Brittany would have no power as long as she didn't give her any. Unfortunately, she was about to learn power was something Brittany wasn't above taking . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics are property of their respective owners.**

Chapter 31 . . .

**Here's where the drama begins . . .**

Billy and Mac had attempted to put the awkwardness of the other night behind them but it wasn't easy, as Billy had begun to be drawn further and further into his family's business. They were finding time together harder and harder to come by. Mac was happy for him, of course, because it was obvious he was enjoying learning and being apart of it all but it wasn't helping them to resolve the issue that had reared it's head. She tried to keep her mind off Brittany and her past with Billy, mostly by spending time with her grandma and mother. However, as the time for her mother to leave grew closer, Mac was starting to focus on Billy again and how to carve out more time for them. She had many ideas about how to pull them back together again, but finally decided on one she hoped would show how much she wanted things to work. Her mother would be leaving the following day and Kay had arranged for all three of them to spend the day before together, culminating in a girl's night out. Since his schedule had been so hectic of late, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull of her plan until after that, but the thought of not seeing him all day was not an option. So before she went about getting ready for dinner with her family, Mac decided to head over to Jabot for a moment and bring her guy a little surprise . . .

Billy, in the meantime, was beyond swamped at the office, in general, but particularly on this day. He had been attending meetings all day, learning more of the inner workings of the company. And though he did love being more involved with the company, the time he was spending away from Mac, in light of that conversation they had a few days ago, was no picnic. He hated not being able to open up to her but that part of his life still just hurt to much to mention. The situation, also, was not helped by the little surprise he had waiting when he arrived first thing. Apparently Jabot had been using new legal counsel . . . one Fred Hodges, to be precise. He, like Billy's mother, always thought Billy and his daughter would end up as a couple. That though, wouldn't have phased Billy so much had he not brought along Brittany, herself, for 'learning purposes.' They would both be sitting in all the same meetings, meaning Billy had to deal with Brit all day. What he didn't know was that this was far from a coincidence. Jill had cleverly, convinced John to retain Mr. Hodges for these specific talks because of his expertise in business law. She then made sure Brittany weddled her way into the fray.

Anything but comfortable with the whole set up at first, Billy understood he had to learn to deal with adversity in business and didn't put up a fuss about the arrangement, much to both his mother and Brittany's delight. She was glad for the opportunity to work on Billy some more without the threat of Mac being around and as the day progress, she appeared to be making some inroads. Billy had let his guard down, considerably, around her. Their intense business talks were leading to light conversation in between breaks in the meetings. He even surprised her, some, with a few smiles and chuckles along the way. Brittany was getting more and more hopeful by the moment, that he was coming around. She knew so much had happened between them since they were last together but also believed he still felt as strongly about her as she did about him. He just needed some prodding towards finding that out.

That was Jill's logic, as well. It seemed Brittany still had a way with her boy and she was happy to see things, seemingly, going so smoothly. Jill began to see the days of Katherine's granddaughter numbered. Only making her feel it was more inevitable was when Brit's father leaned over to her, during one of the breaks, and quietly assessed, "I see those two still have that spark." Jill nodded as she studied the pair once more. They were both brainstorming, easily throwing ideas off each other. It was everything she had envisioned for her son at one point . . . he and Brittany coming together as a tough unstoppable team in business and life. Everything continued on without a hitch as the day began to wind down. The meetings were very productive and both youngsters had leaned a lot. It was clear, though, by this time, the air around the situation had changed. Brittany was becoming less prudent about her intentions, flirting more, while Billy did his best to keep things as business like as possible. Brittany's will, along with the remnants of their past, however, would soon be a bit to overpowering and set forth a chain of events that affected everything Billy had tried to build since their breakup.

Fred and Jill eventually headed off to finalize a few things, leaving Brittany and Billy alone in the Jabot board room. She decided to move their communication to more of a personal level, easing into it, to start. While Billy sat at the long table still looking over some paperwork, Brit slinked around to the opposite side and took a seat on the edge of that same table before finally beginning to speak, "So . . . are you as glad as I am those meetings are over? I mean how many different ways can you say the same thing?" Billy chuckled a little, in spite of himself, as he replied, without looking up, at first, "Yeah, it was getting a bit redundant but . . . " he stopped mid sentence as his gazed rose from his reading and fell upon Brittany's shapely leg dangling off the table across from him. Brit smiled to herself, knowing she had his attention right where she wanted. She sensually glided her hand over her crisply pressed skirt and rested it at her thigh. Billy followed the action with his eyes, briefly, before snapping out it and sparking conversation, once more.

"Can, I take it from this that you are going to work for your father?" Brittany smirked lightly as he gently tried to change the subject. She could see she was getting to him and intended to keep up the pressure. Now sliding off the table and began to pace around a little, she answered bluntly, "Well, like I told you before, I was already leaning that way and then when I ran into you at Gina's that night, I was positive this was where I belonged." "Why would running into me bring you to that conclusion?" Billy asked quietly. Brit now made her way over to his side of the table, standing right next to and looking down at him as she boldly replied, "Come on, Billy . . . I felt it the second I saw you again and I know, by how you reacted to me on that dance floor, you did too." Billy instantly moved to put some space between he and her. He rose from his seat and moved around her as he nervously replied, "Brit, I don't know what you think you witnessed . . . " She cut in, though, "Don't do that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Brittany reached out and touched his arm causing him to turn and face her. Two sets if sparkling blue eyes tangoed for long, silent, moment before Billy, again, attempted to break the spell, "Brit . . ." She, though, wouldn't allow him to stop her now, as she saw this as the chance she had been waiting for. Never one for subtlety, she first moved closer to him and then in her most somber and sincere tone, she started, "Billy, it's obvious you're still hurt by how things ended with us . . . so am I. I'm hurt because of what happened and how much pain I caused you. I'm so sorry for that and wish, with all my heart, I could take that pain away but I can't . . . not unless you let me." Billy quickly tried to shake off her words and put more space between them as he retorted, "I'm over that, Brittany . . . all of it. It happened when we were kids. I have moved on." Brit again close the space as she boldly responded, "Really? Then why do you react to me every time I'm near? Why do you keep putting space between us while we speak of this? I'll tell you why, because you're no more over us then I am . . . that connection is still there. You know it and I know it." This time she made sure to be right against him as she spoke. The two were now basically nose to nose, breathing, unsteadily.

Billy knew he should be walking away from this situation right at that moment but something was holding him there, right within her grasp. Brittany could see this, as well, and had every intention of pushing the envelope as far as she could. She managed to utter out a few more breathy words before completing their discussion. "You say you're over us with your words but every other part of you is saying the exact opposite." She tenderly brought her hands up to his face and let them rest there while softly rubbing her nose against his. Billy still hadn't moved, unable or unwilling to stop what both knew was about to happen. Brit then gave him a knowing smile as she recognized he wasn't going to resist and quietly concluded, "I know you, Billy . . . and I know you want me as much as I want you . . . just let me back in." She then finished her plea with a light kiss that soon grew. First their lips were just barely touching but as Brittany moved to deepen the kiss, Billy found himself responding, momentarily, to the familiar sensation she was evoking.

She took it as a positive sign when he, briefly, became proactive. Brit then proceeded to pull him in closer but Billy thoughts quickly flashed to two very important points that made this interaction different . . . why he had left Brittany in the first place, and more importantly, Mac. He knew she was what he wanted and needed now. So with that resolve he abruptly pulled away from his one time love interest and prepared to answer her confused gaze . . .

Unfortunately, his realization came a little to late for someone else. Mac had just arrived at the office and had been told by a secretary he was still in the board room. She headed over there, expecting to have to wait to see him but finding the door was left slightly a jar. Carrying a small paper bag with a piece of cake Ester had just baked that morning, she, unsuspectingly, glided over to the open door, only to receive a most painful eyeful. She got there just in time to witness the gentle lip lock Billy was sharing and, seemingly, enjoying with his ex. Mac immediately felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her.

Chapter 32 . . .

Mac quickly began to back away from the door, still unable to truly process what she just witnessed. He had just told her they were building something and now to find this. She was at a loss and needed to get out of there. She quietly and slowly began her backwards retreat, only to end up being impeded by someone from behind. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she turned to face those familiar blues eyes, only this time attached to Jack. He held onto one of her arms gently and then instantly recognized the pain etched on her face and inquired about it,"Hey, Kiddo, what's the matter?"

She, though, could not find her voice, afraid if she said anything at that moment she would just break down. Instead, she just handed him the bag she had been carrying and bolted past him. Jack turned and watched her leave before he could ever utter another. He then stood, puzzled at her actions, for a few moments before moving to where he had seen her standing when he came up. What he heard as he moved closer was a mild ruckus that prompted him to entered the boardroom to investigate.

Billy had managed to move out of Brittany's grasp seconds after ending the kiss and now began to try and make sense of what just happened. "Brittany, why did you do that?" he asked sharply. She matter of factly replied, "Because it's what we both wanted." "You're wrong and you know I'm with someone else now," he retorted with mild agitation directed at her and himself for letting things get this far. "Mackenzie?" was her dismissive response. He sighed at her flat tone before affirming, "That's right. She means too much to me." "Then why did you let me kiss you?" Brit saucily returned as she moved to crowd him once more. Billy wasn't really sure of the answer to that question at the moment but before he could even try to come up with any kind of response and before Brit could get to him again, Jack made his entrance. He noticed the proximity of his brother and his ex, as well as, the obvious tension. Immediately, he questioned the scene he walked in on, "Billy, what's going on?"

Both Billy and Brittany attempted to recompose themselves and she cheerfully greeted the older Abbott, "Jack, how nice to see you again." He cut her a suspicious glare, as he never really cared for the girl and her elitist attitude, and coolly replied, "Yeah . . . " Jack then turned his focus back to his kid brother, who looked totally befuddled about something. "Billy?" He finally responded, looking from his brother to Brittany, he firmly stated, "Nothing, Jack, Brit was just heading out . . . right?" She gave both men the once over, on last time, before gathering her things and looking to Billy again and saying, "Fine. I'll go for now but this conversation is not over." And with that she gave Jack a simple nod this time before exiting. Billy let out a heavy sigh and got ready for the third degree from his brother. Jack, of course, didn't disappoint, "So what was that really? What conversation?" "Jack, please, just drop it," Billy came back with great exasperation. His mind was still reeling, attempting to process everything that had just went down. Jack, though, was too curious to let go, so he persisted, " Come on, Little Brother, does this conversation have something to do with Mac."

Billy face betrayed his apprehension at Jack's mention of her, "Mac? What could she have to do with this?" "You tell me. I just saw her jet out of here without a word and looking totally upset. Did you guys have disagreement?" The revelation brought shock and fear right into Billy's heart as he now began asking the questions, "Mac was here? When?" Jack could see panic setting in for his youngest sibling as he came back, "Just about five or ten minutes ago . . . why? What's the matter, Billy?" Billy now ran his hands through his hair and began to franticly pace as he realized what she may have witnessed to upset her. "Shit!" was his angry reply.

Meanwhile, Brit had only made it as far as outside the door and overheard everything. A devilish smirk playing on her face, she happily headed towards the elevator, now knowing she had accomplished the biggest part of what she and Jill had set out to. She couldn't wait to report that the bumpkin would most likely be on the first train out of here much sooner then either had hoped.

Chapter 32B . . .

Meanwhile, Mac made it back to her grandmother's home, in what seemed like record time. She had managed to hold her emotions in check the whole drive, focusing on the getting to the house but now as she headed up the drive and towards the door, the reality of what she just witnessed began to set in deeper. It wasn't just that he kissed Brit but the way he seemed to just fit with her when he did. They meshed well together and both looked completely comfortable in each others hold, even after all this time. Mac wasn't sure what to think or believe anymore after that display. She was able to make it all the way to the porch when her painful facade resurfaced. Moments that she had shared with Billy began to flash through her head and made her wonder if any of it was truly real. Those thoughts only magnifying her hurt and causing her emotions to instantly overcome her.

As she reached for the doorknob, the tears began to fall and all the strength she had displayed in getting home seemed to leave her. She slowly began to melt to the cool concrete, ending up huddled there on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself and her already wet face bowed. It was beyond her understanding at that moment why this all had happened to her and that alone caused her sobs to intensify. She considered herself a good person and someone who deserved happiness, which she thought she had found with Billy but now . . .

Amanda and Kay had been chatting in the sitting room while waiting for Mac to return when Amanda got a little twinge in her stomach. She only felt like that when something was wrong and her thoughts immediately flashed to her only child. Neither she nor Katherine knew of Mac's plan to swing by Billy's office, so they had been expecting her sooner. The feeling that something wasn't right wouldn't let her mother go, so Amanda gently excused herself and headed up to the foyer and over to the door. She then proceeded to open the door with thoughts of just stepping onto the porch to see if Mac was on her way up the drive. Instead, she found the most painful sight a mother could ever witness, her child in absolute agony. Mac had made no attempt to move upon hearing the door open, still too caught up in her own pain. Amanda, though, quickly did, joining her there and promptly embracing her distraught daughter.

She felt Mac's body shake with deep and uncontrollable sobs and wondered aloud what could have caused her beautiful, strong baby to be reduced to this kind of torment. "Mackenzie . . . Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" Amanda was trying to keep the emotion out of her own tone but her child's tears were making that virtually impossible. Mac didn't answer right away, unable to find her voice or the words to explain the heart wrenching anguish she was experiencing. Amanda was tenderly stroking her lovely brown tresses and rocking her lightly as she continued trying to soothe her. "Baby, tell me . . . what's the matter?" Mac finally caught her breath some but didn't move from her mother's comforting hold as she finally managed to squeak out her first tortured word, "Why?" "Why what, Sweetheart?" She finally pulled away from her mother some and with somber, wet brown eyes, she looked up at Amanda and replied, "Why didn't you tell me . . ." She paused briefly before emotionally finishing her thought, "how much it hurt to have your heart broken?" Mac then fell back into her mother's arms and began a fresh set of cries, with her mom now following suit at her disheartened words. This was the scene Katherine, finally walked in on and instantly inquired in a concerned tone, "What happened?"

Billy didn't even bother explaining his outburst to Jack. Moments after being told of Mac's presence, he was out the door and heading over to the Chancellor Estate. He knew there was heavy damage control to be done and felt doing it as soon as possible was key. As he drove up the street that would lead him to the home, Billy thought of how stupid he was for not reassuring her more that night she asked about his and Brittany's past. He understood by now she was probably thinking the worst . . . that she had been strung along. That, though, Billy knew was the farthest thing from the truth. She meant so much to him, more then he ever thought possible again but even after all the things that had happened between them, Brit still had some kind of hold on him. He couldn't explain it yet but knew whatever it was didn't compare to what he now felt for Mac. He only hoped he could convince her of this before it was too late. Finally, he arrived in the drive, where he spotted the car she sometimes drove, right ahead of him. He took in a deep breath as he now looked up at the house, knowing this would be no easy endeavor.

Kay and Amanda had finally got Mac into the house and calmed down enough to tell them what had happened. Both women were immediately pained by what they heard but while Amanda focused solely in on what this was doing to her daughter, Katherine blood began to boil at what Billy had done. She recalled the recent talk she had with Mac about the boy and cursed herself for giving Jill's son the benefit of the doubt at the expense of her grandchild. She realized now she should have known the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Mac, meanwhile, just sat trying to understand how she could have been so wrong about something that felt so right to her. He was everything she ever dreamed about but now that dream had become a nightmare that she was afraid she would never wake up from. Just as all their thoughts were going into overdrive, there came a ring at the door bell. They all sat up a little more, knowing who it probably was. Mac immediately spoke up while wiping at her face, "I can't deal with him right now. If it's Billy just send him away, please." Katherine was ready to go, glad for once that Ester seemed to be ignoring the door bell. She was more then willing to put him in his place after the hurt he had just inflicted upon her grandbaby.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of him," Kay harshly stated as she began to rise from the sofa. Amanda though, shot up first, seeing the look of rage etched on Kay's face. She realized nothing good would come from Katherine answering that door, so she quickly interjected, " Please, allow me." Kay was about to protest when Mac, also seeing her grandmother's anger, reached for her hand and held it as she softly added, "Grandma . . . please." Katherine instantly gave into her feeble request, settling back on the sofa next to her grandchild while Amanda went to answer the door. Upon arriving and opening it, Amanda, as they all had thought, stood staring into familiar and equally as distraught blue eyes. It was obvious to her at that moment, he was just as upset about what had happened. Billy wasted no time trying to get to Mac, "Ms. . . I mean Amanda, is Mac here? I really need to speak with her." "Yes, she's here but she's not up to talking right now," She replied quietly. Billy knew right away, she knew what had gone down, "Amanda, please, you have to know I never meant to hurt her . . . if you could please just let me talk to her, I could . . . " She interrupted, "That's not my choice to make. She doesn't want to talk to you right now and we both have to respect that." "But . . . " he started. Again, though, she stopped him, "No buts. She's upset and hurt right now, Billy. I think it's best you give her the night to calm down and then try talking to her tomorrow."

Billy wasn't sure he could wait that long, afraid it would only give her more time to imagine the worst. Then again, he knew he couldn't make her listen to him and giving her some time to calm down did seem like sound advice. So with a deep resignation, he sighed, "All right, I'll come back tomorrow but could you do one thing for me?" Amanda nodded. "Please, tell her how sorry I am and let her know I will explain this all to her," he passionately concluded. "I will," was Amanda's simple reply before he sadly backed away as she closed the door. Amanda then turned back towards the sitting room and sighed lightly. It was clear Billy was just as hurt and confused as her daughter but convincing her smart but, often, stubborn child of that, she was aware, would be no easy task. She knew inside, though, what they shared could overcome this . . . if that was what they both wanted. Billy, in the meantime, stood on her porch a few extra moments, wondering how he could prove to Mac she was what he really wanted.

Chapter 33 . . .

True to his word, Billy was back at the Estate first thing. However, Mac still wasn't ready to face him and had her mother, once again, send him away. This continued for the next couple of days, as she refused any contact from him, including phone calls. While it was Billy's belief she was doing this out of anger and pain, which he totally understood, Mac was, in reality, trying to figure out in her mind how to approach this situation. She spent the majority of her time in her room just thinking about everything that had happened to her and between them over the past few months. The fact that she was unwilling to include her grandma or mother, who chose not to leave while Mac was so upset, had both ladies quite concerned.

Eventually, though, their worries were laid to rest, when on the third day of her self imposed isolation, Mac emerged from her sanctuary with a firm announcement. She told them that she called Billy and asked him to come by. Then requested that both women allowed her to handle things and to give her and Billy some privacy. Kay was, again, set to protest, afraid her granddaughter would allow Billy to talk her out of her hurt. Amanda, though, knew her daughter quite well and was positive Mac would do what was right for her, which she hoped would include finding forgiveness for something she felt was just a lapse in judgment. Mac made it clear she needed to do this and finally procured both's promise to make themselves scarce when Billy arrived. She then went to prepare herself for his visit and a talk that would be a turning point for their fledgling relationship . . .

About an hour later, Billy was anxiously waiting at her door, hopeful he could explain what happened and get Mac to forgive him. Mac, on the other hand, stood on the foyer for few moments just staring at the door. She understood what she was about to do would be the hardest thing she had ever done but if anything they had shared ever really mattered this was how she would find out. With that resolve, she took in and let out a deep breath before now easily opening up the door. Billy had to suck in his own breath when she first did, taking in the dark, lovely features he had missed, more then he realized, over the past few days. She stood before him in her usual simple attire, a blue jeans skirt and a sleeveless white shirt, but the thing that caught his eye most was her demeanor. She appeared to have a peaceful, almost contented disposition, which put Billy slightly off balance. He wasn't sure whether to be relived or apprehensive that she didn't appear angry.

The silence between them lasted until Mac briskly spoke while opening the door wider, "Please come in." Billy simply nodded, taking note of her detached tone as he did as she asked. Once the two were inside, she quietly led him into the sitting room and took a seat on the sofa. Billy followed suit and the pair instantly made eye contact before Billy finally got his first words out to her in days. "I was so glad when you called. There's so much I need to explain to you, Mac . . . " Mac, though, pointedly cut in, "I think what I saw was pretty self explanatory." Billy knew he deserved her frankness and tried to simply work around it, "I know what it looked like but you have to believe me when I tell you it meant nothing." Mac shook her head when those last few words escaped his lips. She knew that' where he would take this conversation and she was prepared to counter that logic. "Don't . . . don't say that it meant nothing when it's obvious to anyone with eyes that this woman still matters to you," Mac retorted firmly. "Mac . . . " She wouldn't let him finish, though, as she continued, "How could she not. She was your first love, Billy, and believe me, I get that. I get it better then most. But what I don't get is why you let me go on thinking that we could build something together when clearly you aren't finished with her."

Billy finally broke in, with emotion high in his voice, "That's not true. Brit and I were over long before I met you, Honey . . . you're the one I want to be with now. Please believe that." Mac stood, this time, attempting to maintain her own composure and resolve as he reached for her hands. She then came back in a despondent tone, "I did until I saw you two together and it became crystal clear that you still have a lot of unresolved issues or feelings or whatever for this person and I can't compete with that . . . I shouldn't have to." Billy slowly rose to join her before passionately responding, "It was a kiss, Mac. A stupid mistake on my part for letting things get that far but to use that one thing as a reason to trash everything we have shared . . . that's really harsh, don't you think?" "Yeah, if that's all it was but it's not just about the kiss, Billy. It's about the looks and the way you react anytime she gets near you . . . do you remember dinner with your friends, when you danced with her, or at the coffee shop when you spoke with her, or whenever I tried to bring her up in conversation, you'd get all tentative. All these things point to this being more then just a kiss. Tell me I'm wrong."

He, briefly, broke his gaze from her and remained quiet, prompting her to go forward, "Exactly . . . and as much as I . . . " She stopped herself before she blurted out love, not willing to risk further hurt, and collected her emotions before going on, " I care about you, Billy, I can't sit around like some fool and watch you pine for someone else. So as much as it hurts me to say this, until you can figure out what it is you truly want, I can't see you anymore." The moment she uttered that statement, Billy's whole reality shook. He knew in his heart and soul this was the woman he was suppose to be with . . . but in his damn head, she was right, there was still a mental block where Brittany was concerned. He still didn't completely understand why he reacted to her the way he did, especially after what had transpired between them. He felt, though, whatever the reason it wasn't strong enough to pull he and Mac apart. He truly believed it was simply her hurt was guiding her decision right now.

So moving closer to his beau, Billy gently glanced his hand over her cheek and tenderly tried to dissuade her, "Mac, I know you're still angry, and you have every right to be but . . . " She promptly stepped out of his grasp, though, and sighed lightly as she replied, "I'm not angry, or upset . . . I'm just being realistic. You have things you need to work out and I have to be strong enough to allow you to do that." He, again, attempted to deter her, this time grasping one of her hands thoughtfully and firmly returning, "No . . . the reality is since the day I met you, all I've ever wanted was you, Mac. I have never felt for anyone . . . **anyone**, what I feel for you. Please don't let go of that." Mac's dedication to her stance was being severely test by the gorgeous young man who was staring through her, like only he could, with his delicate blue peepers. She knew, though, this was how it had to be, for now. He needed clarity about his feelings and so did she. So, again, she mustered up all the determination she could and taking her hand back, quietly responded, " Do you think that's what I want . . . to let go of this or you? It's not but I have to do what I think is right. I can't settle for someone who still has feelings for someone else. I think . . . no, I know I deserve better than that. So until you're absolutely sure about what you want, I need you to respect my decision."

"Please . . . " he began to plead while moving closer to her. Mac, though, quickly moved around the sofa and towards the foyer as she now sternly came back, "No, I mean it Billy . . . if you care about me as much as you claim then you will just go." Billy followed her with sad eyes and tried to speak, once more, but she stopped him again, with a single, emotional, word, "Now." She then continued her trek up the foyer stairs and over to the door and opened it. Billy slowly and solemnly followed her. For now, he would reluctantly do as she asked. On his way out, though, he gazed into her own somber brown eyes one more time. The tears were evident there as well as the obvious desire for things to be different. Billy took that as his sign of hope for them. He now just had to prove to her, what he knew was a fact in a place, more important then his head . . . his heart. He stepped out the door and turned to say something he hoped would let her know he was not giving up on them, "Mac . . . "

She, though, was too spent to go any further and simply closed the door without letting him finish. Billy then rested his head against the door and quietly finished his thought there, "I love you." It was the first time either had uttered those words, unfortunately Mac could not hear them over the heart wrenching cry she was having while sliding down that same door.

Chapter 34 . . .

Billy took the long way home, using the time to think about all that had recently transpired. Though, inside he knew what he felt for Mac far outweighed anything he had ever felt for any girl, including Brittany, she had sensed something he didn't or was trying hard to cover. Unfortunately, he was failing miserably and in the process losing the thing he wanted most. He needed to figure out why Brittany appeared to still have some kind of hold on him, even after how things ended between them.

_*** Flashback***_

_' Sure I've been in love a time or two_

_But in the end I still chose you_

_No one could ever make me feel this way_

_That's why it's killing me what we're going through_

_Somehow thought 'tween me and you_

_Our love would stand the test of time_

_And never ever fade . . . '_

_"Hey, buddy. Have you seen, Brit?" asked a glowing Billy of his best friend. Raul could see the nerves and excitement on his face and was pretty sure what it was all about, much to his chagrin. Billy's family had thrown an after graduation bash for his entire class at their house. Billy had clued him and Rhi in to his plan for Brit and him that evening and Raul was less then excited about the idea. "Billy, are you sure you still want to go through with this? You're so young . . . have your whole life ahead of you." "God, you sound like a parent. Listen, Raul, I know you have had reservations about me and Brittany from the beginning but I know, in my heart, this is what's right. I have never cared about anybody like I do her, besides I know our families will be overjoyed, " Billy retorted. Raul sighed and shook his head, "You know all I want is for you to be happy." "I am . . . very and I will be ecstatic as soon as I talk to Brit," he paused and reached in his suit pants, retrieving a small velvet ring box before finishing, "so have you seen her?"_

_Raul knew him trying to talk Billy out of what he was about to do was out of the question. He was completely blinded to the Brittany he and just about everyone else saw. Though it pained him to see his friend have to go through this, he understood now, he'd have to see for himself what was true. So with another light sigh, Raul motioned towards the pool house, "I think I saw her go inside there a while ago." Billy gave him a bright grin, "Thanks . . . wish me luck." Raul, knew he'd need more then that once he stepped through that door. "Just remember, I always have your back." Billy nodded to that before heading off through the crowd of fellow seniors. As the music blazed on and Raul continued to follow his pals trek towards the pool house, he was greeted by a sweet voice with a bit of sadness attached, "So he's still going to go through with this, huh?" He turned to see his fiery mane sweetheart standing at his side, prompting him to gingerly nod. "I just can't let him do it, Rhi. Especially not with what I just witnessed. He needs to know." Rhiana could feel the pain in her beau's words and knew this was tough for him too. Then her thoughts flashed to her soon to be ex best friend, not believing until Raul showed her, that she would ever stoop so low, in light of how devoted Billy had always been to her._

_"You're right, Baby. He has a right to know, even if it hurts," she finally concluded. The pair then took in a deep breath as their eyes fell, again, on the handsome, sweet blonde at the door of the pool house, about to have his whole world shattered . . ._

_We're not making love, no more_

_We're not even trying to change_

_Tell me how it slips away_

_Does it ever stay the same_

_We don't even talk no more_

_We've run out of words to say_

_Tell me it don't have to change_

_Wont it ever stay the same . . . '_

Billy was still lost in those thoughts when he made it through the door of the house. Jack, who had been working on some Jabot files in the living room, instantly noticed his distracted and somber demeanor and called out to him. "Hey, Bill." Billy snapped out of his trance but barely acknowledged him as he continued towards the stairs, "Hey." Billy had clued him in about what happened in the office and Jack had also watched his brother's many attempts at getting in touch which Mac since then. He could tell by his tone, things didn't go the way he had hoped. "Billy, what is it? What happened with Mackenzie?"

He let out a deep sigh and slowly trudged over to his older brother. Once both men were situated on the sofa, Billy sullenly, replied, "She ended it, Jack." Jack was at a loss, momentarily. From what Billy described, Brittany was the one that came onto him and he almost immediately shot her down. This just didn't seem right. "Just like that? Even after you told her what happened?" he finally inquired. "I never really got a chance to explain. She already had it made up in her mind what she wanted to do," Billy returned. Jack stood up and a bit indignantly, replied, "Without even hearing you out? That doesn't sound fair." Billy shook his head as he rose too and continued, "This whole thing is just crazy. She has it in her head that I'm not over Brittany and what's worse is I can't say it isn't so."

Jack was now quite confused, "What does that mean? You two had a little kiss and now you're hot for her again?" "I didn't say that. It's just that Mac mentioned a few things during our talk that I thought I just brushed off but Brit, as well as her, picked up on something more," Billy retorted exasperatedly. Jack could sense his brother's befuddlement but pushed for clarity, "So what are you saying, Billy? Is Mac right? Do you still have a thing for Brittany . . . even after what she did to you?" This time Billy paced around some before quietly responding, "No . . . I don't know . . . God, Jack, I know in my heart and soul what I feel for Mac is real and perfect, but there's something with Brittany I can't get past. I just haven't figure out what." Hearing his words, an idea donned on Jack, that he thought might shed some light on Billy's confusion. "Billy, maybe you aren't through with Brittany." Billy furrowed his brow at his older brother as he replied, "Jack, after what she did . . . there's no way I want her back. No, whatever this is, it's just something that I have to get over . . . leave in the past." Jack quickly came back, though, "I think that's just it. The last time you just left things. You caught her, yelled and then left without even finding out the why of the situation."

Billy still wasn't completely following, "So! What I saw spoke for itself. She betrayed me in the worst way and talking about it wasn't going to change it." "Maybe it would . . . maybe it would have given you a chance at closure," Jack answered gently. Billy lowered himself back to the sofa before looking up with bewildered blue eyes and asking, "Closure, how?" Jack rejoined him as he went on, "Could part of the reaction you are having to her be because deep inside, you wonder if it was something you did to make her go astray? I know it sound strange but when a man has his 'manhood' challenged, in a sense, he often does things, he normally wouldn't do to prove to himself and others he is still capable." Billy was looking at Jack like he had lost it and was about to say as much when Jack quickly added, "I mean subconsciously, Billy. The mind has a way of making us do things we might never think to do consciously."

This time Billy remained quiet, letting that sentiment sink in. It would explain a lot about why someone who hurt him so bad could have any pull on him now. What if he found out that something more had been driving Brit and her choice . . . something that didn't involve him? Would it make a difference? "I don't know Jack . . . opening that door again. I really need to think about this," Billy finally replied. Jack shook his head, knowing he had given his youngest sibling some more to think about, and left him with one more thing he was sure would be incentive. He had seen how much Mac had come to mean to Billy in such a short time. He also recognized what he and Brit had didn't even come close. Jack wisely concluded as he stood and gathered his papers, "Just remember what's most important . . . Mac and convincing her that she is what you want." Billy nodded as he watched his brother now depart, leaving him to ponder his words and his next move.

Song Credit: We're Not Making Love No More by Dru Hill

Chapter 35 . . .

Mac, after taking what she felt was the first step towards her own peace of mind, decided to take the next one the following day. She finally ventured outside of the house and headed for Crimson Lights, for a cup of coffee. She waited until late morning, knowing Billy would probably be at work by then. When she arrived, things began quite smoothly. Cody cheerfully filled her order while she waited at the bar. She quietly surveyed the room and took in the usual laid back atmosphere with a melancholy smile. There were few patrons and most were paired off, only adding to Mac's sadness. It had only been a short while ago she and Billy had been like them, happy and focused in on each other. Now it was like everything they had shared was tarnished by what Mac knew to be the case . . . Billy was still not over his first love.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the afore mentioned, strutted her way into the coffee shop. Mac had already turned back to the bar to receive her order when she did but Brittany scoped her out almost immediately. She gave a devilish smirk as she now deliberately made her way over to her foe. Brit had every intention of finding out what had gone down after her and Billy's kiss and hopefully rubbing salt in the still fresh wound. Mac had just taken a sip of her fresh coffee when Brittany cleared her throat, garnering Mac's attention after a moment. She turned and came face to face with the first true obstacle in she and Billy's relationship. Mac had come to know and hate that pompous smirk Brittany always wore around her. She wanted, more then anything, to just smack it off her face but managed to hold herself in check as the two ladies silently eyed each other for a long moment.

Brit finally broke the stalemate with a casual but, Mac knew, intrusive question, "So how are things going with you and Billy?" Mac cut her a deathly cool gaze as she flippantly came back, "I'd think you'd already have a good idea." Brittany immediately recognized the tone and flame of jealousy in her eyes. She smiled inwardly, as she knew now she had done what she had set out to do. Now she wanted to make sure it was for good. In a slightly put off tone of her own, Brit feigned ignorance at her words, " Meaning?" "Save it! You know exactly what I'm talking about but you know what, I'm glad it happened, " Mac returned. Brit was put off by that comment, hoping for a more emotional response. Mac, though, gave her the same kind of strong front she gave Billy when she spoke to him as she continued, "I'm glad because it kept me from getting drawn further into whatever garbage you have Billy muddled in. I refuse to play second fiddle to anyone and that is why I ended things . . . that's right, Brit, I walked away."

A mocking applause came from her adversary before Brittany took off her gloves of tact and went back at her, "Well, how great for you. You walked away from something that was never yours in the first place . . . don't you forget, Honey, he was mine first. I know him better then you ever could and knew enough that he would tire of you on his own and come back where he belonged. And as for our kiss last night, trust me, that's only the tip of the iceberg as to what we're about . . . you didn't honestly think he would chose someone like you over me, did you?" As much as she didn't want anything this woman had to say to her affect her, Mac couldn't help but be a bit blindsided at her words. It was like she was reading her mind and saying the things Mac had been thinking from the moment she met Brittany. She wasn't really sure how to reply so said the only thing she could think to at the time, "Maybe you're right . . . maybe he was never mine but what we shared while we were together was very special to me, and I'd like to believe to him, and you or no one else can take that away."

Mac then turned once more, gathering her things and leaving the money from her barely touched drink. She prepared to go but was stopped, one more time, by Brit, "Hey, Mackenzie." Mac looked back at her rival before she tauntingly concluded, "You're right . . . you have your memories, but let me tell you what I have. I have a business meeting with Billy in a few minutes and afterwards . . . well, we'll just have to see. So you while you're holding onto your fleeting moment with him, I will be spending a great deal of time with the Love of my life . . . have a great one." She then smirked at Mac again before she turned to the bar and placed her order. It tore at Mac's heart to no end to know, not only that she might have lost Billy to this cruel, hateful cow, but that there was really nothing she could do to change it. For whatever reason, Billy still wanted her and she could not sit around and accept that.

So with a heavy sigh and dull, aching pain in her heart, she wasn't sure would ever go away completely, Mac continued her trek out of the door and into an uncertain future without Billy.

Chapter 36A . . .

After her chat with Brit, Mac returned to the Estate and began to reevaluate her take on the situation. As much as she hated to admit it, Brittany had made one really good point . . . she and Billy did have history. That was made painfully clear by the effect she continued to have on him. Mac was left wondering if she could take watching the duo possibly reconnecting. Over the couple of days, Mac began to seriously consider going back to St. Louis with her mom that weekend. However, fate was not through with her yet and another man would soon step into her life, pulling her attention, for the time being, away from Billy. . .

Mac had gotten a late start on this day and woke to find a deserted house. She was pretty sure her grandma was already at work and Jill had gone away on business just the other night. As she went further into the sitting room, she found a note explaining her mother's absence. She and Ester had went in search of yet another health shop. Mac couldn't help but smile lightly at how her mother, too, had found a kindred spirit in Genoa City. Her smile quickly faded with that last thought, mad at herself that she couldn't stop thinking of Billy that way. Apparently they weren't as meant to be as she thought otherwise Brittany wouldn't be an issue. Mac, sadly, just took this as another sign that opening herself up to guys was just not wise. She had never really been given the opportunity to relate to them as well, not having that father figure, who should have been her first guide. If only . . . her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a booming and unfamiliar voice calling from behind her.

"Duchess! Duchess! I'm home. What was so important that . . . " The burly older man stopped at the top of the foyer steps and gazed over at the petite figure that stood ridged by the fireplace. Mac had slowly turned and was soon facing the one person she never thought she would know. Their eyes locked in a deep gaze that shook them both but for different reasons. Mac was finally in the presence of the man who had help give her life. The moment she heard and then saw him, everything she had always dreamed of him became a reality. Her grandma had showed pictures and told some about the man who had devoted most of his life to helping others but seeing him in person was like nothing Mac ever could have imagined.

Brock, on the other hand, was captivated by the diminutive beauty that was before him. There was something about her, from the instant they made eye contact, that was familiar to him, though he wasn't sure why. The dazed look on her face coupled with his instant affinity for the young woman made him all the more curious about her. He moved further in the house, while Mac remained frozen in her current spot, and attempted to soothe her apprehensive demeanor. With a soft, warm glow and a gentler tone, he again spoke, "And who might you be?" Mac stared at him in awe a few moments more before finally getting her bearings and meekly replying, "I'm Mackenzie . . . Mackenzie Browning." Brock remained quiet, momentarily, as her last name, for some reason seemed familiar to him. He, though, quickly let it pass as he realized he hadn't properly introduced himself, "Well, Mackenzie, I'm Brock Reynolds." he retorted sweetly. Before she ever even thought of the fact that he didn't know about her, Mac offhandedly replied, "I know." This brought a look of confusion to Brock's face. He couldn't recall ever meeting this young woman, so he questioned her about her response, curious as to her admission, "You do?"

Mac immediately realized her slip and tried to back track but before she could, the pair was interrupted by the door opening and laughter. Moments later, Ester and Amanda appeared behind Brock. Mac's eyes slightly widened as she caught a glimpse of her mother just as Brock turned to see who was causing all the commotion. She then witnessed Amanda's face turn pale as a ghost. The stocky gentleman towered over her dainty mother for a long moment before finally speaking in a deep, emotional tone, "Amanda . . . I can't believe you're here." Then before she could even find her voice to reply, he pulled her into a deep hug while both Mac and, a surprised, Ester watched on.

Chapter 36B . . .

When Brock finally relinquished his one time sweetheart, he stepped back and took her in for a long moment. Amanda was still speechless but did manage to glance over one of his massive shoulders at her child . . . their child and lock eyes with her. Both women realized that this was the beginning of yet another drama in their once tranquil lives. Amanda finally brought her gaze back to the man, who always had a huge place in her heart and his warm but surprised glow. Brock again spoke softly, "How long has it been?" Finally finding her own voice, Amanda quietly replied, "About twenty years." "That long? It's seems like only yesterday we said goodbye . . . and you're still as lovely as you were back then," he complimented sincerely. Amanda blushed, lightly, at his kind words, " Thanks you, Brock. You haven't changed much yourself."

Mac quietly watched the interaction between her parents and finally began to understand better why her mother always talked about love the way she did. It was obvious, by the way she was gazing at him, that she never got over this man and from the sound of it neither had he. Mac momentarily wondered what things might have been like for all of them had they been a family. That thought, though, was quickly replaced by the reality, they weren't a family . . . hell he didn't even know who she was and after how she reacted to the news, she was afraid his response would be no more understanding. Mac eventually decided to try and break things up some and see how her mother wanted to handle the situation. She gently cleared her throat garnering her parents attention, as well as, sending Esther on her way with a nervous good bye, "Well, Amanda, I'm going to go start dinner. I had fun." Amanda nodded as she slowly removed her gazed from Brock and focused in on her new friend, "So did I Ester. I'll see you in a bit." This time Ester nodded to her before concluding, "It's good to see you again, Brock." "You too Esther." She then departed, giving Mac and anxious smile on her way out.

Both Brock and Amanda were now facing Mac and a brief but awkward silence ensued.. No one was sure how to proceed until a flash of recognition glanced across Brock's face as he looked from one woman to the other. Then softly he inquired, "Wait a minute . . . Browning." He gave Amanda another long look before turning back to the pretty young woman that stood across the room from them and finishing, "Don't tell me, you're Amanda's daughter?" Mac put on a small smile as she silently confirmed his observation with a nod. he then turned back to his first love and commented, "I knew she looked familiar. You have a lovely daughter." Amanda glowed proudly at him and then her child as she impetuously made a decision of her own, "Correction . . . we have a lovely daughter."

Chapter 36C . . .

This time Brock was the one who was speechless, while Mac let her shock at her mother's outburst be known. Amanda, though, was tired of running from this thing. The second she saw him again, she knew he had a right to know and refused to keep it from him any longer. She would accept whatever consequences came with that. She just wanted her daughter to have everything she wanted and deserved. Brock was the first to finally speak after the announcement. In stunned and bewildered tone he repeated her words, "We have a daughter?" Amanda nodded, knowing this topic was going to be hard to get into, especially with Mac in he room but she was resolved to do what, she finally realized, should have been done a long time ago. "Yes, Brock, that's why I'm here. She wanted to meet your mom . . . and you."

He was still having a hard time grasping what he just been told but this time he turned his focus to, what he now was told, was his child. A child he never knew existed until this moment. He studied the apprehensive beauty and could see she was just as edgy and unsure as he was. His expressive brown eyes met her equally as telling ones and it was there that he again connected with her. He recalled when he first saw her feeling like he was in the presence of someone familiar and now he saw it. She was a part of him . . . a part that had been missing from him and he didn't even know it. Mac was becoming more and more unnerved under his relentless stare and silently wondered what was going through his head. She knew this had to be a shock to him but she was afraid maybe he wouldn't believe them or be too upset to embrace her.

Amanda tried to break up some of the tension in the room by soothingly, speaking, once more, "Brock . . . I am sorry I kept this from you. I just . . . " He didn't listen to the rest of what she said as he instead took to moving deeper into the house and towards Mac. His trek was deliberate and a nervous Mac glanced from him to her mother, who also anxiously awaited his reaction. Brock eventually made it over to her and promptly held out a hand to her. As intimidating as this moment was for her, Mac barely hesitated when she placed her tiny hand in his massive one. The moment they touched it was like an overwhelming sense of knowing for both of them. Mac felt her eyes begin to sting with tears as a light smile crept across her face and Brock, also, was quite emotional, tightening his hold on her hand while gently stroking it with his thumb. Then with a small crack in his voice and a smile of his own, he softly said, "Mackenzie . . . my daughter."

Amanda stood back and watched the two most important people to ever grace her life, connect. She knew the questions would come soon enough but for this brief moment, at least, everything was as it should have been.

Chapter 36D . . .

The duo eventually drifted over to and took a seat on the sofa. There Brock continued to observe the newest addition to his life. He couldn't believe that she was his flesh in blood or that he was only now finding out about her. She was such a beautiful, alluring young lady and he had been deprived of watching her grow into that person. He slowly turned his gaze from her and again found Amanda, who was still standing by the foyer steps. Then with a soft but firm tone, he quizzed her, "Was this why you left me, Amanda?" She only nodded while retreating from his steady gaze. "Why? Why would you keep something like this from me . . . my child?" he asked with his pain being betrayed in each word.

Mac watched as her mother flinched at the agony reflected in his tone. This was definitely a trying experience to all involved. Amanda finally began to move closer to the pair and quietly attempted to explain her thinking to the man, who had once, been the center of her world. "Brock, I didn't keep this from you to hurt you, you have to believe that . . . you were the first guy I ever loved, totally. I, though, was still a child when we were together. I had no clue what I wanted my life to be and when I found out I was pregnant, all I could think of was how I would handle that." She finally made it over to them and took a seat in a chair right near the sofa before continuing, "I didn't want to burden you and take you away from something that meant so much to you." Brock released his child's hand and turned to fully face her mother and then with a deep sentimental tone retorted, "How would being there for my own child and watching her grow be a burden to me? Yes, my work is important but you had to know that you and Mackenzie would have meant so much more."

Amanda, again, lowered her head and gently brushed away a tear that had escaped as she marveled at his, as usual, tender heart. Anyone else would have been furious and with perfect right but all he was doing was attempting to understand. "I know and that was part of the problem. I knew you'd want to take care of us and settle down," she replied. Brock shook his head, not following, "So? What's wrong with that? I loved you, Amanda and I would have adored our daughter had you given me the chance." Amanda faintly squeaked out the truth, "But I wasn't ready for that . . . at least that what I thought at the time. I was confused and scared and didn't know what was right. When I got back to the states, my mother wanted nothing to do with me after I refused to have an abortion. Had my grandma not taken me in, I don't what would have happen . . . I'm not looking for sympathy, Brock. I'm not. I just need for you to understand that at the time I thought I was doing what was best for everyone."

Brock was silent for a long minute, then with his continuing gentle demeanor, he finally responded, "I do understand that, Amanda but I still should have been told before now. How much time have I missed with her . . . eighteen, nineteen, twenty years? How is that fair?" Amanda's tears were no falling freely as she could feel and understand his frustration. He had missed so much because of her decision. Looking into his confused and hurt eyes, only making her feel that much more guilty about things. Mac had been sitting by quietly watching her parents rehash their past and these circumstances. She had been told about her grandmother's stance about things when she was old enough and was disappointed but not sad because she had never met the woman. Her great grandma, what she could remember of her, was sweet, saintly woman and was one of the main reasons, next to her mom, that helped Mac become the compassionate caring woman she was. With those traits and love for both of her parents coming to the fore, Mac stepped in and spoke sincerely to the father she had always wanted to know. She retook his hand causing his focus to come back to her.

Then in a quiet but purposeful voice, she answered his inquiry, "It's not fair but there's nothing any of us can do to change it except use the time we have now to get to know each other . . . if that's what you want, Dad?" Brock smiled lightly, not only at her simple but true assessment of the situation, but the fact she had just called him dad. His attention quickly changed from berating her mother for what she didn't tell him to cherishing the fact that his child was here now and wanted exactly what he wanted . . . to be a part of each other's lives. He slowly reached out and ran his free hand gently over her cheek before finally responding, "That's exactly what I want, my Sweetheart." Mac returned his warm glow as a few tears began to slip down her cheeks as well. She finally got her wish . . . she finally had her father. The couple soon gravitated towards each other and shared their first embrace with the knowledge they were family. Mac closed her eyes and relished the hold for a long moment before opening them and catching a glimpse of her mother smiling at the touching reunion.

And unknown to all three was that Kay, who had just walked into the house, was also gazing, happily, upon the moving and long overdue sight before her . . . a family reunited.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long delay but life has been busy. Hope you continue to enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews.

Chapter 37 . . .

While Mac spent the next few days finding one of her hearts desires, Billy was still trying to clear his confusion. As he sat in his office at Jabot and attempted to concentrate on work, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering back to Mac. He missed her so much he could hardly stand it. They had not been out of contact for any length of time since they met in Miami. He was definitely experiencing withdrawal and knew he had no one to blame for it but himself. This thing with Brittany was uncanny. He knew in his heart, he didn't want her anymore, what he had with Mac was too good. It, though, did appear there was some unfinished business he had with her. He had been thinking a lot about his talk with Jack but still wasn't sure if or how he should breech the topic. He knew opening that door again would just bring back all that pain and embarrassment. He wasn't sure he could handle it for a second time.

Again, he tried to focus on his job, for the time being, turning from his desk and facing the window while reading over a file but this time his attempt was interrupted by a familiar, if not welcome, voice.

"Billy, Honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Billy sighed heavily. He could already feel the tension double the moment her heard his mother's voice. Slowly, though, he began turning to face her. Jill stepped further into his office dressed in her usual power suit with her hair pulled up in a tight French roll. Her calm, sure business facade coming through loud and clear. Billy prayed that was the reason for her visit, business, but Jill quickly laid that notion to rest as she came over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Then in a quiet, solemn tone, she began in, "Billy, I heard about you and Mackenzie . . . I'm so sorry." Billy was immediately skeptical of his mother's sympathy.

Though, he had no real proof she didn't like Mac, as she was usually pretty civil in her presence, he knew how she was when she really did like someone i.e. Brittany. They bonded almost instantly and sometimes, it seemed, they were closer then he and Brit were. He began to wonder if a lot of what he had felt for her was about pleasing his mother, keeping her off his back. She would always talk about how perfect they were for each other and how good of a family Brit came from. It was almost like a business merger. Billy attempted to shake of his thought process. He didn't want to be sidetracked by his mother's garbage, again. He needed to focus on what was most important, finding his way back to Mac. So leaning back into his chair while continuing to hold her gaze, he flatly replied, "Thanks."

Jill quickly acknowledged his tone, "I mean it, Billy. I all ever want is for you to be happy." Billy just grunted lightly and began looking over his paperwork again before dismissively responding, "If that's all . . . I really have a lot of work still to do." "Billy, please . . . weren't you the one who said you wanted us to have a better relationship?" Billy looked back up at her but didn't reply, which caused Jill to press on, "I can tell you're hurting . . . let me help, Darling." Billy still refused to budge, however. He had no intention of discussing him and Mac with her, "There's really nothing you can do." "Are you sure?" Jill pressed. She actually could care less about his relationship, or lack thereof, with Mac but she needed to make sure he was at least at a place where Brittany could work on him. The look of confusion clouding his, usually, bright blue eyes told her that his was very much in turmoil at his situation. In her mind, that proved he still wanted Brittany.

Billy was now studying his mother closely as she persisted. A small part of him wished he could trust in her enough to confided his worries about what was happening but knowing Jill's M.O., of getting overly involved in his affairs, he just wasn't willing to take that chance. So in a firmer tone, Billy moved to close the topic, "Yes, mother, I'm sure. I will figure this out on my own . . . now I really need to finish up here, if you don't mind." Jill could see he wasn't going to give up much right now so she took his tone in stride and calmly replied, "Allright, but if you need anything . . . " Jill never got to finish her thought, however, as she was interrupted by Brittany sprightly sauntering into his office after a light knock, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Chapter 37B . . .

Had it been anyone else breaking up his mother's visit, Billy would have welcomed it. However, now he sat in the presence of the two women who totally screwed him up when it came to the opposite sex. He suddenly understood how a claustrophobic person felt. His eyes darted from one lady to the other before Jill stood and happily replied to Brit's inquiry, "No, Brittany dear, Billy and I were just finishing up." She then turned back to her son and gave him a light smile, "Honey, I meant what I said . . . call me if you need to. I'm always here for you." Billy sighed again as he gave her small nod and watched her turn and walk by his ex. "Bye, mom." She said her goodbyes to him and Brit while passing the blonde temptress a knowing smirk. Brittany covered well and then waited for Jill to leave out and close the door behind her, leaving she and Billy alone.

Billy was in even less of a mood to deal with Brittany right now as she was the center of all his drama at the moment. He exasperatedly looked over the snazzily dressed woman, in her form fitting ankle length skirt with a slit up to mid thigh and a ruffle peasant top and coolly inquired, " Brittany, what can I do for you? I'm busy." "Well a good day to you too, Billy," she came back sarcastically. Billy rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Brit pulled out a file and laid it on his desk. "My dad, thought we should read over this agreement and make sure that it worked." Billy slowly picked up the papers and gave it a quick glance before replying, "Can't you do it? I really need to get this other stuff done," Billy asked with annoyance. This wasn't how Brittany envisioned things going when she brought up this idea to her dad. She thought she and Billy could burn the late night oil working on the loose legal and business ends of the Jabot/ Chancellor Industry deal and maybe fit in a little time for them. Billy, though, didn't seem very responsive to her at the moment. Brittany, being very resourceful, didn't back down from the challenge. Placing her hands on her hips and putting a little more force behind her words, she logically offered, "From what I understand, this merger is very huge and very important to your family's company and your father personally. I would think something like that would take precedents over the 'other stuff'."

He knew she was right about this deal. It was all his father kept talking about lately and he made it clear he wanted Billy to be in on it from start to finish. He knew, again, he would have to put his personal feelings aside and do what was best for the company. So with another heavy sigh, Billy this time stood and retrieved the folder while Brittany watched on. He began to read over some and then glanced over at her again, "OK, let's do this." Brit then gave him a small smile, which he didn't return, as he began his trek over to his office sofa. She knew how much his family loyalty meant and played on it perfectly. Now she would push the envelope a bit further. She walked over to where he was reading but stood over him until he finally acknowledged her, once more. "Why are you standing there? I thought we were going to work." She allowed her smile to deepen as she, 'innocently' made a suggestion, "I was just remembering I haven't had a bite to eat all day. What do you say we grab a something before we get into this . . . my treat?"

"I don't think so," Billy promptly responded. This time Brit did join him on the leather sofa and garnered his attention with a touch of her hand to his and in a soft pouty tone persisted, "Come on Billy . . . please. You have to eat, right? And a change of scenery will help us focus better when we get back to work." Billy, this time, didn't reply right away, causing Brit to become hopeful. She watched as he looked down at her hand over his and then back into her equally as brilliant, blue peepers. It was still there, she believed, now she just had to make him feel it too. Billy's thoughts, though, were on a different track. He wondered if this would be his opportunity to sort a few more things out. They would be in a relaxed atmosphere while they were eating and then he could possibly get into what he wanted to know without everything getting all heavy. He finally relented under her wishful stare, quietly answering, "All right . . . how about The Lodge?" She smiled even brighter and happily replied, "Great! Let's go." The two then got their things together and left out.

Chapter 38 . . .

The pair eventually arrived at the restaurant, right before the dinner rush, and were escorted to a quiet corner and seated. The waiter took their drink orders and left them with menus. Once he was gone, both Billy and Brittany began looking over their choices. Billy was a bit more intent with his focus on the menu while Brit was constantly stealing glances of her handsome dinner mate. He was everything she, along with any other girl, could ever hope to have . . . gorgeous, smart, sweet and sexy. She had repeatedly admonished herself over the past few years for letting him get away. Now, though, she saw this as the chance at repentance. She would show him that she could be everything he needed her to be now. In fact she was so lost in her thoughts while still gazing at him, Billy had taken his eyes off his menu and saw her staring.

"What?" he asked with slight agitation. Brittany quickly snapped out of her stooper and put on a light smile as she returned, "Nothing . . . I was just thinking." She was a bit disappointed when Billy didn't inquire about her thoughts but understood it was take some time to get him to let his guard down around her again. She was willing to stick it out, though, realizing that he was worth it. He had gone back to reading over his menu but inside he was trying to select the moment when he would get into this delicate subject. He finally decided to breech the topic after the waiter came back and took their orders. The young man gave Brittany a brilliant smile which she returned politely. As she brought her attention back to Billy, he tersely posed a question to her, "Did you ever really care about me?" She was now locked in a serious blue gaze with him and incredulously retorted, "What kind of question is that?" "A valid one considering how things ended with us," he shot back.

Brittany could see the fire smoldering behind his icy blue eyes. This was a discussion, she knew, could get really complicated. "Billy . . . of course I cared about you. I loved you," she came back firmly. Billy smirked lightly as he replied, "Well you sure had a funny way of showing it." Brit bristled at his cold, sarcastic tone. She knew she had hurt him then but it appeared as though his bitterness hadn't waned much since, like she had hoped. His reaction, though, only served to feed her contention that he still felt strongly for her. Brittany knew that she just needed to help him see past that one incident. So in a soft, soothing tone, she attempted to do just that. "It serves no purpose to dwell on the past, especially the hurtful things. Do I wish I could change what happened? Yes, of course I do but I can't, Billy. So what's the point of opening this up again. I'm sorry I hurt you but that's over now. We both need to move forward."

Billy quietly seethed, for a moment, at her attempt to brush off what she did. Like he could ever just forget what he witnessed and experienced due to her. She was his first experience with everything about, what he thought was, a serious relationship but the truth was nearly his undoing. Not just what happened but where and with who. He narrowed his eyes at her and was about to call her on her nonchalant attitude towards the whole incident, only to have Brit abruptly rise and announce, "I need to go to the restroom." "Brit . . . " Billy started but she was already heading away from the table. Billy sat back in his chair and sighed with great annoyance, frustrated by her evasiveness. Brittany, on the other hand, couldn't handle his relentless stare and questions anymore and hightailed it away. She knew this was going to come up but was hoping to put it off until they were on better terms. That's when she decided to go to the bathroom to collect herself and strengthen her resolve to get him to move past the youthful mistakes and look to the future they could have.

She finally got herself together after a few extra moments in the bathroom and then reemerged to face her handsome target. However, before she could make it through the lobby, she was faced with another reality of the situation. Her eyes fixed on one of the reasons, she felt, she and Billy were struggling to find their way back to each other. Just walking in the entrance was Mac surrounded by her grandma, mother and father. She had on a sweet smile and seemed to be quite content. Brit, however, intended to dampen her joy while further staking her claim to Billy . . .

Chapter 39A . . .

Mac was beyond happy to be experience something she never thought she would . . . having family dinner with her entire family. When her grandma suggested them going out for their first official family function, Mac could hardly contain her excitement and jumped on the idea. They went around about where this dinner should take place, finally settling on the Lodge, which was conducive to a cozy family atmosphere. At least that was the hope until Brittany spied the joyous family unit entering the establishment. She instantly realized the conflict this could create. If Billy saw her, she'd have no chance of making inroads with him but conversely, if Mac saw her with Billy it could further distance them from each other. A devilish grin tugged at her lips as she decided to work this situation to her advantage.

She deliberately made her way over to the small group, while Mac remained oblivious to the approaching woman. She was talking with her mother, while they waited to be seated, when a familiar voice rang out from behind. "Mackenzie, is that you?" Brit said with fake enthusiasm. Amanda watched as her child, immediately, tensed up and slowly turned to face her nemesis. The two women locked in a silent but very telling gaze. Mac's family could see there was no love lost between the pair. Brittany, though, continued her side of the farce, smiling sweetly and continuing, "Funny running into you here. It's so nice to see you again." Mac rolled her eyes, not believing this crap she was trying to sell. Their last conversation was anything but pleasant and she had to wonder what her angle was. However, before she could reply, Kay joined the conversation, also sensing her grandchild's strain, "Mackenzie, honey, are you going to introduce us?"

Mac let out a deep sigh before quietly obliging her grandmother, "Everyone this is Brittany Hodges. Brittany, everyone." Mac's less then pleased tone plus the instant recognition of the name brought raised eyebrows to her family's faces. The girl that might have cost Mac her first true love was standing before all of them, acting as though she and Mac were good buddies. It was a slightly awkward moment but was soon ended by a conning Brittany. She knew just her mere presence had ruined Mac's night, now she just had to make it worth her while, as well. With her fake grin still glowing, she thoughtfully finished, "Well, I just wanted to say hi. I need to get back to my dinner date . . . don't want to keep him waiting." Mac, again, rolled her eyes as she curtly replied, "Please, don't let me keep you." Brittany ignored her tone as she turned and spoke politely to Mac's family, "It was nice to meet you all. Bye." She then slowly began to sashay away from the group.

Once she was out of ear shot, Kay inquired, "What was that all about? I thought you two weren't friends." Mac silently watched Brit toddle along. She wasn't sure why Brittany was acting all friendly towards her. It felt almost as if she wanted Mac to know she was there but for what reason, she wasn't sure, "I don't know Grandma, that chick is a different breed." They all just nodded to that as the waiter had returned to lead them to their table. Mac had never really just disliked someone but with Brittany it was just too easy. Hopefully she would keep her distance the rest of the night and Mac could just enjoy being with her family.

Unfortunately, that plan was all but kyboshed when their group began making their way through the dinning area. Mac, again, caught a glimpse of Brittany and couldn't help but follow her with her eyes to see where she was headed. She watched as she headed to a table off in a corner and across from a blonde who was looking down at first but when Brittany returned, the gentlemen looked up and it was then Mac got another harsh reality check. Though, she had been the one to tell him to go do what he needed to do, she had been holding out some hope that he was using their time apart to deal with his feeling on his own. However, she could now see there was no such luck of that, as Billy stood like a gentlemen, when Brittany returned and then sat across from her again and began to talk.

Her heart felt like she had been punched in it again. How could she have been so wrong? How could she not see he was still hording feeling for his ex? She had now stopped in the middle of the restaurant just watching the two. Brittany reached over and touched one of his hands while they appeared to be sharing an intimate conversation. Then out of the blue she glanced over Mac's way and smirked lightly. The message was received loud and clear now. Brittany had proven her point . . . Billy was still hers and Mac, slowly going to catch up with her family, was left to wonder how things went so wrong. . .

Chapter 39B . . .

Brittany was reveling in how well her evening was going, not only had she put Mac on the defensive but she had managed to get Billy off the topic of their past with talk of business and occasionally sneaking in a little light hearted talk of movies and such. The best part, by far though, was that Billy hadn't even noticed Mac was there even though her table was just across from them. It was at a diagonal plane which allowed Brittany to see her and vice versa. She every so often caught Mac peeking over at them and when she did, she'd give her a smirk, causing Mac to turn back to her family. This went on for about thirty minutes are so, before Mac's mom noticed her child's enthusiasm had waned considerably since they had arrived at the restaurant.

She finally, gently, got her attention with a light tap of her hand. Mac glanced down at the hand then over at her mother, with an obviously forced smile and asked, "Hey, Sweetie, what's wrong?" "Nothing, Mom . . . what could be when I'm here with my whole family. This is great." Amanda, though, wasn't convinced and pressed on, "Honey, it's me. I can tell something's bothering you so tell me, maybe I can help." Both Brock and Kay were focusing in on the discussion too and looking at Mac for answers. She could feel their eyes boaring into her and herself trying her best to fight back all her emotions of hurt and pain at the situation she found herself in. She knew if she got into what she had saw, she would probably lose it. So she again put up her brave front and staunchly replied again, "Really, I'm fine. I guess this moment is just a bit overwhelming, getting something I have always wanted . . . it's just hard to take it all in." This brought a smile to her Grandma's face, as well as a small one to her mom's.

This time, though, Brock sounded off, "You know, I think I know what's really the matter." Mac looked over at him nervously. Even though they hadn't known each other that long, Mac did feel as connected to him as she did to her mother. Amanda was always able to read her and she wondered if her dad possessed the same trait. "You do?" she finally inquired, softly. Brock nodded as he now slowly began to rise from his seat. All at the table were a bit confused at his action but he soon cleared it up with his next one and his words. He held out a hand to his beautiful young daughter. Then in a dashing manner, he sweetly commented, "You haven't taken you're old man for a twirl around the dance floor yet . . . may I?" Mac's smile immediately became more genuine as she took his massive hand and rose to join him. Both Katherine and Amanda joined the pair in the warm glow, glad to see father and child bonding so seamlessly.

"You two ladies will excuse us, won't you?" Brock asked with great charm. "Of course, " was Kay's response while Amanda happily added, "Have fun you two." Brock then tenderly placed his hand at the small of Mac's back and guided her out onto the dance floor. Once they were there, Brock gazed down at his gorgeous girl and smiled with great pride. Mac blushed lightly under his penetrating gaze while maintaining a slight smile of her own as the next selection slowly began to come up. Brock placed one hand at her waist and took one of her dainty hands in his while Mac rested her free hand upon his shoulder and allowed him to lead her effortlessly around the floor as a somber but sweet ballad began to play . . .

_'Almost made you love me_

_Almost made you cry_

_Almost made you happy, baby_

_Didn't I, didn't I_

_Almost had me thinkin', you were turned around_

_But everybody knows, almost doesn't count_

_Almost heard you saying, you were finally free_

_What was always missin' for you,baby, you found it in me_

_But you can't get to heaven half off the ground_

_Everybody knows, almost doesn't count . . ._

Mac was lost in the melancholy lyrics and her father's strong hold. Here she was experiencing something she had longed for every since she could remember but thoughts of another man kept clouding her joy. She was trying hard to stand firm in her belief but seeing him there with Brittany was nearly her undoing. It hurt her so much that he seemed to so easily put her out of his mind and move back to Brit like it was nothing. She had heard the saying love could be blinding and felt it might fit her to a tee. She was so into him that she couldn't see the writing on the walls until she had invested too much. Now she was left with nothing but to sadly watch him with her.

Her eyes again trailed over to the table that they occupied and she was again caught in a blue gaze, this time, though, it wasn't of a spiteful minx but of a confused and somber young man. A man she had given her heart to only a few short months ago. Their gaze was deep and unwavering and as the words to the song she and her father danced to played on, she began to get the feeling it was being played just for them . . .

_I can't keep on loving you one foot outside the door_

_I hear a funny hesitation of a heart that's never really sure_

_Can't keep on trying if your looking for more then all that I can give_

_Then what you came here for_

_Gonna find me somebody, not afraid to let go_

_Want a no doubt kind of man, you came real close_

_But everytime you built me up, you only let me down_

_And everybody knows, almost doesn't count . . . '_

Mac sighed heavily, as her head now rested against her father's chest. The look in Billy's eyes still bewildering her. He appeared to want to reach out to her but he was here with the person who was keeping them apart. Mac was just as lost as him and more tired. She finally broke their gaze by closing her mocha pools and snuggling closer into her dad. She then quietly continued to tell herself she deserved better as the song and dance slowly came to an end . . .

_Maybe you'll be sorry, maybe you'll be cold_

_Maybe you'll come running back, baby,_

_From the cruel, cruel world._

_Almost convinced me, you're gonna stick around_

_But everybody knows, almost doesn't count_

_So maybe I'll be here, maybe I'll see you around_

_That's the way it goes, almost doesn't count.'_

Though he had never met the man, Billy knew from the picture at the Estate, that was Mac's father and he couldn't have been happier that she had finally found him and they appeared so close already. He only wished he could be with her, sharing her joy. His thoughts then flashed to the look of total pain as she observed him and Brittany together. He could tell what she was thinking and wanted to immediately dispel the notion that he was back with Brittany. Luckily, fate stepped in and gave him a hand as he watched Mac depart the dance floor only to headout into the lobby alone. He quickly glance over at Brit who was looking over the documents, once more. He felt this was his chance and quickly took advantage of it.

"Brittany, I'll be right back," he offered as he was already standing and heading away. "Billy, where are you going?" she asked but he didn't respond, as he rapidly exited into the lobby. Brittany watched him and then glanced over to Mac's table, recognizing, she wasn't there. Her first thought was to go after him but soon she thought better of that no wanting to alienate him more and believing she had done enough to keep any conversation they had from being too productive.

Billy arrived in the lobby and began to scope for the brown hair beauty. He came up with nothing and decided to hang around the bathrooms for a few moments and see if she would emerge from there. Inside, Mac was trying to recompose herself. She made herself a promise the night she 'set him free'. She would not sit around feeling sorry for herself. Never had she depended on another person for her happiness and she wasn't about to start now. He made his choice and now she would accept that move on. Mac then briefly thought of her family and the strength and support she could and did garner from them. She knew she would make it through and be stronger for it.

So finally after a few splashes of water on her face and a renewed resolve to focus on what she did have instead of what she didn't, Mac exited the restroom only to come face to face with those familiar deep blue eyes and soft sexy voice, "Mac . . . we need to talk."

Chapter 39C . . .

Mac was momentarily speechless. She hadn't been expecting to run into him but now he was standing before her looking as handsome and sweet as ever. She couldn't help but give him the once over in his dapper navy blue slacks and white suit shirt and tie. He was the hottest business man she had ever seen. Billy too, took a moment to look over the lovely beauty before him. Her maroon, knee length gown that hugged her diminutive but curvy frame just right only brought out her dark, sexy features more, including her soft pouty lips and deep soulful eyes. The diamond stud earrings she wore along with her tresses pulled back in a simple but charming style pinned back away from her face. He was in total awe of her yet determined to make sure he made the most of this brief moment with her.

She finally found her voice and tried to dismiss his claim, "I don't think so. I need to get back to my family." Billy, though, was just as determined to have her listen, so he gently stopped her by touching her elbow as she attempted to pass, "Mac, please." Mac knew she should probably just keep going but her body would not comply, as it was to busy reacting to his touch and child like tone. She finally turned and faced him once more as she plainly as possible replied, " Fine . . . what is it?" He chose to start with a lighter topic before getting into the him and Brit thing. "I saw you out on the dance floor with your dad. Can I take it everything went OK when you met?" Mac was all set to have it out about Brittany but he instead turns the talk to her and her family. She wasn't sure how to react, at first, but soon got herself together and let a small smile at the thought of her now complete family take over as she softly replied, "Yeah . . . he's ten times better then I ever imagined him being. He accepted me immediately. " Billy returned her glow as he softly replied, "I knew he would . . . how could he not. You have this knack of touching everyone you meet, Mac."

She was moved at his slightly emotional words but quickly caught herself before she got too caught up. Apparently, she thought to herself, not enough to keep them in her life. She let her smile fade and began looking over his shoulder as she retorted, "Well, thanks for asking about my dad. I had thought about calling and telling you but . . . "Billy softly interrupted, "I wish you had." "Yeah, well, with things they way they are, I just wasn't sure." She then glanced over his shoulder again, expecting Brittany to come charging out looking for Billy at any moment. Billy, reading her like everyone else close to her, replied to her thoughts, "It's not what you're thinking." "And how would you know what I was thinking?" she came back. "Because I know you." "Funny, I used to think the same thing about you." Billy could hear the cynicism in her words and quickly returned, "You do know me, Mac, and what's in my heart." She firmly cut him off before he could go further, "Don't . . . I don't want to do this with you. I asked you to keep your distance until you figured out what it is you wanted and apparently you still have no clue. I don't want to be in the middle of this . . . whatever this is."

"But you are, Sweetheart, you are the center of everything I'm trying to do these days. I'm not with Brittany. This tonight, is about business only. As for the other stuff, I'm trying to figure it out now so please don't close any doors on us yet," Billy emotionally pleaded. Mac though, was determined to keep up her strong front as she replied in slight disbelief, "So let me get this straight, you expect me to sit around and wait for you to figure out if you still have feeling for you ex?" Billy, again, felt the scorn behind her words and knew it was asking a lot, "I just want you to remember and hold onto all we shared before this happened. It was so real, Mac. I know you felt it too . . . that you still feel it. I promise you I will make all of this right if you promise not to shut me out completely . . . please."

Mac let a small breath this time and looked away from his intense gaze shortly after his passionate words. The pain she felt when she witnessed him with Brittany was still fresh and something she never wanted to experience again. Mac wasn't sure if she could take that leap of faith with him again and was about to say as much when she felt his hand tenderly caress her chin before gently turning her face back towards him. Then with a diminutive version of that intoxicating Abbott grin, he softly concluded, "Please." All the resolve Mac had just lauded herself on in the bathroom was in danger of being lost. She didn't want to give in but he was just so charming, and sensitive . . . everything she wanted but as her desire to believe him was growing, she had to wonder if they really could go back to the way things were.

Billy was anxiously waiting for her to reply, knowing just a small hint that they still had a chance would help him push forward and figure out how to fix this situation. Mac, though, did not get the chance to respond as their brief interlude was interrupted by a concerned voice ringing out, "Mac . . . there you are." Billy slowly dropped his hand from her face and turned to see Amanda approaching them. She was a little more then shocked when she found her daughter with Billy but pleasantly so. She could tell by the way they were looking at each other she had just broken up a heavy conversation. Inwardly, she cursed herself for having such lousy timing. She hated seeing her child so miserable, though, she had been putting up a great front for everyone else.

Amanda, however, knew her inside and out and could tell she was really missing Billy. Maybe, she hoped, they were on their way back to each other. She finally made it over to the pair and smiled at them both before inquiring, "I hope I didn't interrupt but we were all getting a little worried about you, honey." Mac nodded, "I'm fine and you're not interrupting. Billy and I were finished." Neither Billy or Amanda liked how she said that last part. She was almost disconnected as she spoke. The instant she saw her mother, the story of her and her father popped into her head. They, too, were so in love but it didn't last either. It wasn't strong enough to keep them together and it made Mac realize sometimes even love isn't enough. She would not be put into a situation that could cause more harm than good to everyone involved. No . . . she'd have to be strong enough to let go, possibly for good.

"Let's head back, Mom," were her last words. Amanda looked from her, seemingly, defeated daughter to the lovelorn young man across from her. Mac then walked past the two while her mom gave Billy one last sympathetic glance before heading off as well. Billy watched until the two ladies vanished . His thoughts then turned to the feeling he got that before her mother showed up, Mac was about to concede something but now he wasn't sure if she would ever give him another chance. However, the look he shared with her mother told him he wasn't the only one who believed they still had a shot. That small bit of hope, at the moment, would have to be enough to push him to reunite a love that neither of them thought they would have.

Chapter 40 . . .

After thinking it over all night, Billy's plan now was quite simple . . . finish this thing with Brittany and then do everything in his power to convince Mac to give them another chance. The following morning after his father already left for the office, Billy cornered his older brother while he drank his coffee. "Jack, I need your help." He slowly sat down his cup and looked over at his obviously overwrought little brother and inquired, "With what?" Billy sat across from him now and quietly began, "You're pretty astute when it come to the opposite sex, right?" "I'd like to think so," he retorted with a playful smirk. Billy, however, didn't return it as he seriously pressed forward, "Well, I have girl trouble times two and I'm not sure exactly how I should proceed." Jack was all ears now and raised a brow as he smartly asked, "This about Brittany and Mackenzie, huh?" Billy nodded, "I need to figure out how to handle them both."

Jack put on another light grin as he recalled his days in the dreaded love triangle. "What can I do?" Billy sighed as he sat back in his chair and began to spill the events of the previous evening. When he was done, he could barely believe how it all sounded himself, "God, Jack! How could things get so messed up?"

"Calm down, Billy. I know this is trying but it sounds like you are now ready to straighten this all out once and for all," Jack returned with a low beam. "I am . . . I need her, Jack. But how do I prove that?" By making sure you get the answers you need from Brittany and putting that part of your life to rest. Then, and only then, can you focus in on what you want now . . . which is Mackenzie, right?" Billy stood up, "Of course it is . . . every since I met her she was all I've wanted." Jack now joined his brother in standing before continuing, "Then I think I have an idea of how to resolve this thing with Brittany." "Don't leave me in suspense, Bro. What is it?" Jack gave his kid brother a wink before quietly answering, "We'll just put her in a situation, this time, where she can't walk away from the conversation." Billy was looking a bit lost and asked, "How?" Jack's grin only widened as he cryptically replied, "Let's just say, being CEO of a major company has it's advantages." He then went on to clue in his befuddled sibling about his plan, leaving both grinning and hoping it worked.

Meanwhile, Mac was still trying to come to grips with her choice and feelings about Billy. She believed she was doing what was right, forcing Billy to deal with his lingering issues. However, in her heart, she was scared to death, not only about possibly losing him to his past, but also about letting him back in. Sure it was just a kiss and only once but it was with someone he had once been in love with. She was afraid that if she just let it go, she would get hurt far worse in the long run. This being her first experience with these kind of intense feelings, she just wasn't willing to take that risk. He needed to be sure and until he was, Mac would steer clear.

She gave herself a small smile as she thought, besides she had so much other stuff to be grateful for now. Her father and grandma were finally in her life and she couldn't help but be excited about getting to know more about them both. And her mom was being great, as always, about everything. Mac knew this was hard for her, seeing as it had always been just them, but Amanda was handling it all so well. It made Mac feel that much more confident she would be OK. She hugged herself lightly and let out a small sigh as she leaned back on the sofa in the sitting room. This was how her mother found her and quietly observed for a few moments before making her presence known.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Can we talk?" Mac smiled brighter as she looked up and over at her mother, "Of course, Mom. What's up?" Amanda came over and sat down next to her child before gently beginning in, "I wanted to talk to you about last night . . . I had the feeling I broke up something important between you and Billy. Where you two making some inroads, by chance?" Mac sighed again, "Mom, I appreciate your concern but Billy and I are over. I refuse to settle." "How is being with the person you obviously love settling?" Amanda softly retorted. Mac quickly fired back, though, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me? It's seems you walked out on love too and you've lived to tell about it." "It's not the same, Honey. Your father and I were in two different places back then plus I was pregnant . . . Billy loves you and you love him. That's as simple as it gets. Don't lose that over pride or hurt feelings."

Mac stood while shaking her head, "Mom, you just don't get it. You're right I still care about him . . . a lot, but it's obvious to me he hasn't dealt with his own feelings yet. I don't want to be with someone who always seems to be hedging towards something else. I deserve better than that, right?" Amanda let out a quiet sigh of her own as she rose to join her daughter. She gave her a thoughtful smile as she wiped away a few stray hairs from her face and quietly replied, " Of course you deserve the best. But I honestly believe Billy is that. He made a mistake, Sweetie . . . we all do. Can't punish him for it forever because then you're not only hurting him but yourself." She then leaned in a gave Mac a soft kiss on the cheek before concluding, "Just think about what I said." Mac just nodded this time as she watched her mom vanish back up the stairs. Then with an exasperated plop, she fell back to the sofa and began to think again. Maybe she was handling this wrong. Maybe she should, at least, leave a little ray of light for him . . .

Chapter 41 . . .

Billy took in a nervous breath as he waited in the Jabot lobby. He knew this was shaky plan at best but it was the best he had at the moment. He had called Brittany and asked her to meet him so they could go over some other papers. Jack had then set up the rest. he just hoped it worked and that he would soon be done with Brittany Hodges once and for all. It didn't take long for Brittany to show, beaming happily as she came into sight. Billy pasted on a smile of his own and gazed her in. Once she was at his side, she gently said, "Hey, Billy." "Hi, Brit. I'm really glad you could make it." She smiled brighter, "So am I . . . so, what is this document you need help with?" He tempered his smile some as he reached over and pressed the elevator button, "It's up in my office. Sort of a continuation of what we were discussing last night." She nodded this time as the elevator finally opened, "OK, well let's check it out, shall we?"

Billy ushered her in and looked back over his shoulder one time and slightly nodded in the direction of the head maintance man. He then joined her and they began, alone, to trek up to the top floor. It was a quiet ride up until they were halfway up. That's when the lift jerked and then stopped suddenly. Brittany's eyes immediately widened as Billy attempted to appear surprised, as well. "What just happened? Are we stopped?" Brit asked excitedly. Billy went to the control panel and began to push different buttons without getting a response. He then turned back to her and softly replied, "It looks like we're stuck." Brittany, again, spoke in a high pitched tone, "Stuck!" Billy nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, get some help or something, please. I don't like being couped up," she quietly replied. Billy watched as she fidgeted with her hair and inquired, "Are you claustrophobic?" She shook her head, "No . . . I just don't like feeling out of control." Billy lightly smirked at her words before bluntly coming back, "Join the club," He then locked her in a deep, telling gaze ready to tackle what was to come.

Jack, in the meantime, was manning his kid brother's office. He didn't want anyone getting wind of what was going on, so he planned to cover if anyone came by. After receiving the heads up from the super, he proceeded to wait for the signal from Billy, ringing the call button three times, that things were done. While he waited, he began going over some of his own paper work but was soon interrupted by an unwelcome visitor. "Jack, what are you doing here? Where is my son?" Jack barely glanced over the top of his reading glasses as he replied to Jill's irritating tone, "Minding his own business, maybe you should try it." She rolled her eyes as she moved further into the office, "Whatever. I need to speak with him." "About?" Jill smartly replied, "Now who's being nosey?" Jack hunched his shoulders, "Forget it. I really don't care but Billy is out right now. I'm sure it can keep, right?"

Jill was becoming quite impatient now, "Jack, if you know where he is . . . " "I do but I'm not about to tell you because you meddle too much. Have you learned nothing from the past three years. If he wants you to know where he is or what he's doing then he'll call you," Jack retorted as he sat back in his chair and gazed coolly at Jill. He, along with his father, still harbored a lot of resentment directed at her for how she forced Billy away. She needed to always have things her way pushing him to keep his distance not only from her but the rest of his family. She, though, refused to see it that way then or now as she haughtily returned, "What gives you the right to interfere in my relationship with my son? I love him and just want what's best for him." Jack just shook his head, hearing all this garbage before. He was then about to go for another round when the phone rang.

He grabbed it and was pleasantly surprised by who it was. "Why hello, Mackenzie." Jill let her disdain for the caller show for the first time publicly. Jack picked up on but ignored it for the time being while focusing in on Mac. Mac had decided to call out of the blue. She wasn't even really sure what she would say to him, after their last conversation, but with her nerves in overdrive, she was a bit surprise when his brother answered his phone instead. "Jack, hi, I was . . . was just calling . . . um." Jack put on light smile, happy she was making a positive move towards his brother, "To speak to Billy?" "Um . . . yeah. I take it he's not there?" she retorted. "Nope, Kiddo, but he should be back shortly. Would you like me to have him call you back or you leave a message?"

Mac remained quiet for a long moment, as she contemplated that question. She really didn't know what she could say to him, at this point. She kind of figured it might just flow once they started talking but now having this respite, Mac started second guessing making the call. Nothing had changed, as far as she knew, and this might just send the wrong message . . . a message that she was willing to accept the situation as it was, even though she wasn't. Finally, she spoke up once again, softly answering his brother's inquiry, "No . . . that's Ok. It wasn't important. Thanks, anyway, Jack." Jack, knowing how much Billy wanted to find his way back to her, gently pushed, "Are you sure? I'm know he'd love to hear from you." Mac sighed, realizing, now, this just wasn't such a great idea, "Yeah, just forget I called. Bye." She then hung up before he could say another words. Jack didn't have time to think over the brief talk, as Jill was on him the second he hung up the phone, "So that was Mackenzie?" Jack just stared at her as she stated the obvious. So she continued, "I guess she wanted to speak to Billy too, huh?" Jack continued to keep quiet, studying Jill's demeanor.

He knew that look she was giving. It was clear Mackenzie was not her favorite person, though, he wasn't sure why. "Jack, are you going to answer me or just stare?" she impatiently asked. He sighed loudly before finally replying, "Why do you seem so interested in Mac or what she wanted?" "Please . . . I could care less about Mackenzie, I was just wondering if she had seen or spoken to my son. After last night, I just assumed . . . " Jack furrowed a brow, "What do you know about last night?" This time Jill was silent, causing Jack to press, "Jill . . ." "Nothing, just that Billy and Brit were working late and I wondered how things went, that's all," Jill replied dismissively. This was classic Jill. Jack could see the wheels turning in her head and knew that was rarely ever good, "Jill, let me tell you something. If you are set to interfere in Billy's life again . . . don't! He has too much stuff to deal with right now and adding your crap won't help, so butt out."

Jill just rolled her eyes, "He's my son, you have no right to tell me what to do where he's concerned." "He's my brother and I'll be damned if I let you run him out of town again . . . so if you do anything to that effect don't think I will hesitate to get rid of you first and trust me the whole family will back me up. Now steer clear." Jill was about to defiantly retort, when the phone rang again. Jack quickly answered, avoiding anymore lip from her and anxious about a possible call about his brother. It, though, turned out to be an business associate he had forwarded to Billy's office. He paused briefly, glancing up at a glaring Jill and firmly finished, "I need to take this . . . you can find the door, right?" "Jack were not finished . . ." she persisted. Jack wasn't hearing it, "Yes we are . . . now get lost. I'm busy." And with that he went back to his phone call while turning his back on the fuming diva. She slowly began to depart, thinking of how to get in touch with her son.

That's when the obvious thought dawned on her to call Brittany. Jill pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Brit's only to receive out of area message. She then hung up and wondered where her partner in crime could be. Then another idea slipped into her head and brought a light smile to her face . . . maybe they're together. She happily basked in that thought as she now headed for her own office.

Chapter 41B . . .

_****Flashback****_

_Billy took an extra moment to collect himself outside the door of his family's pool house. What he was about to do was huge and though he knew his friends, and even himself at times, had doubts about Brittany's stance on them, he believed it was right. He and Brit had been a couple for nearly two years and he felt, at the time, he was closer to her then anyone. They shared so much and he thought they would continue to do so. It also was obvious his mother and her father were convinced they would make a dynamic pair. And though he'd never like to admit it, Billy was sort of seeking his mother's approval, as she was rarely ever around him as he was growing up. He knew Jill would be overjoyed and his hope was Brittany would feel the same._

_He took in and let out a deep breath while clutching the ring he had been toting in his slack's pocket since before graduation that morning, then slowly began turning the knob. Upon entering, however, those hopes were immediately dashed as he walked in on a very telling and disturbing scene. Billy immediately had to sharply inhale again. There, in the dimly lit room, on the sofa right across from the door, he found his longtime girlfriend locked in a heated affair with, of all people, JT Hellstrum. These two had been rivals in everything since Billy came back to town and now here he was witnessing him not only getting it on with his girl but in his house. Billy could hardly believe what he was seeing. Brittany was straddling his lap with her blouse completely open and her skirt hiked up around her waist while JT was pawing her all over. The two were hot and heavy and had not even noticed him until Billy finally found his voice and angrily yelled out, "What the hell is this!"_

_The pair immediately began to scramble upon hearing his voice. Brit hopped of JT's lap and he started fasten his pants up as Billy moved further into the room. Any pain he had been feeling was quickly overrun by absolute fury directed at both of them. He pounced on Brittany first, not believing he was set to ask her to be his wife, "Brit . . . what the hell is going on?" She was still trying to dress herself and gain some composure when she started balling, "Billy . . . Billy it's not what you think . . . I . . ." He though curtly cut her off, "What I think . . . God help me, if I told you what I was thinking right now . . . " Billy could feel himself losing it more and as his focus soon shifted from the adulteress to his worst enemy. JT sat by watching and looking a bit out of it. Billy then glanced at his feet and noticed and empty wine bottle before going at him, "You're drunk . . . both of you! I can't believe this." "Well, believe it, Abbott. It seems your girl needed a little loosening up . . . you should be thanking me, "he replied with a drunken slur and slight smirk._

_That smirk more then anything caused Billy to snap and lunge for his foe. JT jumped up to greet him but was quickly put back down by a fist to his face. As drunk as he was, he was in little position to fight back and Billy began kicking him while he was down, with Brittany begging him to stop while holding a blanket in front of herself. This was the scene his buddy, Raul walked in on. He quickly went to his friend and managed to move him away from his nearly unconscious adversary. "Billy . . . Billy, man, come on. He's not worth it . . . " He paused and glared disgustedly at Brit before finishing, "Neither of them are." Billy was flushed and breathing heavily as Rhiana, also joined the fray. She looked from her former best friend to the heap that was once JT on the floor and then over to an emotionally spent Billy. She couldn't believe the damage Brittany had done. She knew she was self absorbed and such but she never thought she would be so brash and hurt someone who cared about her so much. She too cut her a dirty look as she attempted to help Raul continue to calm Billy. Softly, she spoke to him, "Billy, come let's get out of here." He glanced over at the two culprits, one last time, before allowing his friends to guide him back out of the pool house but before he could get all the way out, Brittany, somberly called to him, "Billy, please . . . let me explain." He knew if he went back in there he'd lose it again so he, along with Raul and Rhi, ignored her and continued back out into the throng of unsuspecting party goers._

That's how things ended with him and Brittany. She tried contacting him a few times after that but shortly after, he decided to get a head start on being on his own and headed for New York that summer. Now here he was again confined with her and the memory of how things ended with them. The super had already responded to their call, telling them it would be awhile before the elevator was up again. Since then they had both been in a slightly awkward silence. They had taken a seat on the carpeted floor and as Billy was lost in his thoughts and staring blankly, Brit was studying him. She wondered what was going in his head. The intensity of his gaze was more then unnerving and finally caused her to question him about it.

"Billy, what are you thinking about?" she asked quietly. He instantly focused in on her now and contemplated how to begin this again. He was really in no mood to beat around the bush, so he blatantly put out his thoughts, "Why wasn't I enough, Brittany?" She knew immediately where he was going with this. Inside, she often asked herself the same question. He had everything anyone could want and above all else he adored her but she let it all go. A part of her just couldn't turn lose that party girl image she always had. She enjoyed the attention too much and, at times, when she thought about it, she wondered if a piece of her didn't want to get caught that fateful night. However, instead of stating what was the truth of that matter, she again attempted to circumvent the issue and soothe his ego instead. "Is that what you think? Billy I felt so lucky to have you and I wish more than anything I could change what happened," she finally replied.

Billy, though, just shook his head at her logic before retorting, "Then why did it happen, huh? I thought I had given you everything and then to find you in my home with a person I loathe more than anyone else . . . what am I suppose to think, Brittany, other than you weren't getting something from me." She could feel and see the disdain and hurt that was still there and was touched by it, again thinking it proved there was still something for them to build from. This time before she replied, she moved a bit closer to him. Sitting just within reach of him now, she softly spoke up again, "Billy, I was just too young back then . . . we both were and I guess I just panicked." Billy furrowed his brow as he wearily responded, "Panicked at what?" Brittany took in a deep breath before letting him in on something, "I knew, Billy . . . " "Knew what?"

"About the ring and the proposal," was her quiet reply. Billy's head was swimming as he struggled to understand how this all fit together, "How?" Brit gave a little smirk, "Rhi, told me . . . after I weddled it out of her. She told me about the ring and how you were going to propose to me at the party and I freaked." Billy still wasn't following, "Freaked . . . why?" "Because Billy, though I did love you, I was not thinking about marriage or anything at that point. I was excited to be going off to school and being on my own but when Rhiana told me about your plan, I saw all of that vanishing. All day I put on a happy front but inside I was nervous as a cat. It's not that I didn't want to be with you . . . I just wasn't expecting it and so instead of dealing with it, I got smashed . . . with JT and things just kind of snowballed from there."

Billy first reaction was being floored. He couldn't believe all this time, all this grief was because she was afraid of a commitment and instead of just telling him that, she took everything he had once believed in and made him question himself. A part of him had always wanted to believe the best of her but after her little confession, he finally got why Raul and Jack had always been so down on her. She was truly self centered and cared only about what she wanted. This time Billy stood and just gazed down at her for a long moment. Then when he finally spoke it was laced with heavy sarcasm and irritation, " So instead of having some courage or class and coming to me with your concerns, you decided to get drunk and sleep with my worst enemy in my home . . . do you have any idea how asinine this all sounds! I thought we had something real and now I find out it was some kind of inconvenience to you."

Brittany quickly joined him and began to defend herself, "You were never an inconvenience, Billy, I was just young and scared then." "You think I wasn't scared, Brit . . . but never did the thought enter my mind to do something so childish and hurtful. For nearly four years, I let what you did color my relationships . . . no more. After hearing your reasoning, I finally realize it was never worth the time I spent thinking about it." Brit quietly listened before faintly beginning, "Billy . . . please." But he wasn't done. He wanted to end this now. So with a lighter tone and more focus, he responded, "No . . . I'm done worrying about what you did, Brittany. I thought I was in love when I was with you but I realize now I had no clue what love really was . . . neither of us did. But now, we have both grown and changed since then and it's definitely time to move forward." Brittany was now starting to get a little hopeful. His demeanor had soften immensely since they had begun speaking and his words carried and air of truly letting go of the past. "So you're ready to move on . . . past this?" she asked expectantly. He nodded, "Yes, that's why I wanted to speak with you, Brittany. I needed to say this to you . . . I forgive you."

She let out the breath she had been holding and a small smile instantly began tugging at the corners of her lips, "You do? You forgive me?" Again, he just nodded, causing Brit to move closer to him and attempt to hug him. Billy moved, though, just out of her reach as he finally spoke again, "I have to in order to have what I truly want . . . Mackenzie." This time Brittany felt like she had just been belted. Here she thought he was finally coming back around to them and he was speaking of Mac the whole time. She, though, was unwilling to concede and moved to try and embrace him once more as she replied, "But what about us Billy?" "There is no us and there hasn't been for a very long time. Our time has passed," was his straightforward reply. Brittany still couldn't believe what she was hearing as she again pleaded, "But, Billy . . . "

He, though, moved around her once more, and this time went to the elevator call button. He then pushed it three times in succession, as he and Jack had planned, and moments later it jumped and finished it's trek up to the top floor. Once there, Brittany tried once more to reason with him, through her now light sobs, "Billy, please don't do this. We can fix this." He shook his head as he began backing out of the elevator, "I honestly hope you find some happiness one day . . . maybe even someone to love because I have and I'm going to do everything I can to get her back and keep her. Bye, Brit." And with that he turned and headed out and towards his office. Brittany just stood in stunned tears as he walked out of sight while the doors slowly began to close in front of her.

Chapter 42 . . .

Billy was now feeling pretty good . . . better than he had in a really long time. He got that monkey off his back and was now looking forward to what came next. In fact he was so relaxed and content, he was even up for dealing with his mother. He had gone back to his office right after his chat with Brittany and brought Jack up to speed just before he received an important fax from one of their biggest accounts. It was something one of the board members also needed to sign off on and since Jack had already left for the day and his father had taken the day off, Billy decided to seek out his mother, who was a work alcoholic. As he strolled towards her office, he thought mostly of how he could begin to fix things between him and Mac. He knew she still cared about him, otherwise she would have closed the door completely on them. Billy now just had to give her back the faith in their relationship she once had.

He was easily lost in those thoughts when he came to his mother's door, which was slightly ajar, and heard familiar voices within. Though, he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, when he recognized the emotional and somber voice of Brittany, Billy was compelled to hear what was being said.

"Brittany, you need to calm down. This isn't like you at all," said a stern Jill. Brittany, though, continued to sob as she retorted, "But you didn't see the look on his face or hear how he said it, Jill . . . it was so final. What are we going to do now?" Jill sat back in her chair and thought, momentarily, before answering, "First of all, you're going to get it together. This isn't over . . . not by a long shot. I'll be damned if I let Katherine's offspring sink her clutches into my son. I happen to have another plan that just might work to our advantage." "What's that?" asked Brit as she sniffled and continued to calm herself. A smooth smile cover Jill's face as she began to explain, "Well, seeing as Mackenzie will be going back to New York this fall to continue her studies, I figure if Billy is given an alternative to joining her, let's say a promotion within the company, he might be more willing to accept it." Brittany didn't look convinced, "Jill, if he has a choice between here and New York. I don't think he'd hang around." Jill's smirk grew more devilish, "Who said anything about Genoa City. No, we are expanding our business in LA and his father and I had been thinking this would be a good experience for our son."

Getting it more Brittany continued to press, "So move them across the country from each other but how does that help me? He said we were over." "Brittany, that's because he still has Mackenzie waiting in the wings but if he's thousands of miles away from her alone with his own personal legal counsel, you, then I'd say the odds are on your side." This time, Brittany joined her in a grin, "I see . . . this could work. He would love a promotion like this and I would be there to help him adjust . . . " Jill nodded, "Now you've got it. All I need to do now is make sure the rest of the board agrees that he's what's best for this project . . . believe me, when I set my mind to something, I make it happen." The both ladies now sat sharing a satisfied grin and a renewed since of purpose.

Billy, on the other hand, was not only furious at his mother for plotting against him, but disturbed that she would think he wouldn't see through this garbage as more of her interfering. His first thought, was to confront both the delusional women but he soon thought better of it, realizing where his focus needed to be at the time. As he slowly backed away from the door his mind began churning with how to, first, get Mackenzie back and then how to turn the tables on his mother and company . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next part everyone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the lyrics represented here.**

Chapter 43 . . .

The following afternoon, Billy decided to get started on regaining his relationship with Mac. He determined the slow and patient method would work best this time around. Their relationship had been whirlwind to say the least but now he had the chance to take his time with her and show her just how truly special he believed she was. It was with those thoughts in mind, that Billy finally picked up his phone and dialed her number. After a couple of rings, he was greeted by that sweet, heavenly voice and couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Hello, Beautiful." Mac had been screening her calls for a while, not wanting to deal with Billy but as time passed and he seemed to be honoring her wish for minimal contact, she had stopped. This caught her completely off guard but in a good way. Though she had asked him to back off, she had really missed just seeing him or hearing his voice.

She, too, put on light smile at him and his use of her pet name, "Billy . . . hi." He was glad to that she seemed pretty mellow about his call. "Hey, I was just calling to see how you were doing . . . Jack mentioned you called the other day. I would have gotten back to you sooner but I had few things to take care of." Mac didn't expect him to call back, as she had told Jack to forget about it, "I'm good and you?" "I'm actually feeling better then I have in a while. Anyhow, back to you . . . I was hoping I could convince you to see me this evening . . . you know maybe go grab a bite to eat or catch a movie."

Again, Mac was caught off guard. His request seemed to be coming out of left field but to Billy it was long past over due. He knew he wanted this woman more than anything else and refused to beat around the bush about that fact anymore. Whatever he had to do to get her back he was willing to do. She remained quiet for a long moment, trying to figure out how she should respond to his request. As much as she missed being around him, she still wasn't sure she was ready for a date, so finally she spoke in a soft but firm tone, "I don't think so." Billy had expected as much, seeing as she didn't know about the latest developments with the Brit situation. He, though, didn't want to make their first conversation in weeks about that. Instead, he continued to push for their meeting, "Mac, I know you still have reservations but I would really like for us to work on things together." "I just can't, Ok? I'm . . . I'm busy tonight." Mac was sure he would see through that lie, something she was never good at anyway. He, though, took it in stride as he gently retorted, "I see . . . well, how about another day, soon?" Mac, again, paused momentarily. One of the many things she had learned about Billy was that he could be very persistent. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge him forever.

So letting out a light sigh and realizing, she would have to make a concession at some point, Mac gave him a glimmer of hope, "I'll see what I can do but things are just so hectic right now . . . with just meeting my father and all . . . " "I understand but I would really like to see you sometime in the near future. There's a lot we need to talk about," he responded softly. That statement kind of made Mac weary. She wasn't sure what was going on with him and Brittany but after seeing them at dinner together the other night, her mind was occasionally running away with her. He might have decided to go back to her and if that was the case, she knew she wasn't ready to hear that right now. So again, she held firm, "I can't make any promises right now. If things calm down some, I'll give you a call." Billy knew she was still hedging because of Brit and was about to tell her about their talk but Mac quickly interjected once more, "Look, I need to go . . . talk to you later." Then without even letting him reply, she quickly hung up her phone.

Billy sighed heavily as he listened to the dial tone, briefly. He really did understand her hesitation and knew now he had his work cut out for him where she was concerned. But with a light smile and lot of determination, Billy knew he was more then up for the challenge.

Mac decided to get out of the house for a while that same evening, wanting to clear her head and figure out what to do next. She ended up at the coffeehouse, sitting near the patio and jukebox. As she took in the always bustling atmosphere, her attention fell primarily to the couples she saw around. They all appeared so happy and carefree, causing her to remember a time when she and Billy were the same way. More then anything she wanted to get back to that but wasn't sure if it was even possible. He was her first experience with this sort of thing and it scared her to feel so out of control of her feelings and then have something come along and shake her even more . . . it was just something she wasn't sure she wanted to expose herself to again. She then, thoughtfully, took a sip of her coffee and continued to gaze aimlessly.

This was the scene Billy walked in on. He too, was in need of a change of venue and decided to get out of the house and get some air. He couldn't help but stand by and watch her from afar for a few moments. The sweet innocence she projected, not to mention her classic, simple beauty was enough to enthrall any man completely.

'_Pretty Brown Eyes, you know I see them_

_It's a disguise the way you treat me ( the way you treat me)_

_Pretty Brown Eyes, you keep holding onto your thoughts of rejection_

_But if you're with me you're secure_

_You keep telling me that your time is always taken_

_But I keep seeing you out alone (out alone)_

_Pretty Brown Eyes, listen to love_

_Your heart is pounding with desire, waiting to be unleashed . . . '_

He observed her a few more moments before finally making his way towards the distracted angel. She appeared deep in thought and totally unaware she had company until he allowed his soft, sultry voice to bring her back from where ever she was. "Hi, Beautiful . . . again." Mac quickly looked up and was captured in those spectacular blues eyes she had come to adore so much. Her heart, immediately, began to race as well, as her thoughts. She knew this looked bad, seeing as she told him she had plans. Now he found her alone. Billy could see she was a bit embarrassed that she had been 'caught' but he wasn't about to make her feel bad about it. Again, he understood her reluctance and now just wanted to work on fixing things. So as she looked as though she was anxiously trying to find something to say, he continued on, "May I join you."

Mac was finally able to muster up a faint sure before Billy slid in across from her in the booth. There, they sat in an uneasy silence for a bit longer, both attempting to figure out what to do or say next . . .

_Quit breaking my heart ( Breaking my heart)_

_Breaking my heart . . . breaking my heart_

_Suga . . . yeah, yeah . . .'_

Billy eventually broke the stalemate with a half serious, half witty inquiry, "So . . . are you free now?" Mac was really feeling bad about lying now and kind of looked away from his intense gaze as she plainly replied, "Looks that way." He gave her a small grin before going on, brushing over her little white lie, "In that case, how about getting that bite to eat?" Mac again found her way into his steady blue gaze as she retorted, "I've actually already eaten." Bill, though, had no intention of giving up that easily, "Alright . . . then what about that movie?" "Billy . . . " Mac began with a little sigh.

She knew he wasn't going to give up but she wasn't ready to give in either. Mac also wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he might have to say. Billy, though, could read the tension in her instantly and moved to release some of it. He reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his. She didn't pull away, which put them both at ease and allowed his next words to flow easier, "Hey . . we don't have to talk about a thing. I just want to spend some time with you . . . I've missed that." Mac remained stoic but involuntarily began to stroke the hand he was holding hers with. Then in a soft voice, she replied, "Me too." This caused Billy to smile brighter as he concluded, "Ok then let's just go and hang out . . . I'll let you pick the movie . . . even a chick flick."

That statement gave something to Billy he had been longing for the past couple of weeks. That gorgeous smile that only she could bring. She glowed lightly and shook her head as she finally replied, "I think you're going to regret that last comment." Billy happily shook his head, loving that the uneasiness between had now passed, "Not a chance . . . shall we?" He stood and held out his hand to her. Mac gave him one more soft beam before taking his hand and joining him. The two then contently headed out, with Billy knowing this was only the start but a good one for sure.

Song Credit: Breakin My Heart (Pretty Brown Eyes) by Mint Condition

Chapter 44 . . .

"Billy, where are we going now?" asked a curious Mac. Billy just smiled as he glanced away from the road, momentarily and observed her fidgeting like a little child. The past few days had been a parade of non stop sweet and sentimental surprises for her and now , with her eyes closed tight and her inquisitiveness in overdrive, Billy could only glow at what he had in mind next. He knew she would appreciate and enjoy it. His whole focus right now was just that . . . to see her happy and have her feel secure with him again . . .

_It was just before dawn, the morning after their movie 'date'. Mac, as had become her ritual, was up before everyone else in the house and was preparing to take her jog around the grounds of the Estate. She gave herself one last look in the mirror in the sitting room, tightening her ponytail some more and straightening her oversized gray Columbia sweat suit, before finally trotting towards the front door. Without even glancing up at first, she opened up the door and was headed out when she was surprised to find Billy on her doorstep. Not only was she shocked by his presences but the fact that he was up so early._

_"Hey . . . what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion etched on her face. Billy knew he had to handle this delicately. he didn't want to seem as though he was coming on too strong but also wasn't interested in beating around the bush. So he compromised, putting on a small version of his secret weapon, that sexy Abbott grin, and quickly replied, "I figured you'd probably be up already and thought you might like the company." Mac quietly evaluated his comment. She really did enjoy this time alone with her thoughts and decided to explain to him about her routine, thinking it might scare him off, "Well, actually, I was just about to go for a run . . . " "Great. I'll join you," was his enthusiastic reply. Mac was still skeptical of his motivation, "Billy, I really like to use this time to clear my head and get ready to face the day."_

_Billy could easily read her continued reluctance and promptly added, "I could really use the fresh air myself and we don't have to do anything except run . . . if that's OK?" Mac just sighed this time, knowing he wouldn't relent so she did. "Fine . . . just keep up." Billy chuckled lightly as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and started out the door again. "I'll try," was his light response as he followed after._

_The stroll was leisurely and surprisingly, to Mac, comfortable. By the time it was over both of them were invigorated, not only by the exercise but also witnessing another magnificent sunrise together. It was like things were before other interjected themselves into their relationship. They eventually, arrived back at the house and as Mac made her way in, Billy stayed just behind on the porch. She noticed he didn't seem to be following her in and inquired about it, "Are you coming?" He shook his head, "Naw, I think I better leave while I'm ahead." Mac gave him a small smile before retorting, "Come on . . . I can at least get you something to drink before you go." Billy, though, remained steadfast as he sweetly studied her simple beauty. He wanted to move slow but also make her realize that she wanted them just as bad as he did. So with another dazzling smile and a gentle touch of her chin, he concluded, "Really . . . I should go but I'll see you soon." Then without letting her rebut again, he turned and took his leave._

_Mac stoically watched him go but inside, she was anything but. The last few times she had been with him, at the movie and just now, had made her begin to see how much she had been missing without him. Just being in his presence was overwhelming, as she never imagined someone like him being interested in her. Billy though, had now left her with the impression that she was exactly what he wanted and she was now wondering if she could or wanted to resist much longer . . ._

Slowly but surely, Mac had began opening up to him more and more. They had been spending much of their free time together of late doing not much more then just getting reacquainted with each other. Neither breeched the topic of Brittany, Billy not wanting to go into that until after he and Mac were solid again and Mac didn't want to lose the moment they were in at the time. The things they were sharing, while not spectacular, just hanging out either at their family's houses or alone, like the quiet lunch in the park they enjoyed a couple of days ago, were things that both appreciated and enjoyed because of it's simplicity. It allowed them to focus on what was most important . . . each other. He could sense she was on the verge of letting him all the way back in and he was determined to make sure it happened and for keeps this time.

That was why he had enlisted the help of her mom before she left for home. She was the one who told him about Mac's early morning jog, not to mention pointing him towards the answer that had always been right before his face with regards to how to handle Mac . . . mainly keeping things simple. As Amanda wisely told him, it was what her daughter was raised in and was used to. Just be what he always had been with her and Mac would have no choice but to come around. And that was why he now found himself and Mac heading towards the outskirts of town. After Amanda headed back to St. Louis the day before, Mac seemed to get a little down. Not that she didn't want to remain with her father and grandma but he could feel that she was really going to miss her mom not being there. Billy had found her down at her grandma stables that evening, as a matter of fact, and she was just sitting around staring at the horses. he joined her and she talked a little about how she missed her own horse. Those words and her somber state pushed Billy to come up with an idea, he felt would, at least, take the edge off some where those sentiments were concerned.

He was now glancing over at the anxious beauty, noticing her fidgeting with her fingers and concentrating very hard on keeping her word and not opening her eyes. He could see her resolve was weakening, so he finally replied to her inquiry . . . sort of, " Will you just trust me . . . I promise you will love it." "Then why do I have to have my eyes closed?" she playfully whined. Billy couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness as before he matter of factly replied, "Because it's a surprise." Mac, who had been trying to figure out what he was up to since they loaded into his car, shook her head. She knew she couldn't argue with his logic and also conceded he wasn't going to let her in on where they were going until he was good and ready. So with light sigh, she jokingly sulked, "Fine. Be that way." Billy, again, laughed before also shaking his head in amusement.

Shortly after that, the car finally came to a stop and Mac eagerly asked, "Are we there?" "Yes, but don't look yet. I have to do something else before . . . " Billy retorted before opening his door. The suspense was becoming too much for Mac, "Before what?" Billy, though, didn't reply as he was already out of the car and at her door soon after. Mac felt the temperate air rush around her followed by Billy's strong hand grasping hers. He then gently guided her out the vehicle and began maneuvering her, from behind along a cement dirt covered walkway. Mac, again, tried to get the story out of Billy, "All right . . . where are we?"

Billy, this time, thought, obliged as he brought them both to a stop and spoke near her ear, "OK . . . you can open them now." Mac, first, shuddered at his warm breath near her ear, missing that feeling. She then slowly did as he said and once her eyes fluttered all the way open, she was completely taken by what she saw. "Oh, Billy . . . I can't believe you did this," was her slightly emotional reply as she continued to stare, thoughtfully, at the scene before her . . .

Chapter 44B . . .

Billy grinned brightly at her reaction, "I thought you might like it." She turned and faced him with her own smile now blazing, "Like it . . . I love it!" She then looked back at the cute little sign the adorned the entrance way to a small but busy petting zoo. That glow on her face was well worth the trip just out of town. The true sense of happiness and excitement he was receiving from her about this was all he hoped for and more. He, briefly watched as she studied their new surroundings, sizing up all the sights they were set to see. Billy glad this was seeming to lift her spirits and they hadn't even stepped foot inside yet. He finally spoke again, softly, "Shall we?" Mac smiled again as she started gravitating towards the entrance already, "Let's."

The two then contently made their way into the quaint, bustling park and promptly began exploring every nook and cranny. There was a great variety of animals, full grown and babies. Billy watched happily as Mac's eyes lit up with each new area they visited, from the cute little family of albino rabbits to the sweet baby lambs, she was now coddling. He could tell he had made the right choice in bringing her there. Mac, too, was feeling like this was a great idea. She had been getting a little homesick and what truly got her was that Billy could seem to tell and then did something about it. No one, outside of her mother, had ever been able to read her like that. It touched and unnerved her at the same time. Here was this guy who could obviously have anyone he wanted and he was bound and determined that she be that one. The first time around, she went into things with him wide eyed and wasn't prepared for all that came with that. Now she couldn't help but hedge, though, she knew in her heart she still wanted him. To have someone have the kind of power and be able to her hurt her like he was capable of . . . Mac still wasn't sure she was willing to risk it.

Billy gave her a charming grin as his bright blue peepers danced with her warm brown ones. He knew she was still uncertain about his intentions but he would not be dissuaded. He wanted her back and was no where near finished trying to prove just that . . .

As the day eventually began to wind down, the pair started to make their way back to Billy's car. They arrived there in silence but once Billy went to open Mac's door and let her in, she stopped him from walking to the driver's side with words first. "Billy, this was so sweet . . . thank you for going through so much for me." Then before he could respond, she pulled him into a tender hug. Billy was a bit surprised at first but quickly got over it and returned the embrace. Both stood for a long moment, savoring the hold. Each had missed this very thing so much, just being in each others arms, feeling that warmth and enjoying the touch and scent of the other.

Then with a gentle whisper near her ear, Billy finally responded to her words, "It's never too much when it's for you, Mac." She smiled lightly at his sweet words as, slowly, the pair now began to break their hold. When their eyes finally met again, it was almost like that first night in Miami, all over again. The connection was instant and overwhelming. They both eyed each other for a long moment, while neither relinquished the other fully. The moment was huge and both were unsure of how they should react to it. Billy would have loved nothing more then to just hold and kiss her but looking into her face, he could still see that hint of confusion and apprehension. He wanted their reunion to be mutual and without doubt, so with all the will power he could muster, he did the only thing he felt he could without coming off wrong.

Slowly, he gravitated closer to her face while maintaining eye contact with his reluctant mate. Mac could almost sense where this was headed and though she was scared out of her mind and knew she should probably stop it, she couldn't make herself do it. Instead, she automatically did what she always did when he came that close to her, she moved to him, as well, as she closed her eyes and prepared for the sweet, delicate contact of his soft full lips upon hers. She felt his breath there, briefly, before she was brought out of her anticipatory trance by his lips gently pressing against her cheek instead. Her eyes reopened and focused in on him with mild surprise but also a hint of relief. Again, it seemed he could sense what she needed and gave it to her. They continued to gaze at each other a bit longer before, he finally spoke again, "Ready to get out of here?" All Mac could manage was a small nod which he responded to with another light beam as he now helped her into the car.

Once they got going again, Mac laid her head back against her seat and gazed out the window thinking about all that had gone on between the two of them that past few days, not to mention a few moments ago. She wanted to let go more then ever but a small piece of her still couldn't move past the nagging concern about him and his past, especially since they still had yet to talk about it really. She sighed inwardly as she continued to think about how it would all turn out . . . Billy, on the other hand, knew that she was on the brink of letting him back in and what he had planned next, he hoped, would prove to push her over that edge. He glanced over at her and smiled again. If things went as he planned, Mac would soon understand just how what she and what they shared meant to him . . .

Chapter 45 . . .

**I've been having some trouble bridging what happened with what will happen so here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!**

Jill had watched from afar as her son continued to cozy up to Katherine's granddaughter and was none too pleased. For the life of her she couldn't figure out his fascination with that girl. She was average in just about every way that really mattered, in her view, and Jill believed her boy could do so much better and had. When she thought of how much he had to gain by him and Brittany winding up together it made her sad to think that all might be lost for good. She had to do something to make sure that didn't happen. Which was why her plan to get Billy away from Mackenzie was paramount. She felt she had all her bases covered and would get little resistance from the other board members with John's support already there.

Jack, though, could still prove to be a thorn. He was the CEO and had great clout with just about every board member. If had any clue what her true motivation was he would shoot her down in a heartbeat, so Jill knew she had to be one step ahead of him. She wouldn't give him an opportunity to use her as an excuse to veto the idea. After discussing it with John, she convinced him that he should bring up the idea and she would come in and second it. It was perfect and would also keep Billy from becoming suspicious when Brittany began her bid at damage control. Jill had encouraged her to do what she could, subtlety, to keep things civil between them. Then once they were off in LA alone, she could turn up the pressure and eventually reclaim their relationship. Both just had to make it through one more night of watching Billy fawn all over Mac and then a chain of events would be set off to hopefully put an end to that bond once and for all.

Everyone was now getting ready for the party Kay and John were throwing jointly to celebrate the all but assured joint venture that Jabot and Chancellor Industry was set to embark upon. Billy was still getting dressed while thinking about how important this night was, not only professionally but personally. This was the night he decided he was going to win back Mac for good. His plan all along had been to work up to one thing that would show her that she was what was most important to him and that what was happening with Brit, at the time, was never any reflection on his feelings for her. And after some talks with his brother and Mac's mother, he came up with an idea he felt would convey that sentiment perfectly. It was a bit bold and something he had never done before but he knew it would mean so much and show her, without a doubt, how precious she was to him.

This was how Jack found him, fidgeting with his tie and lost in thought. He stepped into his youngest sibling's room and smiled as he inquired, "You about ready, Kiddo?" Billy turned and looked into the glowing mug of his brother and gave a nervous smile of his own, "Yeah . . . about as much as I'm going to be." Jack could see the nerves starting to play on his brother's face and quickly called him on it, "So you're sure you still want to go through with this . . . I mean a lot of really important people are going to be at this party. First impressions are key." Billy gave him a playfully cross look, "Hey, it won't be that bad besides the only one I'm truly worried about impressing is Mackenzie . . . I really hope this works." Jack moved closer and helped Billy finish straightening his tie as he retorted, " It will. From what I've seen and what you've told me this is right up her alley. It's obvious you two belong together . . . and risking public humiliation has to count for something, right?"

Billy responded to his brother's joke and smirk with a cut of his eyes, "Thanks for nothing, Jack." He turned Billy to face him now as he spoke more solemnly, "You know I'm kidding. I've been where you are . . . willing to do anything for one special someone and let me tell you, if she's everything you want then anything you do will be worth that effort to have her." "She is, Jack. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone after what I went through but I don't just want her . . . I need her," was his passionate reply. Jack broke into another large beam as he nodded, "Then go get her, Little brother." Billy finally returned his glow, "I intend to."

Meanwhile, back at the Estate, Mac was also getting ready for the get together. She was still finding it hard to believe, at times, how everything in her life was turning out. She went from having relatively no family outside of her mother, to having a grandma and father who adored her almost as much as she adored them. They clicked almost instantly and hadn't missed a beat. Now here she was preparing to become a deeper part of that life, meeting and mingling with her grandma's business associates for the first time. She hoped she did OK and that things went smoothly. Her thoughts then bounced to the other hosts of this party. Jabot was Billy's family company which meant they'd have to interact more intimately as well.

Things had been going pretty well on that front and she feeling more and more like she did when they first hooked up. The atmosphere between them was what he had started out as, relaxing and free flowing, something she had missed with him. She hoped that if nothing else came out of this that they could at least remain friends and hang out. A small smile played across her lips at that thought, never believing she would find a guy she wanted in her life so much and anyway she could have him. He, though, had become that important to her and she was finally willing to admit as much.

Katherine had come up to check on Mac and watched as her grandchild glowed sweetly into her mirror, having a good idea of what was causing it. She finally made her presence known with an observation, "You look stunning, my Darling." Mac turned and beamed brighter at her grandmother's words while smoothing out the fabric of the strapless floor length, body hugging maroon velvet gown Kay had picked out for her. "Thank you grandma. I love the dress." "I'm glad, sweetheart," was her simple reply as she moved further into the room and stood looking at her in the mirror. Kay started primping Mac's hair, which was simply in wavy curls and studying her until Mac finally called her on the gaze, "Grandma . . . is something wrong?" Kay remained quiet for a long moment, not sure how to get into this with her but feeling like it needed to be said. Mac was becoming antsy by her lack of speech and pressed, "Grandma . . ." This time Kay took her by the hand and lead her grandchild over to her bed.

Once both women were seated, Katherine, slowly, began to answer Mac's concerned look, "Nothing's wrong, my Baby. I'm just still in a bit of awe that you are here . . . my beautiful, sweet granddaughter." Mac smiled again at her grandma's sweet words, " I was just thinking the same way. To think a short while ago, I didn't even know you or my dad existed but now . . . this is better than my dream come true." "Me too . . . and I guess there is someone we need to thank for helping to make it happen." Mac nodded as she softly said his name, "Billy." Kay reciprocated, "Yes. Had you two not met and became so close, you might have never come here and we still wouldn't know each other. That's why I wanted to say something to you about that young man."

Mac cautiously studied her grandmother for a long second. She knew her opinion of Billy hadn't been particularly high since she came home in tears that one night. Mac, though, had finally begun to take that for what it was . . . a moment in time. Her hesitation now was more about what the future held. She wondered if they could go back to what they once were and move forward together. Mac hoped what she was about to say wasn't negative in that regard. The last thing she wanted was to be at odds with her grandma over something she still wasn't sure of. She found her voice and finally asked, "What about him?" Kay could see her tentativeness and quickly moved to relieve it, "It's nothing bad, Sweetheart. I'm just so grateful that he was smart enough to fall for you and bring you here. I know I haven't been his biggest fan of late but that was only me reacting. I saw you in so much pain because of him and it killed me, making me want to take it out on him. However, I now recognize he made a mistake, like we all do from time to time and now I see him doing everything in his power to make that up to you. That, my dear, is the mark of a good man and I know, because of who is father is, he is one. So what I'm really trying to say is, if you do decide to give him another chance, know that you definitely have my support, not that you needed it but . . . "

Mac cut her off with a deep hug, shocking Kay momentarily before she returned it. Then in a whisper that was barely audible, Mac replied, "Thank you for saying that, Grandma. Even though I don't know how things will turn out for me and Billy, it means so much that you're on my side no matter what." Kay smiled while slowly pulling away from her grandchild. Once they made eye contact again, she then sincerely concluded, "Always, My Baby, always." Mac barely fought back tears as she too smiled gently and retorted, "I love you." "Love you too." The two then composed themselves, finished up and headed down to the car.

Chapter 46 . . .

The Colonnade Room was the chosen spot for the soiree. The main ballroom had been decked out for a large gathering. Soft lighting, delicate pale blue and white streamers, ice sculptures, and music from a live band filled the enormous area. John and Jack were giving it the once over when Katherine and her clan entered through the main stair way. Mac was latched onto the arm of her father and grandma as the soon made their way over to the Abbott contingency. Both men smiled brightly at the trio as John began, "Well don't you all look like the perfect family." All glowed as Kay spoke for the group, " Close enough anyway . . . so are you guys ready for this?" Jack nodded, "Yep, I think this was a great way to get everybody together to start." Everyone agreed to that comment and then glanced around as some of the executives began to filter in.

John then reached for Katherine and happily said, "Well, it looks like duty calls. Let's go greet our guest." Kay gave him a sweet smile before allowing him to lead her away and over to the entrance way, leaving Jack, Brock and Mac to chat amongst themselves. The two guys were discussing something while Mac was kind of looking over the scene and scanning the room casually. Jack noticed she seemed distracted and had a good feel of why. It was so obvious those two were crazy about each other and he had no doubt in his mind that after tonight, neither would be able to deny it again. Softly, he got Mac's attention and with that charming glow, he said, "He'll be in shortly . . . he had something he needed to take care of first." Mac returned his smile but didn't reply, hating that she appeared so obvious in seeking out Billy.

Jack just smiled as he thought of what Billy had planned. Mac had no idea what she was in for . . .

As the place continued to fill out with Executives and jr. executives from both companies, Billy finally arrived and stood outside the elegant restaurant for a long moment, collecting himself before he embarked on his mission to get Mac back. He watched a few more of the guest went in before finally deciding to join them but before he could completely turn and head in, he was stopped in his tracks by a voice that made him cringe. He barely glanced her way as Brittany, dressed in a tight, revealing lavender dress. It was then strapped with a low cut front and stopping just above the knee. Billy hoped it wasn't for his benefit because he wasn't impressed in the least. He did sigh heavily, as the last thing he needed or wanted right now was to deal with her or his mother, who had yet to arrive. Billy wasn't sure how he had managed to keep his cool with either lady since he found out what they were up to.

He then thought about Mac and all they had been sharing over that past couple of weeks and realized it was his focus on something so good and knowing it was more important that revenge right now, that had kept him from going off on them. Now tonight he could set out to not only recapture his relationship with Mac but also put his mother and Brit on notice that their little plan was not going to work out. So with a deep sigh, Billy forced another smile on his face, not wanting to give away his hand just yet, and finally spoke to her, "Hey, Brittany." She returned his smile and inwardly took a breath of her own, glad he appeared mellow, "Hi . . . going it alone too?" "Not exactly," was Billy's brisk response. He then couldn't keep from briefly flashing back to why he and Mac weren't coming together. . .

_Billy had just walked Mac back up to her house after their zoo adventure. Both were still feeling the moment they shared prior to coming home and Billy wanted to keep things going in that positive fashion. So as they stood on the porch thinking of how to end their day, Billy boldly made a suggestion, "I was thinking . . . you know about the party our families are throwing and I thought maybe you and I should go together." Mac was a bit surprise at what the topic had turned to but was flattered that he was asking, "I would love to, really but I already have a date." The look on Billy's face spoke volumes. It was as though someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it before his eyes. His somber and faint reply summed up his feelings on her revelation, "Oh." Mac knew what he was thinking and after a moment let him in on her date's identity, "My father . . . he already asked and I accepted. You wouldn't want me to disappoint him, would you?"_

_A smile quickly tugged at Billy's lips again as he flippantly replied, "Cute, Mackenzie. Cute." Mac returned his grin as he continued, "I guess I can't have you ditching your dad on my account but can I at least have a dance." She pretended to think about it a minute before playfully countering, "I guess I can squeeze you in." "Lucky me," was his witty come back with a hint of seriousness. The pair then shared a quick chuckle before saying their good byes with warm smiles . . ._

Billy wanted to end this conversation before it ever got started. The last thing he wanted to do was chat about him and Mac's situation with Brit. She, though, had no intention of letting him off the hook that easily. She was on a mission to find out what was going on with him and Mac before her and Jill's newest plan went into action.

She casually glanced around, "Well, I just assumed, since I didn't see Mackenzie around . . . " He quickly cut in, "That's how trouble gets started, when things are assumed." Brittany took in his tone and could see he wasn't any where near receptive to her at the moment. She needed to keep the lines open, though, so she then changed tactics. In a softer, and attempted more sincere tone, she retorted, "Look, I know you're still upset with me because of recent events but I want you to know I get it now. I had no right to expect things to be the way they were between us . . . that you wouldn't have moved on and it's obvious you have. You and Mackenzie are together and I accept that and apologize for causing strife between you two."

Billy quietly studied her as she spoke. Had he not known what she and his mother were trying to pull he might have bought her garbage but her next words put that notion to rest promptly. "That being said, since you did forgive me for what happened in the past, I hope for the sake of our business relationship and just in general that we can work towards becoming friends again . . . do you think that's possible?" she asked sheepishly. Billy couldn't believe how manipulative she was trying to be. How had he never seen this side until it was too late? She was like a carbon copy of his mother and he had to say a silent prayer every day that he didn't fall into her trap and actually marry her.

It was taking everything in him at that moment to not blast her but for the sake of the evening and what, hopefully came after, he sucked up his rage and mustered up a tenuous reply, "We'll see what happens." Brittany gave him a small smile, thinking she had just began to lay the ground work for their road back to each other, "Cool. It's a start." Billy just gave a faint smirk, as he then started for the entrance but again before he could get far, Brittany made another request if him, "Walk me in? I don't want to look completely pathetic." How he held in his cynical laughter, Billy didn't know but without much thought, he ushered her in when the doorman opened the door, "After you." She smiled brightly now as she sauntered in followed by Billy.

The two made it to the top of the staircase and looked down on the now near capacity dining hall. The music was already going and the chatter was already at a high decibel. As the pair made it down the stairs, Brittany managed to casually loop her arm through his. Billy didn't pay it much mind as he was busy scanning the hall for his brother and Mackenzie. Mac, however, caught sight of him almost as soon as he and Brit made it to the base of the stairs and her heart sunk at the picture that was again being painted. Brittany was smiling happily while latched on to Billy's arm, who didn't seem to mind the hold. She was, once more, in turmoil about what was going on and sighed heavily at that confusion.

Chapter 47A . . .

Mac continued to focus in on the couple for a while which afforded Jack the opportunity to spy what she was gazing at so intensely. He had moved across the room from her but had been keeping an eye on her and out for Billy. As he followed her line of sight, he immediately became aware of what she was thinking and moved to make Billy aware as well. He excused himself from a discussion with some business associates and jetted through the crowd and over to his kid brother. Brittany had yet to leave his side and Jack could tell this could get ugly quick if he didn't get her away. So once he made it over to them, he made up a quick story to get rid of her, "Hey guys, Brittany, your father was looking for you. He's was over by the band stand the last time I saw him. He said it was important."

Brittany sulked a little but knew better then to cross her dad, especially when it came down to business. She then spoke to the two handsome brother's sweetly, "Will you excuse me?" "Later," was Billy's indifferent response as Jack simply waved her off. Once she vanished into the crowd, Jack focused in on Billy, "Are you trying to blow this before it ever gets started?" Billy looked at him, perplexed, "What are you talking about, Jack?" Jack pointed him over to the bar where Mac was now standing with her back to them as he continued, "She just watched you and Brittany make your little entrance and she didn't look very happy." Billy quickly got where Jack was coming from but tried to defend himself, "We didn't make an entrance. I ran into her at the door and she walked in with me. Trust me, she is the last thing on my mind." "I'm not the one you need to convince," Jack returned as both glanced back over at Mac just in time to see her look over again, too.

She quickly averted her eyes, however, when she saw them gaze over at her. Mac turned back to the bar and received her ginger ale while trying to not lose control of her emotions. She was really starting to hate the kind of power he seemed to have over her. Any little thing he did affected her, in good and bad ways. She, inwardly, scolded herself for letting him have that control. She had never depended on someone else for her happiness but now it appeared that and Billy were linked. Just as she was about to go deeper into those thoughts, she was startled back by a gentle voice, "Hey . . . Beautiful." Again, she reacted to him, turning instantly at his sultry voice and use of her pet name. They locked in a deep penetrating gaze that took both their breathes away. Sparkling blue peepers danced silently with soulful brown once for a long moment before Mac finally regained herself, slightly, and replied coyly, "Hi." He gave her a sample of that sexy glow before he continued on, "You look . . . absolutely gorgeous." Mac couldn't help but blush lightly at his complement as well as how sincere he looked while saying it. She kind of shied away from his gaze then and softly answered, "Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself." He smiled brighter at her words and also her tepidness. It was just another thing that endeared her so much to him. She was so real and sweet.

They continued on like that, with Mac looking everywhere but at him directly and him simply basking in her beauty, until Mac finally spoke to his entrance, "So it looks like you found someone to come with after all, huh?" He watched as she fidgeted with her hair while looking at her feet. He knew what was going on in her mind but had no intention of letting it fester like last time. So with a one gentle gesture, he lifted her face to meet his and softly spoke when they made eye contact once more, "No . . . the person I wanted to take already had a date, remember?" "But . . . " she started. He, though, quickly stopped her with a finger resting against her lips, "No buts . . . there's no one else I want but you, Mac. No one." She again blushed and had to catch her breath at the way he was gazing at her when he spoke. It was like she was the only woman in the room.

The moment was telling but brief, as both were brought out of their contented gaze by Katherine. "Mackenzie, sweetheart . . . " she began as she came to her side. She then acknowledged Billy, as well, before focusing back in on her granddaughter with a proud smile, "Honey, I hate to interrupt but there are a few people I really want to you to meet." "Sure, Grandma," was her simple reply as her eyes remained focused on Billy. Kay, hating to break up the moment she witnessed them sharing, but she was happy to see they were continuing their current trend of forward progression. Billy and Mac shared one more gentle smile before Mac started to follow her grandmother, "See ya." Billy gave her a wink as he dashingly replied, "Soon." He then watched as she disappeared along with Kay before he went to seek out his brother and sure up his plan . . .

Chapter 47B . . .

Billy continued to study Mac from across the room. He watched as she seamlessly flowed with each new associate her grandma introduced her too. She was radiant, exuding a quiet confidence that drew him to her more and more. He knew she was still a bit hesitant where he was concerned but he had every intention of wiping out every last bit of doubt she had about where he wanted to be. His observation then, briefly, turned to the two people that adored her as much as he did. Both Kay and Brock beamed over at her with some much pride and joy and Billy couldn't help but feel, in some small part, a piece of that. Had it not been for them taking a chance on each other in Miami, Mac might have never found this part of herself. He now just had to get her to take one more leap with him so that they could find each other again.

But while he was so intently focused in on her, Billy wasn't aware he was being observed as well. Near the stairway, stood the two who were determined to make sure that didn't happen. Jill and Brittany stood together off to the side watching as his attention rarely wavered from the, perceived, docile brunette across the way. Jill, eventually, found her voice and disdainfully muttered, "Sickening isn't it? My son could do so much better then longing after that bumpkin like a love sick puppy." Brittany nodded as she jealously never recalled Billy looking at her that way. "I know . . . I just don't get it. What is it about her?" Jill angrily scoffed, "I'll tell you what it is . . . spite. He knows this isn't what me or his father wanted for his life. He needs someone who is his equal in every way, someone who understands him and where he's from . . . someone like you Brittany, dear. And once we separate them, he'll realize that."

Brittany smiled lightly, still glad that she had Jill in her corner, as she replied, "I hope so." "I know so and I'm going to start making sure of it right now, " was her bold response as she headed into the crowd and towards her handsome son. Billy was now chatting a bit with Jack and Ash, while still peeking over at Mac every now and then, when Jill finally made it over to the trio. She put on a bright, forced smile, and spoke to them all, "Hello, everyone. Are you enjoying the evening?" Ash rolled her eyes at Jill's over exuberance while Jack eyed her suspiciously. Jill ignored their glares though, and quickly turned her attention to her boy, who also wasn't too pleased with her presence. "Billy . . . how about you? Have you been mingling?" He took in a deep breath and reminded himself why he wasn't going off on her right now before answering through clenched teeth, "A little, Mother." Jill could see Billy was tense around her and figured it was because of Jack and Ashley being around. She decided to get him away from them before pressing on with her idea.

She gave him another small smile and gently asked, "Could you spare a dance for your old mom?" Billy was really not in the mood but could see Jill wasn't going to leave until she was satisfied, so he relented. He gave her a faint beam before replying, "Sure." Jill was clearly ecstatic that he agreed as she looped her arm through his and guided him onto the dance floor. Once the pair were in a relatively comfortable hold and moving to the laid back music, Jill began in on her little campaign, "Billy, I really hope you're taking advantage of this opportunity. There are a lot of young up and coming business people you could be networking with. You never know when you chance might come to move up and need some of that backing." Billy sighed, knowing this was all about her plan to ship him off to LA and away from Mac. He, though, knew she'd be in for a big surprise when he let her know he was on to her. For now though, he would simply grin and bear it as he retorted, "I told you I was, OK? This is also still a party, right? So can I just enjoy some of it too."

Jill looked into his clear blue eyes and smiled once more, "Of course, Sweetheart. I just also want to you to think ahead . . . and to your future." "Trust me, I'm working on that right now," was his comment as he again glanced over at Mac, who was now dancing with a redhead chap. He appeared to be enjoying himself immensely and unnerving Billy some, unwarranted as the feeling might have been. He never wanted to picture Mac with any other guy but him and hoped when all was said and done that would be how things worked out. The moment the song ended, he pulled away from his mom. He decided he didn't want to waste another minute for his reconciliation with Mac to begin. So he quickly excused himself from his mother's presence and headed towards Jack and the surprise he had already set up for Mackenzie. Jill watched with guarded curiosity as he maneuvered through the throng of people and over to his older brother. They spoke briefly before both continued their trek over to the stage.

She had no idea what was up but, along with the others in that room, was about to find out just how far Billy was willing to go for that lovely brown eyed girl that had stolen his heart . . .

Chapter 47C . . .

Jill, eventually, wandered back over to Brittany, who was also still keyed on what Billy was doing. She snapped out of her trance when she noticed Jill reproach and eagerly asked, "How'd it go?" Jill was slightly distracted as she watched Billy, move towards the stage with Jack following close behind. "He seemed receptive . . . I'm more concerned, at the moment, about what he's up to now," she retorted as she nodded towards the stage area. Both women then focused in as Billy was now standing in front of the stage talking to the band.

Once he finished speaking with the lead singer of the group, he smiled and the singer walked to his mike and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have you're attention for a few moments." The group quieted down some before he proceeded, "I have been given a special request for a song. As it was briefly told to me, it is a song that has a very sentimental value to a special someone in this room. It's a song that has been used for years to lift their spirit when they're down and show just how much that person is adored. And that is the message that is being sent tonight." The whole crowd was mystified about whom the singer was speaking of and there was a nice buzz, that engulfed everyone, including Billy's family. Mac, though, had barely been paying attention while scanning the scene for Billy. She was quickly brought to the action by her grandma nudging her when the singer happily concluded, "Oh, by the way, did I mention the person who made the request would be singing the song personally?"

This got most of the crowd speculating until the guy took his mike off the stand and passed it down to Billy. While the people down front, including Billy's family, could see who had the mike, Mac and her clan were slightly blocked off and didn't really recognize what was happening until the rest of the band began to bring up the beginning melody of a very well known classic. Mac couldn't help but smile, remembering what this song meant to her, but she was soon over taken with shock when she heard, what sounded like a familiar voice begin to sing the first verse.

_'I got sunshine, on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May_

_I guess you'd say, what could make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, My girl)_

_Talking bout My girl. (My girl)_

As she looked more closely towards the stage, she was now able to see, the crowd open up and a glowing Billy starting to move through them while singing on . . .

_'I've got so much honey, the bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song, then the birds in the trees_

_Well, I guess you'll say, what could make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, My girl)_

_Talking bout my girl. (My girl)_

He kept her right in his sights as he sang each verse and deliberately made his way over to her. Mac was beyond flabbergasted. One, she didn't know he could sing and two that he was sing to her and three, he was singing a song that meant so much to her. He remembered that and was now using it as a way to bridge the small gap that remained between them. She was all but speechless as he nearly approached her.

She, however, wasn't the only one as both their families watched on with associates and colleagues. Just about all were surprised, but pleasantly so at Billy's gesture, and the look on Mac's face at it was enough to make just about everyone feel fortunate to be witnessing such a tender moment. Everyone, except two. Both Brittany and Jill were stunned not only at the fact that Billy was singing, something he had never demonstrated to either of them but that he was doing in such a public way and for Mackenzie. Jill watched in silent rage as Billy finally made it over to Mac. Brittany felt herself began to tear, some, as she observed the way Billy was looking at Mac while singing his heart out to her. It was obvious she had underestimated, the pair's connection.

The couple were now within each other's reach and Billy, without hesitation, pulled her into his hold with his free hand and looked her directly in the eyes, as he sang the next words. He wanted to convey just how much this song applied to him and them, as well.

_'I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_

_Well, I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, My girl)_

_Talking bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Talking bout my girl._

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl._

_I've even got the month of May with my girl_

_Talking bout, talking bout my girl . . . '_

When he concluded his serenade, his reward was a grand ovation from the entire party, but more importantly to him, that gorgeous beam that only Mac could exude. Billy let his hand trail gently over her cheek as he now lowered the mike and spoke to her intimately. "Mac, I know you've been a bit cautious about us of late, and I understand it, but I'm here now asking you for another chance . . . " he paused briefly and smiled that sexy, but subtle, grin at her once more before softly asking, "Will you please be my girl again . . . because more than anything before in my life, I know that I love you Mackenzie Browning and I need you back."

Mac's eyes widened at his first admission to her of his love. She had longed to hear them from him but was afraid to believe it would happen. Now he stood before her and a room full of family and strangers alike uttering three of the most powerful words on earth to her. Her emotions were all over the place and she felt herself, or the first time in a long while, just let go. It was then that she gently rested her head against his and attempted to faintly whisper a response, "Billy . . ." He already knew from her body language what she was feeling so he stopped her with a soft peck on the tip of her nose and one more quiet request of his own, "Come with me." Then with little attention paid to the other people surveying them, the duo exited out onto the balcony.

The mood inside the dining room was still one of surprise and buzz about what they all had just observed. Kay, Brock, John, Jack and the rest of the Abbott crew came together, all smiling brightly, with Kay leading the discussion, "Well, it looks like they appear to be officially on again." Everyone else nodded with Jack concluding with a smile, "Yeah, I think they will be more then alright now."

Out in the mild summer evening, both Billy and Mac silently in the clear night that was luminated by a bright full moon. Mac leaned against the rail, slightly, while Billy stood just behind her. They stayed this way for a long moment before Billy finally made another move. First he gently placed his hands on her curvy hips and gently pulled her a little closer to him. When Mac didn't resist his action, he took it a step further, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. Again, she only reacted positively, with a slight shudder at feeling him so close again. She finally found her voice and turned her head a little as she said, "I can't believe you just did that?" Billy could hear the hint of emotion seep into her words and again, knew he was right where he wanted to be with her. He moved his mouth closer to her ear and sweetly replied, "I told you before, Mac, I would do anything for you . . . anything."

This time she turned completely in his hold and looked up into his brilliant azure peepers. He could see in her cocoa ones that her emotions were threatening to take over, as her eyes were glassing over a bit. He quickly tried to lighten the mood some, knowing there was still more they had to discuss before all was said and done. Playfully, he asked, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Mac wasn't sure how she maintained her poise at that moment but she did and passionately and without a hint of joking returned, "No . . . it was just the single most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Billy, now felt himself getting caught up too but curbed it when he added, "Hey, it's only the beginning if you let me back in. You deserve nothing less." They both then began studying each others features and before long Mac was drifting towards his lips, ready to finally give in.

Billy, with all his willpower, pulled back. He needed everything to be straight between them before they moved forward. "Mac . . . I want to talk about everything, all of it." Mac, momentarily stunned at his withdrawal quickly shook it off when she read in his face how important this was to him. She nodded, "Ok . . . but not here." Billy agreed.

Jill and Brittany were still trying to deal with what they had just witnessed. Jill was doing a slow burn as she watched Katherine and the Abbots grinning like idiots about what just happened. She couldn't understand it. This girl was nowhere near in her son's league and the fact that even a drop of Kay's blood was running through her veins, was enough to convince her that Mac was no good for Billy. She would only end up hurting him just like Katherine had done to her when she was younger. There was no way she would let this stand.

Brittany couldn't comprehend that Billy would pick anyone over her, especially that plain little bumpkin. He was acting as if what they shared meant nothing and it hurt more then she was willing to admit out loud. This was never more evident when she spied them reenter from the balcony and go speak to their families, briefly. It was the first time she had ever felt anything close to a broken heart. She watched with a dull ache and a smoldering anger of her own, as the chipper duo walked by them without a word and finally headed out. This left Brittany with what came next and Jill more determined than ever to go through with her plan.

Chapter 48A . . .

Billy and Mac, eventually, wound up back at his family's home. Both figured it be the best place to talk since everyone was at the party. They enter through the patio and took up residence in the kitchen. As Mac removed her shawl and took a seat at the table, Billy moved further into the room and over to the fridge, as he asked, "Would you like something to drink?" Mac watched him for a brief moment and could sense, more or less, he was still trying to collect himself before they talked. The two of them barely said more than a few words to each other on the ride in. The tension was apparent but not only from his side. Mac, too, was nervous about what he would reveal but anxious to know all the same. She decided the best way to speed the process was to just go along, "Yeah . . . a soda would be fine." He nodded at her easy reply as he grabbed two cans and slowly began to make his way over to join her.

Both knew this was to be an intense conversation and were doing everything possible to prepare themselves for it. When Billy finally took a seat along side of her, neither spoke right away. Their eyes, though, conveyed much of what was going on with each of them. The uncertainty of what was to come coupled with their fears of how it would be taken was playing there quite clearly. Billy finally, however, broke the stalemate while looking down at his hands and speaking with a soft unsure tone, "Mac, I really don't know how to explain this to you . . . " She, again, gazed at him and could see how hard this already was. Doubting she could do anything to make it less hard, Mac did the only thing she could think of, which was reach over and take one of his hands in her. Billy focused in on her face and saw the compassion she had always shown with him and softly added a few words of her own.

"Just talk to me . . . tell me what's going on." He let out a breath before lightly nodding, and continuing on, " First of all, I want you to know that nothing that happened with Brittany, the reactions, that kiss, none of it, ever had anything to do with how I feel about you . . . I have never felt this way before, ever." Mac could see in his eyes how sincere he was being which allowed her to return his candor, "Neither have I . . . but, Billy, it still doesn't explain why things happened how they have recently." "I know and I'm going to try and explain it to you and hope you can understand," he slightly pleaded. Mac nodded, "I'll try. Just let me in . . . tell me what happened." Billy took in another deep breath before breaking into the whole story about he and Brittany.

He told of how they got together through their parents and basically stuck, at first, because it was what was expected. They were both from well off families and had a lot of the same issues. Those issues soon becoming the reason that solidify their relationship and made Billy begin to feel he finally found someone who got him. They hung out, mostly, and did the things kids did, party, drink and get into minor trouble but the further they went along the more Billy's closer friends, Raul in particular, kept trying to warn him about Brittany and what she was really about. He, though, refused to see it until reality jumped up and smacked him in the face. When he told Mac what he walked in on and how he reacted, she was silently overcome. To think Brittany or any woman would do that to him . . . it boggled her mind. Then to imagine this tender sweet, guy losing control like that. He must have truly been blindsided. Billy, himself, was showing some real emotion over the issue himself.

As he attempted to tie everything together, he emotionally began to finish, "The day after I witnessed that my anger had only grew but it wasn't just directed at Brit. I was the one too blinded to see what was going on right in front of my face until it was thrown there. And for a long time after that, I always wondered if there was something I should have or could have done different . . . I thought that there might have been something wrong with me, that I wasn't enough and that's why I reacted the way I did to her. I guess a small part of me wanted to be reassured that our break up wasn't because I didn't give her something but, subconsciously only, Mac. I never, ever wanted her back . . . not after what I found with you and I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. Please, find it in you to forgive me and I promise to make sure you never regret it."

Mac had listened intently to everything he said and was not wavering, in the least, at what she would say in response. She just wanted to make sure he knew that she was saying this because she truly meant it and not to simply soothe him. Slowly, she found her free hand outstretched towards him, finally resting upon his cheek. Billy didn't move, to afraid to guess as to what she would do. Mac, though, soon put his apprehensiveness to rest as she now gently caressed his face and softly began to speak to his words. "Billy . . . never doubt how special you are. You're such a sweet, sensitive, loving person. Brittany was the one who was blind . . . and maybe she wasn't the only one." She paused briefly, reading the confusion in his eyes at her last statement. She quickly moved to clarify, "I think I took for granted what we shared, somewhat. I just wanted it to always be like it was in Miami but I knew other things would come into play. Then I saw you with Brittany and thought to myself, there is someone else out there who had and could have what I have with you and I freaked. It didn't take long, though, for me to realize what I was walking away from but I still needed to be sure what you and she had was over. And after tonight and what you just told me, I am."

Billy, finally, allowed a hint of a smile to come to his dashing mug, "You mean that?" She nodded with a small smile of her own, "Yeah . . . I do and I am grateful to Brittany for one thing . . . she wasn't smart enough to recognize what she had. Now I have you and I don't intend to let go again." Billy's trademark grin now blazed as he turned his face and placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. "I promise you . . . " Mac softly cut him, though, "I know." Then without letting another word pass between them, Mac instinctively began to gravitate towards him. Both had missed that electric connection they always shared and yearned to feel it once more. Billy, promptly joined in the motion until they were within inches of each other.

Then just before their lips connected, Billy looked into her partially closed eyes and breathlessly concluded, "I love you, Mac." He then finished their connection before she could reply. The instant their lips touched, that usual and compelling spark that was always there, jolted through both of them again. It was like a breath of fresh air and they enjoyed the renew bond for a long while. Then slowly, eventually, the duo relinquished each other and stared at each other in contented silence. Finally, Billy spoke, once more, with a light smile, " You have no idea how much I've missed this." Mac returned his glow with a slight blush, "Oh . . . I think I do." They shared another light peck and smile before a thought flashed through Billy's mind. He gave her a deeper grin as he softly whispered, "I forgot something . . . " Mac flashed him another brilliant glow before inquiring, "What?" He rose from his seat, bring her up with him, before replying, "Come on and I'll show you."

Mac's curiosity was peaked as she allowed Billy to gently began to pull her towards the doorway of the kitchen and further into the house . . .

Chapter 48B . . .

Mac was surprised when they ended up at his bedroom door. "Billy, what are we doing here?" He gave her another beam, "Trust me." "I do," was her simple reply as he now opened the door and ushered her in. Once inside, Billy flipped on the lights and then proceeded observe Mac as she glanced around his room. She'd only been in briefly, on a few occasion while she stayed with him and his family. Now she had the chance to explore and took advantage of it, checking out the pictures, knick knacks, and any other thing in her sights. Billy smiled and finally followed her trail. Mac eventually felt his breath on her exposed skin and also smiled while basking in his warmth. Then without turning around she asked, "So what was it you wanted to show me anyway?" He placed a small kiss on her shoulder again, before softly uttering, "You'll see." He then removed himself from his post behind her and moved over to his desk and cd player.

Mac remained focused on what the decor of his room until she heard the beginning tune of yet another familiar song and beamed brightly as she now slowly turned to face him. Billy was also grinning as he then motioned for her to come closer. Mac immediately complied but before he took her into his arms, he respectfully held out his hand and said, "You still owe me a dance . . . shall we?" Without hesitation, she took his hand and allowed him to guide her into his secure hold as the first verse of 'their song' came up . . .

_'It's undeniable that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal . . . '_

Their embrace was intense and unyielding. As the soulful melody surrounded them, both Billy and Mac maintained a deep eye contact. Silently, they were conveying their private message of love. They knew any time they were apart was too long and had every intention of making up for that lost time. Tenderly, Billy dipped in for another soft, lingering kiss, that Mac eagerly embraced. They continued on this way, becoming even more lost in the song and the moment . . .

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just want to be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one . . . '_

The exchange was becoming more heated by the minute and neither showed signs of shying away. Both were so happy to be back in each other's arms that they weren't even thinking of anything but enjoying every moment of it. Billy's lips had sensually slipped from hers and began to tantalize her chin and jaw line. Mac was simply lost in the feelings he was evoking with what he was doing. She never experienced anything like this and usually would have been apprehensive about it. However, with Billy, everything just felt right and she was willing to live in the moment with him and see where it lead.

As his mouth dipped lower still, now devouring the soft skin of her neck, Mac gently ran her hands through his hair. Things continued to progress that way while both proceeded to move to the music . . .

_'It's so incredible the way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional once you know what it's all about_

_And undesirable for us to be apart_

_I never would have made it very far_

_Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart . . ."_

The situation was quickly escalating and as the duo nearly got completely lost in that, Billy's mind snapped to what was happening and grudgingly trailed his kiss back up to her lips and after a soft peck, released her some. He didn't want things to happen too fast . . . not this time. He was briefly reminded of his first intimate time with Brit. It was just rushed and he didn't want that with he and Mac. She opened her, once closed, eyes and gave him a look of confusion. Billy rubbed his nose against hers before whispering, "Mac . . . I don't want to rush into this . . . " Mac, though, quickly got the message and moved to alleve his reservations. In a soft, sultry voice of her own, she retorted, "Billy . . . you're not. It's OK . . . I'm OK." She then reached out and initiated another peck on his lips that quickly deepened, once more.

Billy was stunned, momentarily, at her forwardness but did not protest this time. They had been through so much in such a short time that it just appeared everything with them seemed to come fast. He took his cues from her from that moment on, as she closed the remain space between them. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he, in turn, removed his hands from their spot on her hips and allowed them to begin freely roaming her partially exposed back. This, they both knew, could easily go to another level . . .

_'Say farewell to the dark night, I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child's whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time . . . '_

The pair had now migrated back towards Billy's bed and were standing right at the edge, still, quite involved with one another. Mac was continuing to hold on to him securely while Billy was quite surprised at her confidence in this sort of thing, as he always assumed she hadn't been very experienced. She, though, seemed pretty sure about them moving forward so he decided to test how far along she was ready to go. He slid his hand up her back, again, this time with his hands resting on the zipper at the back of her gown. She didn't even seem to shudder as he slowly began pulling it down as they continued their assault on the other.

When Billy had managed to completely unzip her, he paused his soft kisses upon her flesh long enough, to again, make eye contact with her and make sure she was still OK. What he saw once he looked into her eyes spoke volumes. He then let out a small breath and smiled lightly at her as he realized, like since the very first time they met, they were again in sync. So, he let go of the fabric that was he was now holding against her and it gently cascaded to the floor, exposing her cute matching white lace strapless bra and panties. Mac blushed a little as he eyed her approvingly. Then in soft raspy voice, he uttered, "Mac . . . you are so beautiful, do you know that?" She gave him a soft glow before reaching for him, once more, and tenderly replying, "Every time I look into your eyes." She then proceeded to reconnect with him.

This time when she did, Billy took the next step, gently lowering her to his bed as the song wrapped up . . .

_'One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just want to be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one'_

Song Credit: Back at One by Brian McKnight

Chapter 48C . . .

The couple was now locked in a heated exchange on his bed. Billy was laying partially on top of her and gently massaging her soft skin while Mac was content to run her fingers through his golden locks. Both were lost in the moment but Billy was still a bit cautious. They had just gotten back together and he didn't want to do something now that had all the time in the world to get to. He'd wait for her as along as he had to. So, he again, slowly released her some and gazed down at the sexy beauty. Mac returned his look and could still sense the uneasiness in his demeanor. She knew things were moving fast but she knew from the time they started this, he was the one she wanted to share this with. She wanted the first person she was with to be special and there was no longer any doubt in her mind that he was that.

So tenderly she took his face into her hands and looked him directly in the eye and answered his concerned look with a resolute response, "Billy, it's OK . . . I want the first time I make love to mean something." Billy gazed into her eyes for a long moment. He could remember a time when he thought he would never open up like this again with a woman, unable to shake the fear of being hurt again. It had started with his rough relationship with his mother and snowballed into the thing with Brit . . . but now he had this extraordinary woman laying here with him, helping him to believe again. She was ready to share something so precious, something he just realized he had never experienced himself. To make love to someone had to involve a deep understanding of that person and he hadn't had that, not until Mac.

He finally let a small smile radiate upon his lips which she reciprocated before finally, softly responding, "So do I . . . " He then dipped back in for yet another searing kiss before he rolled over, pulling her up onto top of him. He then pulled back, once more, and finished his thought with equal firmness, " That's why I think we should wait." Mac was a bit stunned this time. He was pulling back from her and she couldn't help put have a look of questioning about it. Billy read it and thought before he expressed his reasoning. He knew she was special too and wanted anything they did to be that way too. They had just found each other again and for the moment, that was more than enough for him . . . just having her back in his arms and willing was enough for now. He smiled up at her lightly and moved a stray piece of hair out of his face before softly replying to her confused look, "You mean so much to me, Mac. I don't want to rush anything with you . . . not anymore. Our whole relationship was whirlwind but now we have the opportunity to take things slow and that's what I want. Can you understand that?"

Mac, momentarily, studied him and thought to herself that this couldn't be real. She was gazing down on this sweet, sensitive, handsome blue eyed man who could so easily have any woman he chose and he wanted her. And not only that, he didn't want her as an object but as someone to grow with. Her heart had no choice but to turn over. Finally, a tiny smile coupled with a light nod signified her acceptance and understanding, "Yeah . . . I do." He glowed back and replied softly, "Good." He then reached up and stole another tender smooch. This time when they separated, Mac gave him a slightly puzzled look and then playfully asked, " Now what?" Billy's smile faded at that question and his demeanor took on a more serious overtone, as he returned, "If it's OK, I'd just like to hold you."

She sucked in her breath at the look he was giving her. Every word he had said to her resonated as sincere and genuine and touched her like nothing before. Then in barely audible voice, Mac finally replied, "I'd love that . . . and I love you, too, Billy Abbott." This time his heart swelled, having now heard her admittance of love, as well. Both were so overwhelmed at the moment that they just stayed in each other's gaze for a long while, knowing this was truly a new beginning for them . . .

A bit later on, Jack arrived back home. He and Phyllis noticed Billy's car parked in the drive and couldn't help but wonder how things had gone with Billy and Mac. So after Phyllis went up to change for bed, Jack figured he'd stop by his kid brother's room and get the highlights. It was still pretty early so he guessed he'd still be up. As he approached the room, he could hear a hint of music coming from within and upon reaching it, he decided to just duck in for a second, figuring he wouldn't hear the knock over the music. What he found as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door slightly, was a pretty poignant and telling scene.

There off to the side in the, now dimly lit, room lay Billy and Mac on his bed simply holding each other. Jack quietly watched for a moment as the couple appeared content to be in each others arms. Billy's hands were lightly caressing her arms and back through a long t shirt she was now wearing while Mac laid peacefully across his chest absorbing his touch. It was truly a beautiful moment to witness. Jack wasn't sure what went on between the pair prior but was beyond sure they were officially back together and he couldn't help but smile at that thought. He felt they both deserved it and was happy they figured that out.

Slowly and without being noticed, himself, Jack backed out of the room with his grin still blazing at the scene and also at thought that ran through his mind at that moment. He'd have to remember to make sure his younger brother remembered the finer art of locking his door when he had company. He quickly did the honors this time and then quietly close the door behind him.

Chapter 49 . . .

The next morning, Mac's eyes were urged open by a small trickle of sunlight through the bedroom curtains. As she, lazily, fluttered them open, she, briefly, collected her thoughts, with the previous evening easily rolling back to her mind. She smiled as she gently raised her head from the slightly heaving chest she had been resting upon all night and, again, gazed down at the still resting young man. Mac had to marvel a bit at what she had gained in a just few short months. Not only did she find her grandmother and father, who, without hesitation, took her into their lives and hearts but also, quite possibly, the love of her life. She paused and let that last thought linger for a moment.

It scared her a little to be thinking that way but in her heart, she knew she loved him like that. And after everything they had just been through, she had no choice but to believe he felt the same. A brighter smile played across her lips as she now thought, not too bad for a country girl fresh off the farm. Her attention then diverted towards the reason for the glow she was sporting. He still had yet to stir and his hold on her was as secure as the night before. Mac, though, managed to move enough to have her face hover near his. As she studied each feature of his handsome, slumbering face, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed to be here with him and know that's where they both wanted to be.

The moment soon became too inviting and Mac couldn't resist feeling his touch again. Gently, she let her lips tenderly trail soft kisses, first upon one eye lid then the other. From there she let the soft caress move lower, planting a quick peck on the tip of his nose, and finally placing her focus squarely on his lushes lips. Slowly, she brought her own to meet his, in what she had intended to be a light wake up call but instead turned into much more. The moment she made contact with him, Billy was jolted from his slumber, unable to ignore the familiar spark only she evoked. He, though, let her continue her trek, knowing she would end up right where he wanted her. The instant her soft full lips pressed against his, he deepened his end, pulling her even closer to him. Mac was surprised at first but that soon faded as she then relaxed in his embrace.

The exchange continued on like this for a long while until both finally came up for air with brilliant grins blazing. Billy then whispered sweetly, "Now that's what I call a good morning." Mac blushed a little as she coyly reply, "Yeah?" "Yeah . . . a guy could get used to this." "I hope so," was her quiet retort. The pair then shared another light peck before, again, gazing at each other, thoughtfully, for a long moment. The feelings they were sharing were overwhelming but welcome. Billy could easily recall a time when he thought he would never be able to put his trust in another woman. His mother with her controlling behavior and Brit with her deceitful ways nearly caused him to give up on the opposite sex but then Mac showed up and he was forced to reexamine that stance. She was everything the latter two were not. Her sweet, compassionate and genuine mannerism was everything he dreamed of in a mate but feared he would never find. His instant love for her showed him that all it took was one . . . one woman who gave of herself, who put what he wanted as priority and who did nothing but convince him that his love wouldn't be in vain this time.

Mac, too, wondered for a long time of she would ever experience what her mother always preached about and believed, devotedly. That there was one person who could completely envelope you and made you feel whole. It was a bit far fetched to Mac at first but now, as she stared down into his azure peepers, she was positive she had found just that and was hopeful that it was here to stay.

Billy eventually brought them out of their silent reflections with his usual bright glow and an inquiry, "So . . . are you hungry because I'm starved." Mac returned his grin as she replied, "Actually, yeah. I didn't eat much at the party." "Good, then what you say we head down and grab something?" Billy came back. This time her smile faded some and Billy called her on it, "Mac, what's wrong?" "What about your family?" she asked softly. He wasn't following, "What about them?" A little color rose to her cheek as she slowly began to make her point, "Well, what are they going to think when I come down from your room dressed in your clothes, no less?" Billy's smile immediately brightened at her bashfulness and playfully retorted, "Well, Jack would probably high five me, thinking I got lucky and then my dad and Mamie would congratulate me on picking a real winner . . . " Mac lightly pushed him in the chest, "I'm serious. I don't want them thinking . . . you know."

He could see she was really nervous about this and quickly moved to soothe her. Gently, Billy lifted her face to meet his, once more, and sweetly answered her concern, "Listen . . . I adore you and my family adores you. They will be just as happy we are back together as we are. And about this, they respect my privacy and all they need to know is that you're with me, OK?" Mac's beam slowly returned with his words. He had, again, managed to say or do the right thing to put her at ease. "OK." "Alright then, let say we get dressed and go eat," was his cheerful response. She nodded, "Let's do it." the two then grudgingly relinquished their post on the bed and started getting ready.

Chapter 49 B. . .

A bit later, the duo made their way down to the dining room hand in hand. Billy was donning a pair of deep blue carpenter jeans and a crisp white t shirt while Mac was wearing a black jean skirt and a red knit top that his sister Ashley, luckily, had left behind. The pair was still on a complete high, so very happy to be back together. Their joy was quite apparent as they made their entrance and were spied by both his brother and father. The two older Abbots were very aware the positive affect this woman had on Billy and were as happy as they were to see them back on track. John finally became the first to acknowledge the couple, "Good morning, son . . . and Mackenzie. I didn't even hear you come in." Mac let her sights trail away from the senior Abbott, starting to feel uncomfortable again. Billy sensed her tentativeness and decided to bite the bullet and get this part of the conversation over as quick as possible.

"That's because she was already here . . . we had some things we needed to discuss and by the time we finished, it was pretty late," was Billy's calm reply. The room was now very quiet. Jack was surprised Billy was so forthright with their father, as was Mac, who wanted to avoid any awkwardness. John appeared mildly shocked at his youngest, blunt, admission but remained quiet, which prompted Billy to proceed, "It is alright that she stayed, right?" Both brothers, along with Mac, knew this was a delicate situation, no matter how old Billy was. No one wanted to disrespect their father but Billy, also didn't feel covering or beating around the bush was a good idea either. In the long run, Billy knew quick and forward would get them over this faster. John took an extra moment, looking from one tentative face to the other, knowing they were probably expecting him to react negatively. He, though, dispelled that notion when he put on a light version of that Abbott glow before responding, " Of course it's OK. Mac, you always more than welcome here."

There was a collective breath taken by everyone but no one more then Mac, who finally made eye contact with the older gentleman. Then with a coy smile of her own, she softly replied, "Thanks. That really means a lot, Mr. Abbott." He gave her a light nod while Jack finally took the opportunity to join the fray, "Are you two joining us?" The two smiled and nodded as they took seats across from Jack. He then gave them a smile of his own before continuing on, "So . . . how are things or do I even need to ask?" Mac blushed, this time, while Billy gave his brother a playful glare. "Well, if you must know, Big Brother, things couldn't be better, right Mac?" She could only manage a nod with a light beam. All the men could see she was embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving and John moved to try and soothe her nervousness some. Looking over at the content pair, he spoke again, "That's good to hear. I can honestly say I have never seen my son more happy then when in your company."

Billy glowed at his father's assessment, with Mac joining him before quietly responding, " That goes both ways." Billy then rewarded her with a light kiss on the cheek before Jack started in again, "Well, it's obvious last night did the trick . . . who knew, my brother could croon with the best of them?" Everyone at the table chuckled lightly, as Billy quickly retorted with a bright beam, "What can I say . . . I was inspired." His gaze, as well, as his words caused Mac to blush once more while Jack smartly replied to the cute pair, "Obviously."

The foursome proceeded from there to share small talk while they ate for a while. Eventually, though, John looked at his watch and began to clear his place as he turned to his oldest child, "Jackie, we better get going. It wouldn't look to good for the Founder and CEO to be late for the board meeting." Jack glanced down at his own watch before beginning to rise, as well," Alright, I'm ready." He then paused and garnered Billy's attention, "Speaking of which, Bill, you need to be in on this one, as well." Billy finally tore his gaze from Mac and looked at his brother, slightly befuddled, "Me? What for, I'm not even a board member." "Not yet but this does concern you a great deal," was Jack's firm retort. "But . . . " Billy was about to protest, wanting to spend some more quality time with Mac but Jack rapidly picked up on it and assured, "It's only for a couple of hours and then you'll have the rest of the day to catch up." He gave the couple a wink and smile. Billy, though, still appeared less than thrilled until Mac stepped in this time and urging him on, "Jack's right. I can go home and check in with my family while you do that and then when you're done we can do whatever."

Billy put on a light pout as he playfully inquired, "Promise." Mac gave him that enchanting grin of hers as she touched his cheek and replied, "Yeah . . . promise." He gave her a light peck before turning back to his brother and his father, who had just reentered the room from the kitchen. "OK, let me go change and drop Mac off then I'll meet you guys there." Jack and John nodded. Sounds like a plan. See you there shortly," was Jack's response. "Bye Jack, Mr. Abbott," Mac offered as the two men returned her goodbye and then headed out.

This left Billy and Mac alone again. She had begun to clear their places when Billy held her up, wrapping himself around her from behind. Then in a soft whisper near her ear, he spoke lovingly, "Thank you." "For what?" was her soft inquiry. He place a soft kiss on the side of her neck before concluding, "For taking me back, for loving me and most of all for just being you." Mac chuckled lightly at his sappy but sincere words before teasingly retorting, "I try." She felt him smile against her skin right before he turned her in his arms and locked her in another deep gaze. As bright, happy blue eyes danced with soulful, contented brown ones, Billy rested his forehead against hers and quietly finished, "I love you." She glowed and quietly replied, "Love you too . . . so much." They then shared one more smile before completing their connection with another deep and passionate exchange.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next part. Thanks again, Sadhappygirl, for your reviews and to everyone who has been reading.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own none of the characters or the lyrics used.**

Chapter 50 . . .

Mac, slowly, entered her grandmother's home, still basking in the glow of the night and morning she'd just spent with Billy. Her beam was brilliant as she glided across the foyer and towards the stairs, totally unaware her grandma was watching from the sitting room. Kay happily took in her grandchild's cheery demeanor and knew it had everything to do with the previous night. The whole party, in fact, was thoroughly impressed, not only with Billy's singing but that he had gone through so much for Mackenzie. It was truly a telling moment and Kay wanted to know more about what happened once the couple left the party. So before Mac could floated up to her room, she called to her, "Mackenzie, Sweetheart . . . " Mac paused her ascent and went towards her grandma instead.

"Good morning, Grandma," she started, buoyantly. Katherine couldn't help but smile at her ecstatic attitude and retorted, "Apparently . . . so I take it you and Billy are an item again?" Her granddaughter smiled brighter and happily replied, " Yeah . . . we had great talk after we left the party and worked everything out." "I'm so glad to hear that, my darling. All I want is for you to be happy," was Kay's sincere response. Mac shook her head lightly as she spoke with slight wonderment, " I am . . . I feel so close to him, Grandma. And to be honest, sometimes it's kind of scary . . . Does that sound crazy to you?" Kay gently returned, " Not at all. Love can often be very overwhelming in the beginning but eventually you embrace and trust in it . . . something I think you are already starting to see." Mac nodded, "I think so too. I haven't been this happy, ever. I have my complete family and a guy who just makes me feel so special . . . I really don't think I could ask for more." "You deserve it, My baby, " was Katherine's sweet response as she pulled Mac into a tender hug. Mac smiled again as she softly replied, "Thanks."

As the two women embraced, neither was aware they were being watched and eavesdropped on. Jill, had made her way downstairs heading for the office, as well, when she heard the door open and Kay call out Mac's name. Once Mac had gone to join her grandma, Jill stood near the foyer opening and listened to their entire conversation. Not surprising, she wasn't happy with what she heard. She couldn't accept that Katherine's flesh and blood was trying to move in on her son. This only heightening her resolve to make this plan work.

Jill finally composed herself enough to make her presence known, eyeing the still hugging pair before clearing her throat and saying, "Katherine, I'm leaving for the office." Kay slowly relinquished her grandchild and both turned towards the doorway with Kay answering back, sarcastically, "Please, don't let us stop you." Jill cut her eyes at her before turning her focus to her newest adversary and speaking, "Good morning, Mackenzie." "It really is a great morning, isn't it," was Mac's bubbly response. It took all Jill had in her not to cut into the girl's exuberant mood but she knew it was coming soon enough. If everything went the way she hoped in that board meeting today, her days with Billy were numbered.

She plastered on a fake smile and pleasantly replied, "Yes it is and hopefully it's about to get much better . . . well, I better be going." Kay just rolled her eyes, while Mac politely said, "Bye, Mrs. Abbott." "Bye all." Jill then turned and headed for the door, once more. Before she get completely out, though, she heard a joyous Mac speak about her plans with Billy for later. Jill just smirked and thought to herself, enjoy it while it last, Mackenzie. She then finally took her leave.

Chapter 51 . . .

Billy remained seated in his chair and deep in thought as the board room continued to empty. He was in quiet disbelief, not only with what his mother had managed to pull off, but that everyone else on the board seemed to agree with the idea. The opportunity he had just been offered was one most people had to wait years for and it was now there for his taking. It was the chance of a lifetime and putting aside the true intention of his mother, Billy felt himself become torn. As he recalled his father introducing the idea as his own, John stated plain and simple that Billy would start this fall working under one of the company's savvy executives until he was prepared enough to take over the reigns himself. Billy was flabbergasted at the depths of the idea, figuring he would only be given some middle management position or something to get him out of town but what his dad was talking about was him being completely in charge of an entire branch of Jabot.

Of course there were questions from the other members and from Billy himself. John went on to answer all very straightforwardly and clearly. The biggest were about school and Billy's ability to handle both. Jill immediately jumped in, explaining about Billy being able to transfer to UCLA and being very confident he could manage his time between both places, as his course load would lighten senior year. There were few rounds of more qualified prospects until John made a point that four out of six touted most of all. He was an Abbott and they wanted to keep as much control of their business in the family as possible. The others understood the sentiment and , eventually, were set to vote for the plan.

Jill, though, added one more thing to the mix, claiming she wanted Billy to have at least one familiar face to help him make the transition. She relayed that Brittany had been staying in LA for the last year and knew the place. Jack and Billy were set to protest when she went on to say she would be on as a legal advisor, as she was already abreast of some of the inner workings of Jabot because of the Chancellor deal, while she finished up her law school work at UCLA, where she was already enrolled, too. John signed off on the deal only because Jill was so adamant about it when they first spoke about this. Though, she wasn't the most popular woman in the room, the others agreed she would fit, for the time being anyway, so they accepted that, with Billy the lone one not remotely cool with that part. He knew it was all part of the set up but he intended to have the last word on that. The vote came soon after and it was unanimously voted a go with the last say being Billy's, of course.

He now had all these conflicting issues churning in his mind and wasn't sure what to do. He finally asked for time to think it over and was granted it. Jill left with a satisfied smirk to call Brit and let her in on the news, while the other members began to disperse as well, with the exception of Jack. He decided to hang back, knowing by the look of tension on his face, his kid brother might need to talk about this possibly life altering turn of events. He slowly went back over to where Billy still sat, lost in thought, and lightly touched his shoulder. Billy jumped slightly but quickly regained himself and glanced up him, "Hey, Jack." "Hey . . . " Jack replied as he saw how completely confused he was about what he should do. So, as he lowered himself into a chair next to him, Jack attempted to be a sounding board for him, "What's up, Billy, besides the obvious?"

Billy hunched his shoulder, "I should be stoked. This is a great, once in a lifetime opportunity . . . " "But?" Jack urged. "But, there so much more to this, Jack." "I know all of this is a bit overwhelming, Kiddo, be we all really believe you can handle this," Jack returned. Billy nodded and then lowered his head some, "And I appreciate that faith, I do but what if it's misplaced, huh? What if I go out there and do this and blow it big time. I don't want to let the company or Dad down." "You won't, Bill." "How do you know, Jack? What if I told you this wasn't what it seemed? It's not about whether I could be any good at this job or how it might affect the company if I don't," Billy stated as he now rose from his seat and began to pace some. Jack was completely lost at his brother's mild tirade. He stood, as well, and questioned him about it, "Billy, I don't follow. Dad, came up with this idea as a way to give you a sense of our family's business . . . " Billy quickly cut in, at that comment, "Is that what you really think . . . that Dad came up with this?" "Billy . . . " he was interrupted again, though, as Billy blurted out the facts, "This is all my mother . . . yet another attempt, from her, to try and control my life . " Jack looked genuinely stunned at his revelation as Billy started at him with serious blue eyes . . .

Chapter 51B . . .

"Your mother? What's she got to do with this?" Billy gave his brother a cynical smirk and head shake before replying, "You won't believe it until you hear it." He then motioned for him to retake his seat as he did the same. Billy then proceeded to tell him about the set up that was again threatening his and Mac's relationship. Jack was floored, at first but then considering the source he became indignant, "I should have known something was up. She was just a little to gunho about having her precious son head out west and so far from home." "I mean, I heard her say it, Jack, and I'm still in disbelief that she would pull something like this again. I thought the time away might have taught her but I guess not." Jack was shaking his head now, as well, " I don't think Jill is capable of rational thought sometimes."

Billy, again, hung his head as he continued, "And the worst parts of this are that she now has involved Dad. I don't want to let him down, Jack. He just seemed to proud to be offering this to me. And the thought of going out there and doing this . . . proving myself is very alluring but . . . " He and Jack were now on the same page as his older brother completed his thought, "Mackenzie." Billy nodded, sadly, and returned, "Yeah . . . how am I suppose to just up and leave her, huh? That couple of weeks we were just apart were hell, Jack, and we were in the same freaking' town. Now she'll be in New York and I'm across the country in LA, how could that possibly work?" Jack sighed heavily, feeling his brother's plight and harboring even more disdain for Jill, who had caused it. He didn't think it was fair he had to chose but that was probably the only option he was facing, so Jack tried to be reassuring, "It is possible to keep a relationship over a long distance, Billy. If you guys really believe in what you have . . ." Billy stopped him right there with more reality, "That rarely works and you know it and then couple in the Brittany angle and Mac and I won't stand a chance." "Why is that . . . unless . . . you don't think you and Britt?" Billy vehemently denied that notion, "Hell no! Never again, not in a million years would I go back there but put yourself in Mac's shoes. She's across the country on her own while I'm in LA with my ex." Jack retorted, "What? You think she wouldn't trust you?" "I know she would, at first, but after a while paranoia would seep in, from both sides. I know how great Mac is and some other guys will figure that out before too long which just compounds things that much more . . . basically, it's just a big mess."

Again, Jack felt for Billy but wasn't sure what he could do, if anything, to help but it didn't stop him from offering, "Hey, there's got to be a solution and you know I'll do anything I can to help." "I know, Jack, and I appreciate it but right now, my minds a mess too. I just need to figure out some things first and then we'll talk again, OK?" Jack stood as his Billy did the same and the two brothers and confidantes shared a deep hug. Once they relinquished each other, Billy allowed his first hint of a smile since they began talking and Jack inquired about it, "What's that grin for?" "I just remembered, I get to spend the rest of the day with Mac. I'm outta here." Jack glowed too as he watched him head for and out the door. "Have fun, Kiddo, and enjoy." Billy waved good bye, "I plan to."

A little later, Mac was fresh from her bath and dressed for a leisurely afternoon with her mate, not to mention a little surprise she had for him. She was giving herself the once over in the downstairs mirror when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it, Ester." She happily scurried over to the door, ready to greet Billy. He, on the hand, was really nervy, not sure how he was going to breech any of this with her. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their serenity too soon but he learned that keeping things from each other only allowed misunderstandings to bloom. Billy knew he just had to find the right moment to tell her about everything.

The instant she opened the door, he recognized this wasn't that moment. She stood before him beaming sweetly and dressed like a beautiful angel. She donned a just above the knee, length khaki skirt, a see through earth toned colored long sleeved peasant top with a white tank underneath. He remained in quiet homage to her beauty as his eyes traveled over her entire ensemble, returning to the top and noticing how she finished her look with no makeup and a matching earth toned headband wrapped around her head, like a Native American princess. He was truly entranced with her, all over again.

Mac finally broke the silent stalemate by tenderly reaching for him and pulling him into a tight hug before joyfully speaking his name, "Billy . . . " He immediately secured his hold on her, also, wanting to absorb her feel, this moment and not think of what might happen once she did know all. One thing, though, was very clear to him now as he held her close . . . he couldn't lose this feeling or her without a fight.

Chapter 51C . . .

The duo , eventually, released each other but only enough to be able to share their first kiss since that morning. When they did finally come up for air, both maintained light contact with their heads resting together as they glowed. Neither ever wanted this feeling to end and Mac had a little something she hoped would sustain their current mode. So with a brighter grin and a sweet tone, she finally spoke again, "Hey . . . you up for a little adventure?" Billy raised a brow, "Like what?" "Well, it's sort of a surprise but if you're not interested . . . " she trailed off playfully while backing out of his hold. He, though, wouldn't let her go and equally as playful returned, "I didn't say that. A surprise, huh?" He pretended to think about it for a moment until Mac gave him another peck on the lips, prompting him to concede, and at least, for a while, take his mind off his troubles. "Alright, you got me curious. Where is it?"

This time Mac did managed to slip out of his hold and walk back into the sitting room with Billy close behind. When he caught up, he was greeted by a gorgeous smile from her as well as a dangling navy blue bandana. Billy inquired, "And just what do you plan to do with that?" She slowly trotted back over to him and held up the piece of cloth, "If you want to see the surprise, then it's my rules." "This payback from the last few times I did this to you, right?" he jokingly came back. Mac gave him one more soft kiss before replying, "You know what they say about payback." They both shared a chuckle before Billy bent down and allowed her to cover his eyes.

Mac then masterfully guided him across the Estate grounds and to the cusp of their final destination. She stopped them just short, though, wanting to make sure everything was set up. Billy again cracked a joke, "I hope you're not planning to take advantage of me." Mac laughed once more before softly retorting, "We'll see what happens, now give me a minute and then I'll remove your blindfold." Billy smiled, "Finally." She left his side for a few moments then returned and pulled him a few more feet before reaching up and undoing the cloth. Mac then watched as his bright baby blues shined more as he took in what she pulled off. Before them was a truly elegant and romantic setting. They were at the doorway of one of the unused stalls in the stables. There she had arranged a warm scene that consisted of a pallet of blankets in the center of the cozy area along with medium sized picnic basket all surrounded by a few candles and portable cd player.

Billy was then over run with emotions. The setting was so sweet and so much them which forced his thoughts quickly back to his current quandary. How could he do without this . . . without seeing her whenever he wanted? Not sharing moments like these whenever the mood hit them? Nothing about this seemed fair and his confusion only grew, with his silence making Mac edgy. She, finally, wonder aloud what he thought of the set up. Billy instantly snapped out of his befuddled daze and allowed a diminutive version of his killer grin to take over. Then with obvious emotion, he quietly replied, "No one has ever done anything like this for me . . . no one and no one has ever done half of what you do for me, Mac, with just your presence . . . thank you so much." She was trying to get to him, and had succeeded, but in the process he got her, too, with his sweet and moving words. Mac turned to him and witnessed every bit of emotion he was feeling. Not knowing the rest of the story yet, it touched her that this little token, in her eyes, had affected him so.

Tenderly, Mac raised her hands and placed them upon his face. Then staring into his blue eyes with her soulful brown ones, she softly and briefly responded, "Ditto." The two then proceeded to share another smile and passionate exchange before turning their attention to the special place Mac had created for them. The couple, eventually, settled on the soft pile of blankets, with Mac then flipping on the radio and lighting the candles around them. Then while she began to focus on unloading the basket, Billy studied, with quiet appreciation, the pretty young lady that sat before him. It still blew his mind that he had let another girl back into his life . . . but the way he felt about her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. She was simply everything he imagined a woman should be, smart, sweet, caring and completely real. He was truly in heaven with the beautiful brown eyed angel. Mac had nearly completed her task, emptying out the nice variety of food she had brought, including fried chicken, potato salad, soda and two slices of strawberry pie, when she finally glanced up at her beau and noticed him eyeing her intently. She gave him a light smile and coyly confessed, "I remembered you telling me how much you liked fried chicken and strawberry pie, so I thought I give it a go, with Ester's help. I hope you like it."

He returned her glow while taking one of her hands and softly replying, " I'm sure I will love it . . . but not nearly as much as I love you." Mac blushed, profusely, at his sweet words and shyly avoided his gaze when she replied, "I love you, too." Billy moved a bit closer to her, using his hand to now turn her face back towards his. Then without another word, initiated another light but passionate lip lock with his Love. After slowly separating, they basked in the moment a bit longer before finally turning their attention to the fare set out in front of them. Yet before they could even begin to focus in on it totally, both were struck by light melody that had just begun to play . . .

'_They say it's a river that circles the earth_

_Or a beam of light shining to the edge of the universe_

_It conquers all, it changes everything . . ._

The two instantly shared a message of agreement about what was more important right then. With a simple look, the couple rose in unison from their perch and tenderly came together just outside of the stall, in the main walkway of the stables. There they began to dance fluidly to the telling tune . . .

_'They say it's blessing, they say it's a gift_

_They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is_

_It conquers all, but it's a mystery_

_Love breaks your heart,_

_Love takes no less then everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And it fades away so easily . . . '_

The gaze the duo was sharing was intense but for different reasons. Mac peered deep into his sparkling pools, seeing everything she had gained from letting him in. Someone she cared about totally, someone who helped her to let go and enjoy what life threw her way, someone who she could building a future with someday. Billy, on the other hand, was thinking more in terms of the dilemma he was facing when it came to her and them. As he got lost in her alluring mocha orbs, he couldn't help but think of all he would be losing if he left. She had given him the kind of unconditional love he had rarely known and had single handedly restored his faith in women.

The thought of losing her or that was too scary for him to fathom. There just had to be a way to work this out . . . to not let his father down and also not lose something he knew he's never find again . . .

_'In this world we created, in this place that we live_

_In the blink of an eye babe, the darkness slips in_

_Love lights the world, unites two lovers for eternity_

_Love breaks the chains, love aches for everyone of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains . . . '_

As the mellow tune continued to surround them, both Billy and Mac cuddled closer together absorbing as much of each other and the moment as possible. Nothing on earth had ever felt so right to them than being in each other's arms. It had become almost necessity. They were so close to having everything with just one last hurdle to climb . . .

_' Look at this place, it was paradise but now it's dying_

_I'll pray for love_

_I'll take my chances that it's not too late_

_Love breaks your heart, love takes no less then everything_

_Love makes it hard and it fades away so easily, oh oh oh_

_Love breaks the chains, love aches for everyone of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains.'_

As the song finally ended and they were, once again, lost in each other's eyes, a since of knowing over took Billy. Mac beamed up at him sweetly, oblivious about all that had transpired earlier. He knew he had no right to keep her in the dark about something that affected her as much as him. She needed to know and be a part of what was to come and in order for that to happen, Billy knew what he had to be done.

So with a more stoic demeanor then before, he gently released and then helped her to retake her seat on the blankets and joined her. Once they were both seated, he nervously began to fidget with his fingers some as he maintained eye contact with her and quietly announced, "Mac, I need to talk to you about something."

Song Credit: Love is by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight

Chapter 52 . . .

Mac could tell the change in his mood immediately and became concerned just as quick, "Billy, what is it?" He, momentarily, struggled to find the right way to tell her what was going on. He didn't want to just dump everything on her at once, so he decided, for now, to just tell her about the opportunity he had been offered. After taking a deep breath, he bit the bullet and simply said the words, "Mac, I got offered a promotion at Jabot." Inwardly, Mac sighed a huge breath of relief. From his look and tone she was prepared for bad news this, though, was outstanding and she didn't hold back in letting him know that.

She jumped into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly, as she happily responded, "That is awesome, Billy! A promotion, already . . . What kind?" He savored her tender hug and her encouraging words for as long as he could, knowing that the rest of what he had to say was sure to dampen her enthusiasm. He squeezed her lightly, one more time, before slowly moving from her embrace and staring into her, genuinely, excited brown eyes. He was, again, moved by how loving and supportive she was, obviously happy about his news. He gave her light smile as he began to explain what the promotion entailed, " I was asked to head up a branch of the company by the board." "Really? A whole branch, Billy? This sounds like a great opportunity," she gently came back. Billy nodded, "It is. It's something every business man dreams about and here it is right in front of me. The board is showing faith about my ability to do this and the look of pride my father had when he offered it to me was . . . It just really got to me." Mac glowed at him while watching his sincere emotion at how much his father's opinion matter to him.

"I can see that. It really does sound like a great chance for you to do something you obviously want but Billy, what about school? Are you going to finish?" "Yeah, I won't actually begin that part until after I graduate but in the meantime I will be working with one of the more seasoned guys in the company to get ready," he retorted softly. Mac, again, reached for her Beau and held him securely before tenderly whispering, "I'm so happy for you and proud. I know you'll do great." He returned her hold for a long moment before finally gaining the resolve to tell her the rest. "Thank you for saying that. It means so much to me . . . You mean so much to me." Mac smiled while reveling in his hold, "Same here." "But there's one more thing about the promotion you need to know," he continued. "What's that?" she faintly returned. He took in another deep breath before letting the words flow from his mouth, "It's in LA."

He instantly felt Mac's embrace loosen . She then slowly retreated from him, looking into his solemn face, before simply uttering a soft, "Oh." Billy could see one prevalent emotion on her face as she appeared at a loss for any other words, shock. He knew she wasn't expecting this. They had just found their way back to each other and now this was looming as something else to tear them apart. Billy quickly tried to reassure her about a few things as he watched her now begin looking everywhere but at him. "Mac, please, listen to me, OK? This is just an offer right now. I haven't made any decisions but I just wanted you to know what was going on." Mac brought her gaze back up to meet his and studied his handsome face for a moment before saying something he wasn't really expecting, "This is absolutely a great chance for you. Why would you even have to think about it?" Billy looked at her with great confusion as he replied, " What do you mean? Because of us, Mac. This affects us both." "Billy, you can't use me as an excuse to not follow your dreams. It's obvious this is something that means a lot to you and your family. I would never try to keep you from that."

Billy couldn't believe how calm and rational she was being about this. He was sort of hoping for a more fighting demeanor, especially after all they had just gone through. "You're right this is a great opportunity and yes my family would love for me to take it but you mean more to me then all of that. I don't want to leave you and what we shared behind . . . Not for anything." Mac shook her head lightly while retreating from his gaze, once more, and softly retorted, "Billy, you can't make a decision solely based on being with me." "Why not?" was his defiant response. Her eyes, again, shot up to meet his and in a slightly more emotional tone, she answered, "Because you'd resent me for it later and I couldn't take that, OK? You'd always wonder what might have been if you had gone. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason you didn't take this once in a life time chance." Billy, then watched as tears gently began to spill from her eyes. It tore at his heart to see her in this turmoil and to know, again, he was the cause of it. This time he reached for her, placing his hand behind her head and pulling her close enough to plant a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering comforting words to her, "Mac . . . I could never regret or resent any choice I made that involved you.. You mean the world to me and this promotion would mean nothing without you to share it with."

In between her light sobs, Mac tried again to be selfless and give him the out to pursue this thing she knew he truly wanted, "You have to do what's best for you. This is your chance and we don't get many. We'll just have to find a way to make this work." Billy lifted her face and wiped at a few of her tears while examine this sweet , precious woman who continued to amaze him with just the kind of person she was. His happiness was paramount to her but what he knew in his heart was that she was a big part of the joy and without her none of the other stuff would ever matter. So he decided to put out his own solution to the dilemma. As he now rested his head against hers and gently rubbed his nose against hers, Billy softly offered something he had been thinking about since the meeting . . . Something he hoped wouldn't force him to chose between his career and his Love. In softhearted manner, he presented his idea, "We can make this work . . . If you come with me, Mac." She immediately sucked in a breath and found his eyes, once more. She was completely stunned by his request, "Come with you . . . To LA? Are you serious?" He nodded as his hands continued to cradle her face, "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I don't want to do this without you, Honey . . . Please say you will come."

Mac was speechless. The thought had never entered her mind that he would want her to come with him. She gazed in his bright blue eyes and knew he was sincere in his appeal. He wanted her with him, and now she had to determine if she was ready to take that leap with him . . .

Chapter 53 . . .

Billy knew he had put her on the spot and promptly granted her request to think about what he had asked. Over the next couple of days she did just that, weighing all the pros and cons of such a decision. The thought of being without him tore at her heart more then anything but could she just uproot her life and follow him across the country. Her confusion was total and obvious to Billy every time they saw each other. He didn't want to push so he didn't bring up the topic but he could tell it was still weighing heavily on her mind. He knew it was a big change, for both of them, but the more he was able to reflect on the idea, the more he warmed up to the notion of them off together building a life together. Billy just hoped he could help Mac see things that way in the end, otherwise, he wasn't sure what he would do next.

Mac , however, had gained little clarity on what she should do and finally had to break down and call the one person she knew she could always depend on for advice on matters of the heart, unorthodox as it may sometimes be. "Hello," said the familiar and calming voice. Mac smiled lightly as she quietly retorted, "Hi, Mom." "Mackenzie, Sweetheart, how are you?" Mac sighed lightly before replying, "I'm fine and you?" Amanda knew her child so well that she instantly picked up on her sullen response. Then in her sweet motherly tone, she inquired about it, "I'm great but why don't I believe you are?" Mac knew her mother would see through her lame attempt so with little hesitation, she clued her mother in about everything that had gone down since she left. Amanda was very glad to hear she and Billy had overcome their obstacles but was sad for her daughter when she told of Billy's new job in LA, though it wasn't for the same reason as Mac. She knew that those two were destined to end up together and that this was fates way of forcing them to face that. While Billy seemed ready to move forward, her daughter was hesitant and she wanted to know why.

"Honey, do you mind if I ask why you don't want to make this move? Are you and Billy still having problems?" Amanda began . "No, things are great but just up and moving on a dime . . . Come on, mom, even you have to admit that's a bit extreme." she came back logically. "Why? Do you want him to go without you? Do you think that's what's best and what's going to make you happy in the long run?" Mac rolled her eyes and quickly retorted, "No, but what am I suppose to do . . . I just found my father and grandma here. Do I just up and leave them behind? And moving to some strange city, transferring schools, and doing all this with no assurances it's really going to last." Amanda immediately knew why her girl was reluctant now and called her on it, "So that's why you don't want to go . . . You're afraid if you do things might not work out." With another sigh, Mac returned, "Maybe . . . I mean Billy and I are so good together and happy, right now, but what about later on down the line? Will that change? I know how I feel about him but this whole thing with Brittany just showed me that his feelings can. He was set to marry this girl at one point and now he's so sure I'm the one. What if we get out there and he changes again?"

Amanda listened to her child's concerns and understood them but from what she had seen from Billy, his willingness and determination to be with her, only made it that much easier for her to reply to this with great confidence, "He won't." "How do you know?" was Mac's soft reply. Her mother smiled lightly as she retorted, "Because he loves you, Honey . . . And not just any kind of love, the kind that anyone around you can see. Whenever he looks at you, it's obvious that you are the most important thing in his world. That is the thing you need to hold on to. I'm not telling you to do something, you're uncomfortable with but don't let doubts and fears be the reason you don't follow your heart. Your grandma, father and I will always be there for you no matter where you are but you have to live your own life, Sweetie." Mac remained quiet this time, soaking in all her mother had said. Usually she found herself being some what skeptical of her mother's life advice but this seemed to ring more true with her. She knew being with Billy is what made her happy and the idea of not having that was quite overwhelming.

She finally found her voice again and thoughtfully spoke, "Thank you, Mom." "For what?" Mac sincerely returned, "For giving me perspective." Amanda lightly smiled as she continued, "So have you changed your mind?" "I'm still not completely sure what I'm going to do yet but when I decided you'll be one of the first to know about it, OK?" Mac finished. "Fair enough," was Amanda's simple response. "I'll talk to you later and thanks again, Mom. I love you." Amanda glowed brighter as she reciprocated, "Love you too, my Sweetheart." The two then said their good byes before hanging up, leaving Mac to think about how she would now proceed . . .

Billy, in the meantime, was in the middle of his own heart to heart with Jack. He told him about his request to Mac and how she seemed put off by it and asked for time to think it over. Jack was very understanding to both sides as he spoke earnestly, "Well, Billy, I can understand her hesitancy. This would be such a big adjustment for both of you. Moving to a new town, going to a new school and trying to get acclimated to a new situation, that 's going to be tough on you but then multiply it by two and it gets that much harder." "I hear you, Jack, but I can't imagine doing this without her by my side. If she doesn't go, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to be away from her again." Jack could see the havoc this was causing in his brother's life and on his emotions. This great opportunity was being tainted by his mother and he felt caught in a very tough spot. He could go, regardless of what Mac decides, to make their father proud but be miserable or he could stay with Mac and possibly regret not taking the possibility and seeing how far he might have gone.

Jack knew there was no easy answer here and tried to stay compassionate while stating what he saw as a viable option. "Short of marriage, I really see no way for you to not take this chance, Bill. Don't get me wrong, I think the world of Mackenzie but this is about you and a chance to be all you can be. Hell, maybe some distance will give you both more perspective." "That's the last thing I want, Jack. Don't you get it . . . Not being with her is about the worst feeling I have felt in a long time. I need her with me, no matter where it is." Jack could see his youngest sibling was adamant about what he was saying and unlikely to be swayed. He honestly wished Billy could have it all but wasn't sure if Mac was on the same wavelength and he wanted Billy to prepare for that. "I really hope that things turn out how you want, Kiddo. I think you and Mac are really good together and for each other but I also hope you think long and hard about what else you'd be giving up if you turn your back on this opportunity." Billy simply nodded as Jack stood and took his leave from the living room.

Every word Jack had just spoken to him was echoing in his mind but there was a one that had now taken precedence over the rest. That one word could be the answer to his problem of not only moving to LA but finally convincing his mother and Brittany that their plot was doomed to fail. He just had to figure out how to persuade Mac that it was what was best for both of them.

Chapter 54 . . .

Mac received a slight reprieve from the burning topic when Billy was called upon to join Jack on a brief business trip. She used those couple of days to determine how she would reply to Billy's request while Billy, in between meetings, was on a quest to make that answer was a resounding yes. He, eventually, was able to break free of his brother for a short while and run an errand he hoped would prove to Mac , without a doubt, he was for real and in this for the long haul.

Meanwhile, back in Genoa City, Mac was finally pushed to her choice by an unlikely source. As she sat in at the bar in Gina's waiting for Raul and Rhiana to arrive, she wore a light smile as she thought over their sweet and sincere invitation. She received a call at home the night before from a bubbly Rhiana. She wanted to know if Mac was interested in having lunch with she and Raul. Mac was flattered but figured once she told them Billy was out of town that would be the end of it. Both, however, insisted she was more than enough. Mac was quite touched at the gesture but still wasn't sure how well it would go off without Billy. Rhiana, though, then refused to take no for answer, causing her to finally give into Billy's close friends request and join them.

She was a bit early and decided to get the view from the bar area while sipping on spring water with a lemon twist. She got a warm welcome from Gina when she arrived and was contently taking in the atmosphere when her serenity was cut short by a person she had truly come to dislike. From behind, she heard the familiar snotty voice speak, "Hello, Mackenzie?" Mac's skin crawled, slightly, as she took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes before slowly turning to face her nemesis. Trying to maintain her even temperament, Mac faintly returned, "Brittany."

The two women then eyed each other for a long moment before Brittany ended the lingering silence. She attempted to put on her most sincere façade as she began in, " I was hoping to run into you again." Mac just stared at her stoically, knowing this visit was about anything but pleasantries. Her disdain was high for this woman, not just for what she pulled recently but also for how she had hurt Billy so much in the past. Mac still couldn't understand why she would do something like that to such a sweet, loving guy. Mac attempted to keep the contempt out of her voice as she finally replied, "Really? For what reason?" Brittany, thinking she was covering well, continued on in a fake sweet manner, " Look, I know you're probably still upset about everything that went down of late but I was hoping that we could clear the air." This time Mac didn't cover her suspicions so well, commenting pointedly, "Clearing the air, huh? Please enlighten me." Brittany took note of her tone but proceeded anyway, "I just want you to know how sorry I am if I caused a rift between you and Billy. I misread the situation, Ok?"

Mac now gave her a look of disgust as she replied, "Misread the situation . . . How?" "Billy and I had a great history together. I guess I thought we could just go back but I was wrong. I admit that." Mac lightly scoffed, in spite of herself, "How big of you." Brittany got a bit more feisty after that little remark, "Look, I'm coming here to you trying to make amends but if you're just going to shoot me down then just forget it." Mac furrowed a brow at her and then asked bluntly, "What is the point? The damage has been done so what's in this for you now?" "I'm just trying to get you to see things from my point of view. I thought that our history was too strong for us to ignore. We basically grew up together . . . Shared everything a couple could. I guess I just hoped, after sometime apart we'd both be better prepared to deal with each other now. I mean, you can understand that , right? When something feels right and just wanting to hold onto it."

A completely vexed Mackenzie was now staring darkly at the bleached blonde before her, trying to figure out some way not to come off as a possessive , nervous girlfriend. She knew, now, she had nothing to fear from Brittany and her past with Billy but she had a feeling this girl wouldn't back down without some persuasion of a forceful nature. Mac liked to maintain a cool demeanor as much as possible but soon realized that was not an option, as Brit's charade of remorse was quickly overtaken with her usual motive of getting what she wanted at whatever cost. Mac, though, was ready to call her on it as she stepped out of character and put Brit on notice. "What I understand is that your past with Billy is just that . . . The past. He has made a choice and you need to deal with it or you'll have to deal with me," Mac finally retorted in a firm but composed tone. Brittany smirked at her comment before condescendingly replying, "Whatever. Sounds like someone's not as sure as they're trying to make themselves out to be . . . And with good reason. Once you're back in New York and Billy and I are off in LA, all bets are off!"

Her last words completely caught Mac off guard. She was going to LA, as well? Why hadn't Billy mentioned that part of the equation? Brittany was studying Mac's demeanor and realized that she didn't know about her going along. She smirked, inwardly, before pressing forward with a more smug disposition, "Oh, he didn't tell you I was joining him? Yep, I'm going along as his legal advisor at his family's insistence. Guess choices can be changed, huh?" Her arrogance infuriated Mac just enough to cause her to forget about her questioning of Billy's motives and focus in on the moment at hand. Mac slowly rose from her seat, causing Brit to step back some, her confident grin still blazing until Mac got right in her face and gave her a look of total contempt before making her point, loud and clear.

In a low ferocious manner, she fired back, "Let me tell you something, if you don't get some pride and back the hell off, I will introduce you to a side of me that few have seen. If you force my hand, I promise you will regret it. Don't mess with mines because, contrary to what you might think, I am no one's pushover." Brittany didn't back down from the fiery brunettes , physically, but inside she could tell by her harshness and the glare in her eyes, Mac was dead serious. Both women remained in that deadly gaze until they were snapped out of it by a perplexed voice, "Mackenzie . . . Brittany, what's going on?" Brit was the first to break the stand off looking back behind her while Mac gradually allowed her gaze to trail to the more welcome faces of Raul and Rhiana. Rhi had been the first to speak but Raul soon took up the cause, inquiring again about the obviously, intense scene they had just walked in on.

"Mac, is everything OK? Sorry, we're running a little late but I got held up at the office." Mac again took a long glance at her nemesis before placing her full attention on the happy pair for good as she replied, "It's cool. Brittany and I just had to clear the air but we're finished, right?" The disdain by Mac was quite apparent as she didn't even look at Brit as she spoke. Brittany rolled her eyes and huffily retorted, "Whatever." Then without ever speaking directly to Raul or Rhiana, she pushed by them and headed out the door. Both Raul and Rhi had never seen anyone get to Brit like that and Rhiana couldn't help but ask, "Are you really OK, Mac? What happened?" Her thoughts had since turned back to why Billy would keep something so pertinent to their situation from her. It bugged her a lot and caused her to be a bit more flippant then she meant to be when asked about her state. In a distant and sarcastic tone, she replied, "I'm just peachy."

They could tell she was troubled by something but decided not to push as Mac continued to focus on the doorway Brittany had just exited and tried to figure out how to handle this latest curve . . .

Chapter 55 . . .

The following day, Mac found herself planted outside Billy's office door. It had taken some deep soul searching on her part, but after all they had just gone through and Brittany's latest revelation about her going to LA, Mac had finally come to a decision about her and Billy's future. In order to be sure this was going to last . . . that she wasn't just following him blindly until the next thing came along, she had decided to take a bold chance. Billy's reaction to it would then determine whether she was willing to change her life plans to with him.

She took in a couple of deep breaths before finally knocking, gently, on the slightly ajar door. "Come in," came that familiar sweet voice from the other side. Mac slowly entered and immediately sucked in her breath, again, as her eyes fell on her handsome beau. She remained silent as she, briefly, studied his sexy disposition from across the room. He was sitting at his desk, gazing at a folder intently. While waiting for him to acknowledge her , Mac took the moment to observe him in quiet appreciation. From his neatly cut, blonde locks and gorgeous face to his well tailored suit, Mac recognized she had missed him more then she was aware at the time. Though it had only been a couple of days apart, she couldn't help but hold this instant in time and absorb as much of his essence as possible.

Billy, in the meantime, had yet to look up. He wasn't expecting to see Mac until later and figured it was just someone delivering more paper work. However, when the visitor still hadn't announced themselves after a few minutes, he trailed his dazzling, azure gaze towards the door and immediately began to glow when he saw her. Mac, who had been preoccupied with her thoughts until she hit the door, was now helpless to do anything but return his beam, momentarily basking in the moment of simply being in his presence.

"Hey . . . Beautiful," were his first sweet words to her. He was already ready up and halfway to her when the moment he realized it was her at his door. Mac was migrating towards him, as well, as she softly retorted, "Hey, yourself." The pair eventually met in the center of the office space and tenderly embraced. Then without another word being spoken , they proceeded to get lost inside of each other, like always, when their lips instantly made contact. Their powerful connection was revisited and overtook them as if they had been apart for weeks. Billy's gently caressed the soft skin of her cheeks with his fingertips, as both worked to deepen their exchange, while Mac's hands traveled, freely, up his tone chest and eventually resting around his neck. When the amorous pair did finally come up for air, they refused to surrender much of their contact, holding each other securely while lovingly rubbing their noses together.

Billy's brilliant grin continued to shine as he sincerely spoke again, "I missed you so much." Mac returned his smile before responding with equally as much earnestness, "Me too." They then shared another light peck before Mac's mind whirled back to the issue at hand. She allowed Billy to lead her over to the cushy black leather sofa near his door where they both took a seat before she began in about the previous day's events. "Your friends Raul and Rhiana invited me out to lunch yesterday . . . " Billy smiled at that, glad that his two closest friends had taken to Mac so well, "That's great. Did you guys have a good time?" "Yes . . . Eventually, but it didn't start out that way." Billy furrowed his brow as he was a bit nervous about what was to come, "What happened?" He hoped that things hadn't gone bad between the three. Mac, though, soon quelled his concerns about that by going right into the problem at hand. "I ran into Brittany at the restaurant and she told me something that completely caught me off guard . . . She told me she was going to Los Angeles with you. Is that true?"

Billy knew he wasn't looking too good right now but he immediately began trying to explain why he kept that part to himself, "Mac, I swear I was going to tell you about that but I just didn't want to lay everything on you all at once. Please don't be mad at me." "I'm not upset . . . Not anymore but you should have told me. I didn't appreciate being blindsided by your ex," was her candid reply. Billy sighed lightly as he responded, "I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to break it to you or the fact that she and mother have been in cahoots to do us in since we arrived back in town." Mac was again stunned by the admission, "What?" He nodded, "It's true, she's been doing everything in her power to help Brittany win me back. I told you, with my mom nothing is ever really as it seems. She was only being nice to you because she knew if she interfered overtly I would have flipped." Mac couldn't believe this, "Why? What did I do to make her feel this way?" "Nothing . . . Absolutely nothing. This is about those control issues I told you about. She can't stand to see anyone happy and she does these things, under the guise of caring but usually it's always about her only caring about herself," he returned bitterly.

She was finally starting to see where Billy was coming from, with regards to his mother. At first, Mac couldn't fathom someone not being close to their mother. It just came so natural to her but she finally realized her mom was even more unique then she thought. They were like best friends where as Billy saw his as his enemy, a lot of the time. Mac tried, now, to be soothing while stay on the topic at hand. Gently, she stroked his cheek as she quietly continued, "I'm sure she cares in her own way, Billy and as far as the Brittany and LA thing, I wish I could have heard it from you first but the fact that I now know everything only helps make the decision I have made that much easier to share." Billy was concerned by her slightly placid demeanor. It was almost as if she was disengaged from what she was about to say and he feared it would be the answer he was dreading most. "Mac . . . Please . . ." She thought cut him off and cautiously went on, "I have been thinking a lot about what you asked and I just don't think I'd be comfortable going off with you to some new city, changing everything in my life on a feeling that could change down the road. After all, you were about to marry Brittany, at one point, but circumstances changed and you moved on. I don't want that for myself . . ." Billy again, attempted to break in, "Mac, what you and I share is so different. You have to know I will never want anyone else but you. Please believe that."

Mac sighed lightly as interrupted again, "I do believe you mean that now but what about in the future. Once we've joined our lives, I don't want to have to worry about you leaving or losing this feeling." He was about to respond once more, when Mac beat him to it, finally blurting out what her solution to this was, "I can't go with you to LA unless it's as something more than a girlfriend . . . Billy, how would you feel about getting married?" Billy could only sit in quiet shock at her question while Mac worried if she might have just sealed her own fate with Billy Abbott . . .

Chapter 55B . . .

Billy remained in silent disbelief at her question for a few moments longer. As he stared into her apprehensive brown eyes, he knew this must have taken a lot for her to suggest. He wasn't sure if it was just for shock value or what but he could see she was waiting for any response from him with bated breath. His surprise, though, was steaming not only from her asking, but from the fact that this was exactly what he was going to propose tonight when he saw her. He had spent all his free time thinking of just exactly how to ask her to become his bride and also finding the perfect ring for her. It was, again, as if fate were stepping in and showing them how much they belonged together.

Mac, on the other hand, was starting to get anxious with his lack of reaction. She knew this was big gamble and she didn't really know how she was expecting him to react but she needed some kind of sign to know what was going on inside of him. "Billy . . . Are you going to say something? I know it's sort of out of the blue but . . ." Before she could finish her statement a still stoic, Billy rose from his seat and headed back over to his desk. Mac watched him with a sinking heart, now regretting having brought it up. She did want to see how serious he was about them but was now sure she had just sent him running for the nearest exit. He was now in his desk drawer looking for something and once he found it, he held it tightly in his palm before rejoining her at the sofa. Once he was seated across from her again, he finally gave her the first hint of where he was at, as a smile started to play on his lips with his next words soon following. "You want to get married, huh? Well, if that's going to happen you have to learn the rules, number one . . . No stealing your future husband's thunder."

Confusion, instantly set in on Mac's face until Billy raised his clenched hand to expose a velvet black ring box. He then slowly opened the little small package revealing a stunning sight. A breathtakingly beautiful platinum band, diamond encrusted, sapphire ring. The bewildered look was immediately overtaken by one of absolute astonishment and joy. Tears instantly came as she studied the remarkable band, "Oh . . . Billy." He beamed deeply at her response before grabbing her attention by touching her chin lightly. Her watery eyes met his brilliant ones as he then softly began part of the speech he had thought up for this moment.

"Mac, before the day I laid eyes on you, I wondered if I'd ever be able to get over the things that had happened to me in the past and let someone else into my heart. You, though, showed me from the beginning that there were people out there, women in particular, that cared more about what you were inside and what you needed, then what was best for them. You convinced me, just by being you, that it was possible to put my trust in you and that my best interest were always first in your mind. I would be so lost without you and if I never believe in destiny before, I do now, because I know there is no other reason that you are in my life right now. You gave me my faith back, you've made me see that some things in life are worth more than material possessions, you have made me want to be the best man I can be and I would be a fool to ever let that go." Mac was now completely awash in tears as Billy slide from his seat on the sofa and onto his knee. Then gently removing the ring from its case, he concluded, "Mackenzie Browning, if you would do me the honor and privilege of becoming my wife, I promise you will never regret it. You will always be first, second and third in my life. So will you . . . Will you marry me?"

Mac took a few moments to collect herself. She again looked from the ring, he was now holding near her finger, to the face of the first guy who had ever truly mattered to her. When she asked him it was for a reaction but when he asked her she knew it was genuine. What she was feeling for him was something she would feel with no other. It might be quick to some but in her heart she had no doubt that he was the one. Her mother had been right when she said she would know when it was right. That moment was here and Mac had no intention of letting it pass. So with a light wipe of her eyes and sniffle, she finally put on a small smile of her own and nodded as she spoke faintly, "Yes . . . Yes, Billy, I will marry you." Billy smiled brighten immensely as he let out the breath he had been holding since he asked. He then tenderly slid the ring onto her finger and placed a small kiss there before rejoining her on the couch. They both then cupped each other's face in their hands and gazed longingly in each other's eyes. "I love you, Billy," was Mac's frail remark. Billy place tiny kiss on the tip of her nose before replying, "I love you too . . . So much." Both then leaned in and allowed their potent bond to, once again, take control.

Chapter 56 . . .

Billy was now, briefly, gazing over the assembly of board members. It had been a week since he and Mac had decided to get married and he was now ready to let his family in on the developments. While Mac's mother was beyond ecstatic with the news and her father and grandma were quite cool with it once they explained the situation, Billy was well aware his family might not take the information nearly as well. Aside from his mother, who he knew would be against it, he recognized his father and siblings would probably be put off, at first, by his announcement. They had always been under the impression, with regards to him, that Billy often jumped into things without thinking them through. And with the fact that he and Mac had only been dating a few months and had only recently gotten back together, he was expecting some resistance but knew once they saw he wasn't backing down they would support him and Mac.

His focus then, momentarily, went to the extra member present, Brittany. He was a bit surprised to see her at the meeting but his mother quickly explained that this affected her too. Inwardly, he smiled as he thought just how right she was about that statement. He knew once this was all over both meddling women would understand their scheming had been for not. He might have been more nervous about delivering the news except the thoughts of all he would be gaining kept overriding everything else. Mac was sitting right out in the outer office waiting for him to call her in so they could announce their wedding plans together. She was nervous enough for both of them and not completely comfortable with how they were going about this with his family, sort of springing it on them. Billy, though, managed to assure her this was the best way to handle his family.

He now placed his concentration squarely on the task at hand. His eyes roamed each person in the room, lingering on his mother and Brittany. They were sitting next to each other, looking like two cats that ate the canary. Little did they know how much a shock they were in for with his announcements. He then finally began to speak, "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you've been waiting for my decision about LA and after a lot of soul searching and thinking it over, I'm ready to give it." There was a light buzz in the room, with Jill and Britt leading the charge. His mom was grinning confidently while Brit was anxiously awaiting his choice, momentarily, putting her run in with Mac and her threat out of her mind. She was confident that once she and Billy made it to Los Angeles, she could make him forget all about her. He took another deep breath and then continued on, "First, I want to thank the board for having so much faith in my abilities to do this job. Your willingness to take a chance on me means more then you know. That being said, I haven't come to this decision lightly. I thought of all I could gain from this experience and how great it would feel to truly be apart of making our family's company great . . . But there is also the matter of the things I might lose if I go." Jill couldn't help butting in, trying to move his speech along some, "Like what, Sweetheart?" Billy cut her a subtle glare before proceeding, "The life I have New York, school and my friends, and in particular . . . Mackenzie."

Jill was, again, unable to keep quiet, quick to voice her displeasure with his hedging because of that girl. "You're kidding, right? You're not really thinking of passing up this immense opportunity over some girl? Please tell me that's not what you're considering?" she huffed. The tension was already rising in the room and he hadn't even told of his decision yet. Billy could feel his attempt at composure fading with his mother's snobbish demeanor coming in at full force. He, though, managed to press on in an even manner, "She's not just some girl, Mother. She's **the girl**. I had to consider how this would affect not only me but her and when I did, I realized I'd never be happy out there without her . . ." This time John was looking a bit wary himself. He knew his son liked to jump into things whole hog, ala the Brittany mess, and he was concerned this might be another one of those episodes. Though he thought the world of Mac, he didn't think Billy should make life decisions based on a relationship that may or may not last. He quietly interrupted next, "So what are you telling us, Son?"

Billy looked around the room one more time before finally making his choice known, "That making you all proud of me by doing this is important to me but so is Mac and after talking it over with her, she encouraged me to do what was best for me and that's why I have decided to accept the position in LA . . ." There was an instant excitement that filled the room. Everyone was obviously happy about his choice but no one more than his mother. She and Brittany were beaming at each other freely now, both figuring they had just gotten what they wanted. Billy, though, was relishing bursting their bubble momentarily. He studied the two busybodies a second longer before finishing his statement with a light smile of his own, "With my fiancée by my side." The enthusiasm of a few moments ago was overtaken by quiet shock. No one in the room was sure they heard right and Ashley took up the cause and inquired, "Billy, did you just say fiancée?" Billy, though, just smiled as he walked away from the bewildered and stunned group and over to the door.

Mac was fiddling with her purse strap while wondering what was going on behind the close doors when she heard it start to open. She looked up and saw Billy's glowing face peeking out. Mac returned his beam as he softly spoke to her, "Hey . . . You ready?" She couldn't help letting out a nervous breath as she slowly rose. She knew this was going to be a shock to his family and was trying to prepare herself for a negative response, especially from his mother. However, with the moment finally here, she was more petrified then anything. Billy immediately recognized the look of apprehension, on her part, as she slowly trudged towards him, and ducked completely out the room to collect her. He came to her and took both her hands in his, commanding her attention with his hypnotic blue orbs before he gently addressed her lingering concerns, "It's going to be OK, Honey, I promise. Just trust me." "You know I do," she retorted quietly. He smiled again prior to raising her hands to his soft full lips and kissing them lightly. "Let's go in then." She simply nodded this time as she allowed him to lead her into the board room to face his family . . .

Chapter 57 . . .

The couple slowly reentered the board room with all eyes focused squarely on them. They were hand in hand as they made their way over to the head of the full table. The uncanny silence and tension that had immediately set in upon their entrance, unnerved both a bit. Then there was the various sets of emotions, both witnessed on each person in the room . . .from the shock and concern on his father, brother and sister's faces to the smoldering scowl that had planted itself on his mother's face, to finally the look of near complete devastation etched on Brittany's. Billy knew this wouldn't be easy but glancing over at a , still anxious, Mac, he let go of his own uneasiness and reaffirmed, to himself, that this was what was right for them. He discreetly gave her hand a light squeeze to garner her focus, briefly. Then in their own special way, conveyed to her that very sentiment with a light small and gentle gaze. It served to give them both more strength before Billy concentrated on his family, once more.

He soon confidently began to address the still dazed group, "Mac has agreed to marry and move to LA with me." The calmness of the group was eerie and worried Mac even more. Everyone looked puzzled about what to say, with the exception of Billy's mom, who looked fit to be tied and too angry to even speak, at the moment. Mac finally decided she needed to weigh in on this, not wanting Billy to feel out on the edge alone. She stepped forward and softly added, "We know this is a bit of a shock but Billy and I both feel this is the right decision for us. I've already talked to my family and they have given us their blessing and we are both really hoping you will as well." The quiet was ultimately broken by John, first. He took a logical approach, knowing this topic had the potential to blow up, "This does seem a bit sudden. You two haven't been going out all that long and are just recently getting back together. Now you're talking about marriage? Don't you think this is a bit fast?" "We don't think so, Dad. Our relationship has never been conventional, from our first meeting up to our proposals. We have always just gone with the flow and see no reason to change it now. When something feels right . . . You all can understand that, can't you?"

With the exception of a still crabby Jill, the rest of Billy's family seemed to really listening and taking in to account all he and Mac were saying. Jack passed the restless pair an encouraging glow, while Ash clasped her hand, securely, over Brad's and John was lightly nodding his appreciation for their point of view. Jill, however, was not in such an understanding place. She was watching her, seemingly, well laid plan crumbling before her eyes and she didn't like it one bit. Her gaze was vigilantly studying the duo, as Billy gently held and caressed the grandchild of her sworn enemy. She couldn't not let this stand and finally collected herself enough to join the fray. In a calm but menacing tone she piped in, "I'm sorry but there's no way I will ever understand how you go off, meet some girl in a club, bring her home and four months, you're ready to marry her." Billy cut his gaze in his mother's direction and glared at her as he coolly sniped back, "That's your problem." He knew she'd awaken sooner or later, but Billy felt he was prepared to deal with her. John, however, didn't like where this was heading and promptly tried to interjected as he sternly called to his son, "Billy . . ." He, though, wouldn't be denied as he continued on, ready to call his mother on her garbage, once and for all, " No, Dad, I'm sick of this . . .no matter what I do she's against it. If it's not according to Jill Abbott then it's unacceptable. Well guess what . . .you have absolutely no control in this situation, Mother. We didn't come here to debate this with you, it is going to happen. We came hoping to find some support for something we both desire. Mac means everything to me and we are going to be together whether you accept it or not." Jack finally decided to enter the conflict, seeing what his father had, that this was a powder keg ready to explode. Trying to be a calming force, Jack rose from his seat and went over to stand near the couple as he spoke up, "Guys, come on, cool it. Good points have been made on both sides but bottom line, they are adults. If this is what they want nothing can be done to change it." Jill wasn't ready to listen to logic and cut Jack an icy glower before curtly responding, "Butt out, Jack! I will not idly sit by while my son throw his life away before it ever gets started." She then turned her focus back to Billy and pleadingly continued, "Why can you never see that I only want what's best for you?" That comment finally sent Billy over the edge.

"What's best for me . . . What's best! So you're telling me everything you've ever done, with regards to me, was with my best interest at heart . . . Please! Would that include you hardly ever being around when I was growing up. You know when something more important came up and you'd blow me off. Or how about when you kept pushing me to be with someone who took everything I tried to give her and threw it back in my face. . . ." He paused briefly, letting his fiery gaze catch a, surprisingly, quiet Brit. Billy was on a roll and out to make sure both his mother and Brittany knew this ended today, " Someone who not only didn't have the class or respect for what we, supposedly, shared to come and talk to me when she had concerns but instead went off and sexed my worst enemy, in my home, while I was less then a hundred feet away. That's what's best, Mother!"

There was a muffled gasp in the room now, as Billy aired the entire truth to everyone there for the first time. Only Jack and Jill, via Brittany, knew what really caused their break up until this point. The rest were just aware that it was a bad break up. Now they were all trying not to stare at the now, tearful young woman, but couldn't help stealing glances after Billy's blunt revelation. Even Mac, who wasn't prepared for things to get this intense, was feeling a little bad for her. Billy was speaking about her like she wasn't even in the room. He, however, was only warming up for the grand finale. As Jill was now standing and set to defend herself, "Billy, I only did that because . . ." He cut her off immediately, "Save it! I know exactly why you did it. It was because you wanted me with someone like you . . . A controlling, manipulative, bitter woman like you but I thank God every day I saw the light before I made the biggest mistake of my life." The room was overcharged with emotions now and while Jill was standing in stunned shock at her child's outburst, Brittany was now in full sob as she finally realized Billy was done with her for good.

John, though, had seen and heard enough and took a crack at soothing the tense situation, "Billy, I won't have you talking to your mother like this? Now just calm down for a minute and . . ." Billy, though, had one more bomb to drop and planned to do so in spite of his Dad's assertion. "I'll calm down as soon as I make sure my mom gets that my life is just that . . .mine. When she realizes that her interference is no longer tolerable. When she finally gets that no matter how sad and pathetic her attempts are that she has no power here anymore." "Billy, why are you being so cruel? I know our relationship has had it's rough spots but I think you know, inside, that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," a, slightly, emotional Jill. Billy just rolled his eyes in disgust, knowing better. He finally released Mac's hand and moved around closer to his mother. Once he was near her, he turned back to the rest of his family and gave them the scoop on what all this was really all about.

"Really, Mom? Then why don't you tell everyone why we're really here. . .why I was really offered this job?" Jill remained quiet, though her eyes flashed recognition of where he was heading. So Billy pressed on, clearly, infuriated by what he was about to revel. "Plain and simple . . . My mother was looking for yet another way to control my life, that's why." John looked quite befuddled as he retorted, "Son, that's not true. Your mother and I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to be more a part of the business." Billy shook his head as he glanced around the room, once more, before returning his cold glare back to his mother as he angrily continued, "I'm sure that's what she convinced you of when she brought you the idea but did she mention the conversation she and Brit had about this set up before hand?" "What conversation, Jill?" asked Ashley wanting to hear more. Billy took up the cause, not allowing his mother to put a spin on her actions, "Oh ,how she wanted to ship me off to LA, not to become a better businessman but to keep me away from Mackenzie." Jill's eyes immediately shied away from her furious child as Billy went on, "That's right, she was willing to do anything necessary to get Mac out of my life, including shipping me off." John and the rest of his family were shaking their heads in disbelief. None of them appreciating being used in Jill's little scheme. Meanwhile, Jill was prepared to defend her measures to the disapproving group, "Billy, please understand. I was just trying to help you. I could see where this was heading and I thought that if I gave you an alternative . . ."

Her son broke back in, "Bull! You plotted on me with the person who hurt me most and tried to take away the one person who matters most to me. That's not what I call support. You just couldn't stand to see me happy but guess what . . .in spite of you, I am. I have never been more so in my life but for it to be complete I need to say this to you. You and your partner are so pathetic and I can't even believe you call yourself a mother and do the things you do." "Billy, I told you," his father warned through clenched teeth. Billy, though, didn't care as he spewed on last piece of venom directed at his mom. "Fine! I don't have to say another word to her . . .not ever again!" Jill began to tear, not believing how bad things had turned out as she implored, "Billy, you don't mean that." "Like hell I don't! I won't allow you to mess in my life again. When Mac and I get on that plane in a few weeks don't expect to be hearing from me again. Consider me dead to you."

Everyone was again in shock but also quite concerned about Billy's outburst, including Mac. She hadn't expected him to do anything this extreme and tried to step in to soothe him. "Billy, please don't . . ." she softly began. He turned to look at her, briefly, and then yielded, somewhat, as he concluded, "I'm finished." He then headed over to Mac with his family watching on. No one was prepared for what had just transpired. Billy had just disowned his mother and humiliated both her and Brit. Both women were beyond distressed and, as Brittany continued to, quietly, sob into her hands, Jill tried calling out to her livid offspring, "Billy, please . . ." Billy, though ignored her cries as he focused squarely in on Mac and in a quiet tone of his own, calmly stated, "Let's get out of here." Mac didn't want him to leave things this way with his family but figured pushing him at this moment might cause him to go after his mother again. She, instead, allowed ,an eerily calm, Billy to lead her towards the door. She glanced back at the bewildered and concerned clan , with a troubled expression of her own, once more before then following him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone, here is the conclusion. Thanks again to everyone who read this and to a special thanks to Sadhappygirl and Roxy87 for all their reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics are the property of their respective owners.**

Chapter 58A . . .

Mac had spent the following week trying to get Billy to open up about what happened with his mother at Jabot. He, however, adamantly refused to talk about it. As far as he was concerned , it was over and done with and anytime she attempted to bring it up, he would either blow the topic off or change subjects all together. It bothered her a great deal, his unwillingness to even slightly reconsider his stance on his mother, but he managed to keep her slightly distracted with the matter he always seemed to jump to when she began pressing about Jill . . .their impending wedding. The week before they announced their engagement had been spent by the twosome figuring out what they wanted their wedding to be. They both easily agreed it should be an intimate, low key affair. Neither was into the idea of a big spectacle, simply wanting their family and closest friends, Raul, Rhi, Tanya, and Greg, present.

After that, though, it got a bit tricky. Billy wanted the event to take place before the move to LA, in a couple of weeks. Mac was convinced, however, they could not pull off such a thing, no matter how small, in that amount of time. He refused to be dissuaded and she finally relented, touched by his determination to make it happen as soon as possible. Then came thoughts of where to hold the gathering. It would be big news in GC, as Jabot was well know there and neither wanted to deal with that, so they finally decided on the ranch back in St. Louis, something Mac knew would make her mother beyond happy. Billy then took it a step further, suggesting they set everything up at the pond where they first gave in to each other completely. This time Mac was nearly in tears at the idea. It was perfect and she again reveled in the deep love and bond they seemed to share from the beginning. They just knew each other so well.

Everything after that just fell into place. After the broadcast of their nuptials to their families, they shared their plans with them and all eventually jumped on board with the time frame and locale, offering to help anyway they could. Katherine was collaborating with Amanda about the food, the cake and everything else, while Billy's father authorized the use of Jabot's private jet to transport all of the guest to St. Louis. Everything was perfect . . .almost. Mac still couldn't accept that Billy's mother wouldn't be in attendance to see her own son married.

Though, she knew their relationship was nothing like hers and her mother, she just couldn't imagine not sharing something this important with her. She was still racking her brain trying to find some way to make Billy see that. As she now sat in the living room at the Estate going over the invitations one last time before the messenger came by to pick them up, Mac was again caught in those thoughts, including the first and last discussion she had with Billy about his stance.

_Billy had just gotten into his car after helping Mac in. As they turned out of the office parking lot and began back towards his house, Mac finally got up the gumption to converse about what just transpired. She glanced over at her, still curiously serene Beau before taking a deep breath and softly began in, "Billy?" He gently replied, "Yeah, Sweetheart." "Please tell me you didn't mean what you said to your mother?" she continued. He glimpsed over her way but never changed his cool demeanor as he responded, "It's for the best." Mac shook her head, "Billy . . .no, it isn't. She's your mother. The only one you're ever going to have." "So . . .with family like her, I'll never need another enemy." he retorted, sarcastically. "Honey, I know you're upset because of what she tried to do but it didn't work. Can't you just take solace in that?" Mac concluded solemnly. "No, Mac, I can't. This is how things always have been with me and her and I doubt that it would ever change. This way I don't even have to worry about it anymore."_

"_But Billy . . . " he cut her off this time, with a bit more firm tone, "Look, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She sighed and turned to look out her window as they were now pulling into the drive of his house. Once the car came to a stop, Billy parked it and then turned his focus towards a frustrated Mac. He reached out and took one of her hands, gaining her attention. He then gave her a delicate smile as he softly began to speak, "You mean so much to me, Mac, and what you feel and think do , as well. But this thing with my mother . . .it has to be this way. All I want to do now is focus in on you and our future together. Can we please just do that for now?" Mac could see she wasn't changing his mind right now and figured she'd give him some more time to calm before pressing forward. She looked down at his hand around hers and then back into his sincere and hopeful blue gaze before returning his light glow._

"_Alright . . .for now." Billy nodded his approval and then leaned over to engage her in a light smooch._

She was brought back from her thoughts by the front door opening and closing. Moments later she was locked in an intense gaze with none other than Billy's mom. The silent stare was potent but brief, as Jill, without a word turned away first and headed for the stairs. Mac felt this was her moment and grasped it promptly, "Mrs. Abbott, can I please talk to you for a moment?" Jill, sighing heavily, paused at the base of the stairs but didn't turn to face her . . .

Chapter 58B . . .

"I doubt, very much, we have anything to say to one another," was Jill's eventual, scornful response. Though, logically, she knew this mess was all her fault, Jill had always had a tendency to blame her troubles on anyone but herself. Mac was just the easiest target at the moment. She was the person her son had chosen over her. With Brittany, she knew she was in control and that Brit would never overstep when it came to she and Billy but this Mackenzie was her own person and didn't seem as easily intimated by Jill as most were. This woman had just managed to single handedly, make her worst nightmare come true . . .losing yet another son.

The look she observed on Billy's face, as he berated her, was all too familiar. It was the same one his older brother, Philip, had given her when she attempted to interfere with his marriage and family he was trying to build with Nina and baby Philip. She continued to push until she lost him, tragically, for good. The devastation of that loss coupled with the recent rejection of her youngest was overwhelming her and causing her to spew her bitterness about it towards the latest woman to insert herself between she and her son. Jill still hadn't moved from her perch and was contemplating continuing her trek up stairs until a, not so easily dissuaded , Mac urgently pressed on, "It's about Billy."

Jill sighed heavily, positive she'd end up regretting this conversation, but slowly turning and heading towards the unwavering brunette perched in the sitting room. She stepped down from the foyer and strolled over to Mac, each woman studying the other intensely. Mac knew this could be a daunting conversation, but her love for Billy and need for harmony wouldn't let her shy away from it. Once Jill stood before her, though making no move to sit, Mac took in a breath ready to begin, when Jill cut in first. She immediately started the discussion off defensively, "If you plan to simply gloat, I'm not interested." This time Mac sighed, seeing more of what Billy had always talked about with his mom. She appeared to have a propensity for making things about her even when it wasn't the case. She intended to show her this was about her son and what he needed. Calmly, Mac finally retorted, "He's hurting right now." Jill promptly returned, "He can join the club. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear him say he wanted nothing else to do with me?" "I know it must have been hard but can you imagine how much it pained him to say it. You're his mother and no matter what he said , I know in my heart, he needs and loves you," Mac replied passionately.

Jill was again examining this fiery little woman before her. There was something there drawing her in more, in spite of herself. She began to let her guard down, somewhat, as she smoothly responded, "Why do you care so much? I mean about he and I reconciling?" "Because his happiness means everything to me and I know that right now he's not as happy as he could be. I just want to help but I can't do it alone." This time Jill finally lowered herself to join Mac on the sofa. Then as though some of the fight had left her, she despairingly replied, "What can I do, Mackenzie, if won't so much as talk to me? He's made it clear he wants nothing more to do with me." Mac remained quiet for a moment before responding. She was briefly caught up in being glad Jill appeared become more proactive in their talk. It showed her she was, at least, willing to make an effort. Now if she could only get Billy there too . . .

"Mrs. Abbott, in the short time I've spent with Billy, he has always spoken of his family with great love and respect, for the most part. Yet when it came to you, he spoke the most and it was basically about how he wished things could have been with you two, " Mac began again. Jill retorted, "And how was that?" Gently, she went on to explain, "He just always felt like you saw him as a means to an end instead of just your son. He thought of himself as more of an object that you only bother with when it served your purpose." That assessment hit home for Jill yet again. Philip had said as much to her a couple of times in his short life. He was convinced she had to have control of everything around her even if it wasn't what was right. Jill let out a shaky breath and tried to cover her pain at Mac's revelation, though not very well, as she quietly came back, "That's not true. I love him so much . . .maybe I don't show it the best way all the time but what's best for him is always first in my mind." "I feel the exact same way, which is why I'm here with you right now. I know it's not in his best interest to have no relationship with you. And I was hoping together we could make sure that didn't happen." Mac concluded hopefully.

Jill wiped at a stray tear now as she returned, " I still don't know what I can do if he won't even consider letting me back in. I know that I come off as overbearing and overprotective of him but he's all I have left. I don't know what I'd do if things stay this way." Mac finally saw what she needed to . . .genuine emotion from someone Billy was convinced had none. Jill now seemed to be a bewildered and confused mother unaware of what to do to make things right again with her child. This was where Mac was set to step in push the pair towards, at least, a beginning of an understanding. "They won't stay this way if you're willing to make that first move. Are you?" Jill looked into the determined young lady's deep brown eyes and finally relented to this woman who had come to mean so much to her son. She started to see why that was the case. Mac could have easily written her off like Billy but instead, for him, she was attempting to put them back together. Again, she took in a steadying breath before firmly answering, "What do you have in mind?" Mac gave her a light smile and Jill, for the first time since they met, offered a genuine smile of her own.

Mac then, momentarily, turned her attention back to the table that housed the personal invitations she had just finished working on. She shuffled through them and finally pulled one from the bottom of the stack. Then turning back to Jill, she held up and then out one of the small envelopes. The older woman looked over the letter and realized it was addressed to her. Mac knew Billy would have flipped if he knew about her having one drawn up for his mother but she remained hopeful that she could pull things off. So she discreetly had the calligrapher make the extra one for Jill, who now raised a brow in surprise as Mac kindly inquired, "Are you busy about two weeks from Saturday?" Jill recognized what she was referring to, having over heard the other Abbott's talking about the wedding being that soon. "Is that a wedding invitation?" asked a quite shocked Jill. Mac nodded, "It wouldn't be nearly as festive without our entire families there. So will you come?" "Mackenzie, I . . .I don't know what to say. Why? After everything I tried to do?" Mac forwardly replied, "For him . . . Jill, the one thing we have in common, without question, is our love for Billy. I know we may never be best buddies but I think we can at least respect that link between us, don't you?" Jill just stared at the invitation and then the petite young woman who had just gained more of her respect for not backing down and putting her son's needs before her own, justified feelings of discontent with her.

This time Jill nodded, slowly, as she replied, "Yeah, I think we can but what about Billy? Is he going to be OK with me coming to the wedding?" Mac gave her another small glow while now handing her the invitation, "He will be." Jill looked at Mac with confusion , "How?" Mac stood up and walked over towards the phone before finally, simply, responding, "Trust me." Jill then watched her go into action and quietly prayed, as she securely held her invitation, that Mac could make this invite a reality.

Chapter 59 . . .

Mac had just arrived at the Abbott's home, receiving a very warm and welcome greeting from her Love. The second she entered the house, Billy smiled brightly and pulled her into a deep and loving embrace. The two were instantly lost in each other as their lips danced tenderly with each other and their hands roamed freely. When they did finally come up for air, they were both glowing while resting their heads together and gazing sweetly into each other's eyes. It was a beautiful moment they knew they be sharing for many years to come very soon. Mac, before long, conceded she had to break the mood and get down to why she had called him and asked to meet.

"Billy," she softly began. He continued to beam, unaware of what was coming next, "Yeah." Mac slowly began to withdraw from his hold but sustained contact by holding one of his hands firmly, "There's something I really need to talk to you about." Billy instantly recognized the more tentative demeanor she was sporting and initially wondered if there was some trouble with the wedding plans that was causing it. "What is it, Honey? Something to do with the wedding?" "Actually, yes." Billy was instantly more alert, wanting everything to go off without a hitch. . He let out an anxious breath at her admission before leading her further into the house and over to the sofa. Once they were seated , Billy then prodded her on, "What happened, huh? I thought everything was just about set." She returned, "Yeah . . .almost everything. There's just one more thing, I need to discuss with you." Billy studied her face for a long moment, trying to get a read on what could be possibly weighing on her this much. Mac, though, covered very well and he eventually conceded and asked, "What would that be?" Mac knew this was a delicate situation and that she needed to cover all her bases before she jumped into the meat of her conversation.

So speaking evenly, Mac began , "You know how you always tell me you'd do anything for me?" He nodded, "I mean that, Mac. I'm willing to do anything I can to make you happy." She gave him another light glow as she continued, " Your happiness is just as important to me. That is why I need for you , before I tell you what's on my mind, to promise me you will hear me out and, most importantly, listen to what I'm trying to say." Billy was still unsure of where she was going with this and was apprehensive as he said, "I don't think I like the sound of this." "Promise me, Billy," was her firm retort. He hesitated for another moment but could see she would give away nothing without his assurance, "Alright . . . I promise." She nodded in return and then proceeded with her speech, " It has to do with the guest list. I was hoping to add someone, if it's alright with you." "Who did you have in mind?" he asked not expecting the name she soon dropped. Mac took in a deep breath, knowing this part would be tough, and then finally took the plunge, "Jill."

There was immediate tension in the room with the mere mention of her name. Billy stared at her, silently, while in complete disbelief. Then finally finding his voice, he edgily started in, "You're kidding, right?" Mac ignored his sharpness and remained composed as she replied, "No, Billy. She's your mother and should be there." "Mac, I thought we were clear on my mother. After all she's done recently . . .I don't want anything to do with her and definitely don't want her at our wedding," he bluntly countered. Mac then watched as he now stood and began running his fingers through his hair as he paced. She could understand his exasperation but still wasn't willing to let this go until she got him to see how important this was. So sighing heavily, She slowly rose to join him before continuing make her point, "Billy, I know you're still upset with your mom about what happened but you can't hold onto this grudge like this . . .I'm going to say something to you that was said to me not too long ago by my mom. She told me everyone makes mistakes but that you can't punish them forever, otherwise, you hurt not only them but yourself. I truly believe that you both will regret it, if she isn't there." Billy turned and faced her this time. Then looking deep into her eyes and seeing one of the things he loved so much about her . . .her big heart. That she was so willing to forgive was amazing to him but he still wasn't there. "I respect your opinion, Mac, but in this case, I think you are wrong. My whole life all my mother has ever done is try to control what I did and when and I'm just tired of it," he paused, briefly, taking both her hands in his and speaking a bit more gently as he attempted to close this topic, "Our wedding, the move to LA, all that is supposed to be about us and I don't want her there taking away from that. Please say you understand that?"

He obviously felt very strongly about this but Mac was equally as strong in her conviction as she removed one of her hands from his and brought it to his cheek as she returned, "I do understand why you feel the way you do and I don't want anything to mess up what we are building either but this thing with your mother isn't just going to go away because you say so. I think it's possible that your mom could change but if you cut her out of your life, you'll never find out." Billy shook his head again as he retorted, "Look, Mac, I know her better then you do. I doubt she will ever change and I have accepted that. Now can we please let this go?" Billy promptly received an answer but not from his girl but from another familiar voice, "Please don't write me off so quick, Darling." Billy turned to look back over his shoulder as his mother solemnly spoke from the dinning room doorway. She and Mac shared a brief gaze, acknowledging each other. Mac had thought it best for Jill to hear first hand what Billy was feeling about their relationship so she could better address it. She had been in the dinning room through the whole conversation and was now ready to face her only living child head on. He, though, was still in no mood to be cool and instantly took on a defensive demeanor as he coldly inquired, "What are you doing here?" "I asked her to come," Mac confessed. Billy turned back to her and looked as though he had been blindsided. "Mac . . ." But before he could berate her for her part, Jill stepped further into the sitting room and broke in again, "Don't be upset with her. She just wants what is best for you Bill, and I finally get that after talking with her."

Chapter 59B . . .

Billy was, again, in a brief state of shock, now watching his mother and Mac team up. It was a very weird moment and he instantly questioned the new alliance, "So, what, now you two are best buddies? Mac, she tried to prevent this wedding from even happening and now you want her involved?" "Yes, because it's right," was her simple reply. Billy was about to come back at her when Jill, stepping further into the room, cut in, once more. "Billy, I realize I messed up and not just about this . . . " she volunteered. Billy just stood quietly, smoldering as his mother made her way over to he and Mac. Jill knew her best chance was to get right to her point or he might tune her out all together. She quickly continued, "I know I could have done better by you when you were growing up and I really have no excuses for why I didn't. What I can tell you is that it was just so hard after your father and I split and he gained custody. I just felt like I didn't measure up and I always wanted to overcompensate when I did have time with you. Now I see that all I ended up doing was smothering you and have you resenting me. I'm sorry for that, Sweetheart. I am."

He was surprised by, not only her admission, but her first true apology to him ever. Billy, however, still was unwilling to concede anything where his mother was concerned yet. He had seen her in action and knew she would say almost anything to get her way. So without much let up, he brusquely retorted, "So what . . . That's suppose to justify all the years that you constantly ducked in and out of my life and interfered at will?" "No, Sweetie, I just need you to understand where it was coming from. You know about your older brother and how things went down between us, well I just couldn't take losing another child.. So I thought if I was vigilant and steered you away from the choices he had made, I could protect you." Billy shook his head and turned away from both women as he replied, "I'm not him. I don't need protection, what I need is to be able to live my life the way I see fit." Jill returned with equal passion, "I get that now . . .I do. Since you left, I realized you could take care of yourself." "Then why did you try to interfere again, huh?" he fired back as he whipped back around to face her. Jill sighed lightly, before glancing over at Mac, who urged her on. "Because, I was afraid," she finally uttered. Billy gazed at her with bewilderment etched clearly on his face, "Of what?" Jill hung her head, slightly, and quietly responded, "Of Mackenzie . . . I could tell, from the beginning, she was different. The way you two were with each other . . . I knew she was the one that would finally take you away from me for good and I just wasn't ready to let go."

Mac and Jill both watched as Billy emotions silently played across his face, from anger, to skepticism, to shock and now confusion. Neither was really sure what he was thinking at this point, so Mac, who had remained quiet as mother and son hatched out their differences, now decided to join in the discussion. "Jill and I talked about this, Billy, and I let her know that was never my intent . . .to come between you two and I mean that. I won't be the reason you have no relationship with your mother." "Mac, I know . . . " he began in. His fiancée, however, wouldn't allow him to go further as she cut back in, "I know things won't happen overnight but, at least, don't close any doors completely. Let this be a step towards possibly rebuilding something down the road." This time he remained quiet for awhile. Seeing his Sweetheart's persistence, not to mention that she and his mom had seem to have found some common ground, caused him to soften his stance, somewhat. He placed his focus squarely on Mac, now, and quietly inquired, "You really believe what she's said? You think this is on the level?" Mac gazed up at him with vibrant, warm eyes and smiled gently as she replied, "Yes, I do. The question now becomes can you try and believe, as well?"

Billy let out a soft sigh while gazing into her hopeful brown orbs. He then glanced over at his mother's tentative demeanor and knew that this was very important to both of them. Though not thoroughly convinced this was the right call, at the moment, he felt he could only give one reply, "Alright, Honey., I will let this go . . .for you." Mac, though, objected to those terms, firmly expressing her position, "Not for me, Billy, for you because deep down, you know this is how it should be." They held each other's gaze as Billy absorbed what she had just said. He knew what she was saying was true. The only way things could ever possibly work out was if he wanted them too and right now, though, he was still a bit gun shy, he didn't really want to shut his mom out totally. He finally tore his gaze from Mac and directed it towards his anxious mother. Pulling his fiancée into his hold and moving closer to his mom, he eventually gave into the request before him. In a soft tone, Billy offered, "Mom, Mackenzie and I would really like it if you came to our wedding." "Really?" was Jill's, too scared to be hopeful, question. He looked down at Mac one last time and the pair shared a small smile before he returned, "Yes though I'm not making any promises. However, if Mac sees something there, I trust in her enough to try this. Please join us."

Jill's emotions bubbled over and she began to lightly tear through a, now, tender smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mac gave Jill a wink and smile, which Jill reciprocated before deciding to make herself scarce. "I'm going to go. Thanks so much, both of you. I promise you won't regret this." Billy just nodded and gave her a faint smile while Mac said a simple bye, as Jill turned to head out. Once she had gone, Billy easily pulled Mac completely into his embrace, hugging her securely for a long moment. The silence between them lasted a while but was soon broken by Billy whispering near her ear, "You're truly amazing, do you know that? Having a rational talk with my mom and then bringing her here." Mac pulled back, some, and looked back in his brilliant peepers. She then smiled lightly as she replied, "I hope you're not too upset about that. I just couldn't accept things ending that way. I know your relationship is not like mine and my mother's but she is your mom and she loves you . . .and so do I. Don't ever doubt that."

Billy gave her another tiny glow as he charmingly replied, "How can I be upset with you or doubt how you feel when you always steer me right and now you're about to do me the greatest honor by becoming the new Mrs. Abbott." Mac's grin brightened more with his sincere words, "Mrs. Abbott . . . I really like the sound of that." Billy returned her glow as he drew closer to her waiting lips. Then just before he completely cover them, he mumbled tenderly, "Yeah . . . Me too." The two concluded their chat with a deep and adoring kiss.

Chapter 60 . . .

The day had finally arrived. On a clear sunny summer afternoon in St. Louis, Billy and Mac were set to take their vows before both their families and closest friends. The bright blue skies and the light wind that carried the sound and smells of their special day were only the precursor of how things were to happen. Billy was already at the pond, waiting with the other guest, for Mac to make her appearance. He was happily giving everything the once over again. The set up was truly beautiful thanks to Amanda and Kay's hard work. It was just as they had envisioned it, simple yet very elegant. It began with a basic, braided white wood archways intertwined with white lilies, Mac's favorite, that was facing towards the pond. Then there was the cream colored silk rug, which was also lined with white lilies, that lead from the pathway in to the arch. From there, his focus went to the reception area, just off to the side. It was set up sort of like the bistro that Billy and Mac had went to that last night in Miami. Small, intimate tables were staged around one bigger table that housed their two tier lemon chiffon wedding cake, which Amanda baked herself. All the tables were set for two and had personal name plates and white lilies in the center of each. The whole scene was absolutely breath taking.

The only thing need to make it complete was the bride. Mac had decided to make her entrance in one of her favorite ways . . .on horseback.. Her dress, though, provided a bit of a challenge to that at first. As simple and non- traditional as it was , a pure white knee length, silk slip dress, it still had been a task figuring out how to get it accomplished. Finally, her father agreed to join her on her horse. Though he wasn't as comfortable on horseback, he knew how to ride and wouldn't deny his daughter anything on her day. So it was the ceremony was soon set to begin. The guest began taking their places on either side of the walkway while Raul and Greg stood up beside their friend. Billy took in a nervous breath as the familiar wedding march began to play from the cd player set up on a nearby smaller table. All smiled proudly as first Tanya then Rhiana strolled down the aisle dressed in similar dress to Mac's, only theirs were floor length and a shimmering lavender. The two women made it up to their post, then along with the others, turned and watched as a stunning Mackenzie began her trek down the same aisle way , snuggly holding onto her father's arm. She was absolutely radiant as her curly free flowing tresses, crowned by a halo of the same lovely flowers that adorned the whole area, blew gently in the subtle breeze.

Billy eyes his soon to be wife with great appreciation all the way up to the arch . Once there, Brock cheerfully gave his child's hand to the young man standing before the minister. Then, after placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he joined the rest of the party as both Billy and Mac fully turned their attention to each other and the minister. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join, William Foster Abbott and Mackenzie Elizabeth Browning in holy matrimony. However, before we began the traditional ceremony, the pair has asked that Ms. Browning do the honor of saying few words about love and its power. Amanda was surprised at the request but when she saw the couple smiling at her, hopefully, she knew exactly what she would say. She came up to the front and faced them as she began to speak from her heart.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised at being asked to do this but I guess Mackenzie's heard me yap about it so much she figured might as well." Their was a light chuckle from the entire crowd before she continued on, proudly, "Destiny . . . Fate . . . Kismet, all powerful words, all meaning the exact same thing . . . the way things are preordained to be. When I heard them before, I always smiled because I truly believed in it. Now when I hear any of those words I still smile but not because I just believe in it but because I know it's real . . . every time I see my daughter and Billy together. The way they came together and all that it lead to in it's aftermath . . . How could I, or anyone, not. It takes some of us a lifetime, or longer, to find that special someone who completes us but they were lucky enough to find theirs at the beginning of their journey."

Amanda paused briefly and with a loving smile, looked from one to the other as she concluded, "Both were searching for something when they found each other and soon discovered that what they each needed was in the other. That in itself was rare and extraordinary but the fact that Billy was the link to helping unlock Mackenzie's past and she had the power to heal his wounded heart, just shows that they were, beyond a doubt, meant to be. That's why it makes me so proud to be here before them and all of you and see them complete their destiny. To walk this earth together . . .forever. Billy, Mac I simply wish you guys all the best as you begin your lives together and to always remember this day and this moment and how you feel. Always make each other happy and know we are all always there for you. I love you . . .both of you."

The couple was easily in light tears as she finished her speech and quietly mouthed thanks you's to her as she rejoined the other guest. Billy and Mac gazed deeply into each others eyes, momentarily, before finally refocusing on the minister, who continued the ceremony. Things progressed along effortlessly, as they were read the wedding vows they were to repeat. It wasn't until they were set to exchange their rings that things became truly emotional, though. Tears, now, freely fell from both their eyes as they smiled happily, recognizing that these symbols that would make their union genuine. The crowd was quite moved, as well, as they realized they were in the presence of truelove.

Eventually, the minister came to the close of the service, speaking very proudly at the obviously, amorous pair, "It gives me great pleasure to announce this lovely couple are now husband and wife." He then paused , briefly, and smiled over at Billy before he concluded, "You may now kiss your bride." Billy returned the glow before leaning into his new bride and placing a gentle kiss, at first, on her lips before Mac drew him in more and they, again, became lost in their all consuming love. Their friends and family joyfully applauded for the duo as they continued to seal the ultimate commitment.

Chapter 60B . . .

The reception kicked off soon after and started with Billy's best man, Raul, and Mac's matron of honor, Tanya, saying a few words on their friends. Raul started out, beaming happily at the contented pair and speaking from his experiences with both, "Billy, we've grown up together and had some great times as well as some trials but I want you to know that I have always loved you like a brother and that I will always be there for you no matter what happens. That being said, you have a good one there and I know that because I see how you are when she's around. I was afraid you'd never find that but like Mac's mother said, it found you. Just hold on to it, Buddy. And to you, Mackenzie, I say thank you for bring my best friend back to life and for showing him he deserves to be loved this much. I wish you guys all the happiness in the world and hope everything about your life together rocks . . ." He paused to raise his glass, as did everyone else, before closing, "To Billy and Mac." "To Billy and Mac," was the repeated refrain of the rest of the group before Tanya now stepped to the fore. She took a long look around and then over at her best buddy, who had come so far, with her new husband. This was where she figured they'd end up and she decided her speech would simply speak to that effect. She gave them both a deep smile, as well, before getting right to the point, "I just want to say to you guys, as someone who saw this coming from the moment you two met at that club in Miami, that I wish you nothing but happiness and love for now on and most importantly and just so you never forget . . . I told you so."

The whole party laughed heartily at her final comment as she came over and hugged both Billy and Mac. The newlyweds thanked their friends for their comments before taking their turn at addressing the gathering. The buoyant pair stood before their family and closest friends, smiling brightly and holding each other closely. Billy than began first, "The first thing Mac and I want to do is thank you all for coming and supporting us in this. We realize it was asking a lot for you to, first, get behind this and then help pull it off but we truly appreciate it and are glad you continue to come through for us." He then glanced over at Mac and placed a small kiss on the side of her head before relinquishing the floor to her. She beamed proudly up at him then took over for him, "As my husband said . . ." She forced to pause a moment and smile brighter as she looked back to Billy adoringly and added, "My husband . . . I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." He returned her glow and the pair shared another light kiss to the delight of their families. Mac then regained her focus and finished her thoughts.

"It means so much to both of us, to have you all here to share something so special in our lives . We hope you continue to be there for us as we grow together. We love you guys . . .all of you," she stressed as she gazed at everyone there, including Jill, with a sincere smile. Billy concurred with her assessment, to happy to think about much but the moment at hand. He was set to pull his beautiful wife into another loving exchange when she held him up with her hands on either her side of his face. Then with her effervescent brown eyes shining excitedly, Mac, again, stole the floor, having thought up another special way to commemorate their day. Grudgingly, she removed her gaze from her Love and spoke to the whole crowd, "Since this is usually the point where the traditional first dance would take place, I figured, as we have been anything but traditional up to this point, why start now."

There were raised eyebrows by just about everyone, including Billy. She, however, promptly answered their cautious looks, " It just dawned on me that most, but not all of you, were not there when Billy and I made up the last time. The way he did it touched me so and I think everyone else there as well, and I was hoping to get an encore performance out of my hubby. So what do you say, Honey? Will you sing the first song we dance to as a married couple?" Billy was as surprised as everyone else at her request and didn't answer right away. He wasn't about to deny her but he began thinking of how to expand on her idea and soon came up with a reply to her request. With a small but brilliant smile of his own, Billy softly returned, "Yes, I will . . .if you join me." This time Mac was shocked and tried to thoughtfully decline, "Billy, I can't sing. I'd just embarrass us both." "That's not what your mom told me. She says you have a lovely voice," he quickly retorted. Mac glanced over at her mom, who innocently hunched her shoulders while smiling. Mac then turned back to Billy, who spoke again, "Come on. I have the perfect song if you're up for it. Shall we?" She gave him a nervous smile before relenting, "Alright, what's the song?" He leaned in and whispered his selection in her ear. This time her smile was more relaxed as they both moved to the area set aside for their dance, just in front of the pond.

The party gathered around the two as they both concentrated on each other. Billy's sparkling azure peepers locked with Mac's shimmering chocolate ones. Then, as though they were the only two people there, Billy softly lead them off . . .

Billy: _'My Love, there's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Mac: _My first Love, you're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Together: _And I, I want to share all my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes, you'll always be_

_My endless love . . .'_

The whole area was enthralled with the display of the couple. Both had very beautiful voices, as advertised, and it was obvious they were passionate about what they were doing. Billy had his arm wrapped snuggly around Mac's waist while she had hers folded around his neck. They were still lost in each other's eyes as they continued to belt out the sentimental tune acappella . . .

'_Two hearts, two heart that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_And forever, I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And I, I'd play the fool for you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind (no, you know I don't mind)_

_Cause, you mean the world to me_

_I know, I've found in you_

_My endless love . . .'_

The stirring and heartfelt rendition of the classic song soon sucked every one else in, as well. They all began to pair off. Rhiana and Raul were first, followed by Greg and Tanya, then Amanda urged Brock out onto the floor, with Kay and John and the rest of the couples falling into line. Jill was left alone but was unaffected as she stood by, finally appreciating what she was witnessing. The way Billy and Mac were eyeing each other made it crystal clear to her now. This was exactly where her son belonged and definitely what he deserved.

She smiled lightly at the scene and also the knowledge that his happiness would not be challenged any more, not by her or Brittany, who resigned her post shortly after the board meeting. Jabot could have sued her for breech of contract but after the smoke cleared everyone there was glad to see her go. Though, she and Billy we still far apart, Jill was now determined to do all she could to mend their relationship. For now, she would settle for being a part of his special day and hoping it was a step towards that goal . . .

'_And Love, I'd play that fool for you, I'm sure_

_You know, I don't mind ( Whoa, you know I don't mind)_

_Oh yes, you'd be the only one_

_Cause no, noone can deny, this love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My Love (my Love, my Love)_

_My endless love.'_

The twosome finished their performance with a loving kiss and a loud hand from their guest. The day had gone perfectly and ended that way as well. The last thing they did was cut the cake, which became an adventure unto itself. As they cut a small piece to share, their family prepared to snapped pictures and record their exchange. While Mac sweetly held Billy's pieces of the delicious cake up to him mouth for him to taste, Billy decided to sneak attack her. He brought it to her mouth, like she had, but instead of placing it in her mouth, he pressed it into her face. Mac was stunned as everyone else laughed. She, though, sort of got the last laugh as she quickly recovered and pulled his face down to hers, placing a messy kiss on her Sweetheart. Billy, however, didn't seem to bothered, as he returned the kiss and then proceeded to eat away the sugary confection as Mac giggled along with the rest of the group. It was an absolutely perfect ending to their perfect day.

Chapter 61 . . .

Billy sighed, contently, as he now concentrated exclusively on his new bride. She had her eyes closed and head resting against the seat of the cab. The plane ride into LA, not to mention all of the days earlier events, had finally caught up with both of them. Billy, however, was entirely too caught up in the reality of their situation to follow suit. Billy and Mac were now married. They had gone from strangers, to friends, to the love of each other's lives in a matter of months. It blew his mind, not so much because of the speed, but how right it felt the whole way through. For so long he was sure he'd never let another girl get close to him again but Mac broke down all those walls by simply being her . . .sincere and loving. Never before had he felt so totally and deeply for someone from the first meeting. It was the most all consuming yet serene feeling he had ever experienced.

He tenderly glanced the back of his hand across her cheek, soliciting a tiny smile from the semi slumbering beauty. Billy returned the glow as he thought of how good it felt to know she woukd be with him for always. His joyful reflection was, eventually, suspended by the cabbie announcing they were nearly to their final destination. Billy glanced away from his sweetheart, briefly, to examine the place they would be calling home. As the lovely, two story condo came into sight around the winding driveway, he could only beam a bit brighter. Both he and Mac had agreeded to put their official honeymoon on hold until winter break, as they wanted to focus on getting settled in LA first. They had planned to come to town and find an apartment to hold them over until they found a more permenant place. Billy's father, though, had other ideas. After opening all their other wedding gifts, John presented them with his offering. They jointly opened the small box and found two sets of identical keys. Both were bewildered only momentarily, as he went on to explain they were keys to their new house. That disclosure took them both by surprise, neither expecting something so grand. John, though, went on to tell them he felt it would help them have one less thing to worry about as they adjusted to a new place and married life. They both engulfed the older Abbott and thanked him profusely for all he had done and then did the same with all the other guest before heading off for the airport.

Now here they were, in the shadow of their stunning new residence. Billy, again, focused in on Mac, who was still resting, as the car finally came to a complete stop He knew this woud blow her away and couldn't wait to share it with her. So smiling deeply, he moved closer to her, gently nuzzling his nose into her cheek. She stirred, some, but her eyes remained closed, causing him to persist, this time placing soft kisses on her cheek, the up her jaw line, and finally over to her ear. Once there, he spoke softly, "Hey, Mrs. Abbott . . .we're home." Eventually, her mocha peepers fluttered open with a brighter grin covering her lips. "Hey_ . . ._we're really here?" she asked while now looking over at him and stretching. He gave her another soft peck before gently instructing, "Take a look." Mac, lazily, turned to take in their new home only to beamazed at the view. The entrancing homestead was truly picturesque, a lovely brick villa that sat upon it's own private hill. They were both really lost in it's charm and beauty when Mac finally turned back to her hubby and faintly uttered, "Wow." He glowed at her assessment and nodded as he replied, "My sentiments exactly."

After they finally got themselves together and unloaded from the car, the driver helped bring their things up to the house. There Billy paid and tipped him before he left and the duo prepared to enter their new life together. He pulled out his key and turned to her, "You ready?" She gave him a brilliant beam as she replied excitedly, "Very." So with that, he proceeded to unlock the door. Both took in that moment for a long while before taking their first steps into their new home as husband and wife. It was a bit overwhelming but slowly Mac began to make the first move towards entering. Billy, though, held her up, causing her to look up at him strangely and prompting him to answer her look with a tiny glow, " Some traditions we have to keep." He then went on to stoop down and gently lift his new bride into his arms, eliciting a quiet giggle from her. The pair then cheerfully stepped over the threshold and into their house, where they shared another more passionate kiss before he finally placed her back on the ground.. The then stood in each others grasp for bit longer just taking in their new surroundings. The spacious domicile was decorated in contemporary style, from the comfy looking black leather sofa and recliners, to the sleek black wood coffee and end tables that flanked them. This all then centered around state of the art entertainment center, complete with a large screen TV, DVD player and top of the line stereo system. It was an awesome sight and only the first room they had been in. Billy stole one more soft kiss before going to grab the bags, which afforded Mac the chance to move further into the place and examine the living room a bit more.

Her sights were drawn to the sunlight that was flooding in from a large glass sliding door off to the side the mini bar that resided right across from the living room. She easily made it over to the window and gazed out on another breathtaking scene. There, right over the edge of the balcony, she could see the Pacific Ocean and the sun just beginning to set. Again she was entranced and would have stayed so had it not been for her spouse creeping up on her and placing a tender smooch on her bare shoulder. She smoothly melted into him and both just stood in each other's hold taking in the beautiful view before them. The silence was extended but quite comfortable, neither in a hurry to break it. Billy, however, soon whispered near her ear, "What do you say we check out the rest of the place?" Mac slowly began to move from his hold, turning to give him a blazing glow as she replied, "Let's do it." They shared another quick peck before setting off to explore more of their new home.

They went through the house, peeking in the roomy and loaded kitchen, then two of the extra bed rooms, on the first floor before heading up the stairs and examining the third bedroom and study prior to arriving at the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Once in there, both were again, elated at what they found. It was a huge, fully furnished room. From the king sized bed that was the centerpiece to the dueling dressers, walk in closet and the final catcher, another sliding glass door that led to their own private balcony, the whole area was just grand. Both took in a deep breath and beamed at the setting before they headed out onto this balcony. Out in the mild California evening, the couple took in the picturesque scene. The beach and surf were right in their backyard. It was like some sort of dream but it was theirs, thanks to their family.

"This is just incredible, Billy. Your dad has gone way above and beyond." Billy grinned at her before lightly replying, "He's your family now, too, Mac and trust me this is how all the Abbots are. I, personally, plan to spoil you for, oh . . .the next fifty or sixty years, if that's OK?" "It's better then Ok," she replied as she reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. When they finally separated, Mac gave him one more glow before softly stating, "I want to go freshen up some." Billy, grudgingly, released his Sweetheart and watched as she grabbed her carry on bag and proceeded to their adjoining bathroom. He then returned his focus to the serene scene and silently said a thank you to the heavens for all that he had been blessed with . . .

Chapter 61B . . .

Awhile later, Billy had moved back to the lower level of the home and was examining the entertainment center in the living room, when he was eventually brought out of his trance by Mac gently clearing her throat. He smiled, luminously, as he slowly turned to face his wife, only to be thrown for loop at what he observed. Mac had shed her travel attire, a blue jean mini and white tank top, for a very sensual alternative. Billy had to brace himself against the railing when he took in the exquisite beauty clad in a sultry, cream colored nightie that was accentuating her frame perfectly. It was a very tasteful , low cut ,mid thigh length teddy that laced up the front. He could only stand in silent appreciation at her splendor until a slightly, anxious Mac finally broke his trance with a sultry query, "So Mr. Abbott . . .what do you think?" She added a little spin, which caused Billy to finally come out of his stupor, slightly stuttering, "You . . .you look . . .absolutely breathtaking."

She immediately blushed at his candid assessment. Billy couldn't help but smile at one of her many lovable traits . . .her modesty. Gradually, he began to make his way towards her but Mac started to back up while motioning for him to follow. His curiosity was peaked and he did as she requested, ultimately, coming to the master bedroom door which was opened. Upon entering, Billy was, again, stunned at what Mac had waiting for him. Making herself more then comfortable in their place, she had the covers turned down on the king sized bed and lily petals sprinkled all over it. Then the room was accented by soft light from candles that had been placed all around the room.

Billy glowed again as he now watched her lighting a candle she had missed on the night stand near the bed, as well as turning on a cd player. When finished, she turned back to face him, also, beaming . . .

'_First, first time I looked into your eyes_

_I saw heaven, heaven in your eyes_

_Everything I did before you wasn't worth my while_

_It should have been you, you all the time_

_I'd do anything and everything to please you_

_You know how much I need you_

_You're always , always on my mind . . ._

He soon was gliding over to join her by the bed, gently pulling her into his secure hold. The pair then shared a tender, lingering kiss before slowly ending the exchange, both sharing deep smiles. Billy then quietly spoke to the scene she had created, "Have I told you how amazing you are?" Mac pretended to think about his question for a moment before brightening her smile and lightly, replying, "Not today." "An oversight that won't happen again . . . You, Mackenzie Abbott, are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I will make sure that you are aware of that everyday for the rest of our lives," he passionately replied before deepening their embrace and moving gently with his bride . . .

'_You're more then wonderful, more then amazing_

_The irreplaceable love of my life_

_You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight_

_The irreplaceable love of my life_

_Always, seems like a reality_

_Forever, don't seem so far away_

_All I want to, all I want to feel, all I want to be_

_Is close to you_

_Everyday is my lucky day_

_All I want to do, is love you_

_Place no one above you_

_I'll tell you why . . .'_

Mac absorbed his touch and sincere words before softly responding, " That goes both ways, Billy. I know our life together is going to be awesome." He grinned down at her before raspily returned, "Definitely." He then cover her mouth in another searing but brief kiss, as Mac was the one to break the contact, barely. She gazed up into his incandescent eyes and whispered , "I love you, Billy . . .forever. "Love you, too, Baby," was his own faint retort before the couple reconnected in a sensual exchange and slowly began to melt to their bed . . .

'_Baby, you know, you know you're my one and only_

_All I want to do is be together_

_Sugar, you know I'll never leave you lonely_

_Cause in your eyes, in your eyes I see forever . . .'_

_You're more then wonderful, more then amazing_

_The irreplaceable love of my life_

_You're so incredible here in my arms tonight_

_The irreplaceable love of my life.'_

Song Credit: Love Of My Life by Brian McKnight

Epilogue . . .

Both Mac and Billy sat quietly, taking in the invigorating view. The pair slowly ascended towards the brilliantly lit Miami sky on a familiar lift. Billy had out done himself as far as his new missus was concerned. Both had been beyond swamped since arriving in LA, adjusting to a new school and city on top of Billy learning the ropes at Jabot. Mac and Billy, though, had always tried to make sure the other always felt they were priority one. They would spend any free time they had together either studying or working on making their house more theirs, anything to be close. However as fall turned to winter, it was looking less and less likely that the pair would be able to have the honeymoon they put of that summer. School break would be coming but things at Jabot were still so new and Mac didn't want to pull him away while he was trying to adjust. He, however, felt like they needed more time alone to focus on each other. That's when Billy set out to make the plans for something special. It didn't take him long to come up with a very sentimental, and sure to go over well, idea.

One night, while they were studying for spring midterms, he surprised her by not passing her the notes she requested next to him, but two plane tickets. At first, she was shocked and then skeptical and questioned whether he could really getaway and even tried to let him off the hook about having to take a trip at all. Billy, though, promptly assured her he cleared his schedule, that he needed and wanted some free time alone with his little woman and finally that it was not up for debate. With all his reassurances on record, Mac finally got excited about the news of, not only the trip back to Miami, but that it would be happening exactly one year to the day they first met . . .spring break.

Upon arriving in South Beach, the couple proceeded to engage in all the activities they did the first time around. From staying in the hotel Mac and Tanya had, to revisiting the same club where they first met and they even attempted parasailing once more, though, Mac eventually decided against actually going up and instead played co captain with the boat operator while Billy soared high and waved down at her. Everything had gone extremely awesome through out their time there. Then as the week drew to a close and they prepared to return to LA with a pit stop in G.C., Billy did something else to completely blow his wife away. He got reservations at the same restaurant they went to the night they decided to build their relationship. They ate the same meal, danced to the same song and ended the evening the same way, with the sun setting on them as they walked along the beach. It was truly a magical moment for both of them and would have been the perfect way to end their trip. Mac, however, had one more thing she wanted them to share before they left their own private fantasy.

They were set to leave that following evening so she easily persuaded her hubby to take one last stroll down the streets, as the spring break crowd had began to thin out, as well. Before he knew it, she had walked him back to another familiar site. The street fair they had attended with their friends the first time was back and, again, with little coaxing, she got Billy to go in. They mostly browsed around and absorbed the atmosphere that was until Billy watched with, momentary, bewilderment as his Love's eyes brighten, as well as her smile. He followed her eyes and saw what had her so stoked and he couldn't help but join her in that powerful glow. She immediately began to guide him towards the towering contraption that overshadowed the entire event.

It was now where they found themselves, continuing to be lost in the captivating view of the entire coastline from above. The Ferris wheel had just paused it's ascent with the loving duo perched at the top. Their hands were interlocked but neither had felt it necessary to speak since they boarded, instead just enjoying the moment of being together, like the first time. Mac soon, though, took the initiative, breaking her gaze from the view and turning to her still entranced Beau. Then with a light smile playing on her lips, she quietly posed a memorable question to garner his attention. "So . . .do you believe in destiny now?" Billy reciprocated that grin as he slowly turned to face her, recalling when he asked her basically the same question.

"How could I not . . .look at all I have gained since our chance encounter," he sweetly began. Billy then brought their joined hands to his soft lips and placed a kiss upon hers before continuing, "Before I met you, Mac, I really believed I would never let another woman into my heart . . . Then I saw you in that club and things just clicked, even though I was cautious at first." She gazed at him tenderly as he spoke and finally joined in, "I felt it too, though, I was scared by it in the beginning. You were the first guy I fell for and then when getting to know you led to so much more in my life. I was sure we were meant to be." Billy nodded before retorting, "I know . . . it's too uncanny to be a coincidence. You gave me what I needed, someone to trust in again, and I was able to help bring you what you needed, back to your family. What else could it be but destiny."

Mac's beam glistened as she moved closer to him and whispered softly, "Kismet . . .like my mom said. It was how things were suppose to be." Billy now caressed her face gently as he softly replied, "Yeah . . .and I couldn't be more happy about how it turned out." They were within inches of each other now with their lips lightly touching when Mac concluded, "Same here." And then only thing unlike the last time occurred, as the couple exchanged a tender, loving kiss as their seat, slowly, began to come back to earth.


End file.
